Book I Naruto: The Guardian
by Silverkingofgames
Summary: When Naruto disrupts Kami's plan she sends him back in time to fix it. How will he react when he has the chance to redo his life, and make different choices? Who will he save, and who is his real enemy this time? Only time will tell as our hero becomes the Guardian he was meant to be. Semi strong Naruto(NOT GOD LIKE) Sword wielding, Bloodline NaruHina NejiTen Will be a slow story!
1. A ruined plan

Well, well, well, what do we have here an active author? HELLO FOLKS!it's finally here my take on a Naruto time travel fic. It's got a twist and to be honest I like it, and where it's gonna go. Now I will be addressing this in the next chapter of Naruto: A Titan's tale, but i do not like a super over powered Naruto, it make fight scenes predictable and boring to read, in my opinion at least. I like for my Naruto's to be challenged when they fight someone who's not basically a grunt. and that's how I plan to write Book One as i have plans for after i compete this story. Female Kurama for once because why the hell not, Sword wielding, Seal master Naruto and NaruHina in terms of pairing because damnit their two cute together. Please read and review and if anyone is interested in being a beta reader than please let me know am looking for one. So please enjoy - Naruto: The Guardian.

Legend:

"Normal speaking"

**"Kurama Speaking"**

_**"Kami or Shinigami speaking"**_

* * *

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Unhand me Ashura! What do you think this little stunt of yours is gonna do?"

Naruto found himself in a rather unique position, and not just physically. Well I guess having a literal goddess in a full blown headlock while explosive tags equal to a nuke were about to go off was pretty unique. It was the implications that were going through his slowed mind. Looks like the thing about life flashing before your eyes before death was true.

'Heh and I never even got to thank Hinata properly. Pulling my mind out of the fire right after Neji's death. Such a strong woman.' He was planning on killing himself. That's right, nothing graceful, nothing cool. He was going down and had planned to take this son of a bitch with him. The Sage could help Sasuke and Kakashi figure out how to undo Kagyuya's jutsu. He knew it wouldn't be enough to just seal her away again. No, there was always the risk that someone down the road would just unseal her again. And then even more people would die.

No he was going to take her to see the Shinigami personally. 'Damn I'll even open the gates to hell for her myself. Because no way is she going to get away with what she has done. Neji, Jiraiya, his own Father and Mother, Haku, Zabuza, Asuma-Sensei, Granny Chiho, Garra (even if Granny Chiho did bring him back to life), all the other jinchuuriki, and the countless lives lost during this war. All of them was her fault, even if the dark Zetsu was working on his own, she made him which made her equally to blame.

So what had his smart plan been? Put explosive seals on steroids all over his body, only to activate should his body fail him due to a battle injury, and he figured impaling himself on one of Kagyuya's hands and using it to get her in a iron clad grapple hold was good enough. Of course he saw himself on the swing at the academy, talking to Iruka in the forest, training Konohamaru, learning his nindo from Haku, meeting Isaribi and Amaru, growing close to his class mates, training and chasing after Sasuke, training with Jiraiya, fighting the Akatsuki, fighting this Kami forsaken war…finding his feelings for Hinata at the very end of it all…and then he saw his failures.

Losing to Sasuke, not saving him, nor being able to protect Jiraiya , not being able to save Neji, not realizing all of the obvious signs Hinata had been giving him, not returning Hinata's feelings. Not becoming Hokage, not leaving a mark on the world, failing his parents, failing Sarutobi. Then he was taken inward, to his mind were time flowed differently. Kurama was in front of him. Her volcanic eyes staring back at his. His last failure, to protect the one Person who had kept him alive his entire life.

"Sorry Kurama, if I could I wouldn't drag you into this."

**"Fret not young one, I've been around a long time, seen and done many things. Hated everything and only loved one man. My father. I hated life and you showed me the way forward, a way to get out of my hate, just as you showed Konan, and Neji, and Obito in the very end. You gave me a chance when all you heard your entire life that I was a demon, a monster, a soulless machine. There is no one else I would rather face death with, than you. Now stop moping, this isn't over until the fat lady sings, and this white bitch is still breathing!"**

Suddenly he was back in the real world, if this dimension he was in was even real. He and Kagyuya were falling, Kagyuya struggling like a man possessed. But Naruto was filled with determination. He wasn't letting her escape. The fact he could hear black Zetsu wailing in her sleeve gave him a grim satisfaction.

**"Good at least he won't be around to sow even further chaos in the future. It's been one hell of a ride kid. Too bad you never got laid. Or maybe it's a good thing you never got laid? Kami knows how awkward that would have been for me?"**

'Hey can I get less sass from the peanut gallery? I'm barley able to hold Kagyuya as it is'

**"You'll get a lot more from me than just sass you little brat if this idiotic plan of yours fails."**

'Idiotic? I thought you were proud to face death with me?'

**"Don't get me wrong, I am proud to face death with you, a human I was sealed into. But does that mean I want to face death itself? No. And this stunt will mean nothing if it fails. Speaking of which how long is the timer on that thing? It's been activated for three minutes?**

'Long enough for me to stop it should it activate prematurely, short enough so no one else can. Besides I can auto activate the explosive part when ever I want to, but I'm waiting for something.'

**"And that would be?"**

And that something came in the form of Sasuke and Kakashi fusing their Susanoo bodies to make a sturdy shield, one hopefully enough to withstand the blast that they would never have been able to outrun. It took the form of an old fashioned Samurai wearing a demon mask and Kabuto helmet, as well as the formal battle armour that edo period samurai would have worn. Its coloring was a lot more interesting, having taken its base color from Kakashi's blue Susanoo and purple swirls all over it from Sasuke's.

How Naruto wished he could've have warned his team about his plan but then they may have stopped him. And he didn't think he'd be able to acquire the courage to go through with this inane plan a second time. And he would have felt really bad if he took them out in an explosion meant for two. But in his mind it had to be done. Simply sealing Kagyuya away was not an option. After all, he and Sasuke had been the latest that Ashura and Endra's reincarnations had clung too, but whose to say they, or their chakra would still be around two hundred years from now? OR however long it would take some idiot to unseal Kagyuya and undo all the work that the elemental nation had done to bring peace. Hell whose to say the elemental nations would be PREPARED two hundred years from now?

Or that, if by some chance Ashura and Endra HAD stayed around to find new host outside their normal bloodline, whose to say that the new hopes they clung to would be up for the task? That and a million other likewise thoughts was what turned Naruto down the path of self-sacrifice. 'And if I'm gonna die might as well make it nuclear.' Had been his thoughts at the time. Even now that his explosives were about to go off, he was wishing he had found more ways to make his explosive seals stronger, even after having gone through every source that he could think of to make them as strong as possible.

'They had originally been meant for Madara but here's to hoping!' He clinched his eyes tight and felt his stomach rip open and an agonizing pain and burning sensation from his abdomen before things went dark. The last sounds he heard were the sobbing of Sakura and the wailings of Kagyuya.

Sasuke stared in disbelief, as he, Kakashi and Sakura were all but dumped into the real world, the Susanoo of him and Kakashi dispelling itself. What had the dobe done? He sacrificed himself, killed Kagyuya. Something even the Sage hadn't thought possible. But it had happened, he watched Kagyuya's body be enveloped in the explosion, seen her body torn to shreds….along with Naruto's. Watched their chakra's disperse as it left their bodies, all in slow motion as they were forcibly removed from wherever the hell they had been taken.

And now he was gone. No more loud, boisterous idiot, with the goofy smile, determined eyes. No more rival. nowhere to be seen, but the effects were immediate, the tree, the great beginning of all chakra was withering as it's main source of power was vanquished. Those who had been wrapped up were being unwrapped by themselves, the occupants coming to their senses. To his right he saw the ghost of Hagaromo looking rather shocked, the four reanimated Hokage around him. 'Oh god now I have to tell the dobe's father that he's dead,' That thought for some reason unnerved Sasuke. But his thoughts were cut off from the cries of Sakura.

'And what of myself, my plan after this had been to kill the dobe myself, then the village, become the ultimate villain channel everyone's hate towards me so that they couldn't direct it to others. ' He grimaced at that thought, the faces of Itachi and Naruto coming to the fore front of his mind. 'But I guess I can't that would be a direct insult to them. Itachi loved the Hidden Leaf, so did Naruto they both died for it. Could I really bring myself to spit on their image like that.' it was then that he realized that Hagaromo was talking to him, looking rather confused.

"..Well? Hey boy are you listening to me?"

"Hm…what?"

"I said what happened? I can't sense mother's chakra, nor Naruto's for that matter. It's rather alarming, did you two manage to complete the sealing jutsu?"

Then Minato just _had _to speak up. "Yes, what did happen to my son."

How was he supposed to tell this man that his own son had blown himself up? The only time this had happened to Sasuke was when Deidara had tried that suicide jutsu and even then Sasuke hadn't had an emotional attachment to the maniac. Small beads of sweat started forming across his brow. He was baffled, Sasuke had stared down freakin Madara Uchiha himself and not flinched, but now he found trouble forming basic words. Fortunately he was saved by Kakashi.

"Minato-sensei, Hagaromo-Sama, Naruto…blew himself up along with Kagyuya. One minute we were going along with a plan, and things were going well, relatively speaking…."

_Kagyuya dodged left as Indara's fist full of black lightning shot past her. She ducked as one of Ashura's many clones flew over her head, and stepped back as the pink hair child tried punching her in a frontal assault. It wouldn't work of course, though she had a good grasp of taijutsu she was nowhere near fast enough to actually hit her. More than likely a distraction, she smirked and disappeared as Kakashi suddenly appeared above her , Indara rushing her right side and Ashura her left, they're palms out stretched in Hagaromo's horrendous sealing technique. _

_She laughed when they collided with her. Her last child, Zetsu also laughing "Mother" he called out" why don't you stop playing with them? We have more work to do."_

_She always forgot how persistent her children could be. "I have been asleep for Kami knows how long" she replied calmly "this is to test how far I have rusted. These are the best this world has to offer in terms of fighting strength and I mean to see how far the world has developed with out my guidance. Now shush child the foolish children seem to be trying again"_

_Much like the lat time she avoided their petty attempts at harm, dodging left and right flying up and down, batting flies aside with out a second thought. This was easy, Kagyuya grinned, 'Almost too easy and these fools are their worlds best hope? Probably their biggest failures.'. Then she saw Ashura's clones rushing her, shed deal with this group and end this petty charade. _

_Backwards kick _

_'Poof'_

_Four left_

_Two jabs _

_"poof, Poof'_

_Two left_

_Bone senbon _

_Poof _

_One more_

_A straight jab_

_Kagyuya's face turned from cold to triumph as her straight jab impaled the real Ashura through his right shoulder, his scream of pain turning to one of desperation and triumph as the moment she did this blue and green seals all over the boy lit up and he grabbed her by the wrist and got her in a flying triangle hold, squeezing the hell out of her throat with his thighs as hard as he could screaming to his now horrified teammates "KAKASHI SASUKE PROTECT YOURSELVES IM ABOUT TO BLOW!"  
_

_The context of his meaning quickly being understood by Kagyuya 'What ?! Ashura plans to blow me up!'_

"Then he had more clones propel himself and Kagyuya away from us, Sasuke and I had barley managed to combine our Susanoo technique when the seals went and well next thing we know we were here, honestly Hagaromo-Sama I thought you brought us home."

Hagaromo's now remorseful face turned away, a spectral tear falling down his cheek. 'Damn it Naruto you were supposed to seal her and live.' He sighed deeply his shoulders sagging. "I see, what Naruto's done today, will have more than likely saved many lives, and many more in the future. However I gave you two my sealing technique to prevent this outcome, I guess it was inevitable. Minato,'

He turned towards the now distraught looking undead Hokage. "You should go see to your boy, I am truly sorry this had to happen." He waved his hand and Minato wordlessly crumbled to dust. "The rest of you, we have a lot of work to do to, undoing my mothers work. If memory recalls there is a technique one can use to unbind those held in the Tree's roots. It has been some time when I've thought about that jutsu. Which ones haven't opened yet anyways. Let's see you there Sarutobi-san…"

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened to a vast whiteness around him. The only color he could see was the stark orange that was Kurama and her fur behind him, and the Lavender color of Kagyuya's slumped form to his right. He grinned "So I guess my asinine plan worked out after all Kurama."

Kurama chuckled, **"I guess so Kit, so tell me Kagyuya what's going through that mind of yours?"**

In a voice much softer than Naruto was expecting her response was "I lost to a human and a demon. I must say the experience is quite …. Educating." She grimaced as she said the last word. "I thought myself all powerful, god. But to be felled by a boy minutes before adult hood and a construct of my own chakra… maybe Hagaromo was right after all."

**"Are those tears I see Kagyuya?"**

"They where my children and in my own vanity for power I threw their love for me away. Tossed it aside and made them hate me. But it had to be done. I thought the only way to secure peace for all was by fear."

By now Naruto realized Kagyuya's words were directed more towards herself than to him or Kurama. "But a boy managed to secure peace, to a lot more people than I ever did. How though? Mutual hatred towards one thing? A necessity for safety? A…"

Naruto cut her off by saying "It can look like that but I don't think so. I just made everyone realize that at the end of the day, we're all human. We bleed the same, die the same. And for the most part want to just live our lives to the fullest, and enjoy the company we find ourselves in. The fact that Zetsu reincarnated Madara just gave everyone a focus to prove that we can only survive as long as we work together."

A clapping broke the conversation up as all heads turned towards two new figures that appeared, one male and one noticeably female. Naruto actually blushed slightly, he was looking at an angle with the body of Tsunade. Maybe even bigger! Dressed in glowing white robes, silver wings came out of her back. Light blond hair visible at the outskirts of a hood that covered a soft looking face. Due to the angle Naruto couldn't get a good look.

The gentleman to her left was not so easy to read. Black robes covered the entirety of his body and face, grey skeletal wings protruded from his back. He was also emitting a purple aura that filled the air with a mixture of dread, chills and fear. It was easily off put by the warm, serene, golden glow given off by his female comrade. Then he spoke up in a sort of gruff voice **"Well other than staring at my sister, you could not have said that any better Naruto."**

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, probably a smartass remark, but a quick swat from one of Kurama's claws stopped him. **"Don't even think about it kit, these are two beings you do NOT wanna mess with."**

The female chuckled in a soft manner. _**"Oh Kurama it is quiet alright, the boy is a hero. He stopped the legendary Kagyuya after all. I think he's earned the right to make a quip at my brother and me."**_

The brother spoke up _**"You're right he does. However he did not have the right to go and kill Kagyuya and by extension himself." **_

Three heads turned towards him in confusion._** "Oh brother we talked about this, we couldn't control his actions, nor could we predict them. He doesn't deserve to be punished."**_

_**"No Sister dear, you talked, I listened and did not agree to a damn thing."**_

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on? What do you mean I had no right to kill her, at the time if memories serve she was trying to kill me."

_**"Which is why you were supposed to follow through with Kakashi's plan and SEAL her away again. You would have lived and helped the Elemental Nations through it's next crisis and the crisis after that and the one after that." **_The brother was a little more agitated now, the dread in the air grew noticeable thicker.

"Wait, wait what? Sorry I'm having a little trouble understanding all of this. What do you mean the next crisis."

The Sister spoke up now _**"My brother and I have set certain events in motion, so that things happen. One of them was sealing away Kagyuya. This in turn would lead others to invent a new version of the Edo Tensei-"**_

The brother cut her off grumbling_**"That damn jutsu has caused so many problems for hell."**_

_**"Like I was saying, it would lead others to invent a new Edo Tensei to bring Madara back, who would again try to implant the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that would in turn make Kakashi use the Eight Trigram Sealing technique, sealing Madara in himself, and then die giving way for you to finally step up as Hokage. You would give birth two beautiful children with Hinata and you would as Sarutobi said pass the will of fire onto the next generation, so they could be the downfall of Kagyuya's siblings, who would take you and try and reincarnate her. But this little stunt of yours has upset that balance."**_

Naruto gave a cheeky grin. "Well then you should never have made me fight Kagyuya. After all I am known as the number one unpredictable knuckle head of the Leaf. I don't follow plans that well, and honestly like I told Neji, fates and destiny be damned to the very end you make your own story, no one else should write it for you. There was a threat to everything and everyone I held dear. And I have no way of knowing what's gonna happen in the future, but I'll be damned if i shove a problem on the new generation if I can take care of it now."

The Sister laughed gently._** "And you held your beliefs to the very end Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. That is commendable to say the least, not many humans have the strength of will to hold on so tightly as you have."**_

Shinigami snorted, _**"yeah because that didn't crew us over in the end."**_

Kurama decide then was the best time to speak up **"Shinigami-sama, Kami-sama if I may, if you were manipulating events like you say, how did one simple human mess with your plan?"**

it was the Shinigami who answered, _**"Unlike what most mortals believe, Neither I nor my sister are omnipotent. Neither of us are all powerful, She has the power to create, I have the power to destroy. We are not perfect, look at your 'Great Ninja Wars' for instance, those were not supposed to happen. Too many souls flooding heaven and hell at once. To much trouble. Anyone of **_**_sufficient will power and determination can go against us. For the most part we don't meddle in the lives of humans. Just a touch here or there so that certain things happen."_**

Needles to say that caused several moments of silence amongst Kagyuya, Kurama and Naruto as they each mulled over the new information. Kagyuya snapped out of it first "Wait so you're telling me that my becoming the mother of all chakra, resurrection, and defeat were meant to happen?"

Kami looked towards Kagyuya, the hood of her robe hiding most of the features of her face. _**"You were never supposed to eat from the Tree of divinity in the first place. Up until that point my job, and my brothers** **job**** was just to be a judge. But then you ate from the tree and got the energy that made us powerful, and you used it to enslave those around you. We are forbidden from going to the material plane, the mortal realm, else it would have been me personally who would have smote you Otstutsuki. but then you had to have children, Brother and I knew what such power would do to the weak and easily **_**_corruptible minds of humans. We had to do something, and we decided to used Hagoromo to seal you away permanently. But then you created Black Zetsu, with it's sole objective of reincarnating you, we made a master plan, to have you resurrected for only then would Black Zetsu, the only one you ever created, let his guard down. And then he would be sealed away with you and you would have no hope of coming back and laying waste to the mortal realm. That had been the plan. No other being alive had the destructive potential you do, save maybe Sasuke Uchiha, in his later years, and his lack of empathy. But Naruto was the contingency if he ever went down a dark path again. After you were sealed away me and my brother could rest easy for a millennium or two."_**

Then Shinigami turned towards Naruto, who was barley able to see some sort of skeletal figure hidden beneath his dark robes. _**"That's why I am more than agitated kid, because we had no plan, backup plan, or contingency plan for if Kagyuya died. And you may be asking yourself why it matters. Because Kagyuya had a family, they were to reincarnate, or at least try and reincarnate her. But your kid was gonna stop them, with some help of course, and that would solidify his resolve to become the most powerful ninja ever, and he would save the ninja world from an evil seeking to destroy what he considered the old ways. But none of that is to happen now, because you're not around to become the Hokage you were meant to be."**_

Naruto gave a thumbs up, "I made my own destiny to the very end. If that means i'm bound for hell then at least give me the honor of opening the gates my self."

His answer: Shinigami started laughing. and it wasn't a small little chuckle. No he was holding his...ribs? Howling out a big boisterous _**"You, go to hell? HAHAHAH! As much as I hate you for the literal pile of shit you made my plan, you lived a life to good to go to hell. But i'll be damned if i let you go to heaven for the mess you've made. No I have a much better idea. You're going to live you fool, live and fix your **_**_mistakes!" _**

The only thing Naruto could say was "Wha-" before he was enveloped by a bright light and then when the light went away so to was Naruto, gone. Not a trace that he'd been standing there. Kagyuya also noticed that when he went, Kurama disappeared as well. Leaving only her alone with Kami and Shinigami. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kami waved her hand and Kagyuya froze in place, a statute for the time being. What honestly frozen in time. After all the plan to send Naruto back to fix his mistake, was more complex than Shinigami realized.

**_"Alright brother dear, I'm off to visit the selected few who are to help Naruto on their journey. Try not to cause too much trouble. First and foremost"_ **she turned around and waved her hand, the white room as she dubbed it vanished and instead She found herself weaving through a maze of doors in a rather big house. She heard laughing coming from one room, smiling to herself she quietly opened the door and in front of her was what looked to be a small study, a orange fire flickering in the corner as Neji Hyuga was talking to an Older couple.

"It was fun mom, hearing about you and dad. **(1)** How the two of you met."

The older lady, small compared to the man sitting next to her, but with strong brown eyes, laughed. "oh Son, your father was the epitome of pride and masculinity before he met me. It took awhile but I think I managed to make a decent man out of him."

Her older companion had an aghast look on his face "I will have you know i was man enough before you 'found me' dear. Now Sone please do tell me about Naruto, the last time i saw him whilst i was alive he was still in the academy screaming dreams of becoming the Hokage of all things. Has he really grown so much that you would-" Then his eyes flicked over to Kami's quiet form who was listening in. He stood up abruptly and bowed. "Ah Kami-sama! My apologies for not noticing your entrance. How can we help you?"

_**"It is not you nor your wife I wish to speak with Hizashi-san. It is Neji I want to talk to, if you don't mind me taking some of your time of course."**_

* * *

Shinigami was quietly sitting on his throne. _**'Sending the boy back in time is dangerous. Wouldn't want to upset the others. **_(2) _**But this is the only way for Sister and I not to have to deal with a mountain of paperwork and and endless amount of souls at once. Though should it really be so easy for him? I mean with his knowledge of future events, and plans of his enemies stopping Kagyuya from being **_**_resurrected should be a piece of cake for him. But he did piss me off with that stunt of his. Hmm...maybe throw some unexpected challenges his way?"_**

*SHOOWSH* "My lord you rang for me?" A small little man-bat had appeared in front of Shinigami, his favored guardians of hell. It was damn near impossible to get the jump on them. Everyone made sounds however small after all. And this one, was the captain appointed by Shinigami himself for eons of loyal servitude, and a rational thinking head,

_**"Yes, I have a matter with which i need assistance and advice. But I can not go to my Sister for help with this matter, it is something I would rather she not find out about yet. So I go to you to ask your opinion on the matter, as I have in the past."**_

The Man-bat nodded his head and bowed, one knee on the ground his head held low, "My lord it would be my pleasure. Tell me what bothers you and I will do everything in my ability to help."

It was well known amongst Shinigami's demons, and Kami's heavenly tenants that Kami and Shinigami planned out everything. What those plans pertain was a different subject altogether. _**"A human has recently messed up a big plan that Kami and I painstakingly laid out. But this human you see, he is really important to the plan. So Kami and I did something so he could fix his mistake. However fixing the mistake for this human is going to be VERY easy. And I was thinking maybe i should throw some lower level demons at him. Make things interesting. Because I don't want things to be too easy. But he really hasn't done anything to face demons along his journey."**_

"Well Shinigami-sama you propose a very unique situation. Would these demons hinder the mistake he needs to fix, or make things worse for that matter? as well would this human even be able to take on lower level demons? This is a human we are talking about after all."

_**"Legitimate questions, the only one of those I can answer is that at his strongest he could take on maybe captain level demons. Lower level demons would not be a problem."**_

"I believe that if it will not impose this human, on the mission you have set, then by all means do it. The end result will not change."

_**"My main concern is that, if i send some demons and say don't kill him just fight him, it won't be challenging. I want to use these small fights to test the humans growth. See how strong this human actually is. But if it's not a real life or death fight than I fear the results won't be accurate."**_

"Oh...under those circumstances my lord, it i a risk that you would have to take. Well, there is one way to be sure though.."

_**"You have my attention."**_

* * *

Kurama watched as her scene shifted, Shinigami's insane cackling fading to the background. She was in front of Kami herself, sitting amongst a flower bed. It was upon seeing Kami that Kurama sealed she had been downsized. **"Kami-sama" **Kurama buried her head. Kami in turn gave a curt nod. Several seconds of silence followed until Kami got up.

_**"Not many people no this Kurama, but Heaven isn't one place but a great many places. Everyone get' there own Heaven, with whatever they want out of life. For an eternity, all to themselves. I have seen many Heavens, from futuristic down to hell ridden sadistic. And yet I find my favorite belongs to Kishimura Ozoo. An autistic man killed thirty years ago. He came from ****Kumo****. This is it." **_She spread her arms around and turned a full 360 circle laughing.

Kurama looked around slightly confused. This patch of land was no more than thirty yards wide, a full circle and past the thirty yards just disintegrated into white nothingness. The man in question was chasing some butterflies off on the other end, completely oblivious . _**"Yes i imagine you are quiet confused. Let me explain please. **_**_Heaven grants everyone there own desires, what their hearts truly crave, most Akimitchi for example their Heavens are connected, one giant Buffet with a limitless amount of food. Neji Hyuuga's Heaven was his old home he lived in with his Mother and Father. This man could literally ask for anything in the world. But he just wants to chase wild life and he's happy for an eternity. With the fragrance of flowers to fill his nose. I love it here, it's quiet, it's peaceful, and Kishimura is an exceptional conversationalist when he stop every now and then."_**

**"With out being rude Kami-sama why did you bring me here?"**

_**"Right, well because Shinigami and I have sent Naruto to the past, when he was eight. His last Year in the ninja academy. You have been around for many, many generations. And though the Shikifujin tied your soul to Naruto, the two of you are dead and so that bond is no longer there. I wish to ask would you like to go back in time with him as well? Or would you rather remain here in your own heaven free from life' torments?"**_

Without hesitating Kurama said **"yes I do?"**

_**"Really? I expected as much but may I ask why?"**_

**"It is true for a long time the only bond Naruto and I had were one forged in a need to keep the other alive. But at the end, with the war Naruto showed me that humans know best. They really were your best creations Kami-sama. Naruto showed me a way out from my pain and anger. He showed me what friendship was. We were partners and he would gladly give me his life to save mine and I am proud to say I would do the same! He's my kit and I'll be damned if i let anything happen to him if there's something i can do."**

_**"You'll have to relive every horror though. I think I have a good ideas as to Naruto-kun's character. With his knowledge of the future he will try and save everybody. He won't be able to solve everyone though. You will have to watch nightmare and tragedy, be subject to certain betrayal. At the point in time Naruto-kun was sent to most all of the villagers and their children will hate him. It will mean heartbreak and tough times."**_

**"He. Is. MY. KIT! I will suffer every injury imaginable to travel this path you have chosen for him! I would face every challenge of Heaven, Hell and Earth to make sure he slept every night knowing his mission would save as many lives as he could! There is no amount of warnings you could give me that will sway or even make me think about changing my answer. I will choose another life of misery over an eternity of peace!"**

_**"Well said Kurama! Well said! Go now protect that which you have made your own! Guide him through his younger years, his young body will not have the same level of coordination as his much matured mind will have. Be there for him, and watch him grow into what he was meant to be! A guardian of his people. A Shepard for his flock!"**_

The same white light enveloped Kurama as Kami for the first time gave a loud sincere laugh. And then it went away, Kurama leaving with it as well. A glint of light coming to Kami's eyes. She looked towards Kishimura, before walking towards his preferred spot as the scenery changed to one more forest, the sound of wildlife bringing life to the area.

_**"For the first time in a long time, Kishimura-san, I do not know what will happen."**_

Kishimura, a burley 5'7 man with brown hair and red eye looked back to Kami and smiled "Is that necessarily a bad thing Kami-kaasan?"

_**"I suppose not Kishi-kun. But I'm so used to being able to counteract to any variable. Now I can't, I find it..unnerving."**_

"But you'll be fine Kami-kaasan. You always are."

Kami gave a contented sigh. _**"I know son. I know."**_

"Is something else bothering you Kami-kaasan?"

_**"You know that Shinigami and myself are not the only celestial beings out here. Just the ones for this world. We all have a thing for messing with the time. I just find myself wondering how they are going to react to my actions."**_

"Oh that's easy. Just let them see what you see in Naruto-kun. I'm sure they'll understand."

_**"I can only hope it will be that easy. The lord of World Eight especially is very finicky about time travel." **_Then Kami felt it, the tug at the back of her power. The one that meant she had some otherworldly visitors. _**"Wow. They got here a lot faster than I was anticipating. Better go get my brother and-"**_

_**"I am already here sister. How did things go with Kurama?"**_

_**"As well as can be expected brother. Now shall we go entertain our guest and hope for there won't be trouble?" (3)**_

* * *

Well that raps that one up? What did you guy think? Naruto Sacrificing himself for future generations, only to spoil Kami's plan. Yes I hinted very bluntly at other god but that probably won't come into play until late story/very end of story. Sasuke's not as cool with things as original. Now's probably a good time to say that this world is a slight AU of cannon, and the rest of this world is gonna very greatly from the source material. Get used to that now please.

...

...

...

Good? Great then that's All i need to say. Have a good night.

* * *

1) Neji's heaven is with his parents, because FUCK NEJI DYING!

2) Who are these people even Shinigami are scared of?

3) WHO ARE THEY?!


	2. A time for Reunions

Hey people what' up? Here's the second chapter, and I do apologize if it seems rushed, there was a lot I wanted to address in this chapter, because the next few chapters depend on what happens in this chapter. That being said I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think ok? Ichigo would you be a doll and do the disclaimer for me?

Ichigo: But I don't even belong in this franchise.

I know but because I am basically GOD I can do whatever I want.

Ichigo: You know what fair enough, Silver doesn't own any: Person, place, thing, or event from the Naruto Universe, please remember all rights belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Ch 2 - A time for reunions

Naruto opened his eyes as his alarm clock started blaring it's symphony. Behind closed eyes he sighed and turned off the alarm. Yesterday had been hell. Three separate mobs was the meal of the day and avoiding fifty plus people had been exhausting, especially since most of them knew where he lived. It had been four A.M before they finally gave up and went home. He held little regard for the Academy which started tomorrow, September fifth, but they did help his survival skills sharpen enough to where he could get away form most mobs, unless a ninja was amongst them.

That didn't happen to often though, most ninja steered clear of the mobs, since one got banished after helping one attack the young blonde. Today's mission: Try and get some school supplies. If he left early enough, the store owners would be too tired to realize who he was. A quick henge to get rid of his whiskers and he should be good.

He went into the poorly kept bathroom and took a cold shower, having used what warm water he was allotted at the beginning of Summer. Twenty minutes later, he walked out and started brushing his teeth, with his worn out toothbrush. Two minutes later Naruto leaned over and spat out the mix of water, saliva and paster into the sink. Looking up at his reflection Naruto screamed "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Turning around Naruto was looking at..himself? Only older, like much older. He was eleven at the moment but what was staring back at him looked almost seventeen. But it was strange, he could see through this thing staring back. "Ok who the hell are you?"

In a voice that sounded deeper than his own it responded "I'm you, but I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why do you sound and look like me?"

"Weren't you listening to me you idiot? I'm you. Only The you from the future? I think? OY KAMI, SHINIGAMI WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Naruto had no idea what was going on. First this thing came into his house, pretended to be himself from the future. 'Yeah right!'

"What are you doing in my house?"

_**"I think I can explain."**_

Naruto nearly fainted when some talking skeleton appeared out of nowhere. "AHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?"

"Um..Shinigami-sama, what is going on."

_**"Give me one moment, I wanted to do this while younger you was asleep but it makes no difference. Naruto this is gonna feel weird but go along with me." **_Shinigami snapped his skeletal hand and the ghost Naruto started to shrink until he was a glowing sphere no bigger than an apple. SHinigami took the glowing orb and reached out towards the younger Naruto. _**"Alright this is gonna sound wierd but i need you to eat this" **_

Naruto just stared at the Shinigami like he was stupid. "Are you serious? You seriously expect me to eat that? No way."

_**"Look kid I don't have all day , you want answers then eat this it will give you all of the answers you want."**_

Naruto still stubbornly refused to eat so shinigami sighed and snapped his fingers an image of a sleeping Hinata in her room appeared in the air, a figure he couldn't make out holding a knife near her throat. _**"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this you know. It'll just make things difficult. Now I will say it again. Eat it."**_

"Hinata!"

_**"She can't hear you boy. Now one more time eat!"**_

Naruto glared at Shinigami, before taking the surprisingly warm orb. Giving one more glare to the Shinigami, before closing his eyes and offering up a prayer to Kami, 'dear Kami please let this end ok.' In one giant gulp, he swallowed the orb. Then his entire body went rigid, his eyes dulling a shade or two. Then his entire body glowed a bright light, his eyes nothing but pure white, and a beam of light shooting from his mouth. His body started levitating off the ground for a few seconds, before all the light disappeared and slumped to the ground.

Looking to the clock that said 9:00 AM, Shinigami sighed again. _**'This is definitely gone take a bit.' **_He flicked his wrist and the image disappeared, another flick and Naruto was floating, right to his bed again. Shinigami's head lifted up as he felt several figures coming in at high speeds. _**"Looks like the boy's so called guardians are coming to check in on the screaming and bright lights. Hm...what to do?' **_He walked over to a dark corner and silently sank into it's shadow, as three Anbu came in, one wearing a purple marked cat mask, the other two an owl and dog mask.(1)

The cat masked anbu looked over her shoulder "You two check out the apartment, look for any signs of intruders or sabotage. I'll check on the boy." The other two nodded and walked away, and as the female anbu approached Shinigami vanished and reappeared behind her, touching her shoulder with his index finger. He didn't like messing with peoples mind but this had to be done. He still had thing to say to Naruto when he woke up after all.

In a quite voice he said _**"Naruto is fine."**_

In a monotonous voice she repeated "Naruto is fine."

_**"This room is clear, he was jut messing with flash bombs. He's obviously been at this awhile and passed out from exhaustion." **_

"This room is clear, he was jut messing with flash bombs. He's obviously been at this awhile and passed out from exhaustion."

She turned around and exited the room repeating what Shinigami told her to say to her teammates who then left the house and SHinigami sat down on a nearby chair. He hadn't been seated more than thirty seconds when Naruto shot up with a gasp, and started coughing. _**"Easy there kid, you just had your soul merged with another one, albeit your own younger soul, it' gonna be a bit disorintating at first."**_

"A little? *cough cough cough* Jesus I can't tell up from down at the moment."

_**"Well it's what i thought would happen."**_

"What you thought?"

_**"Look kid I've never done this before ok? It's no simple task to just bring you back in time. Because there's a you here we have to deal with. I don't think you'd want to kill yourself, and merging your soul with his was easier than making you a new body. Now listen I am only going to say this once we brought you back to the final year of the Ninja academy. Your 12 years old, five years from now Madara will get revived and using the tablet Zetsu forged get himself a Rinnegan eye, and Black Zetsu will use him to revive Kagyuya Otsustuki. You're one and only mission is to prevent that from happening or in case it does happen reseal her. Whatever else you do is up to you so long as it doesn't jeopardize the mission. And remember this is a one time deal. Time is a fickle mistriss, and sending you back in time is already breaking a couple of rules. Got it?"**_

Naruto nodded, looking around at the house he hadn't seen since coming home from his training trip with Jiraiya. Looking at all the posters he had of the previous Kage, watching the wind brush past trees that had long been burned down by attacks to his house. He sat down on the old mattress that Jiraiya had personally burned down, before buying him a proper bed. His old jumpsuit that had all different marks and stains that no amount of washing or sewing and stitching would make leave.

He laughed softly, he was here, back to when he was eleven, back to when he was still a stupid boy with high hopes, and dreams. Back to when he was so..weak? He couldn't feel the mental connection he once shared with Kurama, which was just discomforting. and hi muscles, how did he ever survive? He'd need to weaken the seal so she could set it up again, but he was never any good at Fuinjutsu, never had the patience to understand the intricacies and the calligraphy to make a seal worth while was just painful. Then a thought struck him "Hey Shinigami I have a question before you leave."

**_"I honestly thought you'd have quiet a few."_**

"If you brought me back here with the sole purpose of stopping Kagyuya because it interrupted your plans, wouldn't bringing me back here to the past with all of my future memories just make those interruptions worse?"

_**"Look kid this is something you'll learn more about at a later date, but Kami and I aren't the only celestial beings out there. And they really frown upon messing with time. Now you honestly impressed me with your life, all of that hate and aggression directed towards you but you rose against it. Man, even if it was part of the plan you played your part well. Think of this as a sort of apology for the crappy childhood."**_

"Ok next question, did you really have to threaten Hinata-chan like that?"

Shinigami barked out a laugh _**"Kid I'm the god of death, did you honestly think that was real? it was an illusion to get you to listen to me. An advanced Genjutsu if you will. Now if you'll excuse me, i have some matter I need to think about."**_

And just like that, in the blink of his eye Shinigami was gone leaving Naruto alone. Naruto laid back in the bed, only rolling over to check the Calander he always kept by his bed. 'September fourth huh? IF memory serves then the academy starts tomorrow, and this younger body of mine, it feels so weak and fragile, and ah hell my chakra control is probably still crappy, not mention years of hand-eye coordination and muscle memory are gone.

Just to test his little theory Naruto rummaged around for rather rusty and damaged kunai 'did I really keep such shitty maintenance on my equipment? Gonna have to fix that before tomorrow. Anyways..' he looked to the far wall of his room Naruto aimed for a cockroach crawling along it. Now in his time, from this distance, Naruto could literally make this shot with his eyes closed, he threw and...missed by a complete two feet. 'AHHH SHIT! Now I remember, I was more into physical fitness and shit than actual training.'

Sighing, he crawled out of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror, man he was scrawny. 'How often did I eat something other than Ramen? Kami damn I know the village back then, well now I guess, had it out for me but I really didn't do myself any favors did I?' Raggedy unkept Blond hair, a loose fitting T-shirt and his orange jumper. 'I really was an idiot. But I've been given a second chance to fix things. But how am I gonna get the things I need to fix this?'

His first thought had been just go around town under a hinge, but most shops that had what he needed where either run by, or hired retired ninja specifically to spot that kind of trick, and his control was to shoddy to try that anyways. Try and be sneaky and steal what he needed? No, he'd run into the same problem, retired or partly active ninja. 'Hmm...think Naruto, at one point the entire Shinobi world rested on your ability to make decisions. "AHA I got an idea, now where does he live?"

* * *

*Knock, knock, knock*

Iruka was surprised to here someone knocking on his door at ten in the morning, he usually didn't have visitors at this time of day, unless it was some other teacher who needed help, but the teachers of the academy were scheduled to go the mandatory meeting at twelve which was when they usually asked around for help. He was even more surprised to find Naruto was the one doing the knocking. '"N-Naruto? I'm surprised to see you up so early in the morning, and here especially? Is something wrong"

Iruka had nothing against Naruto except for the fact that he could be a great student but chose not to. Jinchuuriki or no he always held Naruto equal to his other students. And he would eventually be willing to sacrifice his life for Naruto. 'He's the only who would even consider helping me.' Naruto was looking at the ground lost in thought, until Iruka flicked him on the forehead "Yo Naruto, is there a reason you're here or are you running away from another prank you pulled?"

Naruto was quick to shake his head. "No Iruka-sensei i just came to tell you something and ask a request of you." Naruto didn't hold a lot of respect for many people, but those he did respect were held in the highest esteem. And Iruka Umino was tied for Jiraiya at the very top. He bowed low and almost shouted "I'm sorry!"

Iruka's surprise only doubled as he did this, 'I-i'm sorry? You haven't done anything Naruto. Have you?" A wary eye was trained on the young would be shinobi.

Still bowing Naruto said "I've been a terrible student." For this man, and everything he had done for him, Naruto could and would drop his pride. "I've skipped your lectures and pulled numerous amounts of pranks on you, even though you were always one of the few people who treated me with care and equality. And I'm sorry."

His surprise, and eyebrows for that matter had reached it's peak. "I mean I'm grateful Naruto, for the apology but where is all of this coming from? This is out of character for you."

"I realize that Iruka-sensei, but I learned over the summer some hard life facts, and I don't know, I want to succeed. I want to become Hokage, and I realized that I won't be able to accomplish that goal unless I get out of the academy and become a ninja. And the other instructors are going to try like hell to make sure that doesn't happen. Hell most of the village is gonna try like hell to prevent that from happening."

Iruka knew all too well how the villagers treated Naruto, and even though he would never forgive himself for it he used to be part of that crowd too. And Naruto knew it, and yet still found it in his heart to forgive him. It almost brought tear to his eyes, but he fought them back and said "Apology accepted Naruto. Now what was this request of yours?"

Naruto handed Iruka and envelop to which a confused look was his response. "The Hokage gives me a monthly allowance, and this months got brought in early so I could buy supplies for school. However most shops over price me for anything worth while and normally what I can afford is worn, used or rotting. I was wondering if..." Naruto looked away for a brief moment before taking a deep breath "would you got out and buy the things I need for this year?" He bowed again.

'Oh, well that is rather well thought of him to ask me. But I have to be at the school by twelve for the meeting...hmm...'

Several second of silence Naruto a nervous and jittery wreck. "Fine Naruto I will do this for you. However I need you to understand it's gonna take a while, plus all of the teachers have to meet at the academy at Twelve to go over the curriculum for this year. It's going to be awhile until I can get back to you with all of the supplies understand."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Iruka-sensei! Where do you want to meet?"

Iruka smiled, "How about Ichiraku's around three?"

Naruto nodded before dashing off, the first real smile Iruka had ever truly seen him wear. 'What am I going to do with that unpredictable ball of energy?' He looked towards the envelop in his hands, 'well first I'm going to buy him some proper clothes and then burn that orange jumpsuit of his to the ground. Then burn the ashes for good measure. Then he need's proper texts books, and actual ninja gear, not that second-rate crap he has. Ugh...this is gonna be more work than I thought."

* * *

Naruto was happily sitting at his favorite place even then, atop the Fourth Hokage's head. Ten minutes ago he was talking to Iruka nervous as hell, now he was actually happy. It was early enough that he was able to easily ignore the numerous amounts of glares and whispers of the villagers behind his back. His smiled dropped ever so slightly, that was one thing he missed. It wouldn't be for another four years at least when he stopped Pain's invasion that this village and it's inhabitants would truly see Naruto as a human, let alone a hero.

"Oh man I have a lot of work a head of me that's for sure. What should be the first thing I-" Naruto, who had taken a reclining position on his back suddenly rolled to his right as three kunai struck the ground with a heavy thud. 'What the? An assassination attempt already? Come on, I haven;t been back for more than a day!' Naruto got up fast, taking out his best kunai, which was really only barley usable and got in a defensive position, glaring at the woodwork behind him. "Alright whoever you are show yourself and fight me like a man!"

"Oh trust me Naruto, if we fought right now no amount of dirty tricks would let you win." From the trees came the familiar visage of a smirking Hyuga.

"Ne-Neji? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell did you attack me? What's the big idea huh? And what do you mean dirty tricks?"

"Come now Naruto, have you already forgotten the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto's arms hung limply at his sides, as he stared at the Hyuga in front of him "Wait you came back too?"

"Yeah, Kami wanted to make sure you had some back up for this plan of hers to work. I hope your coming back here was a bit easier than mine. Man was I egotistical. I wanted to fight me just to prove i was better. It was weird as hell"

"Yeah well Shinigami had younger me under an advanced genjutsu, made me believe that if he didn't eat my soul thingy what ever the hell it was, he'd hurt Hinata. But it went about how you'd expect it to go."

Neji chuckled as he stood beside Naruto, looking out over Konoha, "And for the record the first thing you should is start a very damaging training regimen. Because had I been trying to kill you, you wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Naruto glanced over to Neji before laying on the ground like he had been, "speaking of how did you find me?"

"Well I checked your old apartment, man was that place a dump, then Ichiraku's. You weren't at any of those places so my next stop was here. You told Hinata once that this was your favorite spot in the entire village. And I must say this is probably the smartest decision you've made, it has a nice view."

"Hey" Naruto feigned indignation "I'll have you know I am full of smart decisions."

Neji snorted "Like that Jumpsuit perhaps?"

"Ok, look it was fashionable AND affordable thank you very much!"

"Fashionable on what? A cow?"

"You know what I don't have to answer you." Naruto huffed and looked in the other direction, but a small smile played on his lips. It was fun having someone he could have this kind of banter with. Taking a peek at Neji, the content look on his face said very much the same thing. "So how are things at the compound?"

Neji sighed "I had almost forgotten what it was like to be a side branch member of the Hyuga family. With the war going on, I was gone too long to remember that most main house Hyuga think me less than trash, only above the likes of you and homeless cretins." He pointed to his bare forehead, "this seal had me caged for so long, and it's imprisoned the minds of my entire clan. I was brought back to help Lady Hinata be rid of this seal. to free my clan. It is weird, at this point in time, Hinata loves me, because we're family but is hesitant to get near me. I was truly a fool." Neji joined Naruto on the ground, traditional style on his knees.

"Hey now, you know things will get better."

Neji's hands tightened on the pants he wore as he barley was able to say "only after I nearly kill her in the Chunin preliminaries." He shook his head as he tried to get the shocked and betrayed look of Hinata out of his mind. "I have an up hill battle ahead of me, and i think your's is steeper than mine. At least most of the clan elders think me a genius. It' funny if you think about it, some of the brightest minds they are, with eyes that let them see all. yet you were the only one who saw how much of a fool I was."

"Yeah I was wasn't I? So what do we do now?"

Neji's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Well if memory serves the toughest thing my team and I have to do is some B rank mission near the border of Iwa. You need to focus on getting through the academy with your head intact."

"Yeah like that's going to be easy. Half of the village and almost the entirety of the civilian council is going to take every opportunity to get me kicked out of the academy before I graduate. Why couldn't Kami have sent me to the day before I graduate?"

Neji smirked "Because you ruined her plans and she's gotta be petty some how?"

"Well Neji" Naruto jumped to his feet "It's been fun, but I have places to be and people to meet. Let's talk again soon huh?" And then with a cheeky finger salute, he jumped over the edge of the cliff, in a manner he had done billions of times in the future.

'I wonder if he realizes he doesn't have the reflex he's used too?' Neji mused silently to himself.

The resounding "SHIT! GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING" *SNAP* "OW!" Was the only answer Neji needed as he walked to his teams training ground.

* * *

Iruka could be seen leaving market square with many bags with which he was quick to put in a sealing scroll. 'Man, outfitting a kid for his final year at Konoha's Ninja Academy can actually be a lot more troubling than one would think. I mean Kami! No wonder Naruto was always struggling , this cost a lot even for me, who knows how much they were charging for him.' He glanced at the unopened envelop of money Naruto had given him. He didn't know why, but something made him pay out of pocket, his own savings. Which wasn't a lot on a Teacher's salary but damn it if he was going to make his poorest student pay these outrageous prices. 'It must be the teacher in me, now if I'm right, ah here it is.'

Iruka walked into the small Ramen bar, Ichiraku's Ramen. He didn't know much about the shop, nor anything about the owner and his Daughter, save that they were one of the few people that saw Naruto as the small child he was and not for the demon he contained. A little birdy did tweet that this was one of Naruto' favorite hangouts. Looks like he was early, ah he'd grab a booth and wait. The young waitress soon came over to get his order.

"What can i get for you today sir?"

Iruka scratched the back of his head and laughed "actually I'm waiting on a student of mine to get here first. Once he's here then I'll order, but in the mean time can I have a glass of water?" Come to think of it, why was he doing this again? He treated Naruto fairly yeah, but why the soft spot? Maybe it was because he saw a lot of himself in the young blonde. Or at least how he used to be. Shaking his head Iruka grabbed at a small glass and took a few swallows.

Actually what did he really know about Naruto? 'He's eleven, his birthday is October tenth, he's hyperactive, has insane stamina and likes ramen. Compared to the rest of my class I don't really know anything about him. I mean he works so hard too, if only he had the patience to accept a little guidance then he'd be a formidable opponent. But he's headstrong, to reckless, to stubborn.'

Then the person in question came through the curtains that made the entrance to the ramen stand, looking worse for the wear. Standing up quick Iruka walked over to him."Naruto are you ok? You look like you fell a hundred feet down a mountain!"

Naruto's looked towards Iruka slightly surprised to see him there, "that's an accurate description I was doing some training atop the Fourth's head and took a tumble down. Hehe, It's not as bad it looks, my healing factor is already taking care of the broken ribs."

"Oh my god Naruto what happened!" Ayame came rushing over to check the young blonds injury a worried expression dawning her face. "Did someone hurt you again? Because i swear to god they will meet the business end of my frying pan!" It was at this point that rumors of a waitress with near Jounin level skills with cutlery surfaced into Iruka's head.

"I'm fine Ayame-nee. I was training and took a bad fall. No one did this to me but myself. I'll be fine once I have a couple of hot miso ramen in my belly and I...ugh hope you don't mind paying Iruka-sensie, I gave you all of my money."

Iruka laughed and tossed Naruto the unopened envelop. "Actually Naruto, I think you're going to be paying today." Seeing the quickly coming look of sadness Iruka tossed Naruto the sealing scroll, hoping to teach the boy something. Naruto catching the scroll knew immediately what it was and almost gave that information away before shutting his mouth with an audible clack. 'Can't seem to smart or Iruka's going to be curious, and I don't think i can lie convincingly enough to him.'

"What's this Iruka-sensie?"

Iruka immediately went into teacher mode, closing his eyes and point a finger to the sky "this, Naruto is a sealing scroll, the basics of it is that it make transportation of goods easy by ealing them into a different dimension, and then using a burst of chakra you can unseal the item, or items in this case. It makes carrying a lot of things at once easy, as once sealed they don't add any weight to the scroll they were sealed in. I ended up paying for everything in there with my own money, so i guess you can pay for lunch huh?"

Naruto gave a deep bow and said "thank you Iruka-sensei I'd be glad to ay for lunch." People were starting to notice and stare and Iruka gave a boisterous laugh and pulled Naruto into an empty booth.

"It's fine Naruto, were not in school at the moment, please no need to be so formal. It took a while but I managed to get all of the things you would need for this year, including some proper clothing. So as soon you can get out of that jumpsuit."

"But Iruka-Sensei-"

"No but's Naruto, how do you plan to be a decent ninja if you can't even be stealthy? That bright orange is gonna give you away in seconds. I know it has sentimental value, but you need to start taking things seriously. Which means you need to look like you're taking this seriously. I also got you the proper text books for this year, so no slacking off got it!"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head "Yes Iruka-Sensei, no slacking off for me, though I don't know how I'm gonna curb my addiction to pulling pranks on people, hehe."

It was then Naruto felt the change in attitude, the shift in the looks on other customers face, the way their normal looks of hatred differed ever so slightly. Then the memories hit him. It was September Fourth, about to be the start of his last year in the Ninja academy. 'Oh shit I almost forgot what today was. If this keeps up I'm going to get Old man Ichiraku, Ayame-nee and Iruka-sensei caught in this mess. Shit.'

Iruka seemed to notice Naruto's smile go tighten ever so slightly. How his eyes started tracing a path throughout the stand, and looking behind him. "Is everything alright Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine Iruka-sensei, I just remembered a place I have to be, a thing I gotta do ya know? See you later, bye Ayame!" And like that Naruto made a quick exit,, making note of someone across the street following him. 'Ah shit how long has he been tailing me?' What Naruto didn't see was Iruka peek his head out of the curtains, holding an envelope.

* * *

"Alright you can come out now, I know you're following me." Naruto had walked for at least half an hour, going through every back ally and short cut he could remember, but his tail was smart, and tenacious. He was obviously trained, so ninja at the very least. Naruto wouldn't be able to lose him that's for sure, but a confrontation would not end well. 'Here's to hoping I can work this out peacefully.'

Who walked out was not who Naruto was expecting. It was one of the civilian students from his class, 'Chato Yemura right? Last year of the academy he had to be expelled because of an anger issue. Was presumed dead or MIA after the Sand/Sound invasion.'

"What do you want Yemura? And why have you been following me?"

"I came here to kick your ass dobe."

"Oh really? That's tough talk for the kid whose rated third worst taijutsu combatant in our class." It was true. Hand to hand combat was not his specialty, he excelled at throwing weapons and mid range combat, though he'd never beat Tenten in that field. "And why do you wanna kick my ass today Yemura?"

"Because idiot, my dad's putting together a hunting party, and the thing they've chosen to hunt today is you. So me and some friends" at this signal two more students, they weren't from any ninja clan, that much Naruto could remember, appeared from behind him, a boy and a girl "are gonna toss you around for a bit and then give you to our parents like a trophy you see."

"Oh so eager to impress mommy and daddy you failed to realize one very important fact."

The girl scowled "and what' that dobe?"

Naruto backflipped and put his back to a corner, pulling out two kunai and getting in a defensive position. "You'll be busy carrying your injuried away to take me anywhere."

Yemura pulled out his own set of kunai and grinned "I don't think so dobe. Keep in mind the only reason you can keep up with any of the shits from clans and their fighting style is because you have a lot of stamina. but no style that's it, and you're even worse using throwing weapons, I think this won't take more than a few minutes."

Even though Yemura was the obvious leader, it was the boy to his left, Naruto's right, that was the biggest threat. Small bits of his memories were coming back to him. Dan Liken, civilian, ranked number six amongst male taijutsu users of his class. Agile, and flexible he would pose the most threat. Naruto wasn't' worried about the other two, who would almost certainly use kunai and shuriken to harass him. They would be aiming for non-vital spots, after all they where only twelve. They didn't have the stomach to kill Naruto, let alone the skill to do any actual harm. They where only students still after all. They'd be an annoyance at the most. No Dan was the one who had the most potential to hurt Naruto at the moment.

'But at this point in time I haven't undergone Jiraiya's training to protect myself from Genjutsu, so the girl, Kaylie Nabari I think, she's a threat too if I give her enough time to cast a jutsu at me. No easy way to get to her, she's in the back of the group. Yemura's got good aim, but should be easily able to avoid him and his weapons. Seriously do I need to waste my time with this?'

Just as Naruto was getting ready to rocket forward to try and get a quick surprise attack, when from the end of the alleyway a voice shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" All four students jumped in the air, three spinning around to face a very pissed off looking Iruka, his face red with rage.

"I-Iruka-sense! What are you doing here?" Yemura was starting to sweat bullets, as was Kaylie's and Dan's. Their's eyes were darting back and forth from Naruto to Iruka.

"I asked for their help Iruka-sensie." Four astonished faces turned towards Naruto.

"I-i'm sorry what did you say Naruto."

"It is no hidden fact that I am the dead last or 'Dobe' of our class when it comes to academic skills and only slightly above the bottom when it comes to taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. It's also widely known that among the civilian population of the class most of them hate me, an orphan for being considered equal to the clan heirs with which make up a good part of our class, where they are seen below them. If given the opportunity most of them would love to beat me, or at least try to, to a bloody pulp."

Iruka nodded his head sadly, while most of the clan heirs didn't consider themselves over their classmates, the fact they from a ninja clan, one of the bigger ones, gave them a considerable advantage with which the civilian part of the class always held a small bit of resentment, with the exception of Naruto of course. His insane amount of chakra and stamina allowed him to keep up, for the most part, with the likes of Kiba, and Sasuke. "And what does that have to do with whatever is happening here Naruto?"

"Right, if given the chance they would happily beat me, so i thought I would give my colleagues that very chance, Spar with me one on three, basic sparring rules. because in the real world that may very well be what I face someday. They get their chance to fight me, and because they don't like me their going to try extra hard to beat me, in return I have to fight for my life to try and win. It's the closest thing to a real encounter I can come up with without actually fighting an enemy ninja."

Iruka had to admit that the idea, while terrible as it relied on the good will of students who wanted to to bodily harm to him, had merit. But he couldn't allow this, "sorry Naruto but I will not allow this. You three" he looked towards the now terrified students "go home, because this was apparently Naruto's idea I won't give you all detention, now leave."

They were quick to run away, not looking behind them in the slightest, leaving Iruka alone with Naruto. "Alright Naruto, what was really going on?"

"I told you Iruka-sensei-"

"No Naruto you lied so they wouldn't get in trouble. Now the truth out with it."

Naruto sighed and looked towards the ground "there's a hunting party, a mob, forming with the sole purpose of trying to kill me. I don't know why, but they haven't formed like this since I joined the academy. I could tell when we were at Ichiraku's. I left so you, Ayame and the old man wouldn't get caught in the middle of it. Yemura wanted to impress his father who was part of the hunt, so he convinced Dan and Kaylie to beat me up and then they'd turn me over to the mob."

Iruka was stunned into silence, his fist clenching in anger. It was bad enough that the adults of the village were out to kill a small child, now they were getting the children involved. Angry did not even begin to describe how Iruka felt. He reached into his pocket and handed Naruto his money. It was official, he had to help Naruto no matter the cost. "Naruto, you left this at Ichiraku's, also take these" he handed Naruto a key, much to his confusion. "Those are the keys to my house, those hunting you more than likely know were you live, so you're going to be staying the night at my house. Make sure no one sees you ok? Now hurry up I have some business I need to attend to, I shouldn't be gone to long."

Tears were forming at the edges of Naruto's eyes. "Th-thank you Iruka-sensie"

Iruka knelt down so he was eye level with Naruto "You can thank me by taking things seriously, and if you want to pay me back for my kindness then graduate at the top of your class this year huh? Now go, I'll be back in a bit." He patted Naruto on the back, the moment his back turned, Iruka's smile dropped into a frown as he started heading towards the Hokage's Tower. It was only Four in the afternoon, the Hokage would be there.

* * *

AND CUT! I'm sorry again if it seems like everything was rushed in this chapter, but there was a lot to do this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and for once, note additional notes. Don't got a lot else to say accept have a wonderful time.

Ja ne!


	3. A Split Perspective

Well well three chapters in the span of maybe a week and a half or two? I keep telling myself to stop, I'll burn up but I can't help it. I can't get to any of my notes for the other stories because you know, my other computers got a bug and i gotta fixe it but damn it i like this story. Some one asked how did Neji come about coming back and I decided to give you the first part of it, but now we get to see the start of Naruto as he becomes a guardian. I hope you guys enjoy still looking for a beta reader, but please leave a review. Kakuzu do the disclaimer!

Kakuzu: Why?

Because I'll pay you

Kakuzu: Fine, Author-sama, does not own any person, place, or event from Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto. Now were's my money?

* * *

Ch 3 - A split perspective

_"I'm sorry could you repeat that for me?"_

_**"I thought it might come as a shock to you, but you were never supposed to die, though noble as your sacrifice was, it was Hizashi who was supposed to take the attack and die protecting Hinata and Naruto. You were to live and marry Tenten, have a daughter, help get rid of the cage bird seal."**_

_"I am not sorry for what I've done Kami-sama."  
_

**_"I don't expect you to be sorry Neji. You did what you did to protect those you held dear, just as Naruto did."_**

_"Wait what did Naruto do?"_

**_"To put it bluntly young one, Naruto blew himself up, killing Kagyuya in the blast."_**

_"WHAT?"_

**_"Yes, that is what happened, his plan worked, he manage to take Kagyuya with him, Shinigami however had other plans. We sent him to the past, to the day before his final year in the ninja academy, because of your noble sacrifice, and the fact you died to young I would offer you a choice, will you go back in time to help Naruto prevent the unsealing of Kagyuya or would you like to stay here in Heaven with your parents?"_**

_"Wait, you're giving me the option to help Naruto change history?"_

**_"Yes I am, though the road will be hard and periless, and you won't be able to save everyone, you could however-"_**

_"I'll do it."_

**_"You didn't let me explain the other option thought."_**

_"I am sorry Kami-sama, but I don't want to hear the other option, I'm a fighter, my place is out their helping make a difference!"_

**_"Well spoken Neji, go say good bye to you're parents, I will be waiting."_**_ Then Kami seemed to fade away, as Neji turned towards the delicately designed red oak door, that made up his old home. The one he lived in with his father and mother, before one sacrificed them self and the other...used a lot of rope in desperation and grief. Neji grimaced as old childhood memories surfaced up. _

_He gently opened the door and walked down a hallway, going into his father's study. The man in question was laughing with his wife on the couch. "And then I told Hiashi to shove it. He may be my brother but I'll be damned if I let him push me around. Hahahaha." Neji smiled sadly, he did enjoy the small amount of time he got to spend with his parents. Seeing them again, telling him all about his life. He coughed roughly to get their __attention._

_"Oh hey son" his mom, Kami he missed her terribly, after Hizashi...made his decision, she tried to be so strong, for both Neji and herself. One day it just became to much, by then Neji was a full fledge Genin and able to take care of himself, but he stilled missed her. _

_"Hi mom, dad, we need to talk."_

"Oy Neji, earth to Neji, you in there?"

Neji was cut off of his musing by Tenten, who was poking his headband. Neji shook himself, his mind going from heaven to his training ground, with his team. He stood up, "I guess times up?"

"Uh dude it's been up, you were meditating pretty hard their, look" Neji paled slightly, as he saw the evening sky, "yeah Guy-sensie thought you were ignoring him and Lee, and they did their thing and they've been running laps around the entirety of Konoha, on their hands, with boulders tied to both feet. For the past two hours."

Neji had the decency to look a little ashamed. "Sorry Tenten, had a lot on my mind."

Tenten leaned against the tree Neji had been under. Now that he had a chance to stretch, Neji realized how stiff his muscles were. "So Neji what's on your mind?"

Neji frowned, in the future he had never tried for romance, always said he'd get around to it after he could settle, down. Hell he died a virgin who had never kissed a girl before. He'd try things differently this time around. "How about we discuss this over some hot food, I have a feeling that Lee and Guy-sensei are going to be at this a while, and I for one have no intent on being here when they finish."

Tenten blushed, caught off guard by Neji's sudden boldness. he'd never shown so much as a passing interest in the brunette, and now he was asking her out to eat? "O-oh yeah sure I know this great burger joint just a few blocks away from here. Follow me!"

And she quickly rushed off, trying to get her beating heart and blushing face under control. Neji was actually having difficulty trying to keep up with her, 'so this is what women are like when they get flustered. Imagine if they could utilize this power in the field, they truly be a force of nature.'

* * *

Later that day

"Look Iruka I know you're upset but-"

"Upset Hokage-sama!? I am beyond upset, my own students were helping to kill Naruto! I know you've done everything you can to try and make him safe, but he could tell a mob was forming to hunt him just by the attitude change in a small Ramen bar! That's not something an eleven year old should do, hell most seasoned Anbu can't do that!"

"Iruka that is enough!" Hiruzen blasted the room with a small amount of KI wich only marginally worked to try and get the furious Teacher under control.

"No Hokage-sama it is not enough! You need to do more for him!"

"What more can I do Iruka? I placed Naruto in your class because i thought you an exceptional judge of character, I gave him his own house in the quietest part of Konoha that would still allow him to get to the academy at a decent time, I have a whole Anbu squad on an assignment to routinely make sure the boy gets to that home at night. There's not a lot more I can do because the council will not allow me to. What more would you have me do Iruka?"

Iruka glared at Hiruzen, "Really Hokage-sama, must I be the one to remind you that a ninja village, no matter how diplomatic, no matter how benevolent, is a dictatorship? That you are our sole leader? That no matter how high and mighty the pompous pricks on the council think they are, their only roles is to be your ADVISOR'S?!"

"No you do not Iruka." Hiruzen sagged in his chair, looking his elderly age for once, "but the civilian council has only grown more ambitious, ad I will admit I have have been complacent while they gather their strength, and I fear if i try to take that strength a way they will cause a mess."

"Then you set an example Hokage-sama."

Of all the things Hiruzen was expecting to come out of Iruka's mouth, that was not one of them. "I-m sorry could you repeat that?"

"You set an example, You're the Hokage, every choice made in this village is approved by you, whether it be a new building being made, and old one being torn down, or for instance who sits on the council. You're known as the professor, the man who trained under Tobimara Senju himself, and in turn trained the Legendary Sannin. Who are they to tell you what to do, in you're village?"

"You are right Iruka, I have let them order me around for too long, It's time they remember just who their dealing with. The first thing I am going to do is get Naruto someplace safe, he shouldn't have to live in fear of a mob breaking down his door in the middle of the night."

Iruka smiled as with every word, Hiruzen' confidence reflected in his eyes, showing why he was the Hokage. "Do not worry about that Hokage-sama, with your permission I have an idea."

"Oh really Iruka what did you have in mind?"

An hour later

"This may work Iruka, no I'm the Sandaime goddamn Hokage and I don't need their permission." With a mighty roar Hiruzen Sarutobi stamped a piece of paper, the word 'approved' written leering bright red. "Now go attend to the boy, make sure he grows into a young man over this year and remember if I am not satisfied with what I see then you will lose this privilege, understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Iruka bowed at the waist before leaving the Hokage alone in his office, he took out his pipe, lit it and took a deep puff. He motion with his finger and an anbu appeared, bowing at his side.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Call an emergency council meeting, it's time I set a certain amount of fools in their place." Hiruzen, with a hard stare stood up and started walking out of hi office.

"Yes Hokage-sama, and for what it's worth" the anbu said, hope in his voice "it's good to have you back!" Then he shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

'I'm putting oil in a flame, I'm to old for this shit, and damn it, it's time I started acting like the Kage I am!'

* * *

"Then he hit his finger! Hahahah!" Tenten's loud laughter could be heard throughout the entire restaurant, as Neji sat across from her, a small laugh escaping his lips. This was fun, he'd never actually gone on a date before, so he didn't know what to expect, or how to act, but this was going better than he'd hoped. tenten was just finishing some story from the blacksmith she apprenticed at. "Well that was interesting Tenten, he looked out the window as he thought he saw a familiar blonde pass by the window.

"Ah Tenten, please excuse me one moment, i need to go relieve myself."

Tenten rolled her eyes, and started digging into a plate of food that had just arrived "Fine" she said through mouth full of delicious food "but don't blame me if there's no food when you get back."

Neji quickly headed to the bathroom , doing the correct hand signs he said "Byakugan!" He looked through the walls of the food joint into the adjoining alleyway, where he was surprised to see Naruto, in what appeared to be some sort of face off. 'Shit now I remember what today was, a mob formed and attacked a lot of different shelters, didn't Naruto say once that they had been looking for him?' He looked at the near by window, before looking towards the door were he could here the sound of people talking, and having a generally good time. 'Tenten is gonna kill me for this.'

He snuck out the window and hurriedly made his way to the roof, overlooking the alleyway where he saw some sort of civilian students blocking Naruto's escape. It was Naruto's voice he heard when he came into sound range. "Oh so eager to impress mommy and daddy you failed to realize one very important fact."

The girl scowled "and what' that dobe?"

Naruto backflipped and put his back to a corner, pulling out two kunai and getting in a defensive position. "You'll be busy carrying your injuried away to take me anywhere."

Yemura pulled out his own set of kunai and grinned "I don't think so dobe. Keep in mind the only reason you can keep up with any of the shits from clans and their fighting style is because you have a lot of stamina. but no style that's it, and you're even worse using throwing weapons, I think this won't take more than a few minutes."

Neji watched on ready to jump in and assist Naruto if the need arose, but fortunately for him, hi Byakugan saw Iruka making a quick entrance to the scene, unfortunately his Byakugan also saw Tenten leave the building, tears falling down from her face. 'Oh shit Tenten I completely forgot!' Seeing that Iruka had things well under control, Neji jumped from the roof to the main entrance, the bill had already been paid for, by him, so he didn't need to worry about that.

'Ok, so if Memory serves Tenten's house is down that street, where she ran off to, and Ino's shop shouldn't be to far from here.."

Tenten had never felt so ashamed, once she realized Neji had left her, she felt the betrayal as tears stung her cheeks, she made a quick exit and almost sprinted to her house, where she vehemently ignored her dad, slammed the door, and locked herself in her room. where she curled up on her bed and started wailing her grief.

She had genuinely liked Neji, he was cute, strong, determined, everything she was looking for in a guy, it didn't matter that he was a side branch member, she liked Neji for who he was. The soft side of him that he didn't let anybody see. She'd seen it once, when an orphan kid was being bullied he stepped in and swiftly dealt with the attackers, before making sure the boy was taken back to his home. It was then she decided he was the one...or so she thought.

This had hurt her, leaving her alone when _he _was the one who asked her out. Was she not good enough? Not many people knew, and by that basically no one but her dad, Tenten suffered from a minor inferiority complex. Was she not pretty enough? 'I mean yeah I'm not as busty as some of the other chicks from our graduating class, but at least I can defend myself! Right?'

More tears came through her eyes, and Tetsuwa, listening from the other side of the door, his pleading falling on deaf ears, sighed and slid down the door. She was just a young chid, one who was expected to kill and die for Konoha, but that was a different matter. She sound;t have to be dealing with the thoughts of a broken heart, let alone dealing with her own. 'Who ever this boy is, he really has made an impact on her.' Than he heard knocking coming from the door. Probably clients. The hefty blacksmith got to his foot and made his way to the door.

His eyes narrowed as they landed on the Hyuga of her team, and mostly likely reason for her present of being. Though the flowers in his hands were interesting. "Neji-san, can I help you?"

"Yes Tetsuwa-san, is Tenten here? I fear there may have been a misunderstanding, and it personally affected her."

'So the young boy is indeed the reason she's so heartbroken' his hand twitched and started going for the cleaver blade he kept near the door before stopping himself, 'no Tetsuwa you are better than this. If something has happened then the only reason he's here is to apologize. Yes that's it.' Though having no outward indication his thoughts had strayed to murder, Neji got the weirdest feeling he just dodged a bullet.

Tetsuwa nodded and stepped back to allow Neji inside the house, "I don't know what you've done boy, but I only pray you can fix it"

Neji grimaced as he could hear her wails from here. He really needed to find the right words to say that could fix this situation. He was in front of her door, normal save for the sign that said "Intruders beware armed, trained and very dangerous." He gulped, and then he knocked loudly saying "Tenten, it's Neji I think theres been a-" years of trained instincts saved him as he took a step back and half a giant shuriken went through the door. Then he had to roll to the left as not half a second later, a barrage of senbon, regular shuriken and kunai followed into the wall behind were Neji had been standing.

By now Tenten's crying had stopped, and been replaced with heavy huffs. If one were to look through the hole in the door, they would see a dark aura surrounding her form, and her eyes glowing red, as all woman do when severely pissed off. "OH Neeeeejjjjiiiiii" she aid in a sing song voice, "let's play, I made some new toys JUST for youuuuuu!"

Neji winced as one shuriken managed to cut his arm, Tetsuwa quickly stepped in to help him up. "Right, she's done lost it now boy. I'd suggest running as far from here as you can while I try and calm her down."

"No Tetsuwa-san, I'm the reason she's like this at the moment so I will fix this, I've sparred with Tenten long enough to know how she fights, I'll wait till she tires herself out and'" *SMASH* Tenten' door shattered into millions of tiny wooden shards and the girl in question stepped out holding a giant hammer. With which she quickly locked onto Neji and through it at him. He ducked and it went halfway into the wall at the end of the hallway. "But first, I'm going to get her away from here. You want me come get me!"

And then Neji did the most honorable thing a man could do in this situation, he ran. Tenten gave chase, but stopped by her father's side and smiled saying "sorry dad I'll fix it when I get home." And she was on the hunt again. Tetsuwa for his part just shook his head , and went about collecting all of Tenten's thrown weapons she had left behind.

'She's more like her mother than she realizes. I do hope she manages to fix things with that Hyuga boy, I like him.'

* * *

"Hiruzen what's all of this about hmm? Why have you called this meeting?" Koharu was in the middle of a nice meal when he had received this message, in fact most of the civilian council seemed upset at the urgent meeting, when their didn't appear to be anything urgent to discuss about. The Ninja council however, seemed different, the veteran ninja were eying Hiruzen for some reason.

Danzo was the first to spot it. The glint in Hiruzen's eye, the way he held himself, broadening his shoulders instead of slouching them, how his head was held higher, more proud. 'Has the Professor truly returned to us, has the Sandaime Hokage finally found his steel?'

"I have called this meeting to put fools in their place, namely the civilian council." His eyes turned cold a he stared at Koharu his old teammate, who looked shocked.

"Hiruzen what is the meaning of this?"

Hiruzen snapped his finger and immediately Two anbu appeared behind Koharu, their blades at his throat. "You Koharu are under arrest for conspiracy, attempted murder, and threatening the safety of Konoha. Immediately taking his place as my direct advisor is.. Danzo Shimura."

He didn't like Danzo, but the man had resources, and trouble was coming to Konoha, and Hiruzen would need those resources. Hiruzen looked to the rest of the council, as Koharu was taken away, with no small amount of displeasure which he made known. "To the rest of of you, I may have gotten complacent in my old age, but no more. This is Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Tobimara Senju in-trusted it to me when he sacrificed himself to save me during the Second Ninja World War. This Village falls under a Dictatorship, and I am the sole ruler, no official decisions get made unless I give it a yes. Is that understood by everyone?"

Most were staring at Hiruzen with wide eyes, he was standing at his full hight by now, but most bowed and said "hai Hokage-sama."

"Good, then you all are dismissed, except for you Danzo, stay, you and I need to talk."

The entire council room was emptied in record time, leaving Hiruzen with Danzo, a war hawk who decided to speak first. "It's is good to see you have finally found your steel old friend."

"Yes, and to think it took a school teacher to remind me who I am, what I was. I made you my advisor for one specific reason."

"And what would that be Hokage-sama?" Danzo had a pretty good idea but he needed to hear Hiruzen say it.

"You're ROOT anbu. I told you to disband it, and you haven't. But now I plan to use them."

That had not been what Danzo was expecting, but it wasn't the worst case scenario. "Let's say this is true Hiruzen, what would you have my men do?"

"You should know as well as I that spies from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, have manage to infiltrate our village, I have reason to believe they were blackmailing Koharu, and are blackmailing other members of the council to further the agenda of their own village. You are to use whatever means necessary to find these spies and bring them to me, alive or dead does not matter. In return I will make your ROOT Ninja an ANBU Black Ops program."

Danzo thought over it, he had always played by the shadow, in the dark but this, acting out in the open. It would work for a while. "Fine Hiruzen you have a deal Would I remain the leader of ROOT?"

Hiruzen laughed, "Do not try and fool me Danzo. I know that the only one they are loyal to is you. You will remain their leader and you will report to me every action your ninja take. I want a full dossier of your ninja, who is in ROOT. By sundown, Danzo do not fail me. We've been enemies for a long time, even now I know you have some hidden agenda, as you know I have one. But right now we need to work together."

"We have always worked towards the same objective Hiruzen, peace for Konoha, we just go about it with different ideologies. But you are right, the time for differences needs to be put aside, war is coming to Konoha and we need to work together, on that we are agreed. You will have your list" he held out his good hand to Hiruzen "here's to a prosperous relationship Hiruzen." Hiruzen took the offered hand and shook it. "Then I will be on my way, Hokage-sama."

Just as Danzo left, Shikaku entered, and Hiruzen did a few hand seals, and a seal array appeared on the floor beneath him and Shikaku. "Did you get all of that?"

Shikaku nodded his head, "Yeah I heard everything."

"And what do you think?"

"Danzo definitely has something planned, I wouldn't be too surprised to find out later that he conveniently forgot to place a few names on that list, or how wide spread his operations really is. It's a risk we're going to have to take though if this information of yours is correct."

"Thank you Shikaku that will be all."

Hiruzen was playing a dangerous game, but when you were the head of the leading superpower anything you did was a dangerous game. 'I only hope I make the right choices.' If he messed more lives would be lost, but he needed to get control of his own village again. And that means dealing with the first pair of spies that came to the village, that I know of.'

And then Hiruzen shunshined away, appearing in front of what looked to be an ordinary Ramen bar.

* * *

Neji was on one knee, his clothes torn to shreds, and there were. a multitude of scratches littering every corner of his body. None were very deep, and only a few were causing any serious damage, but he was almost out of chakra. He was at his teams training ground, and struggling to catch his breath. "Man Tenten, you are one tough opponent when you're serious."

The training ground in question was in the same shape as Neji, heavily damaged with different weapons laying everyone, in the trees, in the dummies, which ones were even still standing anyway, and all over. Across from Neji was an equally exhausted Tenten, on both knees, her scrolls behind her, her fingers bleeding at the joints from controlling her weapons the way she did. "Yeah I know, I train and train and train."

"It is rather impressive actually, to be able to wield and control so many different weapons. You must be a savant."

"Stop trying to butter me up, now that I don't have pure murder wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

"A situation was happening outside the restaurant ... I went to handle it, by the time I got back inside you were gone." Neji looked at the completely ruined bouquet of Gardenias, to his right. "I bought those in an attempt to apologize to you, but then you threw a dozen paper bombs at them."

Tenten had the decency to blush and look away. "Well I thought you asked me on a date and ditched me. What else is a girl supposed to do?"

Neji gave her a blank look, 'never forget Tenten's a very blunt person'

"Well Ten-chan" Tenten's blush furthered at the Nickname "most girls don't wield weapons like a surgeon. And to be frank I did ask you out on a date, it just went horribly wrong and I'm sorry."

"Oh...how the hell am I supposed to respond to that Neji? You've never been so...open before, what the hell's gotten into you, not once today have I heard you say anything about destiny and fate?"

Neji laughed before falling on his back "oh nothing Ten-chan, a poor boy with no clan and I got into a fight yesterday. He was weak, but held his convictions strongly to his chest. He beat me, and called me a genius. It was a humbling experience."

Tenten stared at Neji in disbelief someone from no clan actually beat Neji? And that news wasn't spread around the entire village by now? What the hell?

"So what does this mean now?"

"Now? I take you on another date, one which I see to completion, and then like a proper gentleman I escort you home."

"Oh really? And whose to say I want to go on another date?" By now Tenten had fallen on her back to, and was staring at the dwindling sun, in the evening sky.

"Is that a no then?"

"Fine, I guess you'll have the honor of taking me to Takumi's BBQ tomorrow."

Before Neji could cry out his outrage at such an expensive place, he a voice said "dear Kami what happened here?" *CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* Guy and Lee walked over to the tired Ninja. "It looks like you two did some heavy sparring in mine and Lee's absence."

* * *

"These new bodies are pretty solid" A young well muscled man in maybe his mid thirties, reddish yellow eye grinning over fanged teeth. "This one knew how to wield a sword, and use the lightning style, a rouge from Kumo huh? How about you Jezebel?" He turned towards his companion. The identified Jezebel, a busty fair skinned woman wearing some sort of battle kimono, with blue eye and equally blue hair shook her head.

"This one will do for now, but her boobs are gonna be a distraction. Their entering E cup at the moment, shit. But she seemed to be well versed in ninjutsu and genjutsu. A rouge from Iwa actually. Do you remember the mission Alastair?"

Alastair laughed as his honed ears picked up on the sound of a moving caravan near them, "yeah kill the boy, go to heaven. Haha that should be a piece of cake, but before that why don't you and I try and see how good our new bodies our?"

Jezebel grinned and pulled out some senbon, "I think that's a good idea for once."

Twenty minutes later

Alastair was wiping the blood off of his blade, a nifty looking blade, running about five feet, before meeting a white leather-bound handle. It was sharp, if the multitude of dismembered bodies were anything to attest to. he whistled "Man this blade is sharp, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of it, how about you Jezebel?"

Jezebel wa licking some blood off her finger and giggled, "these babies" she cupped her breast "aren't gonna be as big a problem as I thought, she's not good up close in a melee, but damn does it feel good to rip these apes apart with my hands."

"Hey now, no eating the bodies, we want people to find these, spread a little bit of terror." A small rustle from the caravan caught both of their attention, Alastair grinned and held on finger to his mouth, leaping to his feet he started sneaking to the caravan and with a sudden movement he ripped off the sheet.

He startled a dark skinned eight year old who started scrambling back. "Now now" Alastair grinned, showing off all of his canines "we aren't gonna hurt ya, no you're gonna tell a story. See my and my friend here, we're hunting someone, and more people are gonna die until we find them. You tell whoever finds you that this stops when this kid is found." Alastair threw the boy a picture.

On it was some kid, maybe a few years older than him with blonde hair and blue eye, his most distinct feature were three whisker marks on the sides of his face. "Who-" He looked up and the scary man and woman were gone.

* * *

Iruka walked to his house, it was getting Late but there was still things he had to get , to prepare for the new school year. 'Man the life of a teacher is a lot harder than one would imagine, but it's worth it."

He was at the door, when he smelled ... fish? Delicious cooking if his nose was correct, but the only person who should be at hi house was Naruto and it was Naruto ... He quickly ran in, kunai at the ready. "NARUTO!"

"What?" Naruto poked his head around the corner, a trial of smoke following him, and the sizzle and pop of a salmon after that.

"You're cooking? Wait you know how to cook?"

"I live on my own, and I do eat things other than ramen, it's just cheap and good. I rarely get the opportunity to cook with anything other than egg noodles."

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess, did you run into any trouble on your way here?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah getting here was fine, didn't take long until i found your pantry, wanted too cook something i can actually make to say thank you."

Iruka blushed slightly, and laughed scratching the back of his head. "You didn't have to do that for me Naruto, especially after the ramen bar, but thank you."

"Well you're letting me spend the night Iruka-sensie, so I figured it's the least I can do."

Iruka chuckled nervously as he held out another scroll. "actually this is for you Naruto, The Hokage and I had an agreement he's getting you a new house and you're staying here for the time being. I um..hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of going to your house, if you'd even want to call it that, and sealed up anything I thought you'd you think is worth keeping."

This time Naruto didn't even try to stop the tears as they came to his face. "Iruka-sensei.."

Iruka smiled brightly "I am a teacher above all else Naruto, I philosophize putting you're students above all else. And you are never going to achieve you're full potential if you're stuck trying to provide for everyday life. There is a catch to this however."

Naruto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "and what's that Iruka-sensie?"

iruka walked over to a stack of books, "I am to catch you up on all of the material and work that the academy has unfortunately neglected you. So when I said if you'd want to pay me back graduate at the top of your class, well apparently now you have to."

Naruto was speechless, nodding his head. "Yeah Iruka-sensie, I can do that."

"Good, now Naruto I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah Iruka-sensie?"

"Go change into those clothes I gave you and give me that horrendous jumpsuit. I plan to burn it to ash, and then burn the ashes."

"But Iruka-sensie-"

"No but's Naruto, remember what I said about taking things serious? Now's the time to tart, bathrooms down the hall third door on the right. Now hurry up, I'll keep you're salmon from burning up."

He was grumbling as he walked down the hall, but Naruto grabbed the scroll and up opened it up and pushed a little chakra into it, the scroll went *Poof* and five sealing scrolls popped out, labeled: School supplies, ninja supplies, Clothes, ninja clothes, and one labeled surprise. in order of appearance. 'Wow trust the teacher to keep things methodical. Works for me though, he grabbed the one marked ninja clothe and brought three sets of the same suit, which was a fish net shirt made out of an iron like tactile, a grey shirt, with dark, pocketed cargo pants, and a black jacket, with the Leaf emblem on the right sleeve and the Whirlpool emblem on the left sleeve, with darkish grey combat boots. What also came out were a set of kunai and shuriken holsters which he kept strapped to his waist and legs.

He reached down and grabbed the scroll marked surprise, "hm...might as well see what this is while I'm at it." What he got was the biggest surprise of all, a shortened Katana, just longer than a wakizashi, a navy blue blade met a pure white handle gaurd before extending to an equally blue handle. the gaurd was actually the whirlpool symbol, where the black was replaced with white. "Wow, now I've definitely gonna have to learn, maybe even impress Bee whenever i see him next."

*THUMP*

That caught Naruto's attention, because that sounded and awful lot like a body hitting the floor. Sheathing the katana, Naruto brought out a kunai and crouched peeking his head around the corner. He couldn't see the kitchen or the adjoining living/dining room, but from what he could see, Iruka was out cold, his feet jut visible leading into the kitchen.

_**"Come out Naruto it is only me."**_

At the sound of Kami's voice Naruto rushed into the room, her form less glowing than the last time he saw her. He immediately got into a bowing position. "Kami-sama!"

**_"Rise, young one, I apologize for putting your comrade here to sleep, but I felt what we were discussing should be in private. He will awaken once I live I assure you."_**

"No, it's ok Kami-sama, something tells me Iruka had a long day."

_**"You are enjoying you're first day being back I take it?"**_

"It's all the same, yet so many different things are happening. Like I'm going to be staying with Iruka until the Hokage can get me my own private place. He even got me these cool new clothes."

_**"Yes I would believe so, they look nice on you by the way. I assume you already know about Neji?"**_

"Yeah you sent him back in time too, why did you do that? Not that i'm complaining mind you, it's just I'm curious?"

_**"He was never supposed to die protecting you and Hinata, that was supposed to be Hizashi. But I digress, I came here for more than to get your opinion, I came here with a warning."**_

"A warning?"

_**"Yes, it seems my brother has let some lower level demons into this world with the prime objective of hunting you."**_

"What why would he do that?!"

_**"He believes, I imagine, that you being here with all of your future memories will make things to easy on you. I can not kill them, I'm not allowed to be here on this realm, I am only able to talk to you by giving a devote follower a fraction of my power, the best I can do to assure your safety is to warn you. I am still trying to figure out what they look like. I only know he sent two, and what their mission is."**_

"Oh great, well I guess I shouldn't have expected things to be this easy. Thank you Kami-sama. for letting me know is that all?"

_**"Yes, I do believe t****hat is all, a word advice before I leave I recommend training as hard as you can. You will need to be prepared for tough times a head. Now I must be off, before I depart from this world, there are things I must attend to. Good bye Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"  
**_

And she left, Naruto watching her as she left, the moment she closed the door, Iruka shot up taking a deep breath. "Ah Iruka-senseu you're up."

"Naruto?" He looked around in confusion.

"Yes? Is everything alright Iruka-sensie?"

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep waiting on you, it's been a long day after all. Oh I see you found the surprise I bought you."

"Yeah, thanks but why did you buy the sword?"

Iruka smiled sheepishly, "well Naruto, everyone in your class, at least those who have the highest chance of passing, have their own unique thing that gives them an advantage, Kiba for instance has Akimaru, Hinata her Byakugan, Choji's an Akimichi, so on and so forth. There's only so much your high chakra reserves can do for you, so I thought I would help give you and Advantage over them."

"Well thank yoU Iruka-sensei, I promise to learn as much as I can."

"Oh don't worry about that part Naruto, I have a friend whose willing to teach you some techniques on wielding a blade after class's. An old friend who owes me favor really. Now let's not worry about school for the night, we have this lovely Salmon you cooked up to eat after all, and it'd be a shame to let it get cold."

Naruto nodded and started cutting up the fish a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

And that' a cut, I wonder how long until chapter four is out huh. Anyways hope you guys liked it, introducing major players as well as finally giving Hiruzen the spine he should've had all along. That's all I gotta say Ja Ne!


	4. Class is in session

So I should probably mention that this story has a slow progression, it won't be fast paced like my other stories because I want to try something different. Some plot twist take place in this chapter which I hope will throw you for a loop, as the story starts spiraling away from canon and into AU I hope you enjoy yourselves, and please leave a review telling me what you thought. Other than that Orihime please do the disclaimer for me

Orihime - R-right! Author-sama doesn't own any person, place, thing, or event from Naruto. All right are reserved for Kishimoto-sama!

Aint she a doll folks?

* * *

Ch 4 - School is in session

"Naruto wake up, you'll be late for school!"

Naruto woke with a start, rolling off of the couch with a loud crash, followed by an equally loud "shit!", it was 7 in the morning, and Naruto in his weary state realized he could've been asleep for another twenty minutes at the very least. Maybe thirty if he was feeling brave. But no, he was living with a school teacher for the foreseeable future, and Iruka was gonna make damn well sure Naruto was gonna be on time. And prepared, and made sure he did his homework and studied...'ah shit what have i got myself into?'

"Im up Iruka-sensie, please just be quiet."

Iruka grinned, he had no intention of being a father, till later in his life, but he thought this is what one must feel like. "Now Naruto, I am going to go take the first shower, if I come back and you have fallen back asleep I am grabbing a bucket of ice. And I will show no mercy, there's cereal in the cabinet above the fridge, or fruit on the table if you want a light snack. Oh and Good morning."

Naruto sat up, his back stretching against the remarkably soft fabric of the couch, before standing up. 'Well a good night's sleep is better than what I got at my old house, plus I might actually be able to take a warm bath. But before that there' something I need to see if I can do.'

Naruto stretched his still sleeping muscles, and sat down in a meditative stance, closing his eyes and breathing deep. 'I should be able to reach my mindscape by meditation. When I was this young, the only time I managed to meet Kurama was when I was knocked unconscious. But that's besides the point, I need to talk to her.'

He started breathing out at an even rhythm, long deep breaths until his sense of time started to blur, and the noise of the apartment, Iruka whistling while taking a shower, some random person walking their dog, started to fade away. he felt like he had been at this for at least thirty minutes, before all sound faded away entirely, and he opened his mind to see the sewer he was so familiar with. the bronze pipes leading straight to his favorite fox.

"Yes! I did it, now I just need to find Kurama and explain to her that: Yes I know she's a woman, that I'm from the future and I need her to open a mental link. That should be easy, all before Iruka get's out of the shower. Great, now I haven't had to do this much in a while, but I need to following the pipes and I should appear in front of her cage."

Naruto followed the dimly lit sewer entrance, wondering if their were anything he could do to change it, but for now he would stick to his simple goal, talk to Kurama, figure out some sort of training regimen, and now learn how to wield a sword. 'So much is already different than my past, I stopped a mob, I'm staying with Iruka, if he's to be believed Hokage-jiji is more confident, Neji's going to make things different as well. I need to plan, because my future is sure to be different than the one I will be facing, and my knowledge will only get me so far for so long. I have to admit this is exciting. Knowing things, yet not knowing what's going to happen, hm..is this what it feels like to be Shikamaru? Hm...'

**"It is good to see you kit."**

Naruto had been o lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize that his walking had lead him to Kurama's chamber, and _past _her cage, he would've walked right into her paw had she not called out to him. "Oh Kurama! We need to talk."

**"About the mission Kami sent you on, yes I am already aware about it, I too was sent back in time. To help guide you kit, guide you towards the best path to save as many people as possible." **

Naruto just blinked at the giant fox. "Oh, well that makes things considerably more easy for me, saves me the confusing argument and debate."

Kurama let out a barking laugh, **"it is good to see you kit, I must admit that not feeling the mental link has left me a bit disorientated."**

"So then why haven't you set it up yet?"

Kurama grimaced, letting a slight bit of chakra leak out, small tendrils of her demonic chakra reaching for Naruto, they got within an inch away from the bars before the seal glowed and they disappeared. **"You're seal is to strong, without you willingly calling upon my chakra, I don't have the strength to set it up, and you don't have the control to to use it yet. In your past it was the battle of the bridge, all that anger you felt against Haku was able to weaken the seal ever so slightly, it was then I was able to chip away at it. Maybe things will be different, but at the moment it's going to be a while before the seals weak enough this time around."**

"What if I just tear away the seal, like I did beforehand?"

**"I would advise against that for the time being. When you did it last time, your body had completely adapted to my chakra. I can confidently say if you did tear away the seal now, my chakra would tear you apart. Literally, you're just not strong enough to take my chakra, even half of it, full brunt."**

"Well damn, how do you think I should fix it then?"

**"Well you're swordplay I can't help you with, you'll need Yugao, the anbu chick to help you there, but I can help come up with a training regimen. The first thing you need to too, start chakra control exercises and get the shadow clone jutsu in your arsenal as soon as possible."**

"Well you're right about the Shadow clone jutsu, the moment I get that I can start really getting into chakra control, and maybe some elemental techniques, I might want to look into learning some more wind style ninjutsu. and maybe a little earth style?**(1) **And am I still able to change my chakra to the other types or will I have to wait for Hagoromo to give me that ability? Ugh...so many questions and so little answers."

**"Well the chakra one can be solved with chakra paper, as well as I'd have iruka visit the nearest ninja archive for scrolls on techniques, because the people don't see you as a hero yet, then they're probably going to be against you learning anything even close to ninja related. "**

"Again, you're right, and-"

"Hey Naruto, are you awake, I told you I'd get a bucket if you fell asleep!"

The voice of Iruka rang through out the small chamber area, echoing slightly, making Naruto jump and look around wildly. "Is that what it's like for you? Kami that was loud!"

**"Eh after seventeen years, you get used to it, I'd go see to your teacher, I don't think he was joking about that ice bucket."**

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes concentrating again, letting the sounds of the sewer fade into the sounds of life inside and outside of Iruka's apartment. The sound of Iruka collecting ice from the freezer getting Naruto on his feet fast. "Wait, wait, I'm up, I'm up Iruka-sensie. Sorry didn't think i'd fall asleep sitting straight up."

Iruka, who had been bent over, picking up said ice bucket smiled, and put it down, "good to see you're up Naruto. Go take a shower before we go to the academy." He reached over and grabbed a bowl, "I'm making cereal, did you eat?"

Naruto grunted before grabbing his clothes, having changed into a pair go shorts and a plain T before going to sleep, "nah, thought I'd grab an apple, and have a big lunch." He pointed to the paper bag he had prepare the night before.

"Ah ok, well hurry up, I'm always early to school, and I won't have you changing that because you decided an extra thirty minutes of sleep were worth it. A good ninja is always early."

'Yeah and one of the strongest from my future was always two hours late. I'll never understand adults.' Naruto quickly headed to the shower, and relished a quick ten minute hot shower for once. 'Man, this my just be worth the lost sleep after all.' He stepped out and dried off, looking at himself through a foggy mirror. He looked at his blade. 'Should I wear this? I mean, until I learn how to actually use it it'll just be eye candy, maybe make me look cooler. It can't be much different from using kunai. Just really long, heavier kunai.'

He picked up the blade, slowly drawing it out of it's sheath. 'A little to heavy to throw accurately, and definitely not in a reverse grip, and I'll need to keep in mind the length difference, but yeah basic kunai swings should do me until I learn an actual style.' Having decided that, Naruto clipped on the sword, looking at himself. Completely different from how he sed to look already.

He stepped out, and into the living room, were Iruka could only stare, he was only eleven, but his serious eyes, and the way he carried himself. 'Dear Kami he looks like a veteran. What the hell.' He coughed into his fist and placed his bowl down. "Well Naruto you look nice, like an actual ninja. Shall we get going?"

Naruto nodded and opened the door, feeling for the first time, ready to take on the future.

* * *

In a small building in a disclosed area.

They had become such an integral part of his life, cared so deeply for him Hiruzen had not bothered with them. But now, he had to make sure. The old man he was not to worried with, he was sincere, he had left that life behind him, all he cared about was his business and his daughter. But his daughter on the other hand he didn't know about. She had been young when her father came to the Leaf, but how much did she know? How much had he told her about his previous life? Surely his village had turned their backs on him after discovering his betrayal, maybe? Hiruzen just didn't know.

Hiruzen walked into the room, Ichiraku staring at the wall opposite to him coldly, a small cardboard box in front of him. Hiruzen had no idea what was in it, but Ichiraku had insisted on bringing it with him. Analyzes showed it wasn't any sort of explosive. "Do you know why you are here?"

"You learned I used to be a spy for Iwa and you are are trying to discern were my loyalties lie." Short and to the point and honest.

"Oh that's a rather blunt declaration Ichiraku-san."

"You think I've given up that life, so I'm giving you the same curtesy Hokage-sama, the truth. If you believed other wise I would be talking to a trained interrogator instead of you. Here, this will give you everything you need to know." He pushed the box towards Hiruzen, who gingerly opened the lid.

Inside was a bunch of portfolios and photos of different politics Hiruzen knew to be in the Daimyo's inner circle, and some were high ranking people on the civilian council. And at the bottom he found an iwa headband next to a ninja identification card, it read "Tukugani Ichiraku - Rank: Tokubetsu Jounin - Specialty: Alchemy, medicine and poison". The picture depicted a very serious, a very young Ichiraku wearing the signature Iwa red uniform as well as their flack jacket. The rest of the papers were a list of missions he had gone on the last one reading: Long term B-ran infiltration of Konohagakure no Sato.

Seeing Hiruzen reading the list Ichiraku spoke up, "my last mission given to me by the Tsuchikage was to infiltrate Konoha and to give him regular reports of high ranking officials as well as tell him the opinion of the general public. I think he was going to try and start a smear campaign against you Lord Hokage and try and lead a revolt. Though I was never told, so that is just my opinion."

"And did you follow through with those orders?"

"Yes for a time Lord Hokage, I decided the best way to do so was by opening a ramen stand and using my father's old recipes, he was famous among old war veterans back in Iwa when i was growing up. I was to maintain my cover at all cost, then we entered the third war. By then Ayame's mother was pregnant and I began questioning things. Iwa called on me to try and sabotage Konoha from within. You know, small things to try and disrupt the chain of command. But Shieasa-chan she found out, I told her the truth. I don't know, that woman had a way with words, and she fully believed that Konoha would win the war. So I ignored my orders a bridge was blown up thanks to my efforts and the tides of battle began to change."

Hiruzen sat back and waited patiently, listening to the old man's story, Ichiraku reached into box and grabbed his old headband, looking at it. "After Ayame's mother died during birth I knew if it ever became public that I was a spy for Iwa Ayame would be treated like an outcast. The last message I sent to the Tsuchikage was an injured messenger carrying my resignation. The most contact I've had with Iwa since then has been retired veterans who come to visit Konoha. That was my story, now I'm just Teuchi Ichiraku, owner of Ichiraku's Ramen, father to a wonderful daughter who has no idea the life I used to lead. That is the Truth Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen didn't say anything, he stood up, stretched slightly, and walked out, Ichiraku going back to giving the wall a cold stare. Hiruzen walked into an adjoining room, were a two sided window gave him a perfect view of the room and it's occupant. Ibiki was there, looking over several monitors. "Well Ibiki was he being truthful."

Ibiki looked back to Hiruzen before handing him a clipboard, "yes Hokage-sama, very truthful. Had a look at the box while you were away, some of the mission details are over thirty years old, looks like he never did any serious damage to Konoha, but he may have been the cause of death for several ninja during the second war. All under the Tsuchikage's orders, because it doesn't look like he harbors any animosity towards us. What do you want to do?"

"Well by rights, we should have him imprisoned, but he gave up his life for his daughter who by all rights is a Konoha citizen. And I believe him when he says she's not part of his old life. Keep up on the other spies, especially those who came in after the Kyuubi attack. For now I'll let him go and keep him under surveillance, see if anything changes."

He walked in the room and sat down staring at Ichiraku, who stared right back, not even flinching. "I should charge you with treason, espionage, and a whole litany of crimes we think you may have committed during the second war. But I won't" he looked towards Ibiki and made a motion with his hand, a horizontal slash across his throat, signaling to cut the audio and video feed "you have had a profound impact on Naruto's life, been a positive influence on him when he needed it. For now I am going to allow you to go home, continue your business. You'll be under surveillance of course, and if anything changes that makes us suspect you're trying to contact Iwa we will arrest you. Understood?"

Ichiraku nodded, and grabbed the box, looking into it before sliding it over to Hiruzen, "thank you Hokage-sama. Please burn this at your earliest convenience."

* * *

Naruto was unsurprisingly the first one to the classroom, Iruka having gone to some other place to prepare for his first class. 'Well this is rather boring, class doesn't start for another thirty minutes and I don't know when anybody else is supposed to be here. Great, well maybe I can catch up on some sleep.' Naruto went over to his desk, taking his blade off of his back, as sitting down the way it was positioned as rather awkward. He laid his head down, and closed his eye, breathing deeply. The sounds of teachers and other students ambling their way throughout the halls fading. He remembered this feeling, time slowing down, his heart beat, his rushing blood, his thoughts going a thousand miles an hour just seemed to stop.

Meditation, the coming to a complete balance inside yourself, concentration, focus and patience. This is what Jiraiya had taught him, what the Toads had taught him to gather nature chakra. He hadn't had the chance to meditate since coming back, which really wasn't all that bad. But this feeling? With the war going on he had forgotten what it felt like. It had been too long, and just at the precipice of his senses, almost unnoticeable except for those who knew it was there. Nature chakra, Naruto could feel it surrounding the academy.

He dare not attempt to take any in, with his piss poor control, he'd turn to stone in seconds. No he was no were near strong enough to enter sage mode. 'Man I was weak this time around, I mean how many fights was I in that I relied on Kurama's chakra to win?' Without realizing it, Naruto's body followed through with what long years of memories remembered. Sitting cross legged, his on his knees and his held held high, slightly pointing down.

This was the scene one Hinata Hyuga walked in one, she was so used to being the first one to class, she almost gave a startled yelp, only stopping herself, by bringing her hands to her mouth. Naruto..he looked so much more mature, so much more peaceful, so much more handsome! Hinata's blush came on full force as her fingers started poking each other. 'Should I sit next to him? What no, no. I can't do that! What if I disturb him, I'm going to sit over there.'

Hinata ended up sitting in the row besides the one Naruto was in, at the back of class. Though her entrance was less quiet than she had hoped. Naruto just didn't let her know. 'So that must be Hinata, quiet and shy like always. Though I guess i was to blind to see how far she pushed herself out of her comfort zone to try and improve.'

It was then Hinata noticed the blade laying wrapped across his lap, which in her eyes only made him look cooler. It was then her ears picked up the sound of two arguing ladies, making their way to the door fast. Naruto also noticed a his eyes snapped open, examining the room, and when his eyes laid on Hinata's form she had her head buried deep in her hands, though he could still feel the blush radiating off of her.

So it was that a certain pink haired banshee and blond haired wonder clashed at the doorway at the exact same time, both proclaiming eternal love for a certain duck haired boy. 'Oh now I remember why all the other reasons why I hated school. The Uchiha fan club, who have a particular hate boner for me because Sasuke's hate boner for me means he gives me more attention than them.'

Behind the two girls was the loud boasting form of Kiba talking to the ever passive Shino, as well as Choji, Shikamaru, and the rest of the civilian portion of the class. Most of them took their seats but it was Sasuke who noticed Naruto first. "Hn...what's with the new clothes Dobe? Finally pick up a sense of fashion and ditch the orange?"

That got the classes attention as all eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto. Who stared back with a blank face. He raised his arms and aid "yeah Sasuke, I decided that i was gonna take this serious. Which meant actually dressing for the job I want. Problem?"

"Hn..no just an observation. Though you'll never amount to anything compared to me." Like a silent cue, all of Sasuke's fangirls started freaking out about how cool he was, and how lame Naruto would always be.

'Right Sasuke's also a major, arrogant pompous prick. And I'm going to have to deal with this for at least a year. At least until he tries to go to Orochimaru.'

"I-I-I th-think you-re pr-pr-pretty cool N-N-Naruto-kun."

It was said so quietly, almost inaudible, but Naruto's refined hearing picked it up. His eyes cut to Hinata who was still blushing, but he knew her voice. "Keep talking tough Sasuke, I actually trained during the break. You'll see how much stronger I've gotten during the afternoon sparring session."

The whole class broke out into 'oohhs' and 'ahhss' at Naruto's declaration, which in the classroom was basically like declaring war. Everyone knew that Naruto and Sasuke had somewhat of a rivalry going on, though know one knew why Sasuke was so fixated on Naruto.

"Alright kids return to your seats." Iruka walked in, with a new instructor behind him, thought Naruto knew him as Mizuki, he was a stranger to the rest of the class. He entered the class and gave it a once over, stoping on Naruto and scowling for a brief second. Naruto caught his look, and simply winked at Mizuki. "This is Mizuki class, he will be my assistant and your taijutsu teacher for your final year here. Now I know that you all had fun over your break but I must see who remembers what from last year, Mizuki if you will?"

Mizuki handed out pieces of paper to the students, a small test the class realized with many complaints and groans. and as he passed, Naruto saw the sly smirk Mizuki tried to hide as he handed Naruto the test. Naruto immediately saw the reason. The questions on his test were not anything a Chunin could answer let alone an academy student. Naruto could answer these questions no problem, but that's because he literally had future knowledge.

Without saying anything, Naruto picked up his pencil an answered the questions in record time. Mizuki scowling as he saw the blank expression the demon brat was wearing. 'Don't tell me the fox knows the answers!' He scowled deeply glaring at the blonde. "Is everything alright Mizuki-san?"

Mizuki turned towards Iruka, and smiled, "Yeah everything's fine Iruka, say how about you start prepping for today's lesson while I grade the classes answers huh? split the work?"

Iruka nodded his head "oh thanks Mizuki-san, that would be a big help."

"Hey what are assistants for right?"

Iruka turned around and started righting on the board behind him. "Hey Iruka-sensie I have a question?"

Without turning around Iruka replied "Now Naruto, any questions will be answered after the allotted time is up ok?"

"But Iruka-sensie, when did we go over Soujoro Akimitchi's revolt during the second Ninja war, and how a Azama Muchiri thwarted his plan with a senbon?"

At the Iruka stopped, in fact most of the class stopped, he turned around confused, "what are you talking about Naruto? You were supposed to learn that during this years course."

Mizuki paled ever so slightly, since when did the Kyuubi brat complain about his test? He had never done that before according to Iruka's past assistants. "I'll check it out Iruka continue please." Iruka narrowed his eyes before stepping back.

_"And the other instructors are going to try like hell to make sure that doesn't happen."_ Naruto's words from yesterday came back to Iruka and his eyes darted over to Mizuki for half a second.

"It's alright Mizuki, I'm finished anyways. Naruto come here, let me see your test." Naruto quickly stood up, making sure his blade stayed hidden out of sight, he was saving that as a special surprise for sparring. He quickly made his way to the front. Handing his paper to Iruka, Naruto just kinda stood there awkwardly.

"Mizuki-san, it seems you handed Naruto the graduation test instead of the one he was meant to have. How strange, how did it end up their?"

Mizuki laughed nervously, "must have been an accident, I am sorry Iruka-san, Naruto-san, it won't happen again."

Inwardly Mizuki was cursing the both of them. 'Damn him, making me apologize to the demon of all things!'

Iruka laughed, "it's fine as long as it doesn't happen any more. Take your seat Naruto, and bring this with you." Handing Naruto the actual test he was meant to take Iruka looked towards Mizuki with a forced smile "you know Mizuki-san, I don't want to doubt your ability as a teacher, but I think I will grade the test while you're out making sure what the kids remember from their previous taijutsu instructor last year."

Mizuki nodded his head slowly, a pained look on his face, "yes Iruka-san."

Thirty more minutes passed before Iruka went around and collected the paper. "alright class, there's going to be a small break while I collect my notes. Take Ten minutes to stretch and what not while I finish ok?"

Naruto looked over to Hinata and said "psst Hinata?"

Hinata meeped before looking over to the blonde of her dreams. 'He's actually talking to me! what do I do? Ok Hinata calm yourself! You can do this don't sound stupid.'

"Y-y-yes Naruto-kun?"

'damn my stutter!'

"I'm going to take a quick nap, do you think you could wake me up when Iruka starts class again?"

"Oh, of-of course Naruto-k-kun! You can co-count on m-me!"

Naruto smiled brightly, which sent Hinata's blush over the edge. "Thanks Hinata! You're a good friend!" He then laid his head down, and to the rest of the world, within seconds was asleep. Hinata's fingers started waging war against each other.

'He called me his friend, yes!'

Naruto was going deep within himself, towards his mind, he needed to talk to Kurama. He needed advice. He needed to get away from this world and go within. Much like earlier the sounds of talking students started to fade, time seemed to distort and bend, and Naruto found himself in a place between the two. He opened his eyes and found he wasn't in the sewer of his mind, nor was he in the academy class room. He found himself staring at a desolate plain, and in front of him it look like three wars had been waged at once, all around him lay thousands of dead bodies.

"W-what?"

_**"This is my own personal world. The place people go when they call upon my power, and sell their souls to gain my aid."**_

Naruto spun around to come face to face with the Shinigami, in his true form, the purple Oni with the white robes, and horns. "Shinigami-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_**"I assume my sister has already found a way to warn you of the two demons I sent here?"**_

"Yes she did, why did you do that?"

_**"At first I thought to give you a challenge but that is not the real reason, let me explain. Time is a series of cause and effects. With you back and changing things, there will be new causes and therefore new effects. Still with me."**_

Surprisingly Naruto nodded, he may not be the smartest person but he certainly wasn't as stupid as most people thought he was. _**"Time itself is a fickle mistriss, to put it another way imagine time is like a river, it flows in one direction. What you are trying to do is divert that river, change it's course, and time won't allow that. It will try as hard as it can to maintain it's course."**_

"So what you're saying is if I'm not strong enough, then the same things are going to happen again despite how hard I try?"

_**"You catch on fast boy good. Yes, for instance say you wanted to save Asuma Sarutobi who was killed while you were away, he fought the undead duo Kakuzu and Hidan. So you take away Kakuzu and Hidan and he dies fighting some bandits trying to save his students. He still dies. What I'm trying to say is that if you aren't strong enough to beat these demons when they find you, then you will be nowhere near strong enough to change the course of time."**_

Naruto looked at the ground deep in thought. "If that's the case then why bother if I can't save everyone? I'd need to be watching all of them at once."

_**"That's the point boy, you're trying to be a guardian to a people who a: don't want your protection or b: don't think they need it. You won't be able to save everybody, because in war there are always casualties. There will always be death, me."**_

"Then might I ask a favor Shinigami-sama?"

**_"What would you ask of me boy?"_**

"When I was conquered Kurama's chakra, and pulled him out of his hate, my mother helped me. She showed me the Uzumaki Gekke Genkai. Pure chakra manipulation. I want you to unlock it within me."

_**"Oh you realized it was not chains but chakra manipulation? Hmm..fine" **_He snapped his fingers _**"done boy. Now I must be going things to do."**_

"Wait how do I use it?"

_**"I will let you figure that one out boy. But here's a hint: your rasengan. Though i will tell you, that it is not just chakra manipulation it is more like Iron manipulation. Have fun."**_

Before Naruto could as what he meant, he felt a tug at the back of his mind, and then hi eyes opened, the sounds of the classroom came back to him. Hinata was sitting right beside him shaking his shoulders lightly. "W-wake up N-Naruto-kun, Iruka is starting class again."

Naruto looked forward as Iruka entered the classroom, then he stared back at Hinata and smiled "Thanks again Hinata. I owe you." To make things even more interesting, Hinata had actually made the decision to remain seated for the duration of the class, silently taking notes and taking sneak peeks at Naruto whenever she was sure he was to busy taking notes, which was a big surprise since when did he take notes?

Naruto for his part, having been quiet a bit more mature this time around decided to wait patiently for this portion of class to end. From eight to ten was Iruka's portion, where the class learned all manner of history, math, science, important figures throughout history and current village leaders. from ten to ten thirty was a lunch break, and then from ten thirty to eleven thirty was ninja hour, were they would go over the basics of chakra, chakra control, taijutsu and low level ninjutsu, and then from eleven thirty to twelve was sparring.

Plain, boring and uneventfully dull were the words Naruto would use to describe school life, that's what it had been when he went, and he honestly didn't know why he expected the second time through to be any different. Ugh this was so booooorrringgggg. Then the clock struck ten and Naruto's head perked up slightly. Iruka was just finishing up a lecture about notable coup's that had taken place throughout the history of the Leaf. 'Yeah and none here know that the Leaf's biggest coup was stopped by it's worst villain.'

"Alright class, go ahead and eat your lunch and be at the training grounds before lunch ends got that?" he gave a pointed stare at Kiba and Naruto. "See you in thirty minutes, Mizuki if you would follow me I need to have a word in private with you."

They two adults left, and the class began to filter out to their preferred eating spots. Naruto for his part always ate in the classroom, which was mostly deserted within a few minutes. This time though he would do things differently, as she was getting up Naruto looked towards Hinata. "Hey Hinata would you like to eat lunch with me?"

To Hinata the whole world seemed to stop, and just disappear. Here she was having finally manage to sit next to th guy of her dreams, and now he was asking her to eat lunch with her. 'He-he wants me to-to eat with him. ohmykamiohmykamiohmykamiohmykamiohmy-'

THUMP

'And she's out like a light. Wow was this really how much I could influence her back then?' His mind went to her chunin fight with Neji. 'I guess I have had a profound impact on her. And now I have to wake her up hm...what to do? oh I have an idea!'

By now the entire classroom was empty save for one blonde and a blue haired girl. Naruto went forward a couple of rows and said in a voice several pitches different than his own "Did you hear? Naruto asked Sakura out on a date and she said yes! Their on their way to Ichiraku's right now!"

Like a switch Hinata was sitting up, a fire in her eyes "redrum redrum!" She was looking around wildly before Naruto walked up holding his lunch bag.

"Hey Hinata, you're awake, you gave me quiet the fright, I was just about to go get one of the teachers. Are you feeling alright?" Naruto had crouched down to get a closer look at Hinata, whose face got redder the closer he got. She quickly backpedaled away, trying to get her heart to slow down, and her face under control.

"N-n-no it's o-o-ok N-Naruto-K-kun. I-I'm fi-fine really!"

Naruto smirked, "Ok then Hinata, if you can tell me something about yourself without stuttering, I'll believe you."

'Oh kami he probably thinks the stutter is annoying! But it's not like I can help it.'

"Um..." Hinata took a deep breath and steeled herself. "I have a younger sister named Hanabi!"

'I did it!'

Naruto nodded is head. "Nice, I don't have any family. What's it's like to be an older sibling?"

Hinata smiled and looked at the ground "well fulfilling I guess? Hanabi is so young and doesn't understand the world, but because my clan thinks I'm weak they've been grooming her to be clan heir for a while. But she's so young, and impressionable. I don't often get to act like the older sister I aught to be. She's so mature."

Not one stutter, Naruto was impressed. 'It appears when she's talking about something she believes in deeply she's more confident. Let's keep this going.'

"What do you mean you're clan thinks you're weak? Don't they know you're like the top female of your class?"

It was true, even though Sakura had the slight edge when it came to books smarts, she didn't hold a candle to Hinata on the battlefield. "I'm a very meek person I guess. I don't have a lot of self confidence. Every time I feel like the spotlights on me I freeze up." Hinata shook her head, "that's why my clan thinks I'm weak. Because I don't act all hot headed like Sasuke does."

Naruto shook his head "it's a damn shame is what that is. The Hyuga clan have the Byakugan said to let them see everything. Yet they can't even see how awesome you are Hinata!"

Hinata's blush came back full force, even redder at the compliment. "oh th-thank you N-Naruto-K-kun."

'And with her blush comes her stutter. Though I have to admit it's kind of cute.'

RING RING RING

"Oh looks like we need to get to the sparring grounds, but let's do this again huh?"

* * *

"Tell me Mizuki what do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What about him?" Mizuki was barley able to hold in his disgust. Of course he hated that thing, his whole purpose of joining the academy had been to make sure it never passed. The fact some greedy rich guy was willing to pay him for it only added money to an already great deal.

"Most in the village see Naruto as the fox, and I wanted to know where you stood. Because in my classroom his isn't a boy, he isn't some great fox demon, he is my student, and as a teacher it is my duty to make sure he reaches his full potential. I see him for the young child he is. But what about you?"

Mizuki laughed good heartedly, "look Iruka if this is about his test I'm sorry it was an honest accident. It won't happen again."

Iruka's eyes narrowed "you see I don't believe that, I don't believe you Mizuki. So I will be keeping an eye on you, you're job is to teach my class, ALL of my class, how to fight and use basic weapons. If I feel or see for one moment that there is prejudice going on for any reason I will have you fired and get myself a new teacher. Understood?"

Mizuki smiled with all of the confidence and bravado of a fool. "yes Iruka, please do tell me where you will find a teacher that will even call Naruto by his name, let alone even _think _about teaching him? I came here with a job, and I intend to do it regardless of whose class I am teaching."

Iruka took a step back, took a deep breath and said "if I have to fire you, then I will do the teaching myself if it comes down to it. Do not forget Mizuki, that at the end of the day I can make that decision and if needs be I will make that decision." He turned around and headed towards the doorway, "now I finished all of those tests, and have some free time, I think I would like to watch you teach. I'm sure that won't be a problem now will it?"

He stepped out and Mizuki scowled deeply, rage clear on his face. 'Who the hell does that man think he is to threaten the likes of me!? I have the entire civilian council baking me on this mission! And he will regret that when they come knocking down his door. I swear I will be the end of him someday.' Mizuki took a deep breath to try and calm his frazzled nerves. 'Calm yourself Mizuki, you've got an entire class of children and one thing to teach. I'll have my chance to sabotage it later.'

From behind him Mizuki never saw the shadow flicker ever so slightly, nor did he see the the figure who had been watching the entire conversation leave.

* * *

"Alright everyone, you know how this works partner off with someone, contact sparring only, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu and..."

Naruto drowned Mizuki out, trying to center himself, he had heard this hundreds of time, he now had his sword on full display strapped to his waist instead of is back, which was what most of the students of his class had been staring at. When Mizuki finished it was Kiba who pointed it out first. "Ok Naruto what the hell is up with you? First you ditch your orange jumpsuit which was basically your staple and now you have a fuckin sword?"

Naruto grinned and pulled it out an inch so that light glinted off the metal. "Well Kiba like I said, I'm taking becoming a ninja serious, which means I gotta have my own unique thing, you guys have your clan techniques and Sasuke has an entire clan library to study from. But no one here uses a a blade longer than a kunai. So I thought I might do that. I haven't learned any more than basics with this thing but it'll do in a spar. Right sense?"

Naruto looked over to Iruka, who held out his hand, "Let me see it Naruto." They had agreed to make it look like it had been Naruto's idea instead of Iruka's. He gently placed the sheathed blade in his open palm. In one quick motion Iruka had the blade out examining it's sharpness. He then resheathed the blade, and pulled out some string, tying a basic X over the sheath and handguard. "I will allow it Naruto, if your opponent is allowed to use blunted kunai, then I don't see the harm in a wooden sword. No drawing your weapon or you'll be disqualified though understood?"

"Hai iruka-sensie!"

This was the time every one had been waiting for, the first fight, everyone knew what would happen. Iruka would ask for some Volunteers, to which Sasuke would challenge Naruto. The blond idiot would accept like he had always done then he'd get his ass kicked, like always. This was a spectacle that never failed to lift the classes spirit after arduous hours in the classroom.

"Alright class, first we will do one vs one spars, are there any volunteers?"

Sasuke jumped into the ring and pointed at Naruto "I challenge the dobe! I want to prove that his words were just empty talk earlier!"

Naruto smirked and stepped in to the ring, "fine Sasuke I accept your challenge, and when I kick your ass from here to Suna and back I don't want to hear you complaining!"

Iruka stepped in between the two "alright you two that's enough, I want a clean fight, no ninjutsu allowed, no low blows, no cheap shots. First to exit the ring or give up, loses and when I call the match that means stop understood?"

Both boys glared at each other and in unison said "hai Iruka-sensie!"

Iruka looked to Naruto, who had his feet spread shoulder length apart, wielding his blade perpendicular to his body. Sasuke was in the common Uchiha fighting stance. He raised his left hand chopped the air jumping back shouting "HAJIME!"

Much like the class was expecting Naruto charged Sasuke, raising his blade and swinging down when he was in range. Sasuke had brought out a kunai during Naruto' charge, and blocked the sheath and grinned. "Just because you have a new weapon doesn't mean it make sup for the difference in our power dobe!" Sasuke quickly ran his kunai down the length of the sheath, before raising his hand up fast.

A basic disarming technique, but it worked, Naruto's weapon flew from his hands and into the crowd of students. Outside the ring. Naruto wouldn't be able to use it. 'Ah well it wasn't to last anyways.' Naruto did a quick backflip away from Sasuke. "Well that was a neat trick Sasuke. Disarming a beginner from his weapon such skill."

"Are you going to keep talking like a dog with his tail between is legs or are you going to fight dobe?"

"Oh geez that's exactly what I was thinking Sasuke, but then I realized I really can't hit a lady, it'd be dishonorable." That got the class snickering, and an annoyed mark appeared over Sasuke's eyes.

"Come say that to my face idiot!"

"You always tell me to come to you, but I don't see you in any rush to get near me Sasuke, could it be? Are you afraid of me?"

Sasuke growled "like hell I'd ever be scared of a loser like you!" He charged straight at Naruto, which Naruto grinned.

'Temper, temper Sasuke, such things make you predictable.'

Within a second Sasuke was in front of Naruto swinging wildly, left jab, feint right, kick to the abdomen. It was then Naruto realized something, whenever he had fought Sasuke in the academy he could never read him, which made fighting him impossible. But now that he had the mind of a mature seventeen year old ninja that had literally fought gods...Sasuke was almost as slow as a turtle.

Naruto was ducking and weaving and rolling out of the way, much to the class surprise, the only strategy Naruto had ever employed was to take the hits and try and outlast his opponents. Wear down their stamina, and take them down when they were to tired to defend themselves. But this? Actively trying not to get hit? Showing some skill.

"He must have done some real intensive training over the summer." This was said by Shikamaru as Naruto caught one of Sasuke's fist's and returned fire with a sweeping kick.

"So Sasuke believe me now when I say that I am nothing like I was last year?"

"I will admit you are slightly better but that's all you're still a clanless loser."

"No Sasuke, I have a surname, I'm an Uzumaki. Probably the last Uzumaki alive, just as you are the last Uchiha."

"That's different Naruto!" Sasuke threw a couple of practice shuriken in an attempt to catch Naruto off guard, to get close. It didn't work, Naruto easily side stepped the kunai and ducked under Sasuke's flurry of blows, using a strong palm thrust to push hime back.

"You're right, it took Villages combining their armies to kill my clan, were as it took one man to do in yours." The entire class went deathly quiet as Naruto said that, even the bugs stopped buzzing. You could've cut the tension and silence with a rusty butter knife.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke had given any form or grace, rage had completely taken over his form, he charged Naruto, fully intent to beat the blonde idiot to death. He thought he knew Sasuke's pain? he didn't know what it was like to have everything, then it be taken away in one moment. He didn't know what it was like to sit up late at night thinking about nothing but pure murder of you're older sibling!

He would teach the blonde the meaning of suffering for that remakr rules and laws be damned! He was Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha of the Leaf Village, the council bow down and kiss his ass if it meant keeping the Sharingan in the village. They wouldn't care about some poor orphan. Those were Sasuke's thoughts as he pulled out a real kunai, not the blunted pieces of shit they were supposed to have. No this one was pointed and sharp, and kill worthy!

Naruto learned this the hard way as he went to block one strike and ended up with a nasty looking cut on his right forearm. Iruka decided at that point he would step in, but then he saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Something in them made him pause for just a split second. He didn't see fear in them, hell he didn't even see them register the pain of the cut. He saw sadness as Naruto gazed upon Sasuke's huffing form. Then behind that he saw the determination.

Naruto held out one hand, the hand holding his kunai and dropped it and pointed to Sasuke. "I bet you feel so big and bad holding that, cutting me and making me bleed but look at this" he held up the hand that HAD been cut, as it had seemingly closed up all on it's own. "I'm an Uzumaki, I have a regeneration factor. If you think you can do that little trick Sasuke than by all means come on."

That was all the invitation Sasuke needed as he charged Naruto. What he was not expecting was for Naruto to take a quick step forward, and throw Him over his shoulder. Nor did Sasuke see Naruto pull out the kunai he had hidden up his sleeve, but boy did he see it pointed at his throat. "I think that's my win right Iruka-sensie?"

The whole class was dumbfounded, not only had Naruto positioned himself at the edge of the ring, and therefore disqualified Sasuke by flipping him outside of the ring, he had mad a conclusive victory with his kunai. Nothing like that had happened before. Nothing like that had come close to happening when Naruto and Sasuke sparred in the past.

Iruka quickly stepped in between the two boys "ok that's the match! Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto started walking away, towards the other end of the ring where he saw Hinata had picked up his sword he smiled at her, not seeing Sasuke get up, nor did he see the rage in Sasuke's eye. And he certainly didn't see Sasuke making hand signs.

But he felt the heat as Sasuke said "Fire style: great fire ball jutsu!" As a giant ball of fire went flying towards Naruto. He turned around, and his first thought had been to dodge, but he had students behind him, and they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. 'Shit!' Had been his only thought as he brought his arms to form an X over his chest, in a last ditch effort willing his chakra to protect him.

The last thing he remembered was seeing a blue form take shape in front of him, before it and the fireball clashed and it sent Naruto rocketing backwards. Into a tree. And then Darkness consumed him.

* * *

And cut! What did you think? Ichiraku is not the benevolent old man we have come to know him as, Sasuke's a bit broodier and a lot more hostile than one would think, and who is that weird person watching Mizuki? All of this and more in chapters to come! Also like I said at the beginning, slow progression. Naruto's not just gonna start being able to whoop ass right from the get go. He may have the mind of a war veteran, but he only has the body and reflexes of a young boy, still undergoing training.

So R & R and have a good one, Ja Ne!

* * *

1) Naruto's elemental affinities before the Sage are Wind and Earth. Complete polar opposites. Huh neat.


	5. Everyone's consequences

Welcome back to Naruto the Guardian, sorry this one took a while to upload compared to the rest of the chapters, but I got my xbox 1 and I've been busy with some games...any way nothing new to report but let's see what happens after the cruel cliffhanger in the last chapter.

* * *

Ch 5 - Everybody's consequences

Naruto's was in the familiar environment of his mind. The lat thing he remembered seeing, a great big ball of fire headed straight towards his face. "That was uncomfortably similar to Kagyuya. Ugh.." He looked around in the maze that made up his mind. "Why do I always end up here though? Why can't my mind have the decency to drop me off in front of the fox?" He sighed and looked at his reflection in the water. "Well I'm gonna be here for a while, might as well see what she's up too."

He started the long trek through his mind, walking through deep, dark, wet halls. 'Man I really need to find a way to fix the, it's so depressing, I mean I know my childhood was shit but damn. You'd think that it would fix itself overtime.' It wasn't long before he found the central chamber, the fox resting on her front paws. "Oy Kuramaaaaaa!"

The giant fox opened eye, staring down at the small human. **"Oh hello kit. What brings you here?"**

"Eh, fought Sasuke, beat him for once, he threw a tantrum and launched a fireball at me and I think it knocked me into something hard. Woke up here, have you really been asleep this entire time?"

**"What else am I to do while I'm locked behind this damned cage?"**

"Speaking of that is there any way I can change that? I mean don't get me Wong, I absolutely LOVE the sewer look my mind came up with, a real work of art there, but I think it could do with some renovations. What do you think?"

**"It's your mind kit" **Kurama shrugged her shoulders **"I'm no Yamanaka, but I think if it's going to change it needs to be done by you."**

Naruto stared dumbfounded "wait are you being serious? How would I do that?"

**"Again, you're mind. Just think really hard, that's the best I could come up with."**

'It can't be that easy can it?' He stared at the murky ground hard, concentrating as hard as he could. Try to mentally imagine the scene around him changing.

To Kurama's amazement, the sewer was chasing, shifting, colors brightening and darkening. The bars fazing out of existence, then coming back. Naruto's eyes were clenched tight, and the sewer started shaking, like an earthquake was happening. **'He's not just changing his mindscape, he's changing how his mind views things!'**

From Naruto a bright light srarted growing, dim at first but soon expanded to look like a small sun, blinding Kurama, and so _hot!_ Kurama was naturally attuned to fire, but this was different, like something was trying to burn her soul. When the light finally went away Kurama realized she was the size of a large Bear, but that wasn't the biggest surprise the sewer was gone.

Naruto opened his eyes, and grinned "Ha! I did it! what do you think Kurama?"

Kurama was to stunned to respond, the sewer had gave way to a beautiful traditional rock garden, cherry blossom trees spread throughout, a small wind leaving a constant trail of falling petals. The seal that held back Kurama's power was found at the center, the shikifujin found on a small stone monument. Kurama herself was the size of a large bear, still towering over Naruto, but no where near her normal Goliath height.

**'Naruto managed this on his own? This is more beautiful than anything else I have ever seen.' **

"Well Kurama? I remember seeing one of these my visit to the land of the Samurai. Thought it was awesome and always wanted one of my own. What do ya think?"

**"I think it's beautiful Naruto. Where did you even think to come up with this?"**

"Again, the Land of Iron. On the way to the Kage Summit, we stopped by a small town. I saw this rock garden outside of some sushi bar, I thought it was so beautiful." Naruto walked over to the monument. "This was a shrine dedicated to the owner's late husband. It reminded me of the one I built for Jiraiya, kind of stuck. It's one of my favorite places I've visited outside of Konoha."

**"Well Kit I must tell you how impressive hit is and all, but did you really have to change my size as well? I liked being a giant fox, not an abnormally big one."**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I mean does it really matter? I'm the only person who sees you. No point in looking scary if their's no one to scare."

Kurama gave Naruto a blank look before her eyes had fires in them **"BUT IT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE YOU IDIOT!"**

Naruto grinned and stared back at Kurama. "My mind, my rules Kurama. and besides that, am I wrong?"

**"Of course not Kit, but I LIKED being super big. Looking down on you!"**

"Hey you still can do that."

**"This is different!"**

"How can this be any different than the time you changed your own size and said and i quote 'this isn't so bad?'

**"Because I willingly made that decision and had the power to control when I returned to normal size!"**

"ok maybe but-"

**"No but's Naruto! Now change me back!"**

Naruto turned around his head held high, "No."

**"What? What do you mean no!"**

"I mean no, I like the thought that one day I'll be big enough to look you in the eye. So I'm not changing you back and that's that."

**"And why must you be so stubborn?" **

"Because I can be. Now do you know how long I'll be stuck here?"

**"How the hell should I know? Just because I fix what's broken doesn't mean I know how long it'll take to fix!"**

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do in here in the meantime?"

* * *

"This can not stand Hokage-Sama! Naruto is in the hospital with borderline second degree burns. It's a miracle that just didn't straight up kill him! What's to be done with Sasuke?" For the second time in just as many days Iruka was in the Hokage's office furious. One of his students had basically tried to murder another one.

"We have laws for a reason why aren't they being enforced?"

For the trillionth time that week Hiruzen sighed. He stood up and walked over to the window, lighting his pipe. "I am the Third Hokage, my actions effect the numerous lives inside these walls. Do you want the honest answer Iruka? The Civilian Council won't lay a hand on their precious Uchiha."

"But he's a student at the academy, a ninja in training. He falls under your authority, not theirs!"

"You are right, but if I make a move against him, it will incite rage into the council, not from the major clans but the smaller ones. That is not something I have the ability to face just yet. I am playing a dangerous game of politics against the council and don't have the support just yet to put my plans in motion."

"Council be damned Hokage-sama! He's my student and he hurt another one. There will be discipline in my classroom!"

"I understand your outrage Iruka, but please try and calm down. I will talk to the young Uchiha, see if there is any remorse for his actions. If I find none than he is yours to do with a you please ok?"

Iruka bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama. There is one other matter I would like to bring to your attention."

"Speak."

"I have reason to believe Mizuki plans to try and sabotage Naruto at every given opportunity."

"Oh that is interesting didn't you personally brief every candidate? I didn't think anyone of such mindset would get past you."

"I am ashamed to admit it Hokage-sama, but he tricked me I think."

"Do you have any substantial proof?"

"Well no but-"

Hiruzen stopped Iruka by turning around and looking him in the eye "look Iruka-san I trust your judgment, if you think Mizuki views Naruto as the fox then by all means keep an eye on him. But until you bring hard evidence there is nothing I can do, and I hardly doubt that the school board will do anything about it."

A hard look entered Iruka's eyes. "yes Hokage-sama."

Just then Hiruzen's secretary knocked on the door. "Um..Hokage-sama Councilman Shimura is here to see you. He said you'd be expecting him?"

Hiruzen nodded "well Iruka continue to keep an eye on Naruto and the school. If you find any solid proof of sabotage or bias come to me understood?"

Iruka bowed deep "yes Hokage-sama." And he left just as Danzo entered the office, an Anbu trailing behind him. Though the strangest thing to Iruka was her mask. Since when did Leaf Anbu wear blank masks?

"Hello Hiruzen."

"Danzo how good of you to make an unscheduled appointment. To what do I owe the pleasure of you and your friends company?"

Danzo nodded over to the Anbu who immediately kneeled "This is one of my ROOT Captains, Sora Shirato. As a sign of good will I put her in your hands, to be part of the Hokage's guard. I honestly believe that this truce of ours is doomed to fail Hiruzen. We view things to differently but this gesture of faithl should keep the peace for a while. As well as this."

Danzo placed a sealed document on Hiruzen's table, labeled Protocol Anathema in bright red. Opening the folder Hiruzen was surprised to see a list of names, followed by rank and all who were on active missions and where those missions where. A full data book on some of Danzo's operations. He wasn't foolish enough to believe Danzo would honestly hand him that much ammunition.

"I must say Danzo I wasn't expecting to see this much information on you operations. Though I am pleasantly surprised by it."

"You thought I would back down on my end of the agreement?"

Hiruzen shook his head, and pulled out a flask of sake and two saucers. "No Danzo, I expected a little bit, just not this much." He poured some sake into the saucers and passed one over to where Danzo was sitting. He raised his up and said "to yesterdays enemies and todays friends."

Danzo lifted his up and said "agreed."

* * *

Iruka left the Hokage's office and was surprised to see Mizuki was there waiting for him. "Hey Iruka-san judging by your reaction thing didn't go so well with the Hokage?"

Iruka shook his head "no there's nothing he could do without sparking outrage in the council."

Mizuki scowled "that's a damn shame, that's what it is. It's pitiful that Uchiha-san can put another student in the hospital and get off scot free. I guarantee you if it had been anyone else other than Naruto-san things would be different."

Iruka was honestly surprised to hear Mizuki say that, had he been wrong after all? "Well I wasn't expecting you to care so much Mizuki-san."

"Well can you blame me? If Naruto hadn't taken the attack head on who knows how many students would be in the hospital room right now. and then we'd have half the village split over what to do about Sasuke. I do consider myself a teacher first. Besides people like Sasuke who think that the world owes them something always piss me off." In truth what really bothered Mizuki was the fact the demon willingly made the decision to take the hit. Demons didn't do that did they?

"I must admit Sasuke's ego has put him in dire situations with his classmates before." Who was he trying to kid, unless Sasuke was in charge of whatever team he was put in than his ability to work with and as a team was near non existent. Iruka had tried to help the boy where he could but had ultimately been unable to reach the boy.

The most emotion he had ever shown was with his rivalry with Naruto, and not even the Yamanaka were insane enough to try and understand what THAT was.

Mizuki shook his head "he'll never make a good ninja if he can't work with the other students. So Iruka-san what do you suggest?"

Iruka grabbed his chin "the only way I can think of that to happen is for Sasuke to get a much needed reality check. He needs to see he's just a kid and not some hotshot savant."

"Well Iruka-san I think we should grab a bite to eat, I know this great sushi bar on the south side of the Village they have the best fish from here to Kiri."

Iruka narrowed his eyes, he hadn't been expecting the show of camaraderie from Mizuki. But this would be an opportunity for him to try and understand his assistant a little better. "Well I guess I can spare some time, though I can't stay long, I need to prepare the classes history portion for tomorrow, I'm having trouble deciding whether or not they should go over..."

From there to the South side of town the two teachers talked about possible lectures or improvements to the training, and soon enough Iruka seemed to forgo mistrust to likeable banter, then the conversation turned towards a certain blond in the class. "I really don't think starting with that coup is a good way to start the one-time alliance Iwa and Konoha took against Suna."

Mizuki looked towards Iruka aghast "what are you talking about? it's the perfect way to do it! It's that coup that would lead to the peace we have today being possible in the first place. Plus it was all the mistrust from that mission that would lead to Iwa and Konoha being enemies in the last war."

Iruka grabbed his chin in thought "hm...you may be right Mizuki, but remembered even before then, one village was accusing the other for espionage, assassination. There was mistrust and and hate all throughout that little battle. The alliance lasted for a week before our forces were fighting together. It took Hokage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama working together to stop it from turning into a three way war. Hell even with the two kage it only lasted for another week."

Mizuki put hi hand up "I know, I know, that's when we made peace with Suna to make Iwa back off and prevent another war. Though that back fired horrible. You really know you're tuff Mizuki."

Mizuki grinned "Well I didn't become a teacher for the pay you know? Besides you remember our academy days, even though I was technically the top academic student in the class I was always right behind you. You were just to worried about the next stupid stunt you would pull."

Iruka sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah I guess. I see a lot of my younger self in Naruto."

Mizuki leaned in and whispered "So you really don't see him as the fox?"

Without a second thought Iruka shook his head, "of course not! If he was the fox I believe he would try and be discreet about himself. Instead you have a loud mouth braggart who pulls pranks because it's the only way he can get people to even acknowledge his existence. Why? I already asked you? Were you lying?"

Mizuki looked away "Well I'll admit it, yeah I was. I saw the fox, and I still do.." Mizuki trailed off and Iruka looked at him warily.

"I feel a but is coming Mizuki-san."

"Yeah, but what he did today. He took Sasuke's attack, but demons would have jumped out of the way right? I don't know what to think you know? You hear something about someone for so long and that's what you believe."

"Well Mizuki let me tell you a story that happened over summer, up until last years term, I was indifferent about Naruto. I believed he was the fox too, but during the summer before last year I was in a small town near the border, Chiaki town. a suna nin had gone rouge and was holding hostages, and unnamed ninja and I had to work together to save everyone. Turns out we had many of the same interests."

"Ok and how does this have to do with Naurt?"

"Let me finish, as it turns out that man, was a former Iwa veteran. I learned not to listen to others, and I told him almost the same thing you told me when I learned that. Let me tell you what he told me. Step away from other people and their opinions and form your own. Talk to Naruto and make your own thoughts of him."

"I don't know Iruka. Even you must some things against him?"

Iruka smiled "my only problem with Naruto is the same one I have with my entire class, one you'll soon have if you're a true teacher, and one every teacher has. He doesn't strive to reach his full potential. He wants to get strong but because he believes there's no one he can go to to get that help, he sticks with a screwed up regimen."

"Really that's it?"

He shrugged his shoulders "other than that, Naruto's just a kid, who thinks he's alone in this world. Most of his current faults he will grow out of with time and maturity. Iruka downed the last bit of his drink, and stood up "look Mizuki, I won't fault you for how you thought of Naruto, but spend some time thinking about it ok? If you feel like you can't be an unbiased teacher tomorrow, don't come in."

With that he walked out, leaving Mizuki to his own thoughts.

* * *

"So Danzo before you leave let's you and I discuss business."

"What would you have Hiruzen? I'm a busy man, though I may not look it."

"I read here you have a few assets in Iwa, is that correct?"

"I have three, one jounin, one construction worker and one medic nin, why?"

"I assume you are already aware of the ramen shop owner, Ichiraku?"

"I learned of him a long time ago, and identified him as a non threat. The man hasn't been a ninja in some time, let alone use chakra. He's retired."

"Did you validate the claims of him being a spy?"

"Of course, what do you take me for a fool?"

"Never my friend, I want your people to dig into whatever they can find, see if he's truly inactive as a spy or not."

"I was made aware that you'd already interrogated him Hiruzen, did you not believe him?"

"No but you should know as well as I, that the only true retirement for spies is death, very few actually manage to cut ties and quit. I want to know if Iwa still has a way to contact and give him orders. Work under the assumption that he's still a spy, and i want one of your ninja to become a regular at his store, keep an eye on him."

Danzo got up dusting himself off, the half empty bottle of sake all but forgotten at the moment. "Before I leave may i ask why my ninja, Hiruzen."

Hiruzen gave a very political smile, "you know why Danzo, I can disavow the actions made by root ninja who shouldn't be operating in the first place, but also you like to keep your ninja out of sight, only you really know whose part of the program. Ichiraku's Ramen has become a favorite of sorts for my ninja. Too much a chance he'll notice someone watching him directly. He already knows I have a ninja watching the place. I don't think he'll expect this though."

Danzo nodded saying as he reached the door "understandable Hiruzen, I would do the same thing actually. Which is why I'm surprised to be hearing you say it. You'll be getting the same reports I do." He opened the door and headed out, leaving behind his nina who had been bowed the entire time.

"Rise Shirato-san, Owl!" An owl masked anbu flickered into position. "Yes Hokage-sama" Hiruzen looked to Owl an smiled.

"Please integrate missis Shirato into my personal guard, and have Coyote go home on paid leave for the time."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but if I may, I don't like this."

"I understand Owl but trust me. Teach her all the things she'll need to know and get her a proper Anbu mask, I think Sparrow will do. That will be your callsign from now on understood?"

She nodded "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded to Owl, "Take her to get properly outfitted, and have her go a psyche evaluation, no hard feelings I hope, but I need to make sure I have your loyalties when on a mission. I don't want Danzo's programming to overwrite my commands."

Shirato got up from her bow, "hai Hokage-sama."

"Ok blue blood follow me."

As they left, Hiruzen turned his chair around to stare at the faces of the past Hokage. 'Am I doing the right thing Tobimara-sama? You would never approve, but it's for the interest of the Leaf that I do everything possible while I sit in this chair. The next Hokage may not have the same strength as me.' He stared hard hoping that those inanimate object would somehow give a sign to his prayers.

All he got was a small gust of wind that suspiciously lifted the end of the Fourth's picture, slightly revealing the safe Hiruzen had hidden behind it. 'What no! He's not ready to face your enemies just yet Minato-san. Though he does deserve to know the full truth, but not yet. When's ready and strong enough I will personally show him to your estate.' He let out a long breath and started taking a puff off of the pipe.

"Smoking will kill you one day old man" A deep voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time forced Hiruzen to snap around.

There in his office was Jiraiya of the Sannin. "Jiraiya boy! What brings you here in my office, your next report isn't do for another two weeks, let alone the next face to face visit."

It was Jiraiya's serious face that gave it away. He wasn't here on business, certainly not pleasure. No he was pissed off about something. "You're working with Danzo." Not a a question, but a statement he knew. SO that's why he was mad.

"Yes Jiraiya I am, his Root anbu make for an effective tool. I take it you disagree?" He wasn't surprised Jiraiya found out so soon, Hiruzen had been expecting this for some time.

"Of course I fucking disagree Sarutobi-sensie! How long have the two of you been enemies? And for no reason all of a sudden your friends?"

"Well jiraiya friends is a bit to strong a word, more like allies at the moment. I fully expect Danzo to betray me the moment it suits his purposes. However I am the Sandaime Hokage, and I have let me village go astray for too long. I will do what it takes to get control of MY village and do what is right for MY people. What is best for MY ninja. I am known far and wide as the Professor, master of all the hidden Leaf ninjutsu! It's time I start acting like it!"

"But not like this sensei! You may be the professor but going down this road you're going to have to make choices you'd never choose to make."

Hiruzen's eyes hardened over, "you're right Jiraiya but I walk down this path because that is what is best for the Leaf."

"Now you're starting to sound like Danzo to sensei! How long will it be before you disregard the Will of Fire, prioritize power over peace? How long before you start making sacrifices of you're own people?"

"You go to far Jiraiya! I may be making hard choices, but I am not completely lost! I am still me and-"

"Are you so sure of that sensei" Jiraiya turned his back to Hiruzen walking towards the door, "because I'm starting to have trouble seeing whose in front of me, the Professor or the Warhawk."

Hiruzen watched Jiraiya leave before slumping in his chair. Looking towards the portraits he asked again out loud this time "Am I doing the right thing Sensei? Lord First, Minato? Am I?"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the white noise of a very familiar hospital room. "Great not even two days in and I'm already in the hospital." Naruto sat up looking around the empty room, his chest screaming to get back down, making Naruto flinch. 'Man did Sasuke really do this much damage to me? Shit!' He reached over the end of his bed, aiming for the doctors report, which is when he learned of the massive sore spot just at the base of the back of his neck.

The doctors reports told Naruto everything he already knew. 'So it's only been a couple of hours huh? That'd explain why I still hurt though.' The most interesting thing on the report though was a side note at the bottom which read 'lucky to note have serious and crippling burn wounds.'

'Man Sasuke was aiming to do some serious damage. Is this what Shinigami meant when he said time would try to fix itself? Because Sasuke never did that before, hell the closest thing he did was at the first battle at the Valley of the end, and even then he couldn't bring himself to actually kill me. man I really need to train, so that this doesn't happen again. Also I'm really going to have to thank Kurama for healing the burn damage first, normally she treat the the other injuries before healing my skin.'

Naruto stood up against the judgment of his body making him flinch. 'He really did a number on me though. I need to start some endurance training, well first I need to learn how to use this body, because my mind keep trying to make it use moves it doesn't know yet. Man the back to the past stuff is super hard."

Naruto headed over to the window, stopping for a brief second to look at the golden colored sky as the sun was just tarting to set. Hey was that Iruka walking down the street with Mizuki? 'Eh it's not like I knew ever knew much about Iruka's personal life. He'll learn eventually the person he really is, I just hope this time I can stop Iruka from being injured. Well here goes nothing!'

He leapt out the window and on to the roof of a near by shop a couple stories down. He had places to be, to train at were he wouldn't be interrupted. But first he needed some books...the library should still be open.

skip

Naruto grinned as he exited the library, he had never actually had any interest in going there before, the fact the lady who owned the shop absolutely hated Naruto didn't help. But a quick application of a hinge jutsu, some cash he 'borrowed' off of Iruka, and Naruto had a scroll detailing the basics of wind, earth and water style ninjutsu, as well as a basic defensive sword style. While Naruto's chakra Nature hadn't been aligned to Water style, he happened to know that after earth style the easiest element for him to learn to use was water.

Putting the scrolls in the empty storage scroll he had kept, Naruto started waling in the direction of Iruka's house, training would have to wait. His body was in no condition to train. He'd only hurt himself worse. Though he did keep out the kenjutsu scroll. It was known as the tortoise style, keeping a short to medium length blade close to the body to deflect all attacks and then counter when the opponent left themselves open. Very basic and easy to over come if one where fast enough or strong enough to over power the user, but Kakashi had told Naruto that Danzo's Root Anbu used a modified version of this style, and Naruto had seen first hand how deadly Sai was when he used his blade.

The kata's were indeed very basic, it was more about timing when to dodge, when to deflect and when to counter attack, it even went over some more advanced techniques. 'And if I incorporate dad's flash step then I can easily keep up with faster opponents. So really using this style all I have to worry about are people who are physically stronger than myself. Use some clones as a diversion cannon fodder, yes this has potential and-" *thud*

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't seen the other person walking down the street Caught up in her thought on the way to the hospital, to see her friend. They collided head on, and both fell to the ground. "Oh, I-I I'm so-sorry!"

"Hinata?"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

She was genuinely surprised to see the blond out and about, and reading. He should still be unconscious, but no here he was having apparently been to a scroll sotre or maybe library, actually getting into knowledge. "Oh my! I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto got up quickly and held out his hand to Hinata. "No, no- Hinata it's my fault I'm sorry, here let me help you up." He swiftly grabbed Hinata's hand, bringing her to her feet. The close proximity contact however was to much for Hinata's brain. 'He-he's holding my-my hand!' When she was on her feet she promptly feel forward, onto Naruto's chest.

'Oh great she fainted, and I have no idea where the Hyuga compound is, because I never had a reason to go there. Great, well might as well bring her with me.' He picked up Hinata bridal style. He was lucky the street he was walking wasn't occupied at the moment, Kami only knows what number of rumors would have started. Well little did Naruto know there was a set of eyes watching, an older set of eyes. Pupiless white eyes watching as the jinchuuriki picked up the Hyuga heiress and began walking towards the training area.

* * *

Hinata had the best dream ever, she was whisked off her feet by a blond night in shining armor. Until she heard the sounds of forest life, and felt soft grass beneath her. She heard the grunting of a male somewhere to her right. She was obviously in some sort of shade, as every so often spots of sunlight would hit her eyes, for a brief second. Mumbling to herself about a good dream ruined she sat up rubbing her eyes. The last the she remembered was talking to Naruto before he...before he...

Her face went flush as she remembered the feeling of his firm grip on her hand. The kind, and sorry, look in his eyes. How did she end up here? Looking around she seemed to be in some sort of training field. She had been right about her assumption of shade, she had been placed underneath a tree. The sound of some guy training were somewhere behind he, behind the tree.

She took a peek and nearly fainted again at the sight of a bare chested Naruto swinging his sheathed sword, swinging it down then making a right to left, taking a step forward then bringing the blade back so it was held diagonally against his chest, taking a step back, Then he would repeat the maneuver again. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the signs of injury on Naruto's body, had he been fighting someone?

Then she saw him put the blade down, and take a deep breath. It was still noon time if the sun setting was any indicator. She hadn't been out for very long. Her eyes were drawn again to Naruto as he made the weirdest hand sign, he made a cross sign with his left and right index and middle fingers. She heard him say "Shadow clone jutsu!" And what followed was two explosions on either side of Naruto blowing him back a couple of feet, much to his rather loud cursing. 'That explains the injuries, he's practicing some sort of ninjutsu.' And from what she saw one that required a large amount of chakra.

He was laying on his back staring at the sky, "Damn it I need this jutsu! Well chakra control it is." He sat up, grabbing a few stray leaves and attaching them to his body. The very basics of chakra control, what would later be used to teach young ninja how to walk on water. Hinata being the Hyuga heiress was trained how to do all of that years ago, it was an effective tool to help hone the Gentle fist fighting style her family was known for.

'It makes sense for Naruto to require extra chakra control lessons, his chakra stores were almost bigger than tour entire class's combined, teachers included.' Naruto had about six leaves attached to several different parts of his body. But his face was distorted into a grimace, as he held them for a couple of seconds before the leaves fell. He balled his fist and hit the ground growling, before picking the leaves up and placing them on his body, one after the other.

Hinata made a few quick hand signs and activated her Byakugan examining Naruto. Almost immediately she saw the problem. He was rushing the exercise, not establishing a proper connection from the leaves to his body with his chakra, before placing the next leaf. He was causing a strain almost, because his chakra control was trying to catch up to his actions, he fell short.

'Here's my chance to try and get closer.' She started walking forward, but her mind flashed to her actually having to talk to Naruto and she paused, anxiety welling up in her. 'Bu-but can I? i mean what if he does-doesn't want my help?' She shook her head "If I don't take a step, I'll always be behind him.' She took another step forward, and then another.

Three steps is all it took for Naruto to notice her presence. "Oh Hinata! You're awake finally. How are you feeling?" She was nervous about something, but he did notice her eyes never left his chest, never actually meeting his gaze. "What's on your mind?"

"Um...you're cha-chakra control."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his head. "Yeah I have a lot of chakra, so I have to train really hard, and chakra controls the hardest training I can do. But as you can see, I'm having a little difficulty"

"You-you're rush-rushing I-it." Though it took a total of five minutes to say a few sentences, Hinata managed to explains what she had seen to Naruto, who stared at Hinata for a full five minutes, before giving her a big kiss on the forehead.

"Hinata you're a genius! I could use you for training more often!" He didn't get a response, in fact he had moved out of Hinata's line of sight, and she was staring at one spot, but looking a thousand miles away. A blush was creeping it's away through her face. It was then Naruto realized what he had done. 'oops'. He gently, ever so gently poked her forehead. Of course she fell back, fully erect like a statue, on to her back, not flinching, not blinking, Not response what so ever.

'I think I actually broke her this time...Welp I better find out where the Hyuga compound is, I don't think she'll be awake or even active for much longer..great.'

* * *

"Hokage-sama, what can i do for you?" Sasuke's monotonous voice carried throughout the empty Uchiha compound. He had expected someone to show up a teacher or maybe the principle, but definitely not the freaken Hokage himself. They were currently sitting in Sasuke's living room.

"Hello there young Sasuke, you and I need to have a talk about your actions at school earlier. You seriously injured Naruto."

Sasuke looked away, "if you know what happened then you know what he said."

"Sasuke being angry is not an excuse for the level of damage you intended to do to him. He's still your comrade."

"Pff, comrade? The dobe's lucky I talk to him at all."

Now Sasuke, I need you to understand, in this matter you meant deadly harm to another student. Those carry serious consequences."

"And why should I care? Up until a few days ago Naruto never took anything seriously! He acts like an idiot all the time with no care for how others think."

He noticed the slight shift in Hiruzen's face. "And do you know why Naruto acts out so much?"

"Simple because he wants to be the center of everyone's attention. He want's people to think he's going to e the greatest ninja every with out admitting he's nothing but a loser who can barley control his own chakra."

"So close to the truth, but thousands of miles away."

"What's that supposed to mean Hokage-sama?

"It means you're wrong Sasuke. Or at the least partly right. Naruto is a young boy deprived of attention by an entire village and almost his entire class. Acting a fool is the only way he knows for others to acknowledge him." Hiruzen stood up, "he acts out so other will notice him. Even you must have noticed that most of the village hates Naruto."

"Yes I have Hokage-sama, but I cant figure out why. Everyone dislikes him, but no one is willing to talk about it. Why?"

A glint appeared in Hiruzen's eye "I'm not at liberty to say Sasuke. But a smart boy like you? I'm sure you can figure it out. I will leave you with two things Sasuke, Naruto is nothing like he appears to be. And finally I will let you go with a warning, this time. The next time there will be serious consequences, the first of which will be your immediate expulsion from the ninja corp." Having said that Hiruzen made a swift exit, one single memory playing through his mind.

_"Are you so sure of that sensei" Jiraiya turned his back to Hiruzen walking towards the door, "because I'm starting to have trouble seeing whose in front of me, the Professor or the Warhawk."_

* * *

ANNDDD CUTTTTTT! So those are the consequences of just a few slight differences in the cannon universe and this one. I got a PM and I will dress it, I fully intend for this to be a long story, 80-100 chapters is what I am shooting for, each reaching at least 6,500 to 10,000 words each. There will be some more chapters on naruto's academy life, but trust me the next chapter will have some time skips, I don't plan to go day to day with this.

Other than that though please tell me what you thought

Ja'Ne!


	6. A Hyuga in the making

Welcome back folks to chapter six of this story and I must day i like where this story is going. Sorry for the long update but was dealing with two deaths in the family very sad, had to go all the way to Alabama for a funeral. SO needless to say I was a bit busy, but coming back I've been ultra productive..or so I'd like to say but getting back into a normal schedule is stressful. Anyways here's chapter six hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ch 6 - A Hyuga in the making.

Two months into the school year had gotten everyone into a routine of sorts. Naruto would wake up early with Iruka and accompany him to the academy, were he would usually be the first to class. Soon after he arrived Hinata would come in, and Naruto made a habit to ask her to sit next to him, it was a giant help for her stutter and confidence. She was quickly becoming the the top kunoichi in class, easily surpassing the fangirls like Sakura and Ino. Naruto himself seemed to grow immensely as he started getting into his training which he did after school, with which he also made a habit of inviting Hinata.

Not only was she an amazing offensive fighter, which easily tested the limits of Naruto's kenjutsu, where he often ended up partially paralyzed on his back, her byakugan made Naruto's chakra control training supremely effective. The improvements were noticeable in class's regular sparring sessions, were Sasuke made it a personal note to challenge Naruto. And most of their spars were more evenly matched, because Sasuke didn't underestimate Naruto. Right now they were tied 7 to 8, and the class usually made a bet. If Naruto could hold onto his blade for the first part of the clash then normally he won, but if Sasuke could remain on the offensive and catch Naruto off guard then he'd win.

And when it came to Hinata, she had to be brought up to the male bracket, as the rest of the females in the class were sorely lacking. Though it did give Iruka reason enough to push the ladies harder. After their conversation, Mizuki didn't show his face around the school for an entire week, Iruka was just starting to look for replacements when Mizuki showed up for class one day.

_'I took what you said into consideration Iruka-san. I still don't want to believe I've been hating an innocent kid for this long, but I'm willing to see if i was wrong.'_

Since then Mizuki had fully stepped into his role as taijutsu instructor. Even going so far as to give Naruto some pointers with his kenjutsu. Mizuki was also adamant about making Sasuke work with other students, not caring if the boy didn't feel like it. He would often set up team matches, 3 vs 3, so the kids would get used to their future teams.

Sasuke for his part was quieter than normal, not boisterous, his thoughts keeping him inward. And most disturbing they were often about a certain infuriating blond. He had gone to civilian records, asking about Naruto only to learn that for some reason his were sealed at the highest order. All he could figure out was that the dobe was born the same day the Yondaime Hokage killed the nine tailed fox, October Eleventh. That was it, that and also everyone had a chip on their shoulder when it came to him.

It was infuriating, Sasuke was used to getting any piece of information he wanted, but not even the people of the council would tell him, they were all tight lipped about it. What was so special about Naruto, it had people scared to death? 'I will find out you fool!'

Life progressed after that, up until Naruto's first visit with Hiruzen that is...

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the grass just staring at the intimidating tower which housed the most powerful figure in the Country of Fire. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto remembered Hiruzen's funeral. Seeing Konohamaru cry into Asuma's shoulder, he could remember the nights he stayed up, wishing for Hiruzen to come back, because no one else cared like he did. Naruto chuckled, back then he would have given anything to speak to Hiruzen for any number of minutes, and now that he had all the time in the world, he didn't know what he'd say.

'Hey old man I'm from the future and I know the exact day and circumstances in which you die. Yeah that's a quick way to a looney bin, and a Yamanaka psychiatrist appointment.' He could see Hiruzen, standing at the window puffing on his pipe, watching over the city. 'I wonder if I can convince him to give me access to my family estate...the Namikaze family legacy. I remember Kakashi telling me how all of dad's work was hidden in one giant library. Hiruzen took the information of how to get in with him when he died, so I never really worried about claiming it.'

Naruto stood up, and walked to the door 'well I could always try this...'

Hiruzen had hired a new secretary, a young brunette Chunin. She saw Naruto approached and gave him a distasteful glare. "oh what do you want brat?"

Naruto returned the glare, "I'm here to see Ji-san."

"The Lord _Hokage _is currently in a meeting brat. He's busy and will probably be busy for the rest of the afternoon. Come back later, or even better stay away. The Hokage is a busy man and doesn't make time for the likes of you."

Naruto just waved her off and proceeded past her "Hey! You can't go in there! I said the Hokage's a busy man!" She had just stood up to stop Naruto, when he flung open the Kage's door, his face turned to see what the commotion was. Of course his office was empty save for the old man himself. Though he was not surprised to see the disturbance was Naruto, in fact he smiled happy for the distraction from the mountain of paper work on his desk.

"Ah Naruto my boy how good to see you, it's alright Clara I'll deal with this, you go back to your duties. And please close the door behind you Naruto."

Naruto did as asked, grinning at the infuriated Chunin. He closed the door and turned towards Hiruzen and smiled "Hey Ji-san it's been awhile since we talked."

Hiruzen motioned towards the empty seat in front of his desk and sat down. "You're right Naruto, it has been some time. I am glad to see you've revised you're choice of clothing, and surprised to see you've picked up the way of the blade."

"Yeah it was all Iruka's idea actually. He wanted me to have my own edge when it came to fighting the clan heirs, and I've been training with Hinata recently, it's been a big help."

Hiruzen gave a big smile "I''m glad to see you making friends among your peers Naruto, I've read Iruka's reports about you're astonishing growth in class."

Naruto gave a dry chuckle "it's amazing what one can do when their not being hindered and sabotaged by their teachers."

"Yes Iruka has also expressed concerns about that, I am sorry Naruto at how stunted your growth has been."

Naruto waved the old man off "It's fine Ji-san, you're the Hokage. You can't keep up with my every move at every point in time. It's not your fault."

"You are correct of course, but it still makes me sad that my own villagers would stoop so low. But that is besides the point, what brings you here today?"

Naruto was quiet for a second before "I want to know..is Kushina Uzumaki my mother?"

Hiruzen froze for a split second, in just one brief moment, his eye narrowed "tell me how you came to that conclusion Naruto?"

"Well Ji-san, you know I've always wanted to know about my family, you wouldn't tell me so I went to public records and found that after the destruction of Uzushiokagure a single Uzumaki came to the Leaf, a Kushina Uzumaki. Her records after that are sealed, as she apparently became a ninja. So I looked up the archives of deceased ninja, and found out she was killed during the Kyuubi attack, the day I was born. I know it's not a lot but its the most I found, so I was hoping maybe she was my mother? Because if that's not true than why am I Naruto _Uzumaki_?"

It was the look in his eyes that broke Hiruzen, a small boy who was just looking for answers to a question he had been asking for as long as he'd been able to ask it. He gave a long sigh and sat back. "Yes Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki was your mother, and before you ask yes there is a reason this knowledge was hidden from you. When she was young, the Hidden Cloud Village tried to kidnap her for her line of Uzumaki heritage, and I feared the same fate would befall you if the two of you were ever officially connected."

Naruto gave a confused look "I'm sorry what do you mean by 'her line of Uzumaki Heritage?'"

"You see in the Uzumaki clan there were some who had a blood line limit, much like the Inuzuka and their companionship with ninken hounds or the Akimichi with their body inflation technique. The Uzumaki could manipulate chakra to create chains that could seal another persons chakra completely . Though it was rare among the Uzumaki Kushina did indeed posses this bloodline, although it's a mystery on whether or not she passed it on to you my boy. Anyways, I kept it a secret so that Kumo would not come after you, for should you know who you're mother is than you have all rights to make it public."

Naruto looked at the ground, feigning deep contemplation. He knew this already, Kakashi and Tsunade had explained all of that to Naruto. So he wasn't mad, but he was trying to think how would Naruto have handled this information when he was actually still in the academy? "Does that mean you know who my father is?" This was the moment he was waiting for, the body of an eleven year old and the mind of an eighteen year old, but dammit he wanted to hear Hiruzen say it, like he was a little kid again.

"That is not a question I'm going to answer at this point in time Naruto, and I am sorry. To know who your father is, is to learn certain truths about yourself and him, and I don't think you're ready for that yet."

'He probably means how dad sealed Kurama into me.' Naruto clenched his fists and looked down "But that's not fair Ji-san!"

"You are right Naruto, it's not fair, but it is for your safety. To take his name is to take his enemies, and trust me when I say he had many who were powerful."

"And when will you tell me then Ji-san!"

Hiruzen smiled "Well Naruto it was either when you became a chunin or if you decided not to become a ninja when you were sixteen. But how about this then, at the end of the year, if you pass and become a ninja I will hold a test for you. If you pass then I will tell you, if you fail then you will learn once you are sixteen or have reached the rank of Chunin got it?"

Naruto stared into the eyes of Hiruzen, stern but still soft and kind. He really didn't like hiding the information from Naruto, but he had too. And Naruto could understand that, didn't mean he had to like it though. "Fine Ji-san, I'll take you're test and when I pass I want to here the words come from you!" Naruto stood up and pointed at Hiruzen "And when I pass I want you're personal acknowledgement that I'm one step closer to becoming the greatest Hokage EVER!" HE then ran off to find Hinata he had some training too do. Just because he went back in time to change things doesn't mean his end goal had changed.

* * *

Just as Naruto walked out Danzo walked in, the two meeting each other's gaze for a brief second. "Danzo, i hope you don't make a habit of unscheduled meetings."

"And what did the jinchuuriki want Hiruzen?"

"He has a name Danzo, and he was asking about his heritage, the boy figured out Kushina on his own, but has yet to realize his relation to Minato, even though he's almost a carbon copy of the man. It does beg the question though how long it will be till he finds out."

Danzo shrugged his shoulders "the sooner he inherits his heritage the sooner we may be to finding out the secret to Minato's hirashin technique. Imagine if our ninja had access to that technique! The Hidden Leaf would be unstoppable!"

Hiruzen gave Danzo a hard look. "No, Danzo. If we get access to that technique it'll be only because Naruto chose to share it with us, it's a family technique it is the same reason why all our ninja don't have their own ninken like the Inuzuka or Kikaichu bugs like the Aburame. Now onto the reason you've decided to grace me with your appearance today."

Danzo slapped a folder onto Hiruzen's desk. "You asked, now I'm delivering, that is my ninja's report from Iwa, there is a protocol to get a message out to retired ninja in other villages. They send older men, who aren't even able to fight to the villages and they find the retired nin, delivering a message of some kind as well as the orders they're meant to give. And it would appear that our Tsuchikage see's Teuchi as an active under cover agent. Though Teuchi's word was true, he hasn't been sent any orders from Iwa in a very long time."

Hiruzen scanned over the contents of the folder. "Thank you Danzo, that will be all for now, also I must thank you for Sora-san she is an excellent ninja."

"Well what did you expect Hiruzen, I trained her after all."

"Heh, I guess so Danzo, so how likely is Iwa to contact Ichiraku again?"

"Like I said Hiruzen, Teuchi hasn't been an active ninja in a long time, I doubt that fool of a Kage even remembers him as an asset. Though I will still have eyes on the man and his daughter, interestingly enough though Iwa doesn't seem to know of her existence, it wasn't in any of the records my ninja could find."

Hiruzen stroked his goatee "Very interesting indeed, you said you had an undercover agent acting as an construction worker?"

"Yes I do, though fairly low in the actually hierarchy when it comes it Iwakagure construction why what do you have in mind?"

"Oh just some passing thoughts is all, how useful is he to you?"

"When it comes to fighting he's decent, but his true talent lies in information gathering, getting blue prints and schematics for certain buildings and figuring out whose in whose circle of allies and friends."

Hiruzen stroked his goatee, "Hm... have him find out who in the village actively stands against Onoki, and who supports peaceful actions with the leaf, their precious stones and metal for our fish and lumber."

"Bah Hiruzen you fool, if we had the Hirashin technique at our fingers then we could have all of their precious stones and metal by the end of next month. Peaceful talks might take years to bore any fruit."

Hiruzen gave Danzo a hard stare "Fine, fine you'll get my report when I do Hiruzen." Danzo made a quick exit leaving Hiruzen with his thoughts.

'The Hirashin will be the Namikaze Legacy, if Danzo gets his hands on it then war will consume the entirety of the Elemental nations. I must keep it out of his grasps at all costs..but how? Any plans will have to wait until Naruto gets access to those scrolls'

"Sparrow!" He barked out, and the latest addition to his guard popped out of her hiding hole, bowing the new bird mask framing two locks of reddish brown hair on either side of her face.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Find me Jiraiya of the Sannin and tell him that I need him immediately, tell him it involves the seal holding the Kyuubi, I fear it may be failing."

"Yes Hokage-sama." And she was gone in a small swirl of leaves. While Hiruzen was technically lying, it would get Jiraiya to his office the fastest. He had a plan, after all he wasn't known as the Professor for nothing.

He needed Jiraiya's vast knowledge of Fuinjutsu, as Hiruzen's was lacking.

* * *

On the East side of the village, in the Hyuga complex, Hiashi was pondering a rather perplexing puzzle. Hinata's continued friendship with the Jinchuriki. Oh he knew the boy wasn't the Ninetail's, his Byakugan had easily been able to separate the boy's chakra from that of the Fox within him. On one hand the boy was universally hated throughout the village, and he didn't want that hatred to pass on to Hinata and by proxy the Hyuga clan.

On the other hand though their continuous sparring and training together had done an enormous wonder for her self confidence, he was starting to see the clan heiress he always wanted to see out of her. She rarely stuttered anymore and would more often than not look the elders in their eyes as they spoke to her, hell she even handled her own against Neji in a spar they had earlier this morning.

And Neji dear Kami! What had happened to him? He had changed in what seemed like a day, Hiashi hadn't heard Neji say anything about fate and destiny in what seemed like forever, and he was more kind and caring towards Hinata, almost acting like an older brother to her. He didn't know why, but he felt that Naruto was somehow to blame for it, he just couldn't find out how.

He was kneeling behind his desk, having finished the days paperwork and enjoying a rare moment of relaxation, his thoughts drifting to his late wife. Hyomo-chan**(1)** what would you say? I know I've been hard on her, but she needs to be strong in this village or she won't go anywhere, and it's starting to look like she's reaching for her potential. Thanks to a boy no less.' Hiashi chuckled to himself 'reminds you of me doesn't it? Hizashi was always the talented one until I met you. But hate will come of that friendship, and if hate stars coming the Hyuga way than the clan Elders might come in and try to stop it by force.'

Then he heard a sound, like small thud, his ears perked up as they tried to discern what the sounds where. He closed his eyes for one second "Byakugan!" With his doujutsu cast he trained his sight to the courtyard outside his office. He was surprised to see Hinata, without her jacket on going at it against training posts in the center.

And by the looks of it she had been going at it for a while, the bruises on her fingers and knuckles were what gave it a way. Yes that boy, Naruto Uzumaki, had lit a flame behind her eyes, one he had seen in her mother's many times. Hiashi stood up and made his way to the court yard, to a small tree a little to the left of where Hinata was training, some side branch members had stopped what they were doing to watch the young heiress train.

"My my Hinata at this rate I might have to get a new training post" Hinata turned around in surprise, how long had Hiashi been standing there?

"Father what are you doing here?"

Hiashi looked towards his office, Hinata's eyes following his gaze "Well it is my compound and that is my office, the real question is how long have you been here?"

Hinata looked down "oh um...just an hour or so?"

'Dear Kami, an hour of training with no break? If I didn't know any better I'd say Neji was bringing her to training sessions with Guy.' Hiashi motioned for one side branch member to follow him, as he walked over to Hinata. "clean those wounds up will you? If my daughter is hell bent on training that hard than by all means she deserves a moving target."

Hinata looked in confusion as the side branch member hurriedly fixed up her hands, "Father, what do you mean?" He had never so openly claimed her as his daughter, and was that an iota of pride she heard in his voice

Once the side branch member finished Hiashi took the familiar Juken stance, "I mean daughter that you've improved greatly in the last couple of weeks, and I want you to show me just how much better you've gotten!"

Audible gasps were heard from the small crowd that had gathered around, it was a wide known fact in the Hyuga clan that Hiashi didn't spar with Hinata, for the simple fact he thought she was to weak to spar with. One such gasp came from Hinata herself, this was the last thing she expected from her father, she was at a loss "um...I ..um..."

"You are right Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has grown a tremendous amount in such a short time" every body gasped again as Neji walked into the small circle to stand behind Hinata, since when did he praise her? Didn't he hate her? "I think it would do her some good to realize just how far she's come since school's started."

Hinata looked into Neji's eyes, he was standing up for her? He had been acting differently lately but she wan't expecting this. Though his words did inspire some confidence in her. "Fine father, I will spar with you." She assumed the Juken as well, and Hiashi smiled.

"Good Hinata then Neji will act as a referee, come at me with everything you have." Mentally he finished 'and show me that you can be the next Clan leader, the one I always knew you could be.'

Hinata charged Hiashi, her fingers a blur as they started attacking, Hiashi being the veteran he was, was easily able to step out of the way of her strikes. Taking the small pause she took to back flip away, he took a long stride forward to lash out with his own strike. What he wasn't prepared for was Hinata to roll around and then under his out stretched arm to deliver an upper cut style juken strike, forcing Hiashi to use his other arm to block the strike, then back stepped away.

Oohs and aahhhs followed the maneuver as Hinata followed up with a lunge kick into a spinning combo of juken strikes, Hiashi not able to recover from being staggered back was put on the defensive momentarily. If there was one thing Hinata learned from fighting someone as unpredictable as Naruto, it was that to win you needed to be unpredictable too.

The Juken style was to stationary, to rigid for someone as flexible as her, she needed maneuverability, and had thus changed her Juken style to fit it, having fought an unpredictable blond who seemed to know a lot about Juken fighters for someone who really shouldn't have helped a lot. Though it didn't take long for Hiashi to realize and adapt to this, as he knocked Hinata's hands aside and landed two strikes to the center of her chest, pushing her back a few feet.

The crowd went silent as the first blow of the spar was dealt. Hinata was panting a little, but she looked up at her father with determination burning in her eye. This was the first time he had sparred with her in a long time, and she was not going to disappoint him. Her father was a retired ninja with years worth of practice and experience, her winning this spar was not an option, but proving to him that he could be proud of her was all she wanted.

And boy did she do that, she gathered chakra in her feet and leapt into the air, raining down all the shuriken and kunai she had. Hiashi smirked and started spinning "Rotation!" He shouted, a dome of chakra ricocheting the weapons in all directions. That had been the plan though, as Hiashi was surrounded by chakra he didn't see Hinata land or get in a very unique stance.

Neji saw though and his eyes widened 'is that the...'

"Gentle Fist Arts: Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" Hinata shouted, rushing her father right as he slowed down. Hiashi was caught off guard but put up an impressive guard in what could only be described as a flurry of blows. A palm thrust from Hiashi rocketed Hinata into the crowd, sliding a couple of feet. Hiashi though didn't get away unscathed. His left arm was hanging limp at his side, and if one looked close enough it looked like his left leg was supporting all of his weight.

But his strike to Hinata had done the deed, she was out, chakra gather at the tips of each of his fingers when he hit her, had sent her chakra network into a wreck and would probably take most of the day to recover. He hadn't done much internal damage, but the combination of training and sparring and exhaustion meant she hadn't had much left in her.

Neji's hand came down "The match is over, Hiashi wins." Hiashi limped over to Hinata, and smiled, and picked her up and went to his office, leaving her on a small rolled up futon her kept in his office. Neji followed him and watched the small act of paternal affection.

"She did well Hiashi-sama."

"Yes" Hiashi replied sitting back at his desk, using his good hand to unblock is chakra network. "She has made great strides in her training thanks to that boy, Naruto. Tell me, you had a class with him, how does he do it? What is he like? I've heard nothing but bad things about him, such as his notorious pranking habits and horrid chakra control."

Neji looked down in thought "Well Hiashi-sama, Hinata has a great fondness for Naruto." Hiashi nodded his head, her feelings towards the boy were known to him "And yes, while he is not from a clan, and has no parents, the boy has determination, and refuses to give up no matter what. The fact he has high chakra reserves and enough stamina to back that up does help. He pushes Hinata to strive for more, to be more. She's adopted his attitude towards fighting and training to never give up."

"I am worried about their friendship though, the elders might try and force Hinata to end it."

"Forgive me if I sound rude Hiashi-Sama, but you're the clan leader, the elders really can't do anything to Hinata without your approval."

Hiashi sighed and looked down, "You are correct Neji but it will be a hassle none the less, and I fear they may try and make her life difficult if I take this course of action. All though I've heard several reports of your growing relation to the young lady on your team as well." Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Neji, who blushed in response. It was true, while not official Neji had taken Tenten out on several other dates, and he could usually be found spending his time with her.

"Yes it is a growing relationship, the fact she's not from a ninja clan won't be a problem will it?"

"Well you're a side branch member, and while probably the strongest side branch member, I doubt the elders will give your romantic feelings a passing glance." Hiashi wasn't trying to be rude, but that was the truth. So long as he stayed within the clan, and any child he fathered was given the cage bird seal all would be well. Neji knew this, and he wouldn't let this second chance to make things right with Tenten get away from him, he certainly wasn't going to hide his feelings for her. Not again, he had watched her mourn him, the look of pain broke his heart.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed and made a quick exit, leaving Hiashi alone with his passed out Daughter.

'What to do, what to do?'

* * *

Alastair looked up at the towering Gates of Konoha, his companion marveling at the goliaths as well. "Well Jezebel, this is Konohagakure no Sato, and I'll tell you what the name does it justice, the forest surrounding this place are huge! If there wasn't one giant rode leading straight to it, there's no telling how long it'd take you."

Jezebel whistled "So this is where the blond little fucker is? It's about time, because walking for two weeks straight fucking sucks!"

Alastair clicked his tongue "now, now Jezebel there were plenty of places to stop by on the way but you were the one who insisted on coming straight here."

"Yeah I know, and you know how damn hotheaded I am! It's your job to keep me in check, and remind me that these human bodies of ours need rest and nutrition unlike our actual demonic bodies. Hey why the hell does Shinigami think we will have fun with this? I mean our human bodies are nothing compared to our demonic ones, and he expects this blonde boy to fight em."

Alastair shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but hey who am I to judge, we get to live again if we kill him so I don't mind. But before we do any of that let's find a place to sleep for the night, and then do some recon tomorrow eh?"

"Sounds great to me, because I heard from some cute tramp that Konoha has some of the best hot springs aside from Hotspring village, and I've been dying to try them for myself." Her blue eye having small hearts in them at the thought of a hot bath.

Alastair quickly took out his katana, examining the multitude of nicks the blade had acquired along the way to Konoha. THey hadn't been passive on their trip to Konoha "While you do that, I think I'll find someone who can repair my blade. And then I should probably get the equipment to fix it myself."

Jezebel had already left Alastair at his point. He sighed and started walking one way 'Ichiraku's ramen? Sounds like a nice little place.'

* * *

Naruto was in his training ground, his breath heavy, the multitude of craters around him a testament to the training he had been doing. He had learned about his Kekke Genkai, the ability to manipulate chakra into Harden structures. It's what had happened with Sasuke, he had willed his chakra to protect him, and it had formed a small shield that took the hit and blasted Naruto into the tree.

How had he come to Learned about his new talent? He had tried forming chakra chains, which he had been able to accomplish, in a spar against Hinata, he willed his chains to defend them and they simple formed a circle in front of him that blocked Hinata's shuriken. That lead to Naruto toying with it and finding out that they weren't chakra chains but chakra constructs.

Or in other words, what ever he wanted them to be. Spears, fists, swords, axes, a shield, a bird, he just needed to concentrate and his chakra would take whatever form he wished. Which turned out to be an excellent chakra control exercise, as his chakra constructs were typically big, but if he wanted to make them small he needed to use less chakra. This was the process he had been doing to try and get his control to the point he could use the Kagebunshin technique and it was working, he could effectively make a kagebunshin, but keeping it from expelling almost immediately was his problem.

Naruto straightened himself, fixed his clothes and did his favorite handling, "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted! The puff of smoke beside him gave way to a perfect clone, that stared and grinned back at the original "hey boss I don't think I'm going anywhere!" It held one thumb triumphantly at Naruto before it went disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto shoulders slumped in disappointment. 'Damn almost had it.'

That's how his day progressed for the next two hours, with small breaks of meditation so Naruto could rest up. Every time he stopped for a break he could feel the Nature Chakra, just on the edge of his senses, how he yearned to try and gather some reach sage mode again. But he didn't have the chakra control for it, and he wouldn't have any for a while. But the Peace and tranquility that came with the transformation was almost worth the risks.

He was meditating now, just a small breather, he'd been training for most of the day since his visit with Hiruzen. He had been surprised with the actual amount of progress he'd made. Having Hiruzen admit who his mother was, was a big surprise. Now he just had to hear the old man say that Minato was his father. Plus there was Jiraiya, his godfather.

His fist clenched as his mind wondered to the day he learned of Jiraiya's death at the hands of Pain and his Six Paths. He wouldn't be seeing him for another year at the very least. Once he had the Toad contract he could worry about mastering Senjutsu. Another thought struck Naruto out of nowhere, what of the other Jinchuriki? During the war, Madara used them and their Biju as powerful weapons, and ultimately it was the joining of all the tailed beasts chakra that allowed for Kagyuya to be resurrected.

If he could save just one then things would be fke it and think it's cool/ ine, but if he saved one he'd be duty bound to save the others. Agh this was too much, he barley understood where the Jinchuriki were, let alone how and when they where taken. The only thing he knew for sure was that at this moment, the Akatsuki already had Yagura, using him to stir civil war in Kiri, which would cause his eventual run in with Haku and Zabuza.

Garra was still with Suna, Yugito and Bee were safe in Kumo for the moment, Roshi and Han were still traveling around Iwa, Fu was at Waterfall, and he really didn't know were Utakata was at this point, just were he would be in a few years. Than there were the Ginkaku brothers, he would need to take care of their bodies so they couldn't be resurrected, Madara could use them for Kurama's chakra if Naruto himself proved to difficult to catch. He was honestly surprised they hadn't done that to begin with.

But his enemies lack of awareness wasn't his problem at the moment, no the biggest problem he was facing was a survival exercise his class was doing, going to training ground 5, the biggest training ground in Konoha, for three days, He would be teaming up with two other students and they would have to protect a scroll while at the same time, they had to take the scroll of any other team they met. At the end the team with the most scrolls would win.

Him and Hinata were teaming up, obviously but the third member of his team was the question, who should it be? he knew that Kiba and Sasuke were teaming up and it was a coin toss on if their third teammate would be Ino or Sakura. Shikamaru and Choji were teaming up, Shino really hadn't picked a side yet, but he was definitely leaning towards Shikamaru's team.

Which left him with one of the civilians and either Sakura or Ino. Normally he wouldn't mind that except Sakura was still at that point in her life where Sasuke was still the god of everything, and Naruto was nothing more than a nuisance. Ino wasn't to far behind her in that regard. Though he one hundred percent would take those two over any of the civilians in the class. They were poisoned by the words of their elders and almost unanimously hated Naruto, those that didn't outright show it, couldn't be bothered to care.

Maybe he could convince Sasuke to take Sakura, have Shika take Ino and he could get Shino? That all depended on if he could get Sasuke to listen to him. Naruto stood up and stretched tired and sore muscles. 'Well one way to find out if this will work out or not.'

* * *

So what did you think? I like how I'm doing Hinata's character. Anyways not much to say hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.

* * *

1) Hinata's mom is Hyomo because I like it.


	7. Out of the Blue

Well here's another chapter. Sorry for the months of silence been fighting writers block like a bitch. Hope yall enjoy, and I think I want Hinata to do the disclaimer.

Hinata: may I ask why Author-sama?

Just as an apology you'll see why later.

Hinata: ok? Author-sama doesn't own any: person, place, thing or event in the Naruto universe all rights are reserved for Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Out of the Blue

Naruto ducked left, his arm hanging limp at his side, as Alistair's butcher blade smashed into the ground, splitting small fissures on impact and he laughed gleefully. "Come pretender! Why run when you can fight!"

Naruto using the small breather popped his arm back into place and he quickly did a back flip, throwing several kunai as he did. Alistair simply blocked the kunai which thudded into the ground. He took a step and Naruto made a one handed tiger sign and the kunai hissed for half a second, alerting Alistair to the paper bombs attached to the end. "Shit" he managed to get out when they exploded and Naruto took a second to breath.

A little ways away, Shino was slumped against a tree, smoke coming from his charred head, as a shaking Hinata tried patching the cut on his shoulder. "Come on Shino-kun, we have to go help Naruto-kun, he's in trouble."

"Hinata-san, that lighting jutsu it did more than hurt me, if it weren't for my kikaichu colony taking the hit, it would have killed me. As it stands only one tenth of my bugs are alive, and of those none of them are in any shape for combat. For that matter I can hardly feel my legs, and this cut on my shoulder has left my with only one usable arm. If Naruto is to get help it will have to be from you or one of the other students. I doubt any of the teachers will get here any time soon."

Having said that Shino tilted his head and passed out, leaving Hinata by herself. 'Kami, this can't be happening.' She glanced over to Naruto who tried blocking one of Alistair's swings, which launched him into, and bounced him off of, a nearby tree. A movement in said tree got her attention as she saw a shock of blue hair. The lady, Jezebel, was staring at the two fighting men like predators.

She had a kunai and was aiming it. Hinata steeled her eyes, Naruto had enough on his plate to deal with. She took out a few shuriken and tossed them at the tree. Jezebel dodged them of course, but her attention turned away from Naruto and onto her. "Ahh the Hyuga. She jumped down from her tree and stalked towards Hinata. "Tell me girl, you can barley stand in front of me without shaking, what hope do you have of stopping me?"

It was her scream that got Naruto's attention. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" His eyes wide Naruto turned around and saw Jezebel holding Hinata by her throat, against a tree Lighting spamming the entirety of her body, her body falling to the ground, smoke rising from her body, blood coming from the corner of her mouth, as well as a cut on her throat. The same blood that was dripping from Jezebels fingers as she grinned.

"NOOOOO" Naruto roared out, orange chakra seeping over his body.

"Oh so has the fox come out to play?"

Naruto whipped around to glare at Alistair "I'LL KILL YOU"

Hinata weakly opened her eyes, she couldn't feel her body, hell it took most of her strength to just watch as Naruto fought desperately, rage in his fist forcing Alistair back. This was it huh? This was the end of Hinata Hyuga. Unable to defend herself, or protect the boy she loves. She so badly wanted to get up, go over to him and tell him everything. Tell him he's not alone, that she cares for him. she wanted to have his back as he fought. As her eyes started to fall the last thing she saw was Jezebel being sent flying by a powerful punch from Naruto.

And when they opened next she found herself in some sort of garden.

* * *

Earlier that day

Jezebel grinned as she looked at the claw like weapons she had just stolen. Tekko-Kagi they were called, a metal ring that fit over ones wrist and had 7 or 8 inch sharp "claws" protruding from the top of the ring. Commonly known as the Neko weapon. Used for slicing and dicing they were uniquely suited to Jezebel's fighting style. "I will paint with so many vivid reds with these once this is all over". She looked over to her companion, Alistair who had turned in his blade for a longer, serated blade. "what about you bud?"

The scrape of his smooth stone on steel could be heard clear as day. He grunted before looking up "i'm going to find the remaining members of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist and kill them slowly and painfully."

"Ooohh are they the reason's you were killed and brought to hell?"

He grinned "well only the first part of that is true, i think a girl named Jane signed my ticket to hell, man she was a screamer. Remind me you were the Ripper of Stone correct?"

Jezebel held up one of her claws and licked one of the blades, raising an eyelid "problem?"

"I know it took the explosion corp of Stone to take you down, then one of their members went rouge. But no there's not a problem, not unless you decide to turn on me."

Jezebel gave him an innocent look, "now why would I do that?"

A dead stare was her response, "you killed anyone in sight and have no problem stabbing comrades in the back. Needless to say I have been sleeping with one eye open."

Jezebel chuckled "well you're not wrong Alistair, so is there any plan to this, or are we just gonna kill this little shit and be done with this?"

"The Leaf's Shinobi have gotten considerable stronger since I fought them,so yes there is a plan that does involve us killing this kid without drawing attention to ourselves, and fighting the entire Shinobi corps of Konoha."

Jezebel pouted "but why not? Their just more lambs to slaughter"

"Maybe by themselves, but Leaf Ninja believe in teamwork, and having the highest standing army out of the Five great nations, we won't last long. Anyways here's the plan, today the academy students start a three day training exercise in one of the bigger training grounds, the instructors won't interfere with this so that's the best chance to strike the fox."

Jezebel chewed on the bottom of her lips, "I feel a but coming."

"Well yes a small one, it's a team exercise, now I dont know who is third teammate is, but the fox is definitely teaming up with the Hyuga heiress."

"And that's going to be a problem how, she's just a child?."

"You've never had the misfortune of fighting a Hyuga have you?"

"Nah, never had a mission in the Leaf, I hear they have the Byakugan, but that's it."

"Let me inform you then, The Hyuga clan are taijutsi specialist, combing they're Byakugan, which allows them to see ones chakra points, with their Gentle fist fighting style they can paralyze opponents and shut down their opponents chakra network. Plus their Bykugan is said to give them three hundred and sixty degree vision."

Jezebel whistled "so even if shes experienced, one hit is all she needs to get an advantage."

"Yeah basically, I've taken a look at his class their's an Uchiha in his class."

"Now them I have heard of, is he a threat?"

"No, the fox and the Uchiha hate each other and it doesn't seem like hes activated his Sharingan yet. Their's an Inuzuka in class, more brawn than brains it seems, but he has been working on combination ninjutsu with his ninken, and heightened sense itll be hard to sneak up on him."

"It doesn't matter, they're just a bunch of students, what do we have to fear from them?"

"The odds are slim at best, but I want to my chances at living as good as I can, I dont want to die because I was unprepared. So here's what I was thinking..."

* * *

Naruto stared at the walled off Aburame compound. Even in his previous life, he had never had the pleasure of visiting this place. Maybe that was a good thing, even at the gate he had this feeling that he was being watched. He had been staring at it for about five minutes, wondering what to say to Shino.

The decision itself was an easy one convincing Shikamaru and Choji to take Ino based on their family relations, they had been trained together since they could be trained. Working together they had an advantage, plain and simple, Shikamari was smart enough to see that, how he was going to convince her to join his team wasnt Naruto's concern.

So that left Sakura and Shino as the two undecided, as well as several other civilian family students but he didnt know, not did he come close to, trusting them. At least Sakura was to stupid to hide if she was going to try and stab him in the back. No, his third teammate had to be Shino if he was going to win.

Taking on Sasuke at his current level one on one was easy enough but throw Kiba into the mix and he was gonna have trouble. Hinata would be helpful, and Shino could always fight at long range. It was then the gate opened, and out stepped Shibi, hands in his pockets, almost mirroring Shino except his coat was a darker color.

'More like Shino mirrors his father. At least they dont hug and do that weird sunset shit like Guy and Lee.'

"Uzumaki-San, you've been standing out here for quite some time. May I help you with something?"

Simple civility, that's why Naruto liked the Aburame, they treated everyone with the same stoic attitude, including him. "Yes Aburame-sama I was hoping I could speak with Shino-San if he was around. I was hoping he would join my team for the survival exercise."

"That would be you, and the Hyuga heiress correct?"

"Word travels fast, but yes me and Hinata are a team. We, well me mostly, are looking for our third and final teammate. Of the options left available, Shino is the wisest choice."

"Tell me why that is Uzumako-San, why not try and convince someone already on a team to join you?"

"Well Hinata and I, we're close range fighters, and neither of us are really strategists. And while Hinata's Byakugan is good for stopping an ambush, an Aburame's Kikaichu can spot enemies far outside a Hyuga's range. Simply put he would complete this team, make up for our weaknesses."

Shibi nodded and stood to the side, one hand outstretched towards the inside of the compound. "Acceptable Uzumaki-San, please come inside. I will take you to Shino's house."

That caught Naruto off guard."he doesn't live with you and his mom?"

Shibi's shoulders sagged ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable and the only reason Naruto even saw it was because Shino would do the same thing when he was thinking out about something he didnt like. "It's customary in the Aburame clan, he has his own house so he can grow his own colony. Once he becomes a genin and starts doing missions, he will start paying the Bill's of that house."

"Ahh that's interesting."

"Do you disagree with that then Uzumaki-san."

"No, not at all Aburame-sama, I am sure you're aware, but I live by myself. Never had my parents around. I guess I'm saying if I had the choice I would spend as much time around my parents as I could. I didn't mean to insult the Aburame clan."

"It is fine with me Uzumaki-san." As they were talking they had been going deeper into the compound. Though nowhere near the small city that was the Uchiha compound, but it was sizable indeed. They stopped in front of a small house, where luckily enough Shino was just stepping out of the door.

"Oh hello father, Naruto. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shibi gave a curt nod towards Shino, "hello son, good day Uzumaki-San."

"You as well Aburame-sama. Hey Shino what's up?"

"Hello Naruto-San, I'm on my way to get the final bits of camping equipment I'll need. How can I help you?"

* * *

Hinata was in her room, she had spread all of her supplies around her going through what she had. 'Maybe I need more gauze? I cant disappoint Naruto-kun. He's going to get Shino-kun, and I need to be able to take care of us if we or one of the other students get hurt. But is it good enough."

"I know that face, stop it Hinata-sama."

Hinata jumped and was surprised to see Neji standing at her door. His behavior recently towards her had changed and it both confused her, scared her and made her happy all at once. He was smiling at her more often, talking to her, and had even confronted some school girls when they tried to pick on Hinata.

She didn't know what had happened, but she wanted to believe it was for the better. "Oh hello Neji-kun. What are you doing here?"

Neji sat down in front of Hinata, on his knees. "Well I remembered when I did this event, and how nervous I was believe it or not."

"You were nervous Neji-kun?" That genuinely shocked Hinata, she had only ever known the calm, cool, and conservative demeanor that Neji always showed.

"Yes I was, I teamed up with some Uchiha nobody, and a civilian. None of us wanted to work together, the only reason we formed that team is because of mutual respect for our battle prowess. Needless to say we succeeded, we scored four scrolls, not including ours."

"Do you think my team is going to win?"

Neji shrugged "maybe, you dont know what your other classmates might have learned outside of school. Which brings me to my reason for being here. This exercise is meant to put you in enemy territory, where you need to retrieve vital information, while protecting your own."

"I know that Neji-kun and.."

"Hinata-sama the only people you are to trust in the next three days are your teammates, and only them."

"Wha?"

Everyone else is going to be thinking about winning. Anyone who can beat you that is. I know you have a very trusting nature, but I urge you to heed my advice least it be used against you." Having said that Neji rose from his position, "now if you'll excuse me I have training to get too."

Hinata watched Neji's reatreating figure before staring at her equipment. 'Used against me?' She shook her head. 'Don't have time to think about that I need to meet up with Naruto at Ichiraku's"

* * *

A little while later saw Hinata approaching the small building were she easily found Naruto eating with stoic Shino. She smiled as she approached "ah Shino-kun I see Naruto-kun convinced you to join us?"

Naruto looked up from his bowl "it's the craziest thing Hina-chan, he was going to find one of us and join us himself!"

Shino nodded "correct. It was the logical choice after all. The Shikamaru was always going to ask Ino because of their parents famed Ina-Shika-Cho formation, and Sasuke and Kiba on one team is a disaster waiting to happen. You and Naruto were my highest chance of being the victor."

"Wanna bowl Hina-chan? We have a little bit of make it to the training ground."

Hinata shook her head "no thanks Naruto-kun, I'm a little to nervous to eat at the moment. I'm surprised you can to be honest."

Grinning he replied "eh my teacher always said make sure you eat when you can before you go out in the field. You never know what can happen, or when the next time you'll be able to eat."

That had been Naruto's official story for his sudden change in attitude and massive improvement in school. He had found a teacher over the summer. No doubt Sarutobi had Kakashi investigate his story. But he was sticking with it. And its not like he was lying that was a lesson Jiraiya had taught him.

"I would like to meet this teacher of yours Naruto-san he sounds nice."

"If only Shino, he was in Konoha over the summer for business hes not around anymore. Though I think you'd like him."

They sat for a while longer talking about random things and enjoying themselves before heading out to the second largest training g ground in Konoha, a side from the Forest of Death. Training ground 28, a massive place with a stream running along the left border. So big it was actually located outside of Konoha. Heavily forested, a number of churning would be stationed along the perimeter to observe and make sure no students left. After the three day period the teams would make their way to the entrance. Anyone lost would be found by tracker special nin.

* * *

"All right everyone quiet down please!" Iruka, with a clever use of his big head jujitsu was able to make some peace out of the sea of students before him. The sun was looming in the middle of the sky. "Ok now please find me or Mizuki-san and write down who is on whose team please. And remember this is a training exercise, not a combat tournament. So dont try and hurt your fellow classmates please." He gave a hard stare to and indifferent Sasuke and Naruto.

The three students ended up with Mizuki. "Ah Naruto-san, Hinata and Shino are your teammates for this?" Naruto stared at Mizuki for second. He was so different then he used to be, he was actually nice, actually being a teacher. He didn't know how to feel.

"Yes Mizuki-sensie."

"Ok good here's you're scroll. Remember the objective of this is to not lose it. Gaining someone else's is just a bonus understood?"

"Yes Mizuki-sensie."

"Good now head over to the west entrance and wait for the signal to start."

Making there way to the entrance where the stream was located, they saw a small bridge had been built over it. A random chunin was standing there as well as a few other teams. Iruka approached Naruto as they were waiting. "Naruto do you think we could speak privately for a second?"

"Yeah Iruka-sensei what's up." Walking a few steps into the wood line Iruka handed Naruto a single piece of what paper with a seal that had the kanji for flare on it. "This is a simple chakra flare. All you need to do is push some chakra into the back of the paper and it will send a flare into the direction the seal is pointed. I should be able to see it from anywhere while I'm observing this test."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei but why are you giving it just to me, I mean I can understand why, but do you honestly think someone's gonna try and get me while I'm in there? I'll have Shino, and Hinata watching my back."

"I just know that a few months ago several students where gonna ruff you up and send you into a hunting mob so it's just a precaution ok? To make it fair every team has one, but I pray they won't need to use it. Now go back to your team it's a bout to start."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Running back he never saw the smile on Iruka's face

"What was that Naruto-kun?"

"Ah he gave me this flare seal thingy. In case of emergencies only, all the teams have one." The shrill sound of a bell being rung sounded the start of the test. The three students looked at one another and nodded silently making their way into the woods. The next three days an uncertain anxiety to them.

* * *

Jezebel grinned as two chunin bodies dropped to the ground. "Well that was easier than I expected of Leaf nin."

Alastair stood up from his kneeling position "well we did have the element of surprise. Though they were useful in telling us the brat and his team started on the West side."

She could tell by his face something was off. "Ok what's bothering you then?"

"You heard him, the boy's not only teamed up with the Hyuga Heiress but also an Aburame as well."

"Ok, not to sound dumb or anything but why is that important?"

The Aburame used chakra enhanced bugs called kikaichu to fight their battles. These bugs can do anything from having poisonous stingers to chakra or vitality draining bites. Their long range fighters as well as strategic thinkers as well, he may pose a bigger threat than the Hyuga if we're not careful."

"So what are you suggesting then?"

"Well firstly all teams are equipped with chakra flares, so let's avoid most of then until we find our prey. Avoid any chance of the ninja on the outside knowing of our presence at all, and when we find our target take out the Aburame first, that should rattle the Hyuga and anger the boy."

"But won't making him angry let him tap into the fox's chakra?"

"Maybe, but he won't be fighting with any style. He'll be predictable."

"Oh that's smart. You really are well informed about all of these different families."

"I liked being prepared for the worst. I just wasn't strong enough to take on Seven deadly swordfighers with all of their unique fighting styles."

"Oooohhh touchy subject. Fine let's go kill this kid and his friends and go our separate ways."

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as naruto and Hinata were setting up their tents. They had traveled about half a mile into the wood line. Hoping that they could hide out in their little clearing they'd found until the three days were up and make a speedy retreat.

Naruto frowned, someone was watching them, but he didn't think they were students. They way they had hidden themselves was greater than anyone in his class could do. Plus they were being patient, he had know idea how long they had originally been watch him and his group.

"Naruto-San can I speak to you?"

Shino had walked up, having caught some fish from a small stream running off of the river near by. "Yeah Shino what's up?" They walked a couple steps away and Shino started talking in a hushed voice.

"Have you spotted them yet?"

"Yeah just outside the clearing in the trees, yeah I spotted him."

"There's a second one too, a woman. My guess is Sasuke and Sakura found us. But knowing Sasuke's demeanor and general attitude towards you, and Sakura's willingness to do whatever he wants, I have yet to come up with a reason for why they haven't attacked yet, also lets not forget Kiba's hotheadedness. He wouldn't wait for this, he'd attack right away to try and prove himself stronger."

Naruto whistled, that had been the most Shino had ever said before. He was taking this seriously. "Yeah, you're right what do you suggest we do?"

"Well I think a head on confrontation is inevitable. I believe it would be best to get it over with, and get rid of their advantage of surprise." Naruto looked over to Hinata, by the fire cooking at the moment.

"Hina-chan can you come over here?"

Hinata stood up from her kneeling position over the fire, the smell of fish permeating the area. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Him and Shino quickly informed her of the current problem. "Can you use your Byakugan to see who it is?"

"I mean I can, but i can't activate it at will yet. I need to weave signs and I don't think I can do it subtly enough without alerting whoever's is watching us."

"Oh I have an idea, alright Hinata listen up, you're not gonna like this."

* * *

"So what are they doing now?"

A little ways away, Alastair glared from around his tree. "Their just talking to each other. To far away for me to make out what their saying."

"You dont think they found us do you?"

Alistair laughed. "Please, they're not even genin yet. No way in hell do they have the tracking capabilities for that. Now remember the plan, once they fall asleep you take out the Aburame, and-"

"Oh yeah why am I doing that again?"

"Because if something goes south and they're somehow alerted to our presence, the other two are close range fighters, he will be the only one actively trying to make distance in a fight. And the Aburame are notorious for it."

"Right and-"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT"

Alistair shipped his head around the tree, the Aburame was apparently knocked out, and the fox was on his ass, a very pissed off looking Hyuga standing over him. "What the...looks like their fighting, change of plans. Let's let them wear each other out. Kill them while their tired." Looking around the tree he focuses don the fight at hand.

"I'm giving you one chance to apologize Naruto."

Naruto started crawling back cear in his eyes, Hinata knew how to sell it. "Look Hina-chan just let me explain I Swear-" Naruto backflipped as Hinata lunged forward with a jūken strike.

"Don't call me that!" Hinata did a backflip of her own and started doing hand signs, Naruto in turn scrabbled to his feet and pulled his blade out, trying to stand in a defensive formation.

Alistair was intrigued by this every Huyga he'd ever met never cast any jutsu, well some of the lower level ones needed to to activate their...shit. his eyes went wide as he abruptly grabbed jezebel by her waist and jumped back as far as his legs could take him.

"Ahh..hey asshole what was the for what's going on? What was that for?"

"The girls activating her Byakugan. She'd have seen us for sure."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and there were a few seconds of silence between the two before they rushed each other. What followed was a series of juken jabs from Hinata which was blocked by the sheath of Naruto's blade.

"So who is it?" Hinata's frown deepened.

"I don't know they're not students, and their chakra is really strange."

Naruto paused for a moment, worry evident on his face..could it be..."when you say strange do you mean it doesn't look like normal chakra or it doesn't act like normal chakra?"

"Both Naruto-kun, their chakra is like swirling paths of orange flowing in the opposite direction, as compared to you or me. Why, do you know who it is?"

"Shit, sort of and let's just say I don't know if we're strong enough to face them. When i say run, go to Shino and find the nearest exit, or teacher tell them intruders have entered here."

"Wait what are you gonna do Naruto-kun?"

'It's me they want, no need to get Hinata involved in this.' Naruto shook his head as he looked behind Hinata "I'm gonna hold them off long enough for you and Shino to get away and then I'm going to book it."

"But-"

"No buts Hinata, this is serious and they mean to do serious damage. Now can you tell me where they are?"

"Who ever the guy is jumped right after I activated my Byakugan. Their somewhere in the tee line about twenty feet behind me."

"Greta now RUN!" As he said that Naruto threw several Kunis in the air and said "Ninja Art: shadow Kunis jutsu!" Four Kunis became a volley of fifty as Alistair pressed himself against his tree, the sounds of several thuds and impacts around made the intention clear.

"Well I think they found us."

"No-" *hisssss* Jezebel saw several of the kunai thrown had explosive tags attached to them "shit."

Several explosions later Alistair jumped into an empty clearing save for one blond in the middle. He was glaring at them, his blade out of its sheath. "Alright you little shit where'd your friends go?"

"Why do you care? You're after me right? No need to get them involved in this." Where was the other one? Did he get lucky and take her out in the first attack? Naruto got into a defensive stance, no she was around here some where. "Speaking of friends wheres yours? I know you're not alone."

Alistair grinned and pulled out his long blade. "She's around. But I wouldnt worry about her too much. I'm you're opponent now!" And alistair too one long step and swung his massive blade. And Naruto made his first mistake that day, he decided to block the sword.

And his reward was his left arm popping out of place. "AAHHHH what the hell, that felt like one of baa-chans punches." His arm gangly limply by his side Naruto jumped back, to analyze his opponent. But Alistair grinned and made half of the snake sign.

"Earth style: erupting pillars!" Just Naruto landed the ground beneath him was starting to shake and before he could move a small portion of the ground rose sending naruto into the air. "NOW JEZEBEL! And Naruto saw Jezebel come out of a tree lightning cackling around her arm. She drew her arm back and threw it forward.

"Lightning style: Arcing dragon!" Out of her outstretched palm the lighting leapt forward, charging at Naruto's rising form, forming into a roaring dragon.

Naruto's eyes were wide. It was coming to fast he couldn't raise a proper defense in time and- he felt himself being grabbed from behind and flung towards the ground. The surprising sound of Shino screaming in pain made his eyes tear up in horror.

He looked up and it was indeed Shino's body tumbling towards the earth. "Shino-san!" He leapt up and caught Shino. "I told you to run Shino-San why did you do that?"

"Because Naruto-san" he said in between ragged breaths "we're friends. And leave shinobi" he coughed up a little blood "doesn't leave their allies behind. I will be fine Naruto, most of my colony took the brunt of the attack." Naruto felt a shadow loom over him and Shino.

Alistair Reardon back for one more powerful swing "DIE!"

"Eight trigrams: 64 palms!" Hinata rushed forward her hands glowing blue as she hit two palm thrusts on Alistair before he backed up and started dodging the rest.

Now Hinata was in front of Naruto and a wounded Shino, while Alistair was in front of her, Jezebel landing on the ground behind him. Naruto quickly dug into his pockets and found the seal Iruka had given pointed it towards the sky and said "Kai!" A giant blue flare rocketed towards the sky.

"Shit that's going to get someone's attention, Jezebel we have to finish this quickly." And he lunged forward batting Hinata away and aim towards Naruto who threw Shino towards Hianata and leapt out of the way, Jezebel leaping back into the treeline. Alistair leapt towards Naruto again.

Naruto ducked left, his arm hanging limp at his side, as Alistair's butcher blade smashed into the ground, splitting small fissures on impact and he laughed gleefully. "Come pretender! Why run when you can fight!"

Naruto using the small breather popped his arm back into place and he quickly did a back flip, throwing several kunai as he did. Alistair simply blocked the kunai which thudded into the ground. He took a step and Naruto made a one handed tiger sign and the kunai hissed for half a second, alerting Alistair to the paper bombs attached to the end. "Shit" he managed to get out when they exploded and Naruto took a second to breath.

A little ways away, Shino was slumped against a tree, smoke coming from his charred head, as a shaking Hinata tried patching the cut on his shoulder. "Come on Shino-kun, we have to go help Naruto-kun, he's in trouble."

"Hinata-san, that lighting jutsu it did more than hurt me, if it weren't for my kikaichu colony taking the hit, it would have killed me. As it stands only one tenth of my bugs are alive, and of those none of them are in any shape for combat. For that matter I can hardly feel my legs, and this cut on my shoulder has left my with only one usable arm. If Naruto is to get help it will have to be from you or one of the other students. I doubt any of the teachers will get here any time soon."

Having said that Shino tilted his head and passed out, leaving Hinata by herself. 'Kami, this can't be happening.' She glanced over to Naruto who tried blocking one of Alistair's swings, which launched him into, and bounced him off of, a nearby tree. A movement in said tree got her attention as she saw a shock of blue hair. The lady, Jezebel, was staring at the two fighting men like predators.

She had a kunai and was aiming it. Hinata steeled her eyes, Naruto had enough on his plate to deal with. She took out a few shuriken and tossed them at the tree. Jezebel dodged them of course, but her attention turned away from Naruto and onto her. "Ahh the Hyuga. She jumped down from her tree and stalked towards Hinata. "Tell me girl, you can barley stand in front of me without shaking, what hope do you have of stopping me?"

Hinata cooled herself and got into the juken stance "I can protect my friends, come you dumb bitch I'm your opponent now."

Jezebel licked the sharpened edge of her claws with a wicked smile "gladly!" What followed was a game of cat and mouse, Hinata stepping forward trying to land a hit on Jezebel and then Jezebel stepping forward slashing wildly trying to get Hinata.

She saw her opportunity when Hinata took a step backwards and slipped slightly. She charged forward and grabbed Hinata by the throat, holding her there, choking her slightly. She got real close to Hinata's face, close enough to lick a small cut on her throat, and whispered "got ya."

It was her scream that got Naruto's attention. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" His eyes wide Naruto turned around and saw Jezebel holding Hinata by her throat, against a tree Lighting spamming the entirety of her body, her body falling to the ground, smoke rising from her body, blood coming from the corner of her mouth, as well as a cut on her throat. The same blood that was dripping from Jezebels fingers as she grinned.

"NOOOOO" Naruto roared out, orange chakra seeping over his body.

"Oh so has the fox come out to play?"

Naruto whipped around to glare at Alistair "I'LL KILL YOU" and then the cloak was complete and he disappeared and reappeared right beside Jezebel arm cocked back and her eyes went wide.

"How in the hell?" Was all she got out before his fist in slow motion hit her in the jaw, dislocating itand sending her backwards. So powerful was his hit that Jezebel left a small trench in the ground.

Hinata weakly opened her eyes, she couldn't feel her body, hell it took most of her strength to just watch as Naruto fought desperately, rage in his fist forcing Alistair back. This was it huh? This was the end of Hinata Hyuga. Unable to defend herself, or protect the boy she loved. She so badly wanted to get up, go over to him and tell him everything. Tell him he's not alone, that she cared for him. she wanted to have his back as he fought. As her eyes started to fall the last thing she saw was Alistair kicking Naruto back.

And when they opened next she found herself in some sort of garden.

* * *

Alistair found himself physically being pushed back as Naruto's form was a wild frenzy of claw swipes and very heavy kicks. 'Shit this is getting out of hand. I better hightailed it out of here, people are starting to come this way. '

He waited for one of Naruto's reckless charges and side stepped, kicking him in the ribs off into the forest, before he picked Jezebel out of her trench and started running away. 'The fox is indeed strong. But next time I won't underestimate him.'

Naruto slowly walked into the clearing looking at the destruction left behind and the he saw Hinata's form. "Hina-chan!" Running over he started inspecting her. She was hurt really bad, the cut on her throat wasn't deep, but he couldn't tell how badly she was messed up on the inside. Her breathing was starting to get shallow. Naruto was starting to panic

"HELP! ANYBODY!" Hinata was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Well I bet you weren't expecting that huh? And how will this all conclude itself? Find out next time in chapter 8 of Naruto the guardian

Ja Ne


	8. Failed expectations

Welcome back one and all, in that episode of Naruto Z, Hinata was gravely injuried, Naruto was panicking and things were not looking well for our hero. Let's check in and see how things unfold! Uh... Shikamaru you have no presence in this chapter so go ahead and do the disclaimer

Shikamaru: thank Kami, I thought you were going to make me outsmart Naruto and his team. Author-sama doesn't own any person, place, event, or thing in the Naruto world, he reserves all right to Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Failed expectations

Three hours into the exercise

Iruka could be found sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, in the middle of a game of shogi against Mizuki apparently. He was winning of course, but his mind kept him inside his head, with his thoughts. Something kept telling him to check on Naruto. That something was wrong.

He shook his head. The training ground was massive, and Iruka made sure that everyone who had any particular hate towards Naruto started on the other end. With the exception of Sasuke, who started out at the north western end, Naruto was as safe as could be.

And even then Sasuke would have to book it to Naruto's position to start anything. Though he was worried what damage might be done should they come go blows

"Hey earth to Iruka, it's your turn" Mizuki lightly flicked Iruka on the forehead getting his attention. "What's got you so distracted Iruka-san?"

Iruka looked back towards the board "Sorry Mizuki, just worried about the students."

Mizuki let out a big laugh "come on Iruka, they're big kids. They can look out for themselves for three days."

"I know that, it's just I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. You're turn."

Mizuki gave Iruka a sideways glance as he stared at the board, trying to find his next move. "Are you talking about anyone specific Iruka-san?"

"Well I guess I'm worried another incident might happen with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Ahhhh, well unlike that one unfortunate incident, Naruto has Hinata and Shino with him, and without sounding mean or rude I think they make a more combat capable team then Sasuke's team."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sakura doesn't come from a clan, she comes from a civilian family so the most she knows is what we've taught her. I pray in a real battle it will be enough, but she is more of a backline fighter, support if you will. Sasuke and Kiba are exceptional fighters and Ninja in their own way and right, but neither one are willing to work as a team with the other."

"I see, Naruto's team is the same makeup, with Shino being a backline fighter and Hinata and Naruto being the two frontline fighters, but they are willing to work together. They're all willing to be leader and a follower."

"Exactly, besides Naruto is gunning for top Male student this year and he may just make it if he can increase his chakra control. The only threat he or Sasuke really face is eachother. Besides before this some Inuzuka and Aburame went through the entirety of the forest and made sure there were no dangerous animals or insects here. You're go."

"You're right mizuki, you're right." Iruka bit his thumb "it's just I can't shake this feeling something bad is going to happen."

Mizuki smiled and said "calm down Iruka, everything is going to be fine." As he said that they heard the sound of a flare being sent into the sky, and watched as an indigo blue flame popped into existence.

Iruka's heart sank slightly as he said in a stark tone "I hope you're right Mizuki-san, that was Naruto's flare." He turned over to two other ninjas, they where wearing white vests marking them as medical ninja, they had yet to see the flare. "Hey you two get up we may have injuries students." And as they got up Iruka saw a paper yellow flare pop into the sky, almost right besides Naruto's. 'That was Sasuke's flare. What the hell is happening.' He followed behind Mizuki, the four traveling silently into the woodwork.

They were about half-way when a wave of evil, almost chaotic feeling chakra washed over and past them, causing the group to stop and stare around in confusion. Mizuki turned back to look at his friend "Iruka isn't that...?"

Iruka's face now sported a worried expression "yeah, it's the Ninetail's chakra. I would remember it anywhere, no matter what."

One of the medics spoke up "wouldnt that mean..?"

Iruka cut him a hard look "it just means Naruto's seal has weakened slightly, what we're feeling right now isn't even a fragment of the Ninetail's power. We're all trained chunin we can handle him. Now let's go." And so they contiuned onward the evil chakra eventually dissipating as they came upon the clearing.

And iruka's expression was one of horror as the first thing he saw was a battlefield, scorch Mark's here, and a trench there, a few cracked trees and many small, maybe 5 feet wide craters. And then he saw Shino's singed and burnt body leaning against a tree still breathing, and then he saw Naruto sobbing over Hinata's body.

The rest were taking in the damage when Mizuki started snapping orders "What the hell! You check on Aburame, you check on those two and Iruka snap out of it! Naruto what in Kami's name happened?"

Naruto turned around as he saw Mizuki, Iruka and two unnamed chunin, his eyes blood shot, Alistair had left not even a five minutes ago. "We-we were attacked by two enemy ninja. I tried telling Hinata and Shino to run to get help. But they didn't and Shino took a lightning jutsu meant for me because of it. And Hinata she...she..." Naruto choked up as they got closer, Iruka could see the full extent of the damage done to her and her body.

Most importantly he could see she wasn't breathing at all. She was dead. His fist tightend and he held back some tears, "Mizuki start looking around see if they left any clues that will help the Inuzuka track them." He knelt down to Naruto who had started crying again "Naruto I am so sorry for what you want through. And I'm sorry that we, that I, wasn't here to help you."

"Iruka over here" Mizuki called out on the east side of the clearing which was blocked off by some brush, before leading into the woods. He pushed some clearing to the side to revel a passed out Ino and Kiba, and a shaking Sasuke, who was staring wide eyed at the body of Hinata and Naruto, a kunai at his feet. Iruka ran over to the shell shocked student. He could still feel it even now lingering in the clearing just behind the also lingering presence of demonic chakra.

It was the chakra and Killing Intent(from this point onward known as KI) of two powerful individuals. The fact that Naruto and his team could fight against these two at all was surprise. Sasuke was in shock from it, but not unconscious like his two teammates who had never fealt KI before. But he was glad that there was at least two, maybe four witnesses who could back up Naruto's story. He was nervous the council would use this and try to do something to Naruto.

He shook his head, that was the least of his worries at the moment. He gingerly reached out a hand and touched Sasuke's shoulder "Sauske-san." He upon contact violently jerked back and fell backwards his eyes now coming into focus.

"Wha-... Iruka-sensei?"

"It's ok your safe now" he looked up towards Mizuki "Mizuki-san go get the rest of the advisors and teachers and roundup the other students make sure no one else got hurt, I'm going to get these students to the hospital." Mizuki nodded and grabbed one of the medic nin and left. Iruka gently brought Sasuke into the main clear. "Alright can you tell me what happened Sasuke."

"Well when we found Naruto he was in some sort of fight with Hinata and-"

"You." A voice full of hatred spat out, Iruka turned to find Naruto was staring Sasuke, no semblance of emotion in his eyes. No hop, no joy. Just dead, furious, rage. Iruka stepped up, but his hands out.

"Naruto you need to stop, take a breath and calm down." Naruto just pushed past Iruka, who was surprised by Naruto's own physical strength. And then in a flash he was ontop of Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and lifted him.

"You watched the whole thing? YOU SAT BACK AND WATCHED SHINO GET INJURIED AND THEN WATCHED AS HINATA DIED?" He slammed a silent Sasuke into the ground before tearing his hand back and clocking Sasuke square in the jaw.

"WHY" another hit, his head bounced off the ground.

"DIDN'T" Another hit, Sasuke's nose was bent and a profuse amount of blood started to seep out, by now Iruka was trying, and failing to get Naruto off of Sasuke and he could also see Naruto's eyes flashing between blue and red.

"YOU" a few teeth went flying, Naruto's knuckles were busted open and his eyes had fully turned red.

"HELP!" He clasped his hands together and one hit to Sasuke's chest easily broke a few ribs, he was definitely unconscious by now. Iruka actually had to fuel a fair amount of chakra into his arms to throw Naruto off of Sasuke, as the other med ninja rushed over pulling Sasuke away as Iruka stared down Naruto.

"That is enough Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed his blade and flourished it in Iruka's direction. "No Iruka-sensie it's not. We fought for our fucking life and he just sits there and watches! He could have helped, he could have stopped that woman from...from.." his body started to tremble and he shook his head glaring forward. "I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to hurt him, severely."

Iruka pulled out a kunai in response "I can't let you do that Naruto. You've already done your damage to him. Now drop your sword and let me take you and your classmates to the hospital." Iruka could feel Naruto's demonic chakra start building up. This was bad, and getting worse. If he kept up Iruka would have to seriously hurt Naruto and he didn't want it to come to that.

"Well looks like I've got to do this the hard way." Naruto rushed forward, using one arm to bring the sword down in a vertical stroke. But he was fighting angry and far to predictable. Iruka blocked with his kunai, and channeling some chakra into his finger tips pushed Naruro away, skidding into the dirt.

"Naruto stop this before you do something you're going to regret." He took one leap and doing a sweeping kick, knocked Naruto off of his feet and with another kick sent him tumbling back. "Seriously Naruto calm down."

His only response was a growl as Naruto got on all fours and took a chakra enhanced leap of his own, roaring now as his sword was covered in visible blue chakra. Iruka stared at Naruto and dropped his guard standing with both of them out leaving his chest completely exposed. "Fine if this is the course of action you choose then I'm not going to stop you." He sounded sad, defeated and most importantly disappointed.

Naruto stopped himself just in time, the tip of his sword leaving a very thin, small cut on Iruka's flak jacket. "Iruka-sensie why?"

**"Oy kit, you and I need to have a chat"**

'Wha- Kurama is that you?'

**"Yeah it's me and we're going to talk"**

Iruka saw a look of confusion on Naruto before his eyes rolled backwards and he fell face first into the ground. Iruka looked over to a confused media nin. "Well what are you waiting for, you've done what you can for Sasuke, now check on him!"

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the hospital room in front him, it had two occupants, a raven haired boy on one side, and on the opposite side separated by a curtain a blonde haired boy. One was several beaten, the other traumatized. He sighed and stared at their teacher. "Explain to me what happened Iruka-san."

"As far as I know Hokage-sama two foreign Ninja snuck into the training ground after knocking out the two chunin watching over the south eastern entrance. They proceeded to make they're way to were Naruto and his team were. Eventually they clashed, and during their battle Shino was injuried and Hinata was..." he choked up for a second "killed. That caused Naruto to go into a rage and I believe trigger his seal and he used a tiny portion of the fox's chakra at which point he warded off his attackers. At some point during this, but before Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's power, Naruto used the flare I gave him. By the time Mizuki and I got there they were gone. My best guess is one of them felt us coming and decided to retreat."

"Do we have any idea who they were Iruka?"

"Well Inuzuka are tracking them through the training ground, and as per your orders Hokage-sama Anbu are currently scowering the nearby land and villages around Konoha to see if anything comes up. All we really know is that one is a Male using some sort of sword and one is a female who uses lightning ninjutsu at the moment."

"Ok, good can you tell me the extent of the injuries they suffered?"

"Well Shino is only mildly hurt, according to his father, most if not all of Shino's bugs took a very powerful lightning attack as he took a hit for Naruto, so he has some mild first degree burns and bruising but hell be fine. Naruto has his healing factor so any physical damage was fixed before he got to the hospital, some minor chakra depletion, but he watched one of his closest friends die so Kami only knows what's going on in his head. Sasuke's team is fine, just couldn't handle the pressure given off from the KI given off by the ninja."

"As far as Sasuke himself is concerned he took some damage from Naruro, his left rib cage was either broken or fractured, his nose is going to need to some surgery, and he suffered a concussion but his skull and head are relatively fine."

Hiruzen looked away "what about Hinata?"

Iruka was caught off guard "oh uh...a lot of cuts across her body, a slash to her throat being the worse, some second to third degree burns across her body and the entirety of her internal organs were fried by some form of lightning jutsu, which made her have a heart attack. That was the offical cause of death found by our coroner sir."

Hiruzen sat down on a near by bench "there's going to be hell to pay for this Iruka. I'm worried by just how much of this is going to be directed towards Naruto. The council will undeniably try to put the blame on him for this. The death of a clan heir especially, how is Hiashi taking things?"

"He is putting up a believable front and trying to stay strong, but he is in pain." At that point a concerned medical nin approached Hiruzen, followed by a pale Hiashi.

"Hokage-sama." A curt nod was his response "I need you to come with me to autopsy please, there is something strange their I believe you need to check out." Hiruzen raised an eye brow.

"Strange? What do you mean by that?"

The doctor stopped for a second trying to phrase his words before sighing and saying "well to be frank, I don't know how to explain it. It will he better if you just and see for yourself. I can tell you I've never seen anything like it though." Hiruzen gave a look to Iruka who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, lead the way Doctor." He also gave a slight look towards Hiashi, but his face was this tight look of concern, sadness and surprisingly hope.

* * *

*Smash* "DAMMNIT" *boom* Naruto was in his mind wreaking havoc in his mind, long since changed into a dojo like house. He had two giant fireballs that he immediately threw into two cardboard cutouts of Alistair and Jezebel. And Kurama watched with one lazy eye, off in the corner, meditating. Naruto then took one leap, using a his blade to slice and dice two more cut outs.

**"Are you done yet kit." **This was starting to annoy her, she had brought Naruto here to talk to him and this was all he'd done since then and in their little mindscape that was a few hours. She figured he would have gotten it out of his system by now. But she was wrong.

"No I'm not done Kurama. I've failed already." He let his blade fade into nothingness. "Shino's hurt and kami only knows the lengths that lightning chakra messed up his body, Sasuke saw me use your powers and it's only a matter of time before he puts two and two together. Last but fucking not the least Hinata. She...she's dead. I failed to protect her Kurama." He sank to his knees, tears staining his cheeks anew.

It was at this point Kurama's form glowed slightly, shrinking down to a 5'8" woman, with a tan skin, an angled face scarlett hair and equally red eyes, nine swaying tails behind her and a fair bust, the seal of the shikifujin was manifested in a light orange kimono she wore with the kanji on the back. She walked towards Naruto and crouched so she could hug him.

**"It's ok kit. It's ok."** She gently patted his back. She hated seeing Naruto like this. But she could understand it, when he first fought Neji in the chunin exams it was Hinata that had given him the last bit of courage to walk out in front of all of those people, and when Neji had died it was Hinata who pulled Naruto out of the abyss.

He looked back at her, in pain. "How can you say that she's dead, Kurama, dead."

**"And she would never have wanted this for you, to be crying for her. To be in pain. You have a mission to complete, and you knew at that start of this that things weren't going to be easy and you weren't going to be able to save everyone."**

"I thought that meant the people who I knew were going to die. Other than Neji and Pain, Hinata's never even come close to dying. And now she is actually dead. What the hell Kurama."

**"Shinigami did warn us that time would fight back. Just neither of us realized how badly it was going too."**

"How can you just accept this Kurama, I loved her. She had feelings for me too...I failed to tell them to her a second time." His head dropped again, only for Kurama to use her finger to tilt his chin back up.

**"I liked her kit, she would have made a good mate for you, but that can't happen anymore. It does sadden me yes, but I've lived long enough to know to move on. You should too, you lost her but if you let this affect you so tragically more people will die. Remember, though Neji has also came back from the past this whole plan of saving _as many _people as possible hinges on you."**

Naruto stood up wiping his eyes "no, I won't let that happen it's just with the Akatsuki, and then Madara, and Sasuke, and a whole fucking war, I just haven't had time to sit down and adjust to this new situation. I haven't realized that though I know the answers to so many riddles and problems, new ones will just pop up and it is still as dangerous."

**"Yes kit, your memories will only get you sa far before time has changed beyond predictability."**

"But what do I do now, how am I suppose to go to Neji and tell him I failed to protect her. How to I tell Hanabi?"

**"It may have already come to pass, whenever you come to consciousness, that they are aware."**

"That's not the point Kurama,i meant...just nevermind ok, hey I just realized you spoke to me through a mental channel. How?"

Kurama grinned as an old whicker rocking chair appeared beinx her, and she took a seat and started rocking. **"well kit, you accessed my chakra once you saw Hinata go down. That degraded the seal enough for me to set one up. And good thing it did, Kami only knows what you would have done to Iruka or Sasuke."**

"Why do you care what I do to Sasuke, because right now he's just some little prick who thinks the world revolves around his ass. He could honestly use a good beat down, maybe knock his ego down a few million pegs."

**"Maybe in a fair match between the two of you. He was already shaking because of the Alistair and you. I believe if it wasn't for that incident with Itachi when he was younger, he would've passed out along with his teammates. But you snapped you would've done irreparable damage to him, and then you would be in an entirely different problem all together. So I had to pull you in here."**

"You I wanted to ask you that how did you do that anyways? You've never been able to do that before?"

Kurama grinned proudly as the she started to leak out just a little bit of chakra, the seal starting to glow. **"Your father put numerous amounts of fail safes in this seal, that I slowly chipped away at through the years before you and I became such good comrades. On of which is if you accessed more than three tails of chakra, it would, without confusing you, knock you out by sending a blast of chakra into your head. So I just sent as much chakra as I could in one second. A quick burts."**

Naruto just looked at her "while I can see the reasoning behind that, it's also a limiter and it will inhibit my ability to fight with you in the future. How long until it's gone?"

**"I've been chipping away at it for a while so maybe a week or week and a half? It's a slow process ok? If I go toonfast I trigger many of those failsafes I mentioned earlier, which is unpleasant for me to say the least."**

Naruto sighed "well great once I finally get the shadow clone in my arsenal I need to add working on controlling your chakra to my list of training requirements. Until then let's hope I don't run into any more scraps that require it." He stood up and stretched sore and tired joints, which was an indicator he was starting to wake up. "Well looks like I'll be leaving soon Kurama."

**"You good kit?" **

Naruto gave Kurama a sad look "nah, but I will be. Just have to march on and try to find a way to move on I guess." He started fading away, and soon Kurama was left by herself.

* * *

Danzo sat alone in an office maybe eight foot by ten foot, bare and almost made entirely out of iron and steel. He was going through about the training exercise disaster. If he played his cards right then the jinchuriki would at last be his, and Konoha would reign supreme as it rightly fully should have.

But he'd need to be careful, manipulating the council against Hiruzen would be easy. Not getting caught as the one pulling the strings would be the difficult part. The death of the Hyuga was tragic she was starting to look like prime ROOT potential, and having a Byakugan in his arsenal would have been a major boon. But now he could use her death to turn Hiashi against Naruto, maybe even the Aburame if he could spin the story as Naruto pushing the young lad in front of the jutsu.

He frowned as he then went over the sketches of the two enemy shinobi drawn from Ino, always tryst a Yamanaka to remember everything. They had successfully infiltrated Konoha, snuck past an entire city, and almost killed Konoha's Jinchuuriki. And from what Sasuke and a slightly wounded Shino could muster they were powerful.

The one thing about that, that actually bothered Danzo was the raft he had never heard of them, and that they weren't in the bingo book. They were complete unknowns, and he had know way of figuring out who they were, or finding points to manipulate them. He would need to have the Jinchuriki protected.

He made a small hand signal and a ninja appeared before him kneeling. "Yes Danzo-sama?"

"For the remainder of Naruto Uzumaki's duration in the academy I want team Epsilon to follow him and protect him at all costs. If any danger should present itself to Naruto, and no one is going to interfere, then Epsilon is to handle the problem with lethal precision. That will be all."

He got up and stretched, he'd need to inform Hiruzen of the new guards so his Anbu didn't do anything towards his ROOT shinobi. Looks like he was headed towards the hospital.

* * *

It didn't take him long to reach though as he had all of his hidden hideouts in Konoha within ten minutes of some form of medical care. He walked in and just caught Hiruzen, Hiashi, Iruka and what looked to be the corner coming down from one of the upper levels. "Hiruzen, if I may have a word with you please?"

Hiruzen looked back towards his compatriots and nodded "go ahead you three, I'll meet you at autopsy." He walked over to Danzo, "I'm not surprised, you already know most of the events that transpired today correct?"

Danzo nodded, "yes, because of that I have a team of a ROOT shinobi watching over Naruto now. I would advise you to warn your shinobi not to take any drastic measures against the boy Hiruzen, my men won't hesitate to kill."

Hiruzen stared at the ground for a second "how very thoughtful of you Danzo. But I suspect it won't be the shinobi I have to worry about. The civilian council is bound to try and pin this on Naruto. May I count on your support to quell any attempt to have Naruto executed, imprisoned or sealed away?"

"Of course Hiruzen, it would be a waste to keep our Jinchuriki away from the front lines were he can get stronger." He looked towards the entrance to the hospital and visibly frowned "here comes that hopeful fool of yours, Jiraiya. I will take my leave Hiruzen-san." He gave a small bow and walked away.

And right on cue Jiraiya walked through the doors as Danzo exited, neither saying a word to each other. He had a hard look on his face as he approached his teacher. "Hokage-sama. I heard Naruto got hurt. What happened?"

"He is hurt, yes he tapped into a small part of the Ninetail's power. He is in room 405, go check on him and the shikifujin, I am needed in autopsy. When you have finished meet me there and I will explain everything ok?"

Jiraiya gave Hiruzen a hard look before standing up. "Fine old man but you better be down there when I'm done." And he made his way up to see his godson. He was mildly surprised to find Naruto sharing a room with the Uchiha from his class. From what Jiraiya understood those 5o had a somewhat violent rivalry with each other.

Curiously Jiraiya went over and scanned the clipboard attached to the end of Sasuke's bed. He whistled, Naruto had done a number too Sasuke. He was going to make a full recovery but his ego might have just been destroyed all together. Ah well, he wasn't hear for Sasuke. He turned around and looked over Naruto, not seeing the boy behind him starting to come to.

The fox had healed most all of Naruto's physical damage save a burn mark here or a bruise there. He lifted Naruto's shirt to reveal the seal underneath. He went to work examining the many intricacies that made up Minato's shikifujin. His was unique, it had many layers and failsafes so the beast could not escape or control Naruto.

Jiraiya frowned as he found a small fraction of the seal was degraded. Be wasn't surprised by this, the fox's demonic chakra was so potent that a regular seal just wasn't enough to hold it. But what did surprise him was which portion was degraded, limiters. The seals that controlled how much of the Nile tails chakra Naruto could access before tripping the rest of the seal and cutting him off.

The corruption of the Nintail's chakra should have been over the entirety of the seal, not in one portion. Which told Kiraiya the the fox was purposefully redirecting the harmful chakra there. But why? He could destroy any number of other parts of the shikifujin and make his life a lot easier, make it easier to corrupt Naruto. Instead it seemed to be helping him? He couldn't do anything to fix it at the moment, he might mess up the seal if he tried to fox damage that small.

A groan from behind caught his attention, Sasuke was waking up. He dropped Naruto shirt and quickly turned around. Sasuke was just starting to sit up. He grabbed his head and looked around. He was at the hospital and he was in the same room as Naruro. They seemed to be alone at the moment.

He quietly struggled to his feet, before falling to one knees, finally feeling the extent of all of his injuries. He sucked in air as he gasped in pain. 'God he did this much with just a few hits?' He staggered to stand up, using the bed post as support. And he quietly walked over to stand over Naruto's form, not seeing the dark form of Jiraiya in a corner, quietly reaching for a kunai.

Sasuke looked out of the window, the moon had just found its place in the middle of the sky. He had been out for a while. He looked back to the sleeping blond. "Why is it whenever I think I have you figured out you end up doing something, and it makes me question everything I think I know?" Jiraiya stopped his silent advance, staying ready to restrain the boy incase he tried anything.

"Why does everyone hate you? What was that strange chakra, and how were you able to fight those maniacs?" Sasuke looked down to a clenched fist. "I couldn't move at all, but all you cared about was making sure your friends got out of danger." He narrowed his eyes and turned around, heading back towards his bed "what are you? Hokage-sama said I was smart enough to figure it out, but every path I find leads to a dead end" Before laying down, and trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

"DAMMNIT" Jezebel screams as her fist hit the wall of a cave. "What the hell happened Alistair, he's just a kid, we had him!"

Alistair held out on hand trying to calm the mad beast of a woman in front of him "calm down, Jezebel, we underestimated the power of the Fox, and how much it would boost the kids abilities. We won't make the same mistake next time."

"Next time? NEXT TIME?! We have an entire fucking village looking for us! I know you didn't live long enough to go through that, so let me inform you, it's near impossible to do anything while there's manhunt for you!" Jezebel was furious, she had killed the girl and nex t thing she knew, she was waking up in a cave, by a slowly fading fire.

"I figured that which is why we're going to have to lay low for an little bit, probably wait until he becomes a genin, we will get him on a mission that takes him out of the village." Alistair didn't like it, his guess was the kid would be paired with a strong Jonin for a sensei, and his teammates wouldnt be push overs either.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea genius let's just wait in the middle of a forest outside of of Konoha, while the entire ninja Corp will be on the look out for us!"

"Then let's go somewhere else for the time being, he's still got at least six months left until he graduates."

Jezebel growled "oh great got to live like rats for only six months that's good."

Alistair rolled his eyes "let's go to Kiri, we should be able to hide in the middle of a civil war."

"And get caught between to fighting armies, we'd have to pick a side to have any peace, then we'd be expected to fight for that side."

Alistair grinned showing sharp teeth "so what? If we side with the Mizukage, we could slaughter as many useless wimps as we like."

Jezebel started chewing on a little bit of har that was framing her face. "I don't like the thought of us making a name for ourselves, not this early. Part of our ability to get from place to place is are animity."

"Well by now the Leaf has sketched of us, we're already making a name for ourselves." He was surprised, he wasn't expecting a deep thinker to be behind all of Jezebel's bloodlust.

"You are correct, alright I guess to Kiri it is." Jezebel had a weird feeling about Kiri, like she'd be leaving a different person from the one who entered.

"On the plus side Jezebel, I managed to sneak something onto the boy, it won't kill him, but it'll make his life hell." Another fanged grin preludes a seal and a burst of chakra.

"What did you do Alistair?"

* * *

Jiraya stood up from his crouching position, and took one look over at his godson and walked out. Hiruzen had some explaining to do. Or at least that's what he wanted to do, but as soon as he stepped out of the room, the machinery hooked up to Naruto starting going crazy.

Naruto himself seemed to be having a seizure, his body spazing all over the place. "DOCTOR GET OVER HERE! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY." By now Naruto, or more precisely his body started to throw up large amounts of blood. Jiraiya ran over to him, and saw a faint blue glow on the right side of Naruto's abdomen.

'A seal? It must have been placed during his fight!' He lifted the blanket away, shielding his face from more unchecked blood. If he didn't stop this, Naruto would die from blood loss. He placed one hand on the seal and said "KAI!" Despelling a large amount of chakra over the seal, it stopped flowing and Naruto threw up one more time before settling down, his skin looking very pale.

Then the doctor rushed in with two nurses (At this point I would like to point out I have zero medical training, so I'll be making shit up point onward.) "Shit, nurse Nakamura I need to know how vitals, Suda I need a crash cart immediately!" He picked up his stethoscope and placed it on Naruto's chest.

After a few minutes Jiraiya found his voice, though it was quiet how is he doctor?"

The doctor looked to his nurse, who nodded "his vitals are weak, but holding. My main concern is he's lost a lot of blood. I'm going to need to do a blood transfusion. You wouldn't happen to be the same blood type as him would you?"

Jiraiya shook his head "no, why?"

"Damn, we need type B blood from the blood bank, but I don't know if Naruto will last that long."

Then from behind them a voice said "I'm type O, you can take some from me." Jiraiya turned and saw sasuke sitting up staring at Naruto, worry on his face as well."

The doctor looked over to Sasuke, "I usually don't use injuried patients but I guess I'll have to make an exception. Nurse prep both patients for this, we won't have time to get to surgery." He starting pushing Jiraiya out of the room. "I'm sorry Jiraya-sama, but I need you to stay out of the room while I operate. Thank you, and until I come through this door, do not let anyone else enter." Saying that he closed the door behind him. And left Jiraiya in an empty hallway.

* * *

And Hinata's dead, "WHAT, BUT AUTHOR-SAMA THEN WHAT'S THE PAIRING? YOU SAID IT WAS HINATA AND NARUTO"

I know what I said, I'm leaving that as a surprise. Please tell me whatcha thunk aboot this chapter. Anyways see ya next time.

Ja ne


	9. A Time no Longer

Well here's the next chapter folks, I'm going to be doing a split perspective from here on out for the next few chapters. Because i like the little mini story I have. Tell me what you thinks and Hanabi do the disclaimer.

Hanabi: Me? Why?

Because I said so duh.

Hanabi: What if I don't wanna do it?

I am literally god I could make you do it if I felt like it.

Hanabi: fine, this asshole doesntd own anything from Naruto-baka's stupid universe. All rights are reserved for Kishimoto. There ya happy you no good lousy #$% ^×*#*#*

Well um...while I deal with this enjoy the story...*CRASH* Oh shit shes throwing things.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Time no Longer

"Well I know it's called the Land hidden in Mist but goddamn, I didn't expect the shit to be right at the border!" Alistaor sighed as he looked over to were he heard Jezebel's voice. The moist was thick here and would only get thicker the further in they went.

"Believe it or not, the Mist here actually extends about half a mile over the border, so we still have some walking to do." He chuckled as he could almost feel the scowl on Jezebels face.

"Are you fucking seriours!? How the hell will we know when we've reached the border then?" She was not happy about this. Jezebel still had an uneasy feeling about going into Wave. "Oy Alistair! How the hell are we supposed to keep tabs on each other?"

Silence was her only answer. "Hey Alistair, are you there? Don't tell me you dumbass lost me already? Hello?" A pit of worry was starting to form in here stomach as she pressed on. "OY WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"

Little did she know that Alistair was in the exact same position, neither realizing the fog over the border had a special property meant to confuse invading forces. He heard Jezebel screaming, but it confused him. When he last saw her she was on his right, but now he heard her on his left. "Hold on woman I'm coming!"

Jezebel's ears perked up, when had Alistair gotten on her right? She shrugged and shouted back "heading towards you!" And rushed forward both companions running in the opposite direction to the other. She ran for about twenty minutes, every few seconds calling out "Alistair? Hey you giant asshole where are you?" She hopped onto a tree to try and see if she could see anything at a bigger height.

She got right near the top when *SNAP* a tree branch which had been weathered down by rain and snow couldn't support her weight and Jezebel came tumbling down and hit her head on impact, knocking her unconscious.

Alistair for his part felt like he had been traveling for over an hour, he had long stopped trying to find Jezebel. She was a smart woman, she could find the Purist on her own. He looked around at the fog permeating the area. It was disorienting and it was frustrating Alistair to no end. He knew he had been going in a straight line, but felt like he was going in a circle.

He picked up his blade and with a mighty roar swung down with it channeling the barest amount of wind chakra. A small blade of air arced out of the tip and blasted the ground clearing the smoke in about a twenty foot area.

Wind style was his weakest style but he knew enough, and it seemed it would be beneficial to navigating this fog. He walked over to a nearby tree and marked an X into it with a kunai. Now he could track his progress. He needed to find the Purist. Or a native of Kiri. Either or would be able to teach him how to navigate Kiri's fog.

* * *

Kurama watched as Naruto disappeared her smile turning to a frown. The death of Hinata was not something Naruto was going to take lightly. She had put him in focus this time, but depression could be a slippery slope. She didn't know if she could do it a second time. She quickly shifted back into her fox form, she wanted to take a nap and it was uncomfortable to do as a human.

Laying down she closed her eyes, trying to find some means of helping her blond idiot, when she roared in pain, her body felt like it was on fire, and that was saying something, as she was literally a demon of fire. Naruto was being hurt, that much she knew at the moment

Bearing through the pain, Kurama realized she heard screaming other than her own. Opening one eye, she saw Naruto had reappeared, and was kneeling holding his head. **'Right I only feel a fraction of Naruto's pain.' **Quickly she turned back into her human form, running a quick diagnostic of Naruto.

Something on the outside was literally cutting Naruto. Both his body _and _his insides. **'Shit, got to stop that from cutting any major organs!'** As she reached Naruto she enveloped him in the biggest hug she could muster, and started glowing as she did as much work as she could. The seal was really limiting her abilities to heal him.** 'Fuck it if I get hurt or not I've got to try**!'

She started glowing brighter, and Kurama sensed the presence of someone else, she herself was being burnt badly, as the seal on her Kimono was burning brightly, the more she pushed it, the worse it hurt her, but she had to hold out. A hand touched her shoulder and a male voice said "That's enough Kurama! Stop this!"

**"You fool! I'm keeping him alive I need you to give me access to more chakra! Or else he will die!" **She turned her head and saw the worried expression of Minato. **"We don't have time for this old man I need access now!" **

That seemed to bolster Minato into action as he made a few quick hand seals "Don't make me regret this Kurama." He blushed as he finished his sequence and said "please forgive the intrusion by the way" placed a palm on Naruro's stomach and right at the top of Kurama's bust where it met her neckline. The kanji on the back of her robe shone brilliantly and said 'limited'.

Kurama felt more powerful immediately, as she pushed more chakra through Naruto's system to defend against whatever was hurting him. Minato was gone, and Naruto's screams faded away, as he lied there knocked out. **'well shit. What happens when Naruto is knocked out in his own subconscious?" **

Then suddenly her vision was thrust forward, tunneling slight as every thing around her became a blur, and then she was looking at the ceiling of a hospital room, a male voice quickly feeling the silence she heard "now lie back Uchiha-San, I'm giving you a sedative ok? You're going to feel a tad bit drowsy before going to sleep. Don't worry that's perfectly normal."

She quickly say up looking around, it was weird. She was in control of Naruto's body, it was unnerving. That had never happened before. Well when he had tapped into to much of her chakra and went berserk once or twice sure. But that had all been under different circumstances. She had been fighting Naruto for control, here he had just given it to her. As she sat up she groaned and grabbed for her, (Naruto's?), side when felt weak, and drained.

She saw the copious amounts of blood on the floor, and she could imagien why Naruto's body was so pale. The doctor seemed to have heard her. As he looked over in surprise "ah Uzumaki-san! You're awake this is a surprise. You need to stay still ok? During your fight with the rouge ninja he placed what is called a searing wind seal on you. It has done an enormous amount of damage to your insides."

**'Really genius?' **Kurama shook slightly she had never felt so, so, _so weak_ before. **'Naruto needs to hurry up and get strong he'll never survive like this.' **

She looked towards the doctor and could see she was hooked up to some form of contraption, tubes that lead into one machine, and more tubes coming out of the other end that connected to Sasuke's body. **"What's happening?" **her voice wasn't as manly sounding as she thought it would.

The doctor was surprised as a soft, gentle, almost feminine voice asked the question. "You've lost a lot of blood Uzumaki-san, you're classmate has offered to give you some, I need you to lay back now." He softly helped the boy lie down as he pushed a needle in his arm. "This is a sedative ok? It's going to make you tired and help you sleep so I can do my procedure."

Kurama's vision started to get groggy as her world start slipping from her she started mumbling **"no, wait I..." **and then her world went black and she found she was in the dojo again.

The doctor watched as Naruto went back to sleep and started whistling, as he started the transfusion, his team of nurses and assitancez finally came in. "Ah. You're finally here, good, this half monitor the Uchiha, you all monitor the Uzumaki. I want this done before the Hokage comes by." He then walked over and started viewing Narutos clip board. 'Strange, the board says he has blue eyes, but weren't his just red?' He shrugged 'eh, don't get paid enough to care.'

* * *

Kurama sighed and looked over at the unconscious form of Naruto. **"Guess it wasn't meant to last, but still that was intriguing. Haven't felt that freedom since Madara ripped my other half out of Naruto." **She picked Naruto up and placed him on a bed, tucking him in.

**"That's enough action for one day."** As much as she hated to admit, expending so much chakra all at once took the wind out of her. She hadn't had to do that in a while. Her eyes were just closing when she heard gasping noises. Coming from were she had left Naruto. A sigh of annoyance left her lips as she stood up.

Just one moment of sleep, she never thought she'd ask for it. She could have as much as she wanted, except when she actually wanted it. She did a quick scan of his body. Nothing was wrong, but there was something happening in the ocular region.

She walked over to Naruto and froze at the door way, he was floating in the air, gasping for breath.

**"Kit what are you doing?" **She reached for his body, and then a light shown from Naruto's eyes. Then enveloped his entire body. Kurama had to shield herself, physically closing the door. She could feel it, a huge portion of Naruto's remain chakra was going to his eyes. **'what the hell was happening?' **Then, because Kami seemed to have a since of humor, Kurama felt another presence enter Naruto's mind. **'Probably a Yamanaka. Better not let them see my human form, Kami only knows what that will do.' **

Kurama quickly turned into her fox form, maybe a smaller version, but still about 15 feet tall. She proceeded to peek around a corner, to the main part of Naruto's mindscape, that being a huge fighting dojo. She saw a human male, maybe in his forties, with blond hair and blue eyes, having a very striking resemblance to Naruto's classmate. **"ahem, can I help you mortal?" **

The figure jumped up in fright and turned towards Kurama, paling at the sight of her. He starting shaking, but Kurama didn't care. All she wanted was for him to leave so she could sleep peacefully. She walked forward into the center, and played down. **"I asked you a question human, can I help you, or are you going to keep staring?" **

See the fox wanted sleep more than to be hostile the figure found the courage to speak. "What happened in here? When last I was here it was a sewer and you were in a giant cage."

Kurama huffed and opened one eye **"you'll have to ask the kid that. He's the one who decides what happens in here."**

The man narrowed his eyes, "so Naruto knows about you then?"

**"He has for awhile now, though I don't blame him for not telling you or that old fool Kage of yours. Always keeping secrets from him, putting your own reputations in front of his safety. I will ask one more time, and if I don't get an answer I will forcibly eject you from his mind, what are you doing here?"**

"Right, Naruto's been out a few days, comatose, I was sent here to see how he was doing. Or to see if you would give me an update?"

**'But I was just in the hospital...time must be faster here than out there when Naruto's out of it. I can feel him coming to now that his body has adjusted to its damage.' **She looked down at the Yamanaka **"He'll wake up soon. Now a question for you human. What happened to the kid.? I just had to expend a great deal of chakra fixing internal damage."**

"During Naruto's last encounter someone somehow manage to get a cutting seal on him, it was using small burts of wind chakra to try and kill the boy"

**"That will do goodbye" **She still had to talk to Naruto before she went to sleep. The Yamanak simply fading away.

She really needed sleep, but Naruto was waking up and she could feel time slowing down to it's regular speed. In fact here he came just around the corner. "Kurama what happened?"

**"Well kit best I could tell, I had you in here for a day****, and when you were waking up something attacked you and did a real number to your body. Got a some sort of transfusion from Sasuke and I think you may have a dojutsu now? I don't know something strange happened. Needless to say they had to send a Yamanaka in here and now the Hokaga probably knows you're aware about me."**

Naruto just stared dumbfounded at Kurama. "Well...shit. I really need to stop getting hurt. Sorry you had to do some much work Kurama." Naruto chuckle as he walked up to her paw and hugged it. "Seriously thank you."

Kurama looked away, and Naruot could swear if a fox could blush, she would be at the moment. **"Don't mention it Kit. Seriously it's not like I could sit around and do nothing. I feel your pain remember. It was annoying to say the least. Don't be surprised if you're sore when you wake up."**

"Speaking of Kurama, when is that going to happen?"

**"Right-" **Naruto disappeared from the mindscape **"-now, bye kit I'm taking a well deserved nap, don't bother me."**

Naruto came to, looking at the back of his eyelids, he groaned slightly. His body did hurt, it felt like he took Madara one on one, and lost. "Ow..man this sucks." He could feel a small bit of movement at the end of his hospital bed.

"Hey Naruto-kun, welcome back."

"Oh hey Hina-chan sorry for worrying you...HINATA?!" Naruto jerked himself up, much to the disapproval of his body, and sure enough there she was smiling at him. "But-but- Hina-chan what? How?" Naruto was visibly confused, making Hinata chuckle slightly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I don't mean to laugh but it's not often that you're the one that's speechless."

* * *

Amber eyes stared at an equally amber crackling fire. Matsuya Hitsugaya rested his hands on his knuckles, feeling the bandages wrapped around his left arm starting to get wet as wounds began to bleed through. He sighed, doc would have to redo them, but he was busy dealing with Kegame at the moment.

He looked over his shoulder at the one tent they had, he saw the shadow of doc looming over two bodies. Then the graves dug right beside the tent, looking at them he tightened his grip. They had lost three fighters to an ambush he should have seen coming. But the Purist had manage to take them out, and the rebellion lost three good men.

His gaze went back and to the tent, and then there was her. They found her unconscious and decided to tend to her wounds. But then the ambush came and honestly she had been the only reason they manage to fend off their attackers. The way she fought, she had training that was for sure, but where and by who? And then there was what she did, why did she do it? He knew her name was Jezebel and that was it. And unfortunately he would never know now.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Jezebel woke up to the sounds of chaos. The scrape of metal on metal and the crash of jutsu on flesh. Getting to her feet, she almost fell over, her vision going hazy for a second. She saw her claws on the ground, and rushed out of the ten she was in putting them on. She saw several ninja fighting eachother..one side looked to be wearing a the same uniform, a grey blue vest over a black undershirt and pants and grey open toe boots._

_The other side was more ragtag, wearing the same grey blue vest as the other side but wearing different colored shirts and cargo pants. All of them wore head bands of the Mist Village. 'Oh great both the Purist and the rebellion found ME instead. Ok good news my chance to join them and find Alistair.' _

_Well that's what she WANTED to do, but one of the Purist noticed her and shouted "the scum have reinforcements! Take them out before more rats show up!" _

_To her left Jezebel heard "Water style" Slicing wave!" And saw a crescent shape of sharp water heading straight for her. She wouldn't have been able to dodge had it not been for the mysterious figure who grabbed her by the collar and pushed her out of the way, holding a small blade glowing with chakra saying "water style: Flyng bullet!" And he threw the blade cutting through the the water jutsu and hitting the purist in the chest._

_Jezebel then found she was staring into two pools of amber as the figure walked over and extended his hand. "Hey you're finally awake, I don't mean to sound rude but can you fight?"_

_Jezebel looked past him as the Purist regrouped and seemed to be preparing to fight the 'reinforcements' as they had put it. She couldn't fight both groups at once, so she took his hand and flexed her claws. "You bet your ass I can fight. Now tell your boys to back up" she cracked her knuckles "I've got some trash to take care of." _

_For as badass as she sounded, Jezebel only managed to take out to of the eight fighters remaining, before the strange man and his two men had to jump in and help, but with a combination of her Lightnign jutsu and their teamwork they managed to bring the fight to a standstill. One of the Purist fell to Jezebel's claws and she grinned "alright time for this!" _

_She jumped into the air, blood arcing off her claws and freezing in the air "Forbidden Art: Lightning style: Arcing blood dragon jutsu!" The blood coalesced along the lighting pulses up Jezebel's arm, as a mix of red and yellow leapt from her out stretched palm forming a dragon with a blood red mane, roaring as it struck three more fighters._

_"Damnit we need to leave at this rate we will all be killed! Captain we've got to go!"_

_The now identified captain looked towards his lieutenant, "don't you see who that is? That's Amber Hitsugaya! One of the rat's top fighters, that's my target, I can't kill I can take him out of action. Watch and learn and follow my plan." The captain covered his hand in chakra and disappeared, the rest of his men fleeing the seen. _

_Jezebel approached the guy with amber eyes "so I guess you're this Amber Hitsugaya that guy was talking about then?"_

_The man just laughed, wincing slightly as fresh wounds still bled. "Please just call me Matsuya, and what's your name?" _

_"The names's Jezebel, so I take it your on the side of bloodlines in this civil war?" _

_"Yeah I am and-" _

_"DIE HITSUGAYA!" The captain reappeared behind Matsuya, his hand glowing with chakra raised to deal a lethal strike. Jezebel felt her body moving before she realized it was. She didn't know why, she planned to kill these idiots after she had recovered. Maybe she thought she was returning the favor? He had saved her now she was saving him? Jezebel's thoughts were cutoff as when pushed Matsuya out of the way, the blade of chakra slicing her across her face, and the edge of her right shoulder. _

_She screamed as lightning chakra screamed through her body, her vision going dark, she screamed until she hit the ground, not seeing Matsuya decapitate her attacker and call out orders. "Doc, Hagame grab their bodies, we need to move."_

_Doc looked over at Matsuya "but sir I need to tend to your wounds first. You won't make it far like that."_

_Matusya shook his head "don't worry about me at the moment, it won't be long before more Purist come this way. I want to be as far away from here as I can. Now let's bandage her wounds so she can be moved, and make it fast!"_

_Flashback no jutsu KAI!_

Doc came out of the tent wiping sweat from his brow, he was a lumbering figure at six feet five inches, with broad shoulders and a bald head, he wore glasses that seemed tiny compared to his black eyes. "How are they Doc?"

In a voice too gentle to be in a body as broad as his Doc replied "they will live, Hagame took some serious damage to his torso, we need to get him back to base for proper medical care. The woman, Jezebel, she took the one blow, but it's impossible for me to know the extent of the damage Kiragaya did to her."

"Damn, that's fine. Is Hagame ready to move?"

"I wouldn't recommend moving at a fast pace but yeah, give him a night's rest and he'll be fine."

"Good, at the break of dawn we will move out. We're heading back to the base. Well take Jezebel with us, tend to her and then let her decide what to do."

"That's all good and well sir but please don't move any more I need to reapply your bandages."

* * *

"Hina-chan what happened, I thought you were..no I KNOW you were dead. How are you sitting there now?" Naruto was beyond happy too see her. He was truly ecstatic. But she was dead, he had felt her heart stop beating, and seen her body stop breathing. Her eyes were normal so no edo tensei.

Hinata walked over to the window, the moon was starting to dip down, and faint as it was, at the very edge of the horizon was a small glow of the sun coming up. "Well Naruto-kun I guess it all started after I took that hit from Jezebel..."

_Flash back no jutsu _

_Hinata looked around the garden she was in was about 90 ft wide, circular in shape. The most interesting thing she saw was that past the 90 ft mark was nothing, anliteral white nothingness. The garden consisted of many different flower beds, and some trees and so much wildlife: foxes, deer, wolves, bears birds, squirrels. They all came and went and this man she saw was just chasing some and petting which ever ones were brave enough to approach him._

_There was a bench, and a figure sitting on a bench their back turned towards Hinata, she saw white hair extending to this person's back. **"Come over here Hinata-chan. Sit with me we have much to discuss." **A warm feeling sprouted in Hinata's chest as she gazed at the figure._

_"Who-who are you?" Hinata cautiously approached, but the closer she got, the warmer that feeling got, and she felt like she could trust the woman. As she turned to face her, Hinata saw a beautiful woman, wearing white robes. Immediately she knew who this was._

**_"You know me as Kami, your god. It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata. Please sit, there is a matter in which I need your help." _**_She patted the seat next to her, and Hinata sat down silently. **"That was a very brave thing you did, trying to protect Naruto." **She waved her hand and a bubble appeared and through it Hinata saw Naruto clock Jezebel in a strange orange chakra cloak, before turning towards Alistair hate in his eyes._

_She quickly stood up, her hands coming to her mouth "Naruto-kun! Kami-sama I need to help him!" _

_Kami simply held a hand **"peace child, help is on the way, and will arrive before more harm comes to Naruto. Those two, their names are Alistair and Jezebel. They are two demons sent by my brother the Shinigami with the promise of living life anew should they be able to kill him."**_

_"Wha-what?" Demons, after Naruto-kun, why? "I don't understand Kami-sama."_

**_"Maybe this will help you."_**_ She waved her hand and another woman appeared, seemingly frozen in place not moving. She had white skin and lavender colored hair. **"This is Kagyuya Ottsustuki, and this****"**__she waved her hand again and the image of Naruto fighting changed to a giant tree, with thousands of people being wrapped in its roots. Hinata saw an older version of herself as well as all of her friends being wrapped, with the exception for an Older Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, who was being protected by some strange blue chakra armor. _

_Them she watched as they fought this strange woman who was standing besides Hinata. They fought and fought until, she gasped in fright as Naruto exploded! "Naruto-kun!"_

_**"Again peace child. That was the future, your future. Naruto however was supposed to work together with Sasuke to seal her away. Naruto wasn't supposed to die. So my brother and I sent him back in time. The Naruto you know is one from a future that no longer exists. My brother stupidly decided to send these two demons to challenge Naruto. And you died as a result. I am sorry child. "**_

_Hinata shook her head taking all of this in, Kami had sent Naruto back in time to fix this, which would explain his sudden change from goofy idioit to serious ninja-to-be. It wasn't to hard to follow, but one thing "why are you apologizing to me Kami-sama."_

_Kami gave Hinataba warm smile **"Because young one you were always destined to be Naruto's partner. To help him through all of his hard times and he yours." **That brought a massive blush to Hinata's face, poking her fingers togathe, a nervous tic she hadn't done in ages. _

_"R-r-really?" Damn it ! The stutter was back. Then Hinata hung her head down. She was dead now, none of that was going to happen. A warm finger touched her chin and tilted it up._

**_"Frey not young one, I plan to fix my brother's mistake. But before that I need you to wait"_**_ another wave and the scenery shifted to a large house **"here while I'm gone. So please be patient, while you wait there's someone in there who would like to say hi." **Kami gave one more smile before disappearing into nothingness._

_Hinata looked at the house before walking inside. It was dimly lit, but the interior was exquisite. Marble floors and paintings Hinata recognized. They were pictures that where in her own house. Of her and Hanbi, of her father and mother. The sound of humming caught Hinata's ears. Someone was humming something and Hinata recognized the song, but couldn't remember where she had heard it._

_She followed the sound up a flight of stairs, past several bedrooms towards a door that she imagined would lead to a master bedroom. The humming was no louder, as whoever's this woman was started to sing to themselves, it was a song about brithrights and love. And the ocean for some reason. And just as she opened the door, it clicked. She knew who was singing._

_The door swung open to reveal an older woman sitting against an oaken chest, weaving together a flower crown. She heard the door open, and navy blue hair turned to look at it. Bright pink eyes greeted Hinata as she looked at the smiling face of her mother._

_"Kaa-chan?"_

* * *

_Kami held out her hand as she concentrated on a future that didn't technically exist anymore. A time that should have deleted itself, but was preserved by Kami for instances just like this. It had been several weeks since Naruto's death, all of the ninja had gone to the respective homes to bury and remember their dead. Because this time didn't exist anymore, Kami could come and go to this world as she pleased. Or at least that's what she would tell the others._

_The Leaf village was especially sour as they buried their greatest Ninja. Naruto Uzumaki. A certain Hyuga had taken it hard especially. She could be found hiding in her room most days since his funeral. Barley eating and never sleeping she looked unhealthily thin and malnourished. Kiba had just left the residents making sure she ate before doing so. _

_She was in a bad shape, and Kami couldn't blame her, losing her cousin and then the love of her life in the same day. It couldn't have been easy for her and Kami felt her pain, as did all mothers. She glided silently into her room, Hinata sat int he corner her head in her knees and empty bottle of sake beside her. _

**_"Hello Hinata-chan."_**

_Drunkenly Hinat looked upwards, her blurry vision barely making out the women in front of her. "What do you want?"_

_Kami reached out and touched Hinata's forehead, and she could feel the alcohol leaving her system. She looked up and saw what could only be described as heavenly. This woman was literally glowing, warmth and for the first time since coming home Hinata felt something akin to hope or happiness. _

_"Who, who are you?"_

**_"Dear child, I have seen your pain. I can help you, to feel again. To see HIM." _**_Hin__ata narrowed her eyes, stealthily sliding her hand behind her back to grab a shuriken. She wasn't interested in anyone selling false hope. **"What I offer is not false hope Hinata. But genuine. All that is needed from you is your trust." **__Kami held out her hand. _

_"You knew what I was thinking...how?" Her hands hesitantly moved to her knees._

**_"Because I am powerful, powerful enough to reunite you with your beloved, without that accursed Edo Tensei being involved. All I ask is that you trust me and take my hand." _**_Again, Kami held her hand out towards the still sitting Hinata. She reached her hands towards Kami, before pulling back only kilometers away, causing Kami to sigh inwards. Why did she have to be so difficult just one touch was all she needed. She could just do it by force, but she really disliked resorting to violence. _

_"If you're so powerful where were you during the war? And if you know so much why didn't you save Naruto?" _

_Kami looked away **"Because for as powerful as I am, I have superiors who would have disapproved of me fighting."**_

_"You have superiors?" Hinata stared at this mad women in disbelief. She really was talking crazy. _

**_"You cannot be as strong as me, and not have someone who can keep the balance. Now please there is not a lot of time."_**

_Hinata stared at Kami for a second, before shrugging her shoulders. There really wasn't a downside to saying no. If this woman was telling the truth then she could see Naruto again. And if she was lying and it was a trap, then Hinata would go down fighting, and then she would see Naruto. Either way it was a win-win._

_She reached out and touched her hand, and Kami laughed a brilliant laugh. Before Hinata heard a *thump* and turned to see her own body lying on the ground. It would be found in approximately two days by some random Hyuga, having died of a heart attack. She turned back towards the strange woman she was glowing a pulsing white, and now had two angelic like wings beside heard._

_She was still laughing as she grabbed both of Hinata's wrists and started laughing. A shocked scream left Hinata's lips as she found herself miles above Konoha, and it was getting smaller. And smaller. And smaller until she was high above even the clouds. Finally her vision saw a nice looking house she recognized as her old child homez before her mother passed. _

_"I'm sorry but what's going on? Who are you? Were are we?"_

**_"In that order, I've brought you here to assist Naruto, you know me as Kami, and this is your Heaven. Now wait out here, I have to go get someone."_**_ She left Hinata looking around very confused on a bench. Kami went inside and heard giggling. **'Good that means she found her mother.' **She went up the stairs and into the open bed room wher__e she found Hitoma Hyuga braiding the younger Hinata's hair. _

_"And you know what I told that lazy Nara, I said checkmate deer boy. He then had to go through the town holding a sign that said I best him. Oh..Kami-sama." Both figures turned towards the goddess. _

**_"Hello Hitoma, Hinata. I need to borrow thr young one real quick. Come child."_**_ She held out her hand and lead young Hinata out, and she saw older Hinata poking the still frozen Kagyuya with a stick. **"Ahem" **she jumped and turned, holding the stick behind her._

_"Uh yes Kami...sama? Is that me?" She walked over to younger Hinata. When she was that young, she hadn't even graduate yet. And just as well younger Hinata was looking in confusion. This was the Hinata she saw get wrapped up by the giant tree. They both in unison turned towards Kami._

**_"One moment and all will be made clear."_**_ And she pointed one palm in their direction, and both Hinata's started glowing their bodies becoming nothing but energy and light. They glowed and glowed and began to shrink, and shrink and when they were both balls of energy the size of a basket ball she brought her other hand up, each hand point at one of the spheres. She clapped and with a loud *BOOM* both spheres merged and melded into one. _

_Them thr glowing began to take the form of a young girl. It quickly filled out and there Hinata was again, standing still and staring at nothing for a few seconds before she snapped put of it and looked at her hands. "I see now Kami-sama, I'm Hinata but with all the future memories of the older Hinata and the new memories of the younger Hinata."_

**_"Correct young one. This is what my brother did for Naruto when he came to Heaven. Now, I will bring back to life in a minute but first a parting gift."_**_ Kami walked over to Kagyuya, reaching INTO her stomach she pulled out a small, maybe peanut sized ball of chakra. She walked over to Hinata and held it out. **"Eat this child it will give you a certain strength."**_

_Hinata took the sphere and quickly swallowed it. She had no reason to distrust her at this point. "What will that do?"_

**_"I gave you just enough Otstutsuki to mix with your Hyuga biology to give you a different kind of Dojutsu. It is called the Tenseigan. Or the Heavenly eye. What its effects are I will let you figure out however I have modified it so it is leveled like the Uchiha's Sharingan. I will say however that it will help you fulfill Naruto's mission, which is to stop the resurrection of Kagyuya Otstustuki or if that is not possible do whatever it takes to reseal her."_**

_With a flourish Kami pointed one finger at Hinata, before pointing down towards the grounds Hinata's form literally flinging itself like a ragdoll in that direction. Hitoma walked out wearing a sad smile. "I'm glad I got to see her Kami-sama. Why couldn't she say goodbye?"_

**_"Because there are those who would not approve of my actions. Good day Hitoma-chan."_**

* * *

_Hinata found herself flying towards Konoha again, this one different from the one she was familiar with. It was younger, had a fresher breath to it. Specifically she flung towards the Hospital, and then through the hospital doors and then its floor before she was an inch from her younger body. Then she slowly defended into her body. _

_Hinata opened her eyes and sat up, flexing her arms slightly. She was alone at the moment. She was weaker then she was used to. But that was a given. But that didnt matter now. She was back, and most importantly she could travel with Naruto again. Right then a voice and the sounds of foot steps coming in her direction._

_"Now Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama I don't to get your Hope's up my hypothesis is that it's just remnants of the lightnign chakra in her system but-" and then Hiruzen, Hiashi and the coroner walked in to a very much alive Hinata looking around in confusion. _

_"Oh hello father, Hokage-sama. Could someone explain were I am?"_

_*THUMP* The corner fell face first as Hiashi stared in shock before running over and enveloping Hinata in the biggest hug he could muster, picking her up slightly. "Daughted, thank Kami. When you were brought here everyone said you were dead." He let Hinata down, looking her in the eyes and pulled the hair out of her face, holding back some tears. "I am glad it is not so."_

_Hinata blushed at the public display of affection. Her father had never done that before. Well then Hinata had never died before so she really didntd know what to expect. "Oh, um..thank you father? I'm sorry I don't remember much after I fought the woman, I think Jezebel was her name."_

* * *

"And then after that Naruto-kun it was just the doctors making sure everything was ok with me. I think the corner is seeing a Yamanaka now? I'm not sure."

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Hinata. "So you remember Pain's attack, the war, all of it?" Hinata nodded, "oh good then I can finally do this." He grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata was stiff at first, but didn't pull away. It was short lived though as he then pulled Hinata into a hug. "I'm sorry you went through all of that."

"It's fine Naruto-kun. Just as long as you dontdoblow yourself up again I think we can call it even ok?"

Naruto pulled away and Laughed "that's fine by me Hinata-chan." The rest of the following sunrise was watched in silence as the two ninja held hands and smiled.

* * *

Yaay Hinata's back and with an upgrade to boot. Hell yeah now that's what I call tying loose ends am I right Hanabi?

*tied and gagged in a corner* Hanabi: MMMMPH MMMMPHHHH PMHING MPHHOLE

Rrrriiggghhttt anyways continuing on, i dont know when chapter ten will be uploaded as, breaking the fourth wall here, its near christmas time, but I'll try to have it up as soon as possible. Any ways-

*off in the distance* I WILL FUCKING END YOU!

Oh shit she escaped, um...uh...right you guys R&R and I'll see ya next time, assuming I'll be in any shape to write.

Ja Ne!


	10. Last will

*Looking around a barren desert thousands of miles from the nearest society or living being* Ok so I think I lost her, welcome back thank you all for sticking around. Here's the next chapter of book 1, Inheritance. Not much to say but hope you all have a lovely Thanksgiving, as the next chapter should be uploaded some time after that. I hope you all enjoy, now will...right no ones here to do the disclaimer guess I'll do it myself.

Konohamaru: Yo, I'll do it Author.

Wa...Konohamaru? What are you doing here? Nevermind, yeah go ahead thanks.

Konohamaru: The Author doesn't own any person, place, thing or event from Naruto's world all rights reserved for Kishimoto.

Yeah thanks hey where did you come from and how did you get here?

Konohamaru: oh Hanabi-chan brought me.

What? Shit

* * *

Chapter 10: Inheritance

Jezebel opened her eyes, the white noise of medical equipment assaulting her senses. Her head was killing her, and as she sat up she had to grab the railing of her bed. She felt so dizzy, the room she was in was spinning too quickly for her to focus. She was aware of someone else near by, grabbing her by the shoulder, and laying her back down on the bed.

His or her voice was just a drawling noise that blended into the background. She was aware of a dull pain in her arm, and suddenly everything came into focus, a ringing in her ear as an older gentleman smiled at her. He was a portly fellow, with a receding grey hairline. Small bifocals rested on a bulbous nose. "I'm glad to see your awake young lady, but please try not to move too much. Your body went through a lot when you took that hit."

"A...a hit?" Jezebel looked at him in confusion. In response he quickly took out a small flashlight, and preceded to do a basic exam over her.

"Please look forward. Alright my name is Doctor Tela. Can you tell me your name?"

Jezebel opened her mouth, then closed it, a thousand things leaving her at that moment. She should know but...she didn't. "N-no, I don't. I-i don't remember anything." A small amount of panic started to set in Jezebel.

"Now, now please stay calm ma'am. Retro grade amnesia is normal for someone who goes through a traumatic experience. You were brought in by Captain Matsuya. He told me what happened, you got caught in the middle of a fight and took a serious hit. So this is normal and should pass in a few days ok? Some memories will come back quicker than others. Though I can answer one question for you, when you assisted the captain you told him your name was Jezebel."

Jezebel narrowed her eyes, a spark of recognition coming to her mind. But that name, Jezebel, it felt...wrong for some reason. But she didn't have anything else to go off of, so she would take it. "Ok, thank you doctor. Um if you don't mind, could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh right, you're not a native. You are in the center of Makusen no Kiri, or the Wooden Mist. A small village in the middle of Kiri. Now I'm going to take a step out side, and see if we have anyone who can help you regain your memories, ok?"

Jezebel nodded slowly, pulling her blanket further up her knees. She looked around, this room looked liked it had been sitting around in disuse for ages. What was going on? She had taken a hit for someone, and now she couldn't remember anything?

"Knock, knock." A deeper voice said behind the door. In the recesses of her mind, Jezebel knew that voice but she just couldn't remember.

"Come in?"

Entering, Jezebel found herself staring at two pools of amber, with a mop of brown hair, loosely pulled into a pony tail. She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew this was Matsuya. He smiled as he sat down in a chair beside her bed. "Hey. Good to see your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess? I'm sorry do I know you? You look familiar but I'm afraid I don't remember anything at the moment."

Matsuya's face fell, a more sad look taking it's place. He sighed "and that is what I was afraid of. My name is Matsuya Tatsugaya. Did the doctor tell you your name at least?"

"Um yeah..he said you told him, I told you it was Jezebel." She had a bad feeling, based on the look of his face. Like he had bad news and he didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Ok Jezebel, you don't remember anything else? Helping me and my squad fight off the Purist? Taking a,what should have been lethal, blow?"

Jezebel tried concentrating but no. Nothing was coming to her mind she physically could not remember anything. "No I can't, I'm sorry."

Matuya's shoulders slumped as he leaned back, putting his face in the palm of his hand. "Shit, I don't know any easy way for me to tell you this Jezebel, but when my squad found you, you had hit your head pretty good so we set up camp to start taking care of you. We were ambushed and you helped us fight off our attackers, and in the process you pushed me out of the way of a jutsu meant for me. The man who used that jutsu had a special ability and... well.."

Jezebel was starting to get annoyed. Apparently she didn't like it when people beat around the bush. "Well come on tell me what did he do to me? Is he the reason I have amnesia? Do you know how long it'll last?"

"Look Jezebel, you don't have amnesia, he literally deleted all of your memories. I'm sorry, but you will never be able to remember who you where."

"W-what?"

* * *

*thwack* Another body fell. "AHHH" with one brutal swing, two people too useless to be called ninja fell, another literally cut in half. Alistair laughed maniacally as theses runts, these rebellion welps fell before him, the Purist they had been so close to beating watching off to the side in a mixture of shock, awe, and horror. "Who else will step to me?!" One man came around from behind and managed to stab a small kunai into Alistair, going deep in him. He just laughed and grabbed the man by the neck throwing him into near by wall.

He walked forward pulling the kunai out his side and resting his giant blade along his shoulders. "Well, well, well, one of you managed to touch me. That's almost commendable." A single swing later the man was missing his head. He walked over to the now gathering Purist. "Gentlemen pleased to make your acquaintances. My name is Alistair, and I think you should take me to see whoever's is in charge."

* * *

The rest of Naruto's stay in the hospital, which was really only a few days was peaceful for the most part. He could be found spending most of the day with Hinata. Talking, though no one would no they were talking about the future. Which would seem cute, but they were talking about a specific future. One that was war torn and abysmal. They tried to keep things happy and light, and though try as she might Hinata couldn't get over the fact that Naruto had kissed her. He hadn't done anything else that forward, but whenever she had a moment to herself that's where her mind wondered.

Sasuke seemed to have been dismissed before he Naruto woke up. But at the moment they where in Training ground 17, which was probably the least used of the training grounds. Mostly because it was on the outskirts of Konoha, and barely qualified as a training ground. 20 yards of almost barren ground, and a single tree in the middle, two dummy's on posts in disarray on the left side. It needed alot of maintenance, and no one was willing to put in the work to fix it.

Naruto had discovered this place, this safe haven, shortly after the death of Jiraiya, when he needed to be alone. Had even built a small house hear incase he wanted to be away from people for a few days. "Yeah Hina-chan this place was basically my second home for awhile. It was after Jiraiya had died. I needed to get away for while."

"I knew about this place" Hinata quipped after swallowing a bite from her riceball. Technically they should still be at the hospital, but Naruto had started going stir crazy as the Hokage wouldn't let Naruto leave until he had made sure Naruto was fine. Probably making sure he wasn't being influenced by the Ninetails.

So the second day after Naruto had woken up, they had snuck out around lunch time. Hinata picked a few to-go boxes from a certain dango shop and here they where...completely alone together...just the two of them...a small line of blood crept out of her nose as she started dozing off. She was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto choked out "Really? How? I made sure to keep this place a secret."

Hinata looked away as she realized she had actually blurted that out instead of thinking it. "Oh umm..well you know..I was going through Konoha one day and saw you walking down the road and you seemed sad and I wanted to cheer you up but I didn't know how to approach you and basically I stalked you all the away here" Hinata took a deep breath as she finished her sentence.

"Ok...um...well anyways, I remember I had a bunch of clones make a small little house here. I don't know if I should do it again. It was just a small wooden hut, I think I had Yamamato-sensei help, but it was a comfy place."

"Will it matter if you take your fathers inheritance?" That was something that had bothered Hinata since the day she found out along with the rest of her friends about Naruto's heritage. He had never taken his fathers name, nor his estates and certainly none of his money. "Speaking of why did you never take it, when you figured out the fourth was your dad?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he dug into a stick of dango, talking in between mouthfulls of food. "Eh, the way to get into the Foruths estate so I could prove I was his son officially was a secret that no one knew except for Hiruzen. Not even Jiraiya knew it. And he took that secret to his grave."

Hinata went over to their basket of food, much to her displeasure Naruto had taken the last stick of dango. Ah well she was just hungry, she could get more. She poured herself another cup of tes. "As much as I'm surprised to say this, I can't wait to become a ninja so I can get some sake. Anyways, are you going to do it this time around?"

Naruto choked on some dango as she made the statement about sake. Hinata had never been fond of alcohol, or at least she never drank enough to be fond of it. "What, get my inheritance? Hell yeah. According to baachan there were supposed to be letters from my mom and dad in a safe in my dad's house. I want to see them. Hokage-jiji knows I'm aware of my mom, and he's got some test set up for me at the end of the year. If I pass he's supposed to tell me about my dad."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you told him you knew already? It would save you alot of time."

Naruto sat back, resting on his elbows looking at the sky, thinking about that. It was something he had thought about definitely. "Well I would love to Hinata, but the one thing I'm having trouble with is explaining how I know. Like with my mom I got clever, but the only thing I have to go on with dad is that I look like him. And that's it. There's nothing that I as a civilian student have legal access to that suggests he was in a relationship with anyone, let alone Kushina Uzumaki."

"You're right, how about I help you? My father and yours were on a team back when they graduated, along with some random Inuzuka."

Naruto gave a side long glance at Hinata. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah it's not something my father talked about often, I think he was jealous that some guy from a small clan was outshining him. He might have something in his old personal journal."

"If you can find that and not get caught Hinata, then by all means go ahead." Naruto stood up, and walked over to the single tree in the middle of the field and pulled out his kunai from it. They had done more than just talk here. They had been taking a small break, one which Naruto seemed over. "But for now, Hinata-chan I think it's time to get back to training. Alistair and Jezebel are still out there and I want to be prepared for the next time they show their face."

Hinata groaned as she got up, "Naruto-kun we've been training for the past hour, can't you take a break for the day. Technically we shouldn't be training at all. " she lazily got into a juken stance.

Naruto grinned as he flourished his wrist, the blade catching the sunlight before sliding into its sheath, then he got into the turtle stance, which was his blade held at an downward angle, parallel to his body. "But why stop Hina-chan, we've only been training for the past hour?" Hinata groaned as she shot forward, maybe if she ended this fast Naruto would finally stop.

She didn't have any problems training, especially since it was with Naruto and he still took off his shirt when he really got into it, but ever since waking up, her body had been sore when she over exerted herself. Of course Naruto was expecting her charge attack and expertly deflected her strikes to the side, stepping back and to the right when she got past his weapon.

"Come now Hina-chan, you've got to try harder! I know this will motivate you." Naruto grabbed the center of his sheath and threw his blade back like a javelin, before launching it forward Hinata easily dodged it but almost let out a squeal as she saw Naruto make a very familiar handsign "Kagebushin no jutsu." Two plums of smoke came on either side of Naruto, and two clones appeared smirking beside him.

"Yes! FINALLY, I can only make two at the moment but it's an improvement. You two let's go!" All three Naruto's charged Hinata, two heading around her flanks, and one coming from the sky. Hinata couldn't help but give a small smile at Naruto. He had been working hard to get the Shadow clone back in his repertoire. She was happy he finally got it, but unhappy that he was using it against her.

She decided to take the fight to the clones and went for the one approaching her left flank, "Dashing double palms!" Gathering chakra in her feet, Hinata quickly got in front of him, and used his surprise to do a leap off of his chest, pushing him off his balance before dashing forward both palms glowing with chakra slightly and catching him right in his chest. If it had been Naruto, he would have been sent flying. The clone however just dispelled.

Hinata grinned as she did a backflip, flipping over the Naruto who had been trying to get a sneak attack off of her. She actually used his back as a platform to launch herself at the still airborne Naruto. This was the real one, and he was smiling brightly as the chakra on Hinata's hands shifted and changed ever so slightly. She was trying to use her twin lion fist. He should probably oblige her efforts. He cocked his fist back and channeled chakra into the very edges of his fist.

Hinata could feel the clone on the ground make a leaping attack as well, trying to strike her back while she was focused on the Naruto in front of her. If only she had some way of defending herself, someway to catch both of them in one attack, some sort of impenetrable defense...oh wait, Hinata grinned as she threw her arms to the side, using the momentum to start spinning. Naruto recognized it, and could only nod in approval as he felt the chakra catch his arms and fling him somewhat violently towards the ground.

"Rotation!"

*Puff* *SLAM*

"Ugh.. that was good Hinata, I didn't know you knew the rotation." Naruto dragged himself up from the rut he had made in the ground. He hadn't been expecting that. Hinata had been training without him, good for her, bad for him. He summoned two more clones, he was going to need them to-

*Poof*

*Poof*

*Poof* *

*Poof*

Naruto was surprised when four anbu appeared in the middle of their fight, between the two combatants. He recognized three of them, the three males. They where from the Hokage's personal guard. The one woman amongst them, he didn't know but he could only imagine she was with the other three. It was her who spoke up actually.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I need you to come with us. The Hokage wants to speak with you." Narut had a feeling he knew what Hiruzen wanted to talk about. And he saw a possibility, and opportunity, but he didn't want to do it alone. "Fine, but Hinata comes as well."

A boar masked anbu spoke up "he only requested you Uzumaki." Naruto actually unsheathed his blade, causing the anbu to instinctively pull out their own blades.

"You're gonna have to take me by force then, preferably unconscious. Sorry."

Hinata got into her juken stance, two more Anbu turned to face her. She would back Naruto up of course, but her breath was starting to hitch. These were Anbu, more specifically ones chosen to protect the freaken Hokage. They got those positions for specific reasons. The woman looked at Naruto, the other Anbu then finally Hinata before her hand came up, and their blades lowered.

"Fine, let the Hokage deal with that, you two come here." Both children approached the Anbu, who put their hands on their shoulders and teleported away.

* * *

They reappeared in the Hokage's office, Naruto stumbling to the ground. Kami he hated the shunshin jutsu. It was so hard for him to keep his balance, which was why he preferred massive amounts of speed to instant teleportation. Hiruzen wasn't surprised to see Hinata he had been watching the confrontation between them and his anbu.

"Thank you that will be all, return to your positions." He flicked his fingers and the anbu bowed before disappearing, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone with Hiruzen.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata-San." He gave the two children the best grandfatherike smile he could muster.

"Hello Hokage-sama" it was weird for Hinata to be seeing a man whose funeral she had been too, but she bowed none the less.

"Hey Hokage-jiji what's up?" Naruto flashed Hiruzen a peace sign.

"Well Naruto I need to talk you about two things, while I am happy to see you growing into a proud and confident ninja, I think it's time you told me about this teacher of yours, as well as a" his gaze went over to Hinata for a fraction of a second "more personal matter that I don't think young Hinata should be here for."

"Well Hokage-sama I can answer both, but if you're referring to the Kyuubi, then she can stay. Hinata already knows and for that matter so do I."

That caught Hiruzen off guard, but he did an impressive job of not showing if. "Oh, so you are aware of the Kyuubi." So his Yamanaka was right, now how much had the Ninetail's influenced Naruto. "Would I be right in assuming then, that the Kyuubi was your teacher?" A small pit of panic set in Hiruzen's stomach as Naruto approached the hanging picture of Minato behind him.

"Yes but not entirely, but that is the middle part of the story. Near the start of summer a particularly bad mob formed, and found me." Hinata clenched her fist and looked away, she had knew a small part of Naruto's past, but the whole story,...actually hearing it wasn't something she was going to like. "They beat me badly, it was the worst one yet. I thought they were actually going to kill me. I ended up passing out, and found myself going in here" Naruto tapped his forehead.

"A little space of my mind, called my mindscape. It was a sewer, and further end were these massive bars, a cave holding back a beast. A fox with Ninetail's. He" Naruto hated calling Kurama by Kyuubi and ninetails, and especially hated calling her a he, but no one would believe him if he said her, "was there. He told me that he was the Ninetailed fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko. He showed me how the Fourth sealed him inside of me. He offered to help me. Make sure I wasn't hurting that again. All I had to do was take away the seal tag keeping his cage closed. I almost did it, but then _he _appeared." Naruto nodded towards the picture of the Fourth.

"A failsafe if the Kyuubi ever came to close to escaping. He told me everything, how he was my father, how a stranged masked man attacked him and mom and pulled the Fox out of her. How he and mom sacrificed themselves so they could seal him away. How they wanted me to be a hero." Naruto turned towards Hiruzen, a tear coming down his cheek. "After that the fox still offered to train me, instead of escaping he wanted me to change the sewer. So I did and he began teaching me of the things the academy wasn't."

Hiruzen's face was shadowed by his hat, but if Naruto saw his eyes he would see the mournful look in them. "You've known all this time Naruto?"

"Yeah Hokage-jiji, all that stuff I told you about mom, was what I found out afterwards. When I actually looked her up. But I don't for not telling me Hokage-jiji, if anything recent events have proven I'm not ready to take on my dad's enemies. I was going to wait until I was stronger to talk to you about it."

Hiruzen stood up kneeled before Naruto so they were eye level. "Even then Naruto, I withheld information that should have been rightfully yours, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine Hokage-jiji, and even though I don't want to take my dad's name just yet, can I have my inheritance. All the things that should have belonged to me?"

Hiruzen nodded and stood up, pulling Minato's picture aside to revels the safe inside the wall. He put in the combination and pulled out a box. It was about a foot wide and a foot and a half in length. It was a verdant green with aqua wood in the corners, onto emblazoned was the Uzumaki symbol. "This box holds several things Naruto. You weren't supposed to get this until you turned eighteen. But now it can't be helped. Inside are the keys to your fathers estate and the master seal that turns off all of its security and safeguards. You are free to go there whenever you want."

Naruto smiled as teeming hands grasped the box, it had a little heft to it but that was fine. Here was something he had never had before. A complete unknown and a small part of him felt like a small kid again. "Thanks Hokage-jiji, if you don't mind I'm going to check it out now, come on Hina-chan."

Hiruzen turned towars his open window, puffing out a cloud of smoke, not watching the two children leave. A curious expression looking towards the heavens. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

As they where leaving Hinata followed closely behind Naruto. "That was Brilliant Naruto-kun. I almost believed you."

Naruto gave Hinata a small smile, "well the trick Hina-chan is not everything I told him wa sa complete lie. The part about meeting Kurama at the beginning of summer was true. But I was too young, the trauma from that mob and meeting what was at the time my worst nightmare my mind repressed the memory. I only remembered near the end of the war and by then it didn't matter."

Hinata gasped in horror "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry...I didn't know."

"It's fine Hina-chan, that's all in the past. Literally. Come on I wanna check put my dad's house."

"That reminds me Naruto-kun, why did you never move there when you found out?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "eh, with the war looming and preparations needing to be made, as well as trying to focus on helping Kurama, I never had the time. I planned to after the war but you know things happened." He grinned sheepishly. To be honest at the time he had never really given it any thought. And he honestly didn't know how he felt about it, going into his parents house. That was an emotional trainwreck waiting to happen.

But Naruto wasn't given any reprieve as he soon found himself standing outside a walled building. It was a two story house, painted a light red. The wall surrounding the house was about eight feet high, but looking through the closed gates Naruto saw a well kept flower garden out front. He opened the box, there was a small wooden latch that flipped up, but onto of it was the master seal.

He picked up and put it on the middle of the fence, seals startingivhting up all over the outer wall, and even continued into the air as if a wall was there. Well a dome more specifically as that's what the seals created a massive black and white sphere covering the entire top of the two story house. The sphere glowed blue, and then green before fading away, and the gate opened with an audible click.

Naruto looked towards Hinta who gave him a small nod, and he walked forward with her, slowly and silently. The gate shut behind them and Naruto looked around the garden. The fence itself was a good 15 feet away from the house in the front and on the right side he saw a tree with a swinging bench attached to one of its branches. The garden he noticed previously continued on the left side. Different colors of wild flowers and Rose's mainly.

He walked towards the door and another seal appeared on the door. Naruto didn't know much about this one, except it was meant to lock whatever door it was on, and only unlock for specific people. He bit his thumb, smearing a small amount of blood on it, and much like before the seal glowed blue and then green before fading and the door opened on it's own.

The inside was painted a pastel yellow, with some other complimentary colors, the door lead into a small hallway which in turn lead into a jointed kitchen living room. All around he saw books, probably his fathers and he saw so many pictures. Young and oldnKushina and Minato Namikaze, some together some separated.

He picked up one and saw a Young Minato with Hiashi and surprisingly Tsume Inuzuka, all looking like they had just graduated from the academy with some random Jonin. He saw Kushina with three young people, of which he recognized Anko Miterashi, probably some time before becoming Orochimaru's student as well as Kurenai. The other one was also an Inuzuka and if he was right that was Kiba's older sister Hana.

Hinata herself had left Naruto to go down a hallway to do her own investigation. She had just left what she assumed was the master bedroom paused as she saw a door was creaked open. She pushed it all the way and gasped. She had walked into a child's nursery, a crib in the corner dressers full of diapers and childs clothes and a chest fit to burst with toys. 'This would have been Naruto's room.' Not feeling comfortable being here without him she walked back to Naruto who was sitting at the Kitchen table the box Hiruzen had given him in front.

"Well Naruto-kun, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah Hina-chan I am." He deftly flicked it open with one hand. Inside were four things. One of his fathers three pronged kunai, a letter, and two rings. Of the two the bigger was an intertwined band of gold and silver. In an open space between the two, near the top was a simple line of greens emerald if he had too guess. The smaller one was a navy blue band with a ruby affixed to the top.

He shakily opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Naruto_

_Hey son, if you're reading this than you just made Chunnin, or turned 18 if the ninja lifestyle wasn't for you. I don't know, it's a tough lifestyle and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted something else for you future other than violence. It's silly as I'm writing this you're just weeks away from being brought into this world. _

_I'll tell you, I have never seen your mother as happy as when she's thinking or talking about you and too you. She reads stories to you at night you know, right before she goes to bed. Sometimes I do as well. Just being here, inside of her has already brought us so much joy. And I can't wait to show you this big beautiful world you're going to explore one day. But anyways this letter as well as the contents of this box are for you once you reach 18 or chunin. _

_I haven't taught you my flying rain technique yet because I wanted to make sure you were ready for such a powerful jutsu, but now the time has come for me to show you that your old man isn't as dumb as I act sometimes. And the rings well those are your mother and I's engagement rings. I don't know if I've told you yet, but it was your mother who first proposed to me, and then I had to get her one and next thing we know we're married and expecting. The rings are for you, so that when you find that special someone, you already have something to give her. There are seals so the ring can adjust itself. _

_I wonder what kind of father I will be? Are you proud to say your my son, or has the responsibilities of being the Hokage taken me away from you to often for you to know? I guess I'll have to wait and see but I already know your mother is going to be wonderful. She loves you so much, and you're not even here yet. We just got done setting your play area up outside in the back, and I'll tell you it's alot more work baby proofing everything than I first realized._

_Good knews, one of my old teammates Hiashi Hyuga, his wife just found out she was a few weeks pregnant. How awesome would it be if his kid and you were friends. I hope you grow up in more peaceful times than me, and I promise that is the goal I strive for as Hokage. I guess we might have had a few rough times you and I. Ones were we didn't see eye to eye, and I know how stubborn I can be. So I'm going to apologize to you now, and I want you to know no matter what I love you, and will always love you. And you will always be my son, and I'll be proud of you no matter what. _

_Your mother and I have been eyeing a spot for when I retire, so as a last gift we're going to give you this house. It's a big responsibility but it's yours now Naruto. I love you._

_Your father Minato Namikaze._

Tears were freely falling down his face as Naruto placed the letter down. Hinata had been reading over his shoulder and quietly hugged him from behind. They loved him, and his dad was proud of him. That's all he ever wanted really. He placed the letter down and picked up his father's kunai...well his kunai now. The kanji and calligraphy for the Flying Raijin were engraved in the hilt of it, but what caught Naruto's eyes was the engraved along the middle of the middle blade were engraved four letters. N.A.U.N, his initials. His parents had really thought of the future.

He picked up the rings, staring at his mothers and looking towards Hinata who had walked into the living room and was leaving through some books at the moment. He would definitely being giving this to her, once the time was right. Just the thought of that brought a smile to his face. "Naruto-kun come look at this."

She was holding a small, black, leather bound journal, and on the front stitched in were M.N. it looked old and ragged. It was his fathers and inside he found his dad's notes on the flying raijin, though it looked like some pages were tore out. Also ther were some notes on the rasengan as well as several other jutsus' he wanted to try and make or work on but never had the time to. His reading was cut off by a knock on the door.

Naruto looked again toward Hinata who walked over and opened it, and gasped in surprise. "Father?" Yes standing their was none other than Hiashi Hyuga himself.

"Hello Daughter, Naruto. Do you mind if I come in?"

Naruto gave him a wary look but nodded "yes Hiashi-sama. Please do."

"Thank you, but you don't have to add the suffix, just Hiashi will do. He stepped into the house and looked around, a reminiscent sigh escaping his lips. "It has been almost twelve years since I stepped in here. You were just born I think Naruto. Your mother was overjoyed and couldn't stop bragging about you."

"Wait you know about Naruto-kun's parents?"

"You know about my mom and dad"

Both spoken simultaneously and both incredulous looks of surprise were thrown at Hiashi, who simply raised an eyebrow. "Well your holding Minato's journal, read it and you'll know we were close friends. I was notified of your arrival when you took down the security seals. I'm glad you finally figured it out Naruto." He walked over to Naruto his hand held out, before he saw the ripped pages of Minato's journal and he frowned.

"Oh dear, right I better return those to you."

"Again, wait you have the missing pages?"

"Of course, it was Minato's wish that I take some of his research in case something happened to him. So that way no one could copy his signature jutsu. You won't be able to learn with out all the missing pieces. But I digress I came here for a reason." He rifled through his pockets before pulling out a letter.

"When your parents passed Naruto, their accounts as well as a trust fund they set up for you were given over to me. I've maintained them and kept them full so that when you finally got all of this i could give you their accounts. Take this letter to Heroka Hyuga at Konoha bank and that should take care of everything." He handed Naruto the letter, and he [Naruto] so it was sealed shut with the offical royal blue wax seal of the Hyuga clan.

"Father you knew all this time and didn't say anything?"

"Well daughter I was forbidden too by the Hokage. I wasn't allowed to say anything until Naruto was told, and now you know so I don't have to remain silent any more." He gave a smile "but I am happy to see you here Naruto, it's what Minato would have wanted."

"It's fine Hiashi, I understand."

"Good then there was one other matter I wished to speak to you about. My daughter seems to have taken an interest in you. So much so that she has even taken fatal injuries for you. If I ever find out that you've betrayed that trust then I will personally-"

"FATHER!" Hinata was aghast at her dad's actions, and Naruto himself was going pale, Hiashi could certainly be an intimidating figure when he wanted to be.

"What, you two are dating I assume?"

Hinata blushed and looked away not saying anything but her heart almost stopped as Naruto said "I mean yeah sort of?"

"Good then if you ever hurt you they'll never find you body because there won't be anything to recover or find." Naruto gulped but nodded "well that's all I wanted to say, Hinata make sure you return home before midnight. Good day to both of you." And he walked away leaving the two teens to themselves.

"So um..we're dating Naruto-kun?" She didn't stutter but her fingers were starting to wage war on one another, and the blush had yet to subside.

"Well I figured we were I mean if you don't want to I understand but-"

"No Naruto-kun" she was quick to cut him off "I would love too."

Naruto grinned "great that means we're going out to eat. Ramen at Icharaku's my treat and when we get done do you mind helping me look through this place with me? I don't think I can do it alone."

"I would love to Naruto-kun"

Naruto took Hinata by her hand, still grinning, and lead her away, making sure to reactivate the security seal before he left. Things were starting to look good for him.

* * *

*bound and gagged with makeup and cat whiskers on my face* HMPH...HHMMPPHH!

Hanabi: keep trying Author, you're not getting out. Oh hey all, so big sis and Naruto finally get his inheritance that's so crazy, and I didn't know dad knew the freaken fourth Hokage!

Konohamaru: yeah I know, that is awesome. I think this is normally the part were the author tells people to enjoy and leave a review or something?

Hanabi: *shrugs* eh I dont care either way, but those ropes won't hold him much longer so i say we get out of here before he does something stupid.


	11. Second Story

HMPHM! HHHHMMMM!

Hanabi: he's adorable Konohamaru. He thinks he can't get out

*Furiously writhing on the ground*

Konohamaru: so while he's tied up does that mean we have to do the beginning authors note?

Hanabi: what the hell are we supposed to say? We don't know what this dumbass has planned and I didn't read the last chapter.

Konohamaru: we could do the disclaimer, watch author-baka doesn't own anything from Naruto. See? It's easy.

Hanabi: oh cool let me try-

Hey! Look whose out and bribed your grandfather and father respectivley!

Hanabi & Konohamaru: NOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Second Story

_**"Oh brother dear." **_Kami walked into to hell, not the first time she had, but her brilliant light brought a vibrant hue to the normally bleak and dim brimstone that covered her Brothers office. He was sitting behind a desk, having just finished a meeting with some of his captains of the guards of hells many prisons.

_**"Yes sister, to what do I owe the honor?" **_He wasn't in a good mood, some lower level demons were starting to get unruly, and if he didn't handle it fast, than a revolt could happen. Not that, that was a problem for the Shinigami he didn't care. It just meant more paperwork that he had to feel out. For his sisters sake he was a Divine being why did _He_ have to be the one to do it.

_**"Well brother mine, when was the last you checked on those agents you sent to mess aaround with Naruto?"**_

Uh-oh, Shinigami was stepping into dangerous territory here. Kami had not been pleased with the sudden death of Hinata Hyuga early in Naruto's campaign. _**"Well sister, I last looked at the two they were fleeing the Leaf, heading towards the Mist to join the war efforts." **_He did not like the smile playing on her lips. It did not bode well for him. _**"Why do you ask?" **_

_**"Well brother I ask you too see the woman you sent. Something interesting has happened." **_

Shinigami spun around in his chair, waving his hand. A small image appeared an inside was Jezebel, wandering around looking at what looked to be a hell hole in Shinigami's opinion. _**"What about her sister? It appears she's found her way to Kiri." **_

_**"You are right about that brother but watch" **_Kami turned her wrist in a circular motion and like putting a movie on reverse the imagies started going backwards, time itself rewinding. Shinigami watched as Jezebel was attacked and then woke up in the hospital.

_**"I see, she has lost the ability to remember her mission. I guess I'll send someone to go collect her and bring her here. Alistair will have to continue onwards, alone. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."**_

Kami let out a sudden laugh, _**"Oh no dear brother, I told you about this so I could also tell you not to do that. You've lost an asset and I will be in charge of her for now."**_

That surprised Shinigami, his sister wasn't keen on showing favor towards his tenants. _**"I can't stop you sister, but mind telling me why?"**_

_**"There are things I would set in motion with her. Well actually I already have brother. Me telling you was just a curtis." **_Having said that, Kami turned around with a flourish and left, returning to her own job as hostess of Heaven. Shinigami looked towards the mound of paperwork which hadn't been messed with but looked suspiciously bigger than he remembered before grumbling and going back to his own hell, called paperwork.

* * *

The day after the disastrous training exercise

Sasuke had been discharged from the hospital, no real injury though he did feel a little light headed after the blood transfusion he had volunteered for. Though he hated it all of his thoughts were being consumed by his curiosity of Naruto. 'What was that orange chakra I felt? And why was it so evil.' His pondering had brought him into the Uchiha libraries fault, where all of there hoarded and hidden knowledge could be found.

There were copious amounts of take out boxes, and water bottles as the only time Sasuke left the vault was to get some air. School had been canceled for the week as the Leaf investigated the attack, which provided Sasuek with ample time to do an investigation of his own. But of the books he had gone through none of them even mentioned orange chakra.

"AUGH!" Sasuke screamd and threw the book he was currently leafing through against the far wall. None of this was working. The words of the Third echoing in his head _"but a smart boy like you? I'm sure you'll figure it out. I will leave you with two things, one Naruto is nothing like he appears to be and secondly.." _Sasuel grabbed his head in irritation, what had the old fool meant.

Sasuke took a deep breath and decided to take a step back try to get a clearer picture. _"No Sasuke I have a surname, I'm an Uzumaki, probably the last one alive, like you're the last Uchiha." _Sasuke's eyes snapped open, of course! 'Someone had to have given the dobe his surname.' He knew that Naruro was an orphan, so either his mom dead or had left the Leaf, but Naruto had been born in the Leaf which meant somewhere there were files of another Uzumaki having lived in Konoha.

'Given the dobe's birthday is the day that the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked, and many doctors where to busy helping the wounded I'm going to assume she's dead. So maybe in the archives?'

It was a relatively short trip for Sasuke, and and even shorter wait. The Konoha archive was a small building upfront that led to an underground network of file rooms, most records of Konoha citizens and dead shinobi. All active shinobi were kept in a separate place kept under loco and key. But if Sasuke right he wouldn't need to sneak in there.

"Hello Uchiha-San how can I help you?" Talking to him was Zalsa something something. Sasuke never bothered to learn his full name. He was seen as the general keeper of the archives, he knew were everything was or could be found. But more importantly he followed along the 'kiss Sasuke's ass' train. Something he had planned to use to full effect.

"Hello Zalsa-San, I was going through some old family records and I think some of them may be inaccurate. I was wondering if you would let me check with the Archives to see if I'm missing anything?"

Zalsa smiled and hit a button, opening up a door beside his little booth. "Of course Uchiha-San right this way. Might I ask what you're looking for?"

Sasuke smirked, the fool was so eager to please he forgot to signed Sasuke in. "Honestly I'm not sure, I'll know when or if I see it."

Zalsa clasped his hands, he was a skinny man with thin brown hair cut short onto his head and squared glasses hiding green eyes. "Well then right this way Uchiha-san." He lead Sasuke through the maze of boxes and shelves that made up this underground labyrinth. He finally found the section labeled U's. "Here we go Uchiha-san. There should be a marker telling you when you've found all the records we have of your esteemed family. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just some privacy please."

"Of course Uchiha-San." Zalsa nodded before walking away.

Sasuke looked left and right, he was alone for now so he proceeded down the isle stopping for just a moment at the large row dedicated to his family. Lot of names there, many Sasuke hadn't or couldn't bring himself to remember. But he continued walking, there was time for remorse later. It actually took him awhile, but eventually he found one box labeled 'Uzumaki' hidden in a small corner.

Opening it he found only two files, "Mito Uzumaki" the First Hokage's wife, and then a name that struck a cord in Sasuke's mind. "Kushina Uzumaki huh? This must be Naruto's mom, maybe this will help me." He flipped it open, and paused as he saw her ninja ID photo. He had been right, she was labeled deceased as of Ocotber tenth, twelve years ago. But that face and her name he had _seen_ them before. But where?

"Ahem"

Sasuke jumped around as he heard a coughing noise. And he was doubly surprised to find the Hokage standing behind him. "Hello Sasuke, what brings you here?"

He had caught Sasuke snooping in family records that weren't his, without Naruto present, which was basically a Capitol crime. No use in bullshitting him. "I'm still looking into Naruto, I thought maybe if I tried to find other Uzumaki that had lived in the Leaf, I could find out more about him." He lifted the open file in his hands "I think I've found his mother. Care to tell me about her?"

A forlorn look entered the eyes of the aged man. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, after the second war, Uzushiogakure was destroyed and all of it's inhabitants killed, ninja and civilian alike. But one managed to be smuggled away, she was only a child when she came to Konoha."

Sasuke looked at the picture of the woman, he and her had a lot in common then. He closed the folder, closed the box and put it back in his corner. "I don't suppose you'd tell me who is father is would you."

A small chuckled escaped Hiruzen "no Sasuke I won't. It's part of the mystery, though I will tell you that you're on the right path. Now leave before someone else finds you Sasuke, and have a wonderful day."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but if you don't mind how did you know I was here?" That part was bothering Sasuke, unless the Hokage literally had nothing better to do.

A glint appeared in Hiruzen's eyes, and he smirked. "My boy I have many talents and one of them was keeping track of your investigation into Naruto. The assistant notified me, when you came in here. Keep it up Sasuke." Hiruzen then walked away leaving Sasuke to his own devices.

The meeting with the Hokage disturbed Sasuke slightly. How long had he been watching Sasuke? Sasuke shook his head, he more important things to worry about. Such as where he had seen that women's face and name. That was pissing him off. He knew he recognized her from somewhere. But where? He dived back into his vault of books, praying that someone would help him.

*Thud*

Sasuke jumped around at the sound, a kunai out in his hand. "Whose there? Show yourself!" He looked around wildly and saw a thin book had fallen over. Sasuke lowered his kuna and was about to go back to whatever book he was reading when he realized something. He had been through every book in this vault and he didn't remember that book.

He walked over and picked it up, and then he knew. It was a small brownish leather bound journal. Engraved on the front were the words "Mikoto Uchiha". This was his mother's personal journal, the one she had been given as a wedding gift from her maid of honor at her wedding. This was a gift from Kushina Uzumaki! Sasuke's eyes went wide as he remember his mom telling him that. His mom was best friends with the dobe's mom!

He quickly starting flipping through the diary. Maybe she had written something that would help him. And he stopped as he found a date that caught his attention. October 12. It read:

_Dear diary today I cry for the loss of my best friend. Today I learned of her fate, the Ninetail's was forcibly removed from her and it attacked Konoha, and the Fourth...he actually did it. He sealed that demon in his own son. Kushina would never have wanted that! And she wanted me to take care of young Naruto of anything should happen to him but Fugaku will never take him now. Shame I would have made an excellent friend for young Sasuke. When the ninetails attacked he slept through the whole thing. Thank Kami for small miracles."_

Sasuke dropped the book. It all made sense now. Naruto had the Ninetail's sealed inside of him! But what shocked him more was the fact 'the dobe is the Fourth's son?' To many questions and not enough answers. He needed to talk to Naruto.

* * *

A quick trip to the hospital revealed Naruto was still unconscious, but in a surprising turn of events Sasuke saw Hinata asleep at the edge of Naruto's bed. He hadn't learned of her fate, and he was glad she wasn't dead. But the blonde idiot was out. He pulled a random doctor aside "excuse me fo you know when he's going to wake up?"

The doctor looked towards Naruto's room with a look of disgust and distain. "No I don't know, and if I'm lucky he'll never wake up. Now if you'll excuse me I have actual people to take care of. Dr. Misamoto should be ashamed of himself for taking that thing as a patient." He promptly walked away with a huff.

Sasuke watched him leave, 'that must be a small portion of what Naruto has gone through his entire life but now I have a name. Dr. Misamoto, he shouldn't be hard to find.' And indeed it wasn't he was only a three doors down, having just finished examining a patient.

"Ah, I'm sorry Uchiha-San, I don't know when he'll come too. The seal you witness did a massive amount of damage to his insides. I can tell you if it weren't for his healing factor and you giving blood he wouldn't be alive right now. That was an incredible thing you did."

"Will you send word when he does?"

"I'll try Uchiha-San. But no promises, and I'm sorry I really do need to leave, I have other patients to tend to. Have a nice day."

Sasuke exited the hospital, doing a tad bit of introspection. 'Naruto's had to deal with a lot worse then that doctor, yet he's always so happy. Why? He has more reason to be well _me _but he chooses not to. How?' It was a startling revelation to Sasuke, and not one he enjoyed but he was actually jealous of Naruto.

His body on autopilot, Sasuke didn't realize he was now sitting on a bench in one of the many parks dotting Konoha. It was the sequel of a little girl that snapped of it. She and her mother were peering into some bushes. "Momma we've got to help it." The mother was clearly uncomfortable with situation.

"I know honey, how about we head this way and try to find a Vet who can help ok?" She hurriedly lead her daughter heading towards the other end of the park. Sasuke's curiosity peaked he gently walked over.

In the bushes was an injuried Hawk, it's left wing bent an an awkward angle. Brown feathered and yellow eyes it turned to look at Sasuke letting out a low pain filled cry. Sasuke didn't want to leave the poor thing behind so he gingerly picked it up. "I guess you're gonna come with me."

* * *

He really hadn't thought that far, the Hawk was making itself comfortable on his kitchen table, or as comfortable as it could. It was holding its wing out still look in pain. His family never really were big into pets so they didn't have any contracted Veterinarian he could calm but he did know someone who did. "Alright I'm going to go get help so dont go anywhere I guess?"

The hawk tilted its head and looked at Sasuke with what he would swear was sarcasm. "Right yeah that sounded stupid" as he was walking out the door he called over his shoulder "try not to hurt yourself worse before I get back". Now he had to find that clinic...

Which was only a few blocks away, a small building with the sign "Animals in Need" it was a small animal clinic run mostly by the Inuzuka but other people volunteered there. "Hey Sasuke what's up?" Kiba had just come from the back of the store having discarded his clothes for some scrubs and a leather apron. He had told Sasuke about his afterschool word during the training exercise but didn't expect to see him so soon. Well at all really.

Sasuke grimaced as he said "I need you're help Kiba." He hated saying it but he was smart enough to admit what he didn't know. Much to Kiba's surprise which he didn't bother hiding.

"Wow, need my help Sasuke? What's up?"

"I have a bird back at my house, I think it broke its wing. I need a vet to take a look at it."

Kiba flashed a goofy grin "oh why didn't you say so, yeah sure I'll help hold on" he opened the door and shouted "hey sis got an in house customer, injuries bird can't be moved, I'm gonna check it out, be back in a bit."

Sasuke heard a more feminine yet more aggressive voice call back "all right kid make sure to grab an avian pack before you head out."

"Oh right I almost forgot thanks! Hold on Sasuke I'll be right back." Kiba disappeared in the back for a few minutes reappearing wearing his normal outfit, Akamaru onto of his head, and he had a grey backpack. "Allright Sasuke lead the way."

It was a short trip back, and Kiba began doing a check up on the Hawk. "Allright Sasuke her wing should be fine but I'm going to have to wrap it up for the time being" he pulled out a piece of raw meat and slowly brought to the hawk who snatched it up and gobbled it down. Within seconds her head started to droop and she was asleep.

"What did you do Kiba?"

"Ah don't worry about it, just put her to sleep is all, she's not going to like the cast so it's easier this way. Speaking of she's not going to be able to fly for a while so your going to have to take care of her. Here go to this address "he quickly wrote down an address on a slip of paper "get a faux nest and some bird feed, I should be done by the time you get back."

While Sasuke hated taking orders from Kiba, he sounded so sure of himself and not in his normal cocky way Sasuke took the slip and left the house. He was back about twenty minutes later and Kiba was finishing up bandaging the wing. "Ah good just set up the nest in the highest point you can find. Give her a comfortable place to roost and you shouldn't have much problems. Here this is just a rudimentary sling take her to see Dr. Amala tomorrow. Have a proper check up once she sleeps of some of this pain ok?"

Kiba wrote another slip for Sasuke's appointment. This Kiba was different from the one he knew at school. This one was centered and focused jo sign of the schoolyard cockiness he so often displayed. It unnerved him. "Thank you Kiba. I owe you one." He would usually never bother with this stuff but his look into Naruto had caused to take a major introspection into his own character.

Naruto should not have been able to fight Alistair. Someone that powerful and of that magnitude should have easily steamrolled him like they had Hinata and Shino. But Naruto displayed a power and confidence like never before. It sharpened his instincts and gave him power to hold out. A power Sasuke was jealous of. How could he attain that strength and how could that loser who had been cheated his entire life get it?

He would only say he had been trying to protect Hinata and Shino, but was that really it? Of course it was the power of the Ninetail's that actually carried Naruto to a rather pyrrhic victory, but before that he had been holding his own. Fighting a defensive battle he shouldn't have been able to. Was defending his friends really the answer?

He shook his head. He hated thinking such thoughts. They went against everything he had been culminating since Itachi. He couldn't accept that because it meant he would never be able to defeat Itachi without help. Which was something he couldn't accept. Right? For just a moment he let his mind slip to the other side. The one that wanted to ask for help, the one that rationalized the whole conundrum.

It was suppressed, no Sasuke needed to handle Itachi on his own. He was Sasuke's problem not theirs. He would handle his brother on his own terms and defeat him with his own strength. Or at least he hoped so...

* * *

Jezebel walked around the town of Makusen nor Kiri, the Mist in the Woods basically. It was a town that had seen and had been destroyed by the effects of war. Most of its buildings were down in disarray and disrepair. Most people slept outside in make shift homes or tents. Most food was cooked on open fires, and everyone wore a down face. Just trying to survive. Most of the people she saw were just civilians. Women, children ninja to old to fight.

The ninja who could fighter were hardly any better. Most of them young teenagers or barely adults who didn't have the neccessary objects to keep their equipment on proper conditions. How they had survived for so long was beyond her. But there was a sense of purpose here. People helped out with everyone where ever they could.

"This is your main base?" She looked questionably to her escort, the cool visage of Matsuya beside her. He was seen as some sort of hero to these people. They were all eager to say hello and offer thanks. And most knew him by name.

"Well that's what we want the Purist to think. Really it's a series of underground tunnels, in a nearby cave system. Everyone here volunteered to be here. They give the illusion that most of the 'Resistance' is still a series of groups who have yet to band together. Which works for the time being, the Purists are more worried about us reaching out to the few pockets of people who don't agree with them."

"All this talk about the Purists. Who are they?"

Matsuya grimaced "They are the people who are scared of us" he threw his hand around to the people around them. "More specifically what are bloodlines could do. They can't control are powers so they want to get rid of us. They're led by the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. He was a kind Mizukage once, I don't know what happened to him. I think the Yonbi got to him."

Yonbi? "You mean he's being manipulated by the Three Tails? How?"

"Well he's the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi. It's literally sealed inside of him."

As he said that word, jinchuriki it started echoing around inside Jezebel's head. Like she had hear that word before. Like it meant something to her. But like everything else the moment she tried focusing on that feeling of remembrance it vanished. "So this Yagura has the three tailed demon turtle sealed inside of him...and he's being controlled by it? That's your grand theory to why he's such and asshole?"

Matsuya looked towards the sky. Way back when, before all of this I was an anbu in service to Yagura. He was young for a Kage yes, but he was smart. He was kind. He took charge after the last war and turned this country known for its slaughter of the Uzumaki family into something worth being called a village. He was a nice and sincere guy and we all looked up to him. And then one day he was just ...different. he didn't smile, he didn't laugh. He just didn't show emotion after all. Then he started persecuting everyone with a bloodline and then this whole damn war started."

Jezebel whispered "sorry buddy didn't mean to upset you."

Matsuya sighed and sat down. "Nah don't worry about it was years ago. Just I guess I wish Yagura could go back to the way he used to be." He was starting to stare into space.

Jezebel decided to sit dow next to him. "So umm.. anbu huh? That must mean you're pretty powerful right?"

Matsuya grimaced as he lowered his shirt collar so Jezebel could just see the tip of what appeared to be a nasty scar on his back. "I was an anbu, got hurt pretty bad last year. Now I can't fight at one hundred percent for very long."

"Don't let him fool you, he's easily the strongest person in this village myself included." Jezebel looked over to the new talker and felt her jaw hit the floor as a bombshell walked in front of her. She had rusty hair kept mostly in a pony tail but a few bangs came on her face and green eyes. She was wearing some sort of blue dress the hugged _very _fine curves and fishnet stockings with knee high greaves.

Matsuya was quick to stand at attention "Mei-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Watching you lie to this poor girl of course." She was grinning, a look of confidence in here eyes.

Matsuya sighed "Jezebel this is the defacto leader of our little resistance Mei Terumi."

"And it should rightfully be you Matuya."

"You know I'm not cut out to be a leader Mei-sama."

"No you're just to scared to be a leader. But these people already look up to you as one Matsuya."

"Scared to or not fit to lead, it doesn't change the fact I'm not going to Mei-sama."

Mei made a dramatic gesture towards Jezebel who had been following the conversation in confusion "this man seriously he can handle Anbu black ops, but not a little bit of paperwork!"

Matuya let out a snort "so what really brings you here Mei-sama."

"Oh you're no fun Matsuya. I heard you came back from your mission with a plus one. I wanted to check her out." Her gaze switched over to Jezebel, analyzing here. She didn't know why but she felt violated. "You're an unknown and one of my best lieutenants has seen fit to trut you."

"Well my memories were literally deleted, so I really can't tell you if I'm a traitor or not. I don't think I want to be with the Purist, if this is what their doing to their own people."

Mei didn't avert her gaze but stared harder at Jezebel, it was really starting to freak her out. "Well until I can verify that I hope you don't mind if I have someone stay with you at all times."

Matsuya stepped up "I really don't think that is necessary Mei-sama."

A sharp eye turned to him "really Matsuya? In that case I nominate you. It won't be a problem I hope?"

"No Mei-sama. It won't be a problem."

She nodded before turning around "good I have other matters to attend to."

Jezebel whistled as she walked away "wow, she's uhh..well.."

Matsuya nodded "shes definitely unique, please do not that get you. She's a great leader and a great person once you get to know her."

"Yeah so uh..you two have a history?" Her eyes were raised but in here head she was almost panicking. Why had she asked that? Its not like she was interested or anything.

Matsuya laughed before sitting on a curb "she's my little cousin. When the war started I was the one who got her as well as many other families out of Kirigakure. They wanted me to be their leader but I'm just a grunt. Mei was the one on the council."

"Oh well I can certainly see the ..resemblance?"

Another laugh "I don't blame you, here my uncle, her father as well as mine were only half brothers. That's why I'm a Hitsugaya and she's a Terumi. But she's family at the end of the day. Come on we need to go do some tests."

That caught Jezebel off guard. "Tests? For what?"

"Well you have ninja training, I witnessed it myself before your memories got deleted. You were talented and had some proficiency with lightning jutsu. But what I don't know is who trained you and does that training go. Don't worry about it, I'll go easy on you." Jezeb opened her mouth to say something when Matsuya grabbed her hand and their forms turned into water splashing on the ground.

* * *

"Hold on what do you...what?" Jezebel finished looking around just realizing she had been teleported to an open plain, where the mist wasn't as thick. She felt off balance slightly but grabbing the shoulder of Matsuya stablaized her. "What the fuck you ass! At least tell me when you're going to do that!" Jezebel snapped her mouth shut wide eyed. She did not mean to say that it just came out naturally.

Matuya noticed and smiled "see we're learning something about you already. Apparently you hate being surprised and have quiet the exquisite verbal pallette."

"Har, har, har. Just shut up and do what you were going to do!"

Matsuya grinned "already have Jezebel."

Jezebel gave him a look of confusion before instincts kicked in and she did a backflip, only realizing that Matsuya had created a clone and it was sneaking up on her after she landed. "Ok, let's try this" she bent down before springing at the clone jumping in the air her arms went for the shuriken on waist belt and in seconds was throwing a volley at the clone.

She was going to give it no respite as she landed crouched and almost like an Inuzuka's Fang over Fang (though she didn't know that) leapt and started spinning, lightnign chakra gathering at her finger tips as she shouted "Lightniing pricing drill!" The one had just jumped out of the way of the shuriken and had no chance to dodge. Jezebel hit and went through the clone, it splashing into water on the ground.

She started catching her breath and stared at her fingers, the last little but of lightning chakra sparking off of her arm. "I did that" she looked towards the clapping Matsuya "how did I do that?"

"Like I said Jezebel-chan, I'm going to find out just how badass you are."

* * *

A certain amount of miles away a young blond I'm green with light purple eyes was staring down in distain at a trembling, kneeling ninja "so not only did the idiot die he failed to take Hitsugaya out of commission?"

"Y-yes Yagura-sama." Yagura roared in frustration, throwing his desk and shattering it against a wall, every one in the room flinched as he stood over the poor fool.

"So now when we raid their pathetic ramshackle home, he's going to be there. And this woman who seems more competent than your average ninja will also be their?"

"W-well Yagura-sama, the Captain managed to hit her so she-she won't be a problem."

Yagura narrower his eyes "what if they start training her, she's already skilled and-"

"I think I may be able to help Yagura-sama." Yagura snapped his eyes over to the new form. A guy he had never seen before. He had yellowish blond hair brown eyes and a large blade strapped to his back.

"And just who do you think you are to interrupt me?"

The man bowed "my name is Alistair and the woman you are referring to is my companion. Her name is Jezebel we got separated when we came into Kiri. If she truly has no memories then let me talk to her. I know everything there is to know about her."

"And why where the two of you coming into Kirir in the first place?"

"We were getting away from some fools in the Leaf and decided to come here and offer you our support."

"You think you're good enough to be one of my ninja?"

Alistair gave a fanged grin as his eyes swept the entire room, he brought his blade out of it's sheath and in a split second the kneeling man was missing his head, the blade of his sword glowing a bright red and all noticed the wound was cauterized. "I think, Yagura-sama, that with the exception of maybe you, I'm the strongest person in this room."

Yagura grabbed his staff and approached Alistair who towered over him, but he wasn't afraid "is that a fact Alistair?"

Alistair in turned bent ever so slightly so his head was directly over Yagura's "I believe there's only one way to find out Yagura-sama."

All the ninja present were slowly reaching for their own weapons when Yagura's hand shot lifted up. Telling them to get at ease. "Fine, I am messing my troops to stomp out their amd everyone in it. You have a week to get your friend out of their, and come back to us. If not then she will die." Yagura turned away "you're dismissed Alistair, oh by the way" he looked over his shoulder "the next time you kill one of my men without my permission it'll be the last thing you do."

Alistair whistled, he had felt the killing intent put behind those words. Yagura was the biggest threat Alistair had met since being brought back to the world. This would be fun, but first he had to go and get the idiot woman before she ruined his plans anymore. And before that he needed someone to guide him to this small town. Actually how long would that take? Yagura has told him a week to get there, get Jezebel, and get back. Shit.

Looks like he would change his plans, grab Jezebel, let the fools kill each other than he and Jezebel would kill whoever won. Take charge and have an entire village out to kill the blond brat. He smiled an evil smile as he exited the Mizukage's tower. Yes he would bring his own war to the Leaf. They would hand over the boy or lose thousands trying to protect him. Of course he'd need to rebuild for a little bit build up his forces.

But with Jezebel helping him they would be victorious and then their contract would be fulfilled and Alistair could begin his hunt of the remaining swordsman. He went over to a near by ninja "oy you got a mission for you by the Mizukage"

"Who are you?"

Alistair pulled out his blade and had the guy up against a wall in a matter of moments. "I'm the guy that can kill you if I wanted to, it's an espionage mission. You and I are going to the Rebels village. Hope you have your shit ready we're leaving soon."

The man gulped in fear but nodded "yeah sure ok."

"Good,.how long will it take us to get there."

"Um..let's see.." alistair pushed the blade against his neck just a little harder "ok, ok, ok at a decent pace maybe four days. Thrree if we push ourselves. But the way is going to be littered with rebel scouts. We won't be able to get close to the village without being spotted."

"That's fine. I'm unknown to them. You're mission is to get me close. I handle the rest after that, got it?"

"Yes sir understood!"

Alistair brought his blade back to it's sheath, "good go get your gear, I'll be waiting by the gate."

Back in the Mizukage's office

"Are you sure that was wise sir?"

Yagura looked over to his chief analyst "what, sending Alistair to the enemies? Nah he plans to leave as soon as he gets his companion. Either that or he does trying. If he succeeds he gets rid of a potential bump in the plans, if he fails and it gets out he is looking for her than the paranoid fools will out her for simply being related to our cause. It's a win-win either way."

"Ah very clever sir."

"Of course I am, now get back to your job and stop questioning me." Yagura turned to look put his window, these fools would soon learn why they should never have fought back to begin with.

* * *

And that settles Hiruzen, Hiashi for the assist. You two go home and take these hellions with you please while I talk to the readers. You guys hope you enjoyed and hope you all had happy holidays. It may be a minute until the next upload but I'll try and make it fast. Please R&R and have a good day

Ja Ne!


	12. Heirs Advantage

Hey all so sorry for the long wait, but with the holidays its been hectic, so big time skip this chapter, big news in the end authors note so be sure to read all the way there. Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! Hanabi, you still mad at me?

Hanabi: you killed my sister! Of course I'm still pissed off you ass- *falls in a hole*

Ok how about you Kiba?

Kiba: it was kind of a dick move author-san

Yeah well get over it and please do the disclaimer before Hanbi claws her way out

The sounds of demonic screams can be beard in the distance...

Kiba: right Author doesn't own any person, place, thing or event from Naruto, all rights reserved to Kishimoto.

Thanks Kiba, sorry for all of the Grammatical errors that have been occuring this should be the last chapter where that's a problem. When i have the time I'll go back and fix the other chapters as well.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Heirs Advantage

"Kami how the time flies, no pun intended right Saiban?" Sasuke gently scratched the chin of his Hawk. In just a few days he would be taking his final exams at the Academy and be a full fledged Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. He was gunning for top male, but Naruto was putting up one hell of a fight. But then again after he(Naruto) found out about his parents his abilities skyrocketed.

Hell once Sasuke had found out about Naruto's parents he delved into his own training like a man possessed. It might have had to do with what the Third had told him when Sasuke approached him with his new discovery.

Flashback no jutsu

_Sasuke walked forward confidently into the Hokage's office, much to the vocal disapproval of his assistant. "Hey! Why does no one listen to me you have to schedule an appoin-" and the door shut, effectively silencing her. _

_Hiruzen for his part was surprised to see the young man, it was getting late and he had just talked to him at the archives earlier that day. "Hello Sasuke, how can I help you?" And he raised an eyebrow when Sasuke slapped down an old journal._

_"I solved your riddle old man. And I think I learned more than you wanted me to." He watched as Hiruzen's face transformed into a solid poker face. He made a small motion with his index finger, bringing it up and swiping left. Sasuke didn't know what that meant, but Hiruzen watched his personal Anbu guard leave, making sure this conversation remained private. _

_"Really Sasuke, and what have you learned?" _

_Sasuke opened the journal to an entry on Ocotber 12 and turned the book around so Hiruzen could read it. "My mother was friends with Kushina Uzumaki, and her husband Minato Namikaze, who sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in his own son. Inside Naruto. That's why he's hated, everyone sees him as the Fox and not the idiot he actually is."_

_"Very good Sasuke. You learnt this much, you deserve the whole truth. Naruto is a Jinchuriki. Literally meaning the Power of a Human Sacrifice, when the Ninetail's attacked Konoha, Minato couldn't kill it so he needed to seal it away. He couldn't ask other parent's to do what he himself couldn't so he used his own life force to call the power of the Shinigami to seal the Ninetail's inside Naruto."_

_"Was that the power he used during the training exercise?" _

_"Yes it was Sasuke, Naruto himself cannot actively tap into the Ninetail's chakra yet. But during moments of extreme anger, sorrow or stress he subconsciously starts using it. You have this information now, the only question I have for you is what are you going to do with it?" _

_Sasuke looked at the old kage icredulously "are you serious? I'm going to tell the dobe. I don't like him, but even he deserves to know the truth."_

_"Well Sasuke I think you may not need to. If my suspicions are correct Naruto will soon learn on his own. I fear he is already aware of the Kyuubi."_

_"Well what would you have me do?" _

_"I would ask you to wait Sasuke, until Naruto wakes up. I will speak to him, if he truly does not know I will tell him. It is my responsibility, after that it is up to Naruto to decide what to do. For now Sasuke go home. It's getting late."_

_Sasuke nodded and exited the tower, lost in thoughts, left all alone , __only one place to really go. Home, most shops were closed by now, the sun had just finished setting and the moon was raising itself towards the middle of the sky. It was frustrating but Sauske would comply with Hiruzen's request. He would keep his mouth shut, for now. But there was this strange feeling inside of him._

_He WANTED to tell Naruto, he felt BAD for keeping this secret. Since when did he care about that idiot? 'I don't care about him, but I guess I would want to know if it were me. Well honestly if it were me I wouldn't have been so calm about it all, I would have demanded until someone gave in. But it's not like there's this big secret about about my family right?'_

_He walked the mildly long trip back to his house and was greeted by the enthusiastic trill of the Hawk he had rescued, nestled in her nest atop a book shelf. "Hello to you to." He walked over to her and started scratching under her chin. He almost jumped when she walked from her nest onto Sasuke's arm, leaving small scratches from her talons. She continued up his arm until she could run the top of her head against Sasuke's cheek. _

_He smiled softly at the display. If she weren't a bird of prey, and currently cutting his arm by gripping it so hard he would think she was cute. "I guess if you're going to need a name huh?" _

_A loud whistle was his answer. "Ok, what's a good name for you then? How about Taki?" Th__e bird looked Sasuke in his eye, before cocking it back and to the side in a manner that looked like she was insulted. "Ok fair enough, it's a little basic. Hmm..." then inspiration hit him "how about Saiban? It means trials, or tests?"_

_The hakw lifted both of her wings and gave a shrill cry looking happy. "Ok Saiban it is then. Pleasure to meet you my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my home. It's a little empty I know, but that's because..." Sauske walked over to the couch and place Saiban on it, sitting next to her and proceeded to spend the next few hours telling her his life story. _

_Some interesting points he mentioned: _

_"Then there's this kid, his name is Naruto...when we first met he was an idiot who could barely fight or mold chakra and...now he's completely different!"_

_"Don't even get me started on the girls in my fanclub who think they can be ninja, maybe with the exception of Ino and Sakura. Most of them are more concerned with their looks or being skinny, like that's going to impress me.__ Honestly the only girl I would have had my eye on is this Hyuga girl. Her name is Hinata, but she's way to shy and for whatever reason has her own eyes on Naruto! I don't know why she does, but now their good friends, maybe even a couple."_

_"I had to team up with Sakura, the girl I mentioned earlier, and a Inuzuka whose also in my class. His name is Kiba, and normally he's this cocky and arrogant kid who wants to prove his top dog, not pun intended. But when he was helping you was like he was an entirely different person. It was weird to say the least."_

_It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning had come when Sasuke yawned and realized how tired he felt. He lifted Saiban up to her nest and went to bed himself._

_Flashback no jutsu Kai!_

Turns out Hiruzen had been right, Naruto did indeed know, but Sasuke had yet to reveal that he knew. He didn't know why, but everytime he thought about talking to Naruto about it something stopped him. The transition of having Saiban travel with him was a strange one, as most people gave him weird looks, but Sasuke didn't mind. He'd have done the same thing. Now though he wore hardened leather braces as well as a shoulder guard on his left shoulder, as a perch for Saiban which was where she generally stayed, that or his lap when he sat down.

He actually went to the Inuzuka compound, asking for advice from Tsume Inuzuka herself. Now THAT had been one hell of a conversation.

_"Flashback no jutsu AGAIN"_

_"So brat what brings you to my house?" Tsume basically growled. It was hard to tell if she was displeased that Sasuke was there or if that was just her attitude in general. Sasuke nodded to the bird perched on his shoulder. _

_"This is Saiban, I rescued her about a month ago."_

_Tsume nodded "yes, Kiba told me about it. I'm glad to see her wing has healed up."_

_"Yes Kiba was a big help, but despite my best attempts to release her back into the wild, Saiban always comes back to me. And she's started following me to school, and though this might sound strange she's very stubborn. So if she's gonna follow me everywhere I might as well learn how to fight with her. I was wondering if you could help me."_

_Tsume growled, her canines on full display "what exactly are you asking me kid? I won't teach you clan techniques."_

_"No, no Tsume-San I would never ask that. Just some advice I guess? I don't know really what I'm asking for, I just don't want Saiban to get hurt because of me."_

_Saiban puffed put her chest and let out a prideful sound as if saying "yeah like I could get hurt!"_

_Tsume put a finger to her chin, thinking. "I guess we could try something" she leaned back so her face was parallel with an open doorway "OY KIBA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"_

_Sasuke was slightly startled by the sudden increase in volume, but it worked in seconds Kiba was sliding into the room. "Yeah mom what do you want? Oj hey Sasuke what's up?" _

_Tsume was quick to pick up a rolled newspaper and quicker to sway Kiba on the side of his head with it. "What was that for?" _

_"For luck brat, you're going to be sparring with the Uchiha over here, he wants to learn how to fight with his birdy and he's not to learn any clan techniques got it?"_

_"What?"_

_"What?"_

_That caught both boys off guard. But Tsume grinned "good you two have fun I've got more important shit to deal with." She got up, kissed Kiba on his head and walked out leaving the boys by themselves. _

_"Ok? We do offer classes for any ninja who get themselves animal companions. Follow me I guess?" Kiba lead Sasuke to a small courtyard in the middle of the Inuzuka compound. It was about 20 by 30 feet with a chalky white rectangle about 10 by 15 in the middle. "This is what we use to train the accuracy of our Passing Fang techniques, but we can use this." _

_Kiba lead Sasuke to the rectangle positioning him at one end and himself standing at the other. "Alright Sasuke so first things first..." and that was the start of Sasuke's routine for the rest of the school year. _

_Flashback no jutsu KAI_

His routine was simple he'd wake up in the morning, feed Saiban and himself, go to school, go with Kiba to his house and spare and train with him, go home take a shower, bathe Saiban(who hated showers with a prejudice) go to bed, wake up and repeat. It was during this time Sasuke learned several important lessons.

Lesson one: in a fair fight, Kiba was actually a VERY good taijutsu fighter when he was allowed to use his clans jutsu. It was enough to be on par with Sasuke. Kiba was physically stronger than Sauske as well, but Sasuke was more agile. Both were nearly equal in speed. Kiba's downfall was that he was impatient and preffered to rush his opponent (I.E Sasuke) and then try and take them down in on reckless attack.

Lesson two: when it came to working with a partner, such as Saiban, he was found extremely lacking. Saiban was just as stubborn as Sasuke and both believed that they needed to do the hard work. Of course Sauske could just be crazy an assuming that about his pet bird, but it fit.

Lesson three he learned the hard way. Lesson three was that pride was a man downfall. That was the first lesson he learned sparring with Kiba actually. During their first big fight. Sauske was overconfident he could stop Kiba, and in front of about thirty clan members, Kiba popped a soldier pill in Akimaru and went to town on Sasuke. It was a humiliating defeat. That's when Sasuke formed a begrudging respect for Kiba.

Though he'd never admit it to his face, he was the closest thing Sasuke would call a friend, other than Naruto who he also begrudgingly respected. Their rivalry formed into this triangle between himself, Naruto and Kiba, although Kiba wasn't in the running for top student, his grades wouldn't allow it. It was neck and neck to see who would have the highest grades, but Sasuke was intent on beating Naruto.

Speaking of, said blonde Sasuke could see him now, he was coming to his house. Most people would have waited at the Uchiha compound main gate but strolled on through like it was nothing. The fact he was navigating his way straight to Sasuke's house without difficulty unnerved Sasuke. As far as he could remember Naruto had never been to the Uchiha compound before.

He met him at the door, opening it before Naruto had the chance to knock. "Can I help you Naruto?" Though Naruto was trying to hide it, Sasuke could tell he was nervous about something.

"Hey Sasuke, yeah um..I was in the area and i was wondering if you'd like to go and get something to eat. I'm heading to that new sushi bar around the corner and don't want to go by myself."

That took Sasuke by surprise. The dobe wanted to hang out with Sasuke? Why? It was true that he had cut back on insulting Naruto, instead choosing to judge him based on his ability to fight. And it was also true that it was known about his trips to Kiba's house. But he hadn't done anything towards Naruto that suggested he wanted to be friends with him.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm going to be studying for the exam."

It was then he noticed the form trudging behind Naruto, a familiar fur coat, and white dog informed him that Kiba had come Naruto as well. Why hadn't he seen him? It didn't matter he was grinning besides Naruto in seconds. "Ah come on Sasuke, we're all friends here. Besides in a few days we're all going to be ninja in our own squads and going on missions. Who knows when we'll be able to do it again?"

Sasuke didn't know about friends but he was willing to try comrades. Besides Saiban had just fallen asleep for her afternoon nap. If he did anything and woke her up she'd just be cranky. He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh fine, but I'm not going to be out long understood?"

Both boys nodded before Naruto sighed and handed Kiba what looked to be 100 ryu. Sasuke gave a questioning look to a smiling Kiba as he accepted the money. "Made a bet with Naruto on who could get you to say yes, me or him. Come on, they're going to start without us!" Suddenly he and Naruto bolted, and on instinct Sasuke followed them, not wanting to get left behind. It wasn't until he was already outside his compound that Kiba's words clicked in his mind.

'Wait what did he mean by they?' So distracted by the two in front of him, he didn't see the cloaked figure hope over the wall and slowly start walking further into the Uchiha compound.

* * *

When he was sure he was alone, the clone of Naruto lowered his hood. He only had an hours worth of chakra, so he needed to be fast. He was looking for a certain stone tablet that he remembered hearing Zetsu talk about. Zetsu was what this is was all about. It was him who was to blame for everything that had happened. He could kill Pain, and Obito and even seal away Kaguya this time, but if he didn't stop Zetsu as well then he'd just restart this cycle again.

But if he could get this tablet and seal it away to where Zetsu couldn't get to it, then that would by him sometime. His(Zetsu) ultimate goal would be to reincarnated Madara and use him to bring back Kaguya. If he stopped all of that Zetsu would just disappear and wait until another opportunity came along to start another war. And without Sage mode, Naruto wasn't going to be able to sense Zetsu, so this was the next step he could think of in his plan to stop him.

It took him about thirty, thirty-five minutes to find it, a grey slate with wierd lines and markings. Only the Rinnegan or a Mangekyo could read it. "Let's see you prove your madness without this Zetsu." Naruto grinned as he pulled out a sealing scroll, and sealed away. He pulled out a second scroll and sealed the first away. Now he needed to get back to his house, given that it was just about to turn five, he shouldn't have to much difficulty getting their if he stuck to back allys but that could take to long.

The clone bit his lips. Man he needed to master the flying raijin. Nah to much thinking he'd just roof hop there. The clone made quick work of getting out of compound. He'd need to be fast, and at his top speed without using chakra he was going high genin speeds. But he didn't need to worry, he just made it to his house with enough time to hide the scroll in a secret spot underneath the floorboards he had made. Barley managing to slip a carpet over the spot the clone dispelled in a silent puff of smoke.

* * *

_One__ Hour Earlier _

"Come on Naruto keep up!" Kiba shouted as he leapt from another tree branch, Sasuke right behind him, and Naruto behind Sasuke.

"Really Kiba, how about you eat my dust!" Naruto shouted as he pumped chakra into his feet rocketing ahead of the two boys. Sasuke not wanting to be outdone, did so as well putting Kiba behind him. Being the proud Inuzuka he was, Kibab wasn't going to be outdone he did the same thing.

All three kids,(does Naruto still count as one?) Came to a skidding halt outside of a decent looking building. (Imagen an old timey chinese building) and Ino was out front with Hinata and both girls had their hands in the air and Choji was besides them. "And Sasuke-kun won! Congrats Sasuke-kun!" This was all but squealed by Ino.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun won!" Hinata vocalized rather bluntly, sounding a bit rude than she had intended. Choji stpeed forward munching on his big of chips.

"Nah I think Kiba was a step ahead of them both actually."

Kiba walked up and grinned "regardless of who got here first we're all here. Did you manage to get the tables Choji?"

Choji gave Kiba a thumbs up "you bet Kiba, everyone else is inside already, come on!." He walked inside followed by Kiba and Ino, Hinata in their heels. Sauske stood back for a second. Staring at the restraunt.

"What is this Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed the back of his head and flashed a bright smile. "It like Kiba said, in a few days we'll all be ninja, and assigned to our teams. Who knows when we'll all be together like this again? So Kiba came up with this idea and with help from Choji, and surprisingly Ino we manage to set this up. We tried inviting some of the other students but it seems like it's just us and the clan heirs. Oh and Ino brought Sakura along."

Sasuke groaned inward slightly as he imagined being fought over by the blond and pink banshees. But he steeled himself, he was trying for comrades. He would try and not have a bad time at least. "All right fine, let's go dobe."

Sasuke walked in and the restaurant was actually very decent. The flooring was covered in bamboo matts, and the booths were separated by then paper walls, he could hear multiple families talking and laughing. At the very back was the biggest room, probably meant for parties he could see his classmates all around a big table. They all saw Sasuke and most of them cheered, save Shikamaru and Shino.

Sasuke surprised himself with a small smirk, he wasn't going to completely dislike this, and hey there might be some good food involved. Of course if the Akimitchi picked this place that was a given. He saw Naruto approach Hinata, and sit down. Kiba had apparently saved a seat beside him for Sasuke.

About half an hour into it, Naruto was talking to Shino about various bugs that could be found in the surrounding woods around Konoha when he froze, the memories of his clones putting the tablet away, making him smile. Under the table, he grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it. His sign to her the mission had been successful.

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement, before happily biting into her food. No one had seen it yet but under the table Hinata had yet to let go of Naruto's hand. They had yet to officially announce they were together, but rumors were spreading around like widlefire. And it was having a negative impact. Hinata was now also subject to the same hateful stares Naruto got from the villagers. But she didn't mind, in time they would change their views.

It was her clan she was worried about. The clan elders were more worried about overall appearance than her personal happiness. They would try something if these rumors brought any violence to the Hyuga. She didn't know what they would do though, and that's what scared her. But Naruto would stand by her, no matter what. And so would Neji.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she thought about the wonderful person her cousin had become. It was funny, she saw more of future Neji, than the one she remembered from this time. Her almost dying had really matured him. Or at least that's what she thought. But either way she was glad.

"What's got you smiling so brightly Hinata? Finally got a boyfriend?" This was said loudly and teasingly by Ino who was leaning over the table to talk to her. That had gotten most of their classmates attention, and she let go of Naruto's hand.

"No Ino-chan. I was just thinking about my cousin, when we were young he was a cold and distant person. But sense the Training Distaster (as it had become known as) and maybe a little before it Neji has been acting like a normal person, and he's been extremely nice to me. I think me almost dying made him realize I might not always be around.

The table went quiet as everyone looked down, they had all been distraught at the news Hinata had been hurt, some had even been told she was killed. Naruto for his part froze and stiffened up, his eyes widening just a fraction as he realized he made a mistake. 'Stupid, stupid! Of course Hinata doesn't know Neji came back with me! So she hasn't talked to him about it, and neither has Neji talked to her. I'm gonna need to fix that soon!'

Kiba spoke up between mouth fulls of food. He may have been the most effected by the traumatic event, at least where his ego was concerned. "So did the Hokage ever tell you what happened Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head, "no Kiba-kun. According to my father they vanished shortly after the attack, all trails lead towards Kiri, so Anbu weren't able to follow them. He thinks they may have been rouge Kumo shinobi trying to kidnap me, trying to get back in their good graces."

Shikamaru lifted his head, which had been resting on the table "oh right they tried kidnapping you when you were younger correct?" That got looks from everyone present, save Naruto and Sasuke. "What you guys weren't told? Awhile back some Kumo ninja came to talk about some trade negotiations but it was a front so they could sneak into the Hyuga compound and steal the Byakugan and take it back to Kumo."

Sakura gasped in horror "no I hadn't heard about that. Hinata I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled weakly, still unused to the attention being on her. "It's fine Sakura-chan. It was a long time ago. It was an Uchiha and Nara patrol that found me, and killed the Kumo ninja. But Kumo was outraged that we killed them and demanded some form of payment. So my uncle Hiazashi, Neji's father went to Kumo to sort things out, they killed him. That's why Neji hated me for a time."

"That's terrible Hinata."

"I know it is Ino, but it's in the past now. We have more pressing things to worry about, such as the upcoming final test."

Kiba banged his fist on the table loudly proclaiming "yeah, we're all going to kick this test ass and be full fledged Ninja!"

"I doubt it" someone snickered to the side. Looking over the clan heirs saw a contingent of civilian students had come in and was blocking the door way. Leading them was Yemura. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the glint of the kunai in his hands took him back to the day in the alleyway. In fact most of the civilian students were holding shuriken or kunai.

"What do you want Yemura?" Naruto stood up, walking so he was in front of him, and his friends were behind him. Their were about thirteen sutendst in the small hallway. On his side were seven clan heirs, himself and Sakura. If they came here for a fight it wouldn't be pretty. Especially with Kiba's temper.

"Well dobe" Yemura growled "you clan heirs think you've got it so easy, you get handed everything you need so it's insured you pass this stupid test. Us" he waved his kunai to the posse behind him "we don't have that, so we have to fight and beg for everything we get. We're here to prove that we're just as good as you all!"

"What by starting a fight in the back of a sushi restaurant?" This was said by Sasuke who stood beside Naruto. Behind his back he could feel Sasuke trying to hand Naruto a kunai, as he hadn't brought any equipment not expecting a fight to break out. He quickly accepted the kunai doing a good impression of scratching his back, but really slipping it up his sleeve.

"You think you're so much better than us Uchiha huh?" That was shouted from the back and suddenly a hail of four or five shuriken came flying over the students straight at Sasuke, his reaction was a fraction of a second to slow, as he brought his kunai up to defend himself. They were to fast, they were meant to do damage.

Suddenly a steel wall made of chain links slid in front of Sasuke, deflecting the kunai and blocking his visions. He, along with everyone followed the chains to their source, which was the many chains coming out of Naruto's wrists, his eyes narrowed in frustration. He hadn't ever made anything this big before with his bloodline, and it showed, the chains retracting literally into Naruto's skin.

Everyone was staring at him in awe, shock, and a little bit of fear as the last bits of chain and metal disappeared. "Hey I get you feel like you're being left behind, but attacking us in the middle of a restraunt were their are civilians around isn't going to bridge that gap. If you want to catch up go talk to the instructors at the academy, I am sure Iruka-sensie would be more than happy to offer extra classes."

The group of students didn't say anything, but they didn't move either, by now most of the clan heirs had gotten up, taking stances behind Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto was worried it would turn into a full out brawl. Some civilians were peering out of their own separate eating booths and quickly hiding inside of them. If a fight broke out there was a serious risk of them getting hurt.

He(Naruto) quickly brought his hands together, in a criss sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu" two puffs of smoke, and in front of him, little over a foot away from the civilian students, two Naruto's appeared. Now that the numbers were a little more even, he saw the civilians students start rethinking their position.

"Hey what's going on over here?"

All eyes turned to towards the entrance of the building were several other ninja, probably chunin, had entered, Naruto even saw the silver hair of Kakashi amongst the group. Apparently this little escapade had gotten attention. That and he had in regular intervals been sending out bursts of chakra in an S.O.S.

Kakashi took the lead Speaking in his lazy tone "all right children, does someone want to explain what's going on here?"

Naruto was the one who answered him "well Kakashi-San, they were mad cause they thought the clan heirs here had an advantage in the up coming genin test, and while that's true, someone here thought it would be a good idea if they tried talking to us to see if we would help them." He gave a very pointed stare to the shocked students, making it clear he was trying to prevent them from getting into to much trouble.

Kakashi saw that, but since no real damage had been done, and no one was hurt there wasn't a lot he could do. "Well that's all fine and good, if you want to help your fellow classmates out please do it in one of our training grounds. Please disperse yourselves in an orderly fashion. You lot" Kakashi looked over his shoulders to the smoldering glares the chunin were directing at the blonde "make sure these kids get home ok?"

A chorus of Hai and these chunin rounded up the civilian students, walking them out and presumably home. Leaving Kakashi alone with the still standing clan heirs. "So wanna tell me what really happened kid?"

"Oh come now Kakashi-San, you know me" silently so the other students couldn't hear him he said "did you think I would forget you Inu-San? Not that many people with hair like yours."

Kakashi's single eye widened for a brief second, before returning to it's natural lazy nature. "Right Naruto fine, what were they here for?"

"They were trying to pick a fight Kakashi-San. Maybe to discourage us or something? It wasn't really that well thought out."

Kakashi nodded, "well luckily that didn't happen. You kids go back to your meal."

The table was silent after that, no body really wanting to talk. It didn't take long for most of the clan heirs to disperse into their own groups going home, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone at the table. "Well that was fun, while it lasted anyways"

"Yeah it was Naruto-kun, hey do you think Ino is onto us?" She didn't mind if people knew or not, though they both agreed to be silent about their relationship for the time being, but she disliked being the topic of gossip. Things tended to get blown out of proportion.

Naruto shrugged "whether she knows or not, it doesn't matter. In a few days we'll all be ninja's. She'll have more things to worry about than your love life Hinata-chan."

"Speaking of lives Naruto-kun, I'm surprised nothing happened with the staff and you, because well you know..." Hinata looked away.

"Well they didn't know I was on the guest list. Choji just ordered the table for nine people and one of the cooks _did _try and poison my food, but it was nothing Kurama couldn't handle right?" Naruto looked towards his forehead as the gruff voice resounded with an answer.

**"Please kit, you're own natural defensive systems could have handled that weak shit." **

"Yeah Kurama had it." He smiled, but his eyes darted towards the entrance were the form of a certain Uchiha had just reentered. "Oh look, here comes Sasuke. What's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds. "Iron chains, out of your body, explain dobe."

Naruto returned his stare before standing up and pulling his sleeve up, a single chain about a foot long sleeping out of his revaed forearm "you have your Sharingan Sasuke, I have iron chains. It's an Uzumaki's legacy, and well I can't do much with it at the moment, that's why I never showed it before."

"How long have you been able to do it Naruto?" Sasuke was frustrated, first the dobe found some amazing teacher and now this? Sasuke refused to believe he was closing the gap between them that fast.

"At least since after our first spare Sasuke, but since there aren't any Uzumaki around, and no books on the Uzumaki bloodline I've had to do things by trial and error." It was a slow process and Naruto didn't like it. Maybe if he could get to Uzu and find any remaining books?

"Didn't your mother leave any notes?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, silent for a second. "Oh come on it's obvious you finally found out about your mom and dad." Sauske lowered his voice as he continued "you are staying at the Yondaime's house correct?"

"But-but how did you figure it out Sasuke?" Naruto took a glance back towards Hinata, she grimaced, but Sasuke saw it. She knew the truth as well!

"The same way I found out about your Jinchuuriki status done, my mom wrote about it in her diary. The Hokage had no choice but to confirm it when I approached him, so I would know not to talk about it to the other kids."

Naruto raised both hands in an innocent gesture "alright Sasuke there's some merit to what you're saying, and I'll talk to you about it at my house but first there's something I have to do." He crossed his fingers and a shadow clone puffed into existance "you go talk to the old man. Now Sasuke did you need anything else?"

"No Naruto, but I am going to be the top male. I will not lose to you." He turned around exiting at a brisk pace.

Naruto turned towards Hinata "well I guess I cant ask for him to be completely different. He's still got his pride after all. Come on Hinata I need to get you home."

Hinata smiled tilting her head slightly "you don't have to do that every day Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged "I don't _have _too. But I like too, besides there's something else that i need to do at the Hyuga compound."

Hinata gazed him curiously "ok Naruto-kun let's go." She hopped up and grabbed Naruro's handz smiling brightly, despite the nasty looks thrown her way. Naruto noticed them to, tightening his grip on her hand. "It's ok Naruto-kun, they can't do anything to me, I'm the Hyuga heiress, to hurt me is to declare war on the Hyuga. No one here is that stupid."

Naruto shook his head "I'm glad you have faith in these people Hina-chan, but trust me this early they're all stupid."

* * *

At the gates of Konoha

Hiruzen was at the gates, normally this late in the day they would start closing them, so the forests many animals wouldn't parade down the street, but tonight they would be entertaining many special guests tonight. Emissaries from the newly reformed Village Hidden in the Mist. It was a shock when the news of the civil war ending reached his ears. But he was quick to send aid via medical ninja, food and supplies to them in the hopes of forming an alliance. That had been several months ago, today and over the course of the next several days him and the new Mizukage would be finalizing the treaty.

There just over the horizen he could see a group of four people, his traind eyes saw the form of Mei Terumi being flanked by three shinobi, an older gentle man with an eyepatch, a younger man with a blade strapped to his back, and a young women with what appeared to be claw like weapons hanging from her wrists, she had an intense stare that could match Danzo. This would certainly be interesting...

* * *

And cut! Hope you all enjoyed so on that note the next chapter should be the final chapter in what i will dub the academy arc, its supposed to be a combat oriented chapter, but you never know what could happen. Let me know what you thought, and have a happy NEW YEARS!

Ja Ne!


	13. Grinning cat

Hey all sorry for the long wait but here it is the next chapter of the story and the final chapter of the academy arc! Histories gone screwy and now Naruto gets to see the ramifications of messing with time. Not much else to say so Hinata-chan do me the honors of a disclaimer please.

Hinata: Author-sama does not own any person, place, or thing from Naruto all rights reserved tl Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Grinning Cat

Hiruzen steeled his eyes as the Mizukage sat in front of him, her three guards sitting on the couch in the other end of the room. The civil war was officially over, and she was her to seek aid from the Leaf. Behind him sat Danzo and Jiraiya, his own council if you will. He didn't know how to feel about this. He didn't doubt that Mei Terumi was an exceptional fighter, she managed to fight Yagura to a standstill. But was she an effective leader now that she didn't have a common enemy to unite her forces?

Jiraiya was all for this alliance, if they could help Kiri get back on it's feet, then they would have a powerful ally indeed. But Danzo aired on the side of caution, who knew if Kiri had other objectives. And Hiruzen was in the middle. He folded his hands and sighed "so Terumi-dono here you are in the Hidden Leaf, have you ever been here before?"

Mei peered past the three men towards the window of the evening view of Konoha, "once when i was very young, but i don't remember much of it, please lets start this meeting properly. I am Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage of the newly reestablished Kirigakure no Sato. These are my gaurds and trusted adviser: the old man is Ao, the young one is Chojuro, and the lady is Rozu."

Hiruzen looked back and forth the older man showed little to know emotions at all, the young boy was nervous and he couldn't read the girl at all. "Right, I am Hirizen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, this is Danzo of the ninja council, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage. They will be my advisors for this meeting, from my reports it was Rozu over their that put the final nail in your predecessors coffin is that correct?"

Surprisingly Jiraiya and Danzo gave each other a look of agreement at this innocent question. It was always a good idea to know of your allies strengths. Mei bit her lip, she didn't want to give away all of her cards. "It was a tough battle, of the many times I've fought Yagura it had always been a tie, my lave release barley keeping up with the Sanbi's devastating attacks. Her bloodline gave her a unique advantage against Yagura. But if you will i wont be telling you what that is."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but for a few seconds said nothing preferring to look at Rozu. "Understandable Mei-dono. Tell me how are reparations going to fix Kiri itself and the many towns that were devastated by Yagura's purge, I had heard the damage was extensive?"

Mei sighed and looked towards the ground with a somber expression. "Yes there was a lot of damage and we're trying to fix it all, but progress is slow. The economy is shot, Yagura took all of the medical ninja into his ninja force so there are many injured and sick people, ninja and civilian alike. We have barely just enough food to feed everyone. I am here to seek aid for my people."

Hiruzen smiled and sat back in his chair "aid the Leaf would gladly give. I have a contingent of volunteer medical ninja ready to leave for Kiri whenever you are, there's only 25 but they're all young and ready to help. That part is out of kindness and free will, despite how this meeting turns out Mei-dono."

Chojuro stood up suddenly and bowed "thank you Hokage-sama that is very generous of you."

Rozu scowled and pushed him down by his shoulder "oy Chojuro sit down let the Kage's speak in peace."

Mei chuckled "it's alright Rozu let him be happy, but he is right that is very kind of you Sarutobi-dono." She noticed how Danzo scowled behind Sarutobi's back. 'So that's the type of man he his, and Jiraiya seems ok with this hmm...'

"Well these people volunteered to help others in need, i really couldn't say no. Later on we will need to discuss their protection detail and what not but we can go over those details later, instead let us focus on-" Hiruzen's eyes snapped to the doorway, as did the other ninja in the room as a commotion seemed to be happening behind it.

"No seriously this time he IS in an important meeting do not disturb him you little shit! Seriously why does nobody listen-"

The door opened and closed as a dark clothed blond kid walked through. Mei eyeing him up in seconds as he dismissed the assistant. Taking a moment to stare in shock at the red head 'he is a man after all though a little to young for my taste.'

Meanwhile Naruto was staring in shock, what was Mei Terumi doing in Konoha? He knew some big wigs from Kiri were in town, but he thought they were from Yagura to ask for assistance, but she was wearing the Mizukage attire, and he saw sitting to his right Chojuro and Ao and some brunette he didn't recognize.

The Hokage coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention. "Sorry about that Mei-dono, this young man is Naruto he's about to take his gennin exams. Naruto this is Mei she's the Mizukage from Kiri."

That confirmed his thoughts, the civil war had ended and it ended way earlier than last time but how? He shot another glance to the brunette. 'I have a feeling she's involved, but why does she looked familiar?' He swore he recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. 'Any thought's Kurama?'

**"Eh" **he could mentaly feel Kurama shrug her shoulders **"too much work, I'm going to sleep." **

"Oh sorry Hokage-jiji i just need to ask for a favor from you."

Mei raised an eyebrow at Hiruzen "your academy students can ask favors of you Hiruzen-dono?"

Sarutobi laughed "not most of them, but Naruto's parents passed away during the Kyuubi attack, and they were good friends of mine so i have taken care of him for a while. What can i help you with Naruto, and please make it quick this _is _a very important meeting after all."

Naruto glanced at Mei before wording his request properly "the graduation exam is tomorrow, i was wondering if instead of doing the regular bunshin jutsu if i could do the kagebushin technique?i realized i have way to much chakra to ever be able to preform the bunshin and I was going over some of my dad's old journals and found it there."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto in surprise "can you preform this jutsu Naruto?"

Naruto put his fingers in a cross handsign, "shadow clone jutsu!" Two puffs of smoke appeared on either side of him revealing two identical clones. Leaving all but the brunette looking in shock.

"My, my Naruto being able to preform that jutsu so young, you have some special graduates Hokage-dono." Mei was impressed maybe it would be beneficial to keep an eye on the blond for a while at least.

"She is right Naruto, that is very impressive, but be careful that jutsu uses a lot of chakra, here" he wrote on a piece of paper "give this to Mizuki or Iruka, it says you have my permission. Please do get a good nights sleep, you have an exam tomorrow, and i have some thing important to do as well."

Naruto smiled brightly, before his eyes locked onto the mane of white hair behind Sarutobi that he failed to see when he first entered the room, having been too shocked by Mei. There sat Jiraya, though his face showed as much emotion as Danzo's was, his eyes showed pride in his achievement. Naruto locked up for just a second, a noticable second, before he left the room, intent on heading to see his girlfriend.

Danzo broke the ensuing silence "he grows stronger everyday Hiruzen."

Hiruzen nodded slightly having seen the look of devastation that had dawned on Naruto's face when he saw Jiraiya even though he did try and hide it. He knew Jiraiya was his godfather, probably felt betrayed. He'd have to fix that, "you are right Danzo, but back to our discussion, the Leaf is willing to trade lumber for precious and chakrw conductive metal..."

* * *

Naruto quickly, and far to quietly exited the tower, his fisted a pale white from the tightness he was gripping them with. He was barley holding back the tears. He knew Jiraiya was alive of course, hell he even tried to find Jiraiya a couple of times throughout the year but to no success. He hadn't expected his first time seeing the pervert since he...died would have been so sudden, so short.

He wound his way through Konoha's streets and back leys towards the Hyuga compound, intent to avoid as many people as he could, his mind going back to he many times Jiraiya was there for him and had helped him even though he(Naruto) had been to young and immature to see it at the time.

In little over ten minutes of carefully avoiding ninja and civilliwans alike Naruto found himself in front of the Hyuga clan compound. In front guarding the gate entrance was a Hyuga he knew, his name was Hanmaru, a side branch member who never really cared about Naruto's jinchuriki status. He smiled as Naruto approached. "Ah Naruto-san here to see Hinata-sama?"

Naruto forced a small smile "yeah is she here?"

Hanmaru nodded opening the gate "yes Naruto-san, i will send word ahead and she will meet you at the door." Naurto nodded and kept walking and had just gotten past the gates when Hanmaru spoke "oh before you leave good luck with your genin exams Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded curtly and continued deeper into the compound. He was a regular around here once it was known his friendship with Hinata was widely known. Most of the side branch members didn't care, seeing their plight similar, albeit drastically smaller, to his own. The only people who really minded were the clan elders and older retired Hyuga who could still remember the night of the Kyuubi attack.

But he didn't care, the old farts never amounted to anything in his future, not that he could remember anything. Naruto stopped and stared for a hard second. It was really hard to remember everything that happened in five years. He shook his head as his mind wandered back to Jiraiya, and more specifically the meeting he was in. With Mei Terumi. The Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato following a brutal civil war.

But how? At best the civil war ended sometime after he and team seven fought Zabuza and Haku in Wave, which wasn't supposed to happen for another two months. And that brown haired woman, he had a vague feeling he had seen her somewhere, and that she was important to the question at hand, but he just _couldn't remember._

'Hey Kurama, wanna lend a hand? We've got an unknown player on our board at the moment and i just can't tell how i know her.'

He heard Kurama snort **"meh fine, I'm awake anyways, i will start combing through your memories and see if i can find her, best bet is she was some low ranking Kiri nin during the war." **

'So why is she here now? Why is she one of the Mizukage's gaurds?'

**"Remember kit, those two demons you barely managed to fight off went hiding in Kiri, probably got mixed up in the war, gave this chick a chance to shine and prove herself that she didn't have before. Anyways, pay attention there's Hinata's house."**

'I doubt they were killed' having said that Naruto snapped back to reality as his hand was reaching for the knocker on Hiyashi's house. 'Right' he knocked on it three times as another side branch member answered.

"Ah Naruto-san, Hinata-sama is in the courtyard doing a little bit of light practice, shall i inform her of your arrival?"

Naruto shook his head "nah but inform Hiyashi, tell him if he wants a break from the boring paper work to take a look." He smirked as he followed the path to the courtyard, where Hinata had ditched her coat and was doing juken strikes on a wooden dummy. Some of the side branch members had stopped to watch her train but most were used to the sight, going about their daily lives. He decided he was gonna give them a show.

He pulled put one kunai and lazily arced it towards Hinata's exposed back. As it crept closer and closer one side branch member noticed it "Hinata-sama behind you!" In an instant Hinata turned around and saw the kunai, followed by a smirking blonde. She smiled and rather than catching it stepped back and took a breath before unleashing a powerful round house kick that shot the kunai back at Naruto.

He had already stepped forward, and to the side, catching the ring of the kunai on the tip of his sword he had drawn, in one fluid motion spun around sending the kunai towards Hinata. She, in return, threw two shuriken that knocked the kunai straight up and a kunai of her own that hit the first at an angle, so now two kunai were headed towards Naruto.

But he was already underneath them bringing the blunt side of his blade to slash Hinata, who ducked under the blade, using her left hand to hit the flat side away from her and her right thrusting forward in a palm strike. Naruto moved his head to the side, and tried for a sweeping kick. Hinata jumped over it and used Naruto's chest like a platform to backflip away creating some distance between them.

Naruto took a rather peculiar stance, his left arm was in front of him and bent at the elbow so his fist was next to his right pectoral muscle and the flat side of his sword rested on his arm. She recognized the stance from his fathers journals. It was a fighting style Minato Namikaze had tried making when he dabbled in swordplay for a very short time. He gave up on it when he put all of his focus on making the Flying Raijen. It was an uncompleted fighting style the relied upon speed to out maneuver your opponent, but still defensive enough to avoid major damage from foes faster than the user, but it wasn't an offensive style.

'So Naruto-kun plans to make me come to him huh? Fine, have it you're way.' Hinata could feel herself grinning as in the split second she recognized Naruto's stance she charged him, blue chakra visible on the outline of her hands, Naruto grinned as when Hinata was close enough he changed his stance so his blade was pointed downwards vertically parallel to his body, an offensive stance meant to punish those who rushed in head one.

Like Hinata was doing now, he flicked his blade upward forcing Hinata to step to her right to avoid its sharp edge, and smirked as two quick palm strikes to the bottom side sent his sword careening into the air. Naruto pushed Hinata back and leapt catching the hilt, before coming down with a slamming strike wich Hinata dodged with a backflip.

Naruto proceeded with a swipe and a jab, both avoided, but then came a flurry of swipes up, down, left, right Hinata couldn't figure it out and all she could do was duck, dodge and weave. 'What style is this? Naruto-kun's never used this before.'

A sweat was building up on Naruto's brow as he stopped, using a spinning swipe attack to slide past Hinata. He stood up and fancily sheathed His sword grinning. "Hey Hina-chan."

Hinata was still on guard as she stared at Naruto huffing slightly "hey Naruto-kun what brings you here?"

Naruto held out his hands "calm down Hina-chan im not fighting anymore."

Hinata stared at Naruto her eyes narrowing, this wouldn't be the first time Naruto faked a surrender to get q surprise attack in, but he seemed to be telling the truth, she dropped her arms. He smirked and nodded his head in a direction behind and above Hinata.

She whipped around to see the smiling form of her father who gave Hinata a nod of approvement before returning back to his paperwork. "You think he enjoyed that?" Hinata walked over to Naruto giving him a hug before punching him in the arm.

"Jerk if you wanted to say hi all you had to do was-" she stopped as she saw it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it and play happy she was the only person he could never fool, the only person who always saw his pain, even now. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He smiled weakly scratching the back of his head "i figured i couldn't hide it from you, went to the old man to ask about using the shadow clone jutsu, saw Jiraiya, speaking of which is your cousin Neji around?"

Hinata looked confused but pointed to a nearby building where he could see Neji walking down a hallway through some mirrors "over there Naruto-kun, why?" She was vaugley aware that amongst Narutos years in the academy he and Neji had shared a class but Neji really never talked about Naruto, well up until her and him(Naruto) started hanging out more.

Naruto shook his head and grabbed Hinata by her hand rushing in Neji's direction. "Don't worry about it Hinata, I'll explain in a minute right now we need to talk."

"Talk, what do you need to talk to-" they rushed inside and rounded a corner barley managing not to run into a startled Neji "Neji-nee about?"

Neji eyed the two cautiously "Hinata-sama, Naruto-san how can I help you?"

"Right" Naruto took the lead looking around and realizing he really didn't know his way around the Hyuga compound "anywhere private we can talk?"

Neji pointed to an open door that lead to a laundry looking room "This one isn't being occupied at the moment"

"Great!" Naruto grabbed Neji by his wrist and hurriedly walked in and turned to see the curious stares of the two Hyuga. "Right there's no easy way for me to say this without either of you getting major emotional whiplash so I'm just going to come out and say it, Hina-chan, Neji came back with me from the future. Neji, Hinata has all of her memories from the future" he clapped his hands together and took a deep breath "discuss!"

Both Hyuga stared in shock at one another as Hinata's trembling hand came to cup the side of Neji's face "Neji-neesan?" She hurriedly gave him a hug to stop herself from bursting out into tears. Neji's arms folded around Hinata's back almost on autopilot as his eyes continued to stare at the same spot.

"Hinata-sama, do you remember the future? The Akastuki attack, the hunt for Sasuke, ...the war?"

Hinata stepped back to take a good look at Neji, he saw her trembling hands form a shaking fist before...*SLAP* A bright red hand print followed Neji as he was staggered backwards. "How could you Neji?! You died taking an attack aimed at me!"

Neji smiled softly as he grabbed Hinata's hand "you are right Hinata-sama. And I would do it again and again a thousand times over before letting you get hurt. But we have a second chance to do things, so hopefully this time there won't be any need."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Naruto interjected "i really hate to cut this moment short Hina-chan but there was a reason i needed to talk to you two." The two Hyuga noticed the serious look dawning on Naruto and separated Neji taking the lead.

"I assume this has to do with why we were sent to the past?"

"Partly Neji, i went to the Hokage to get permission to use the Shadow Clone for the graduation exam tomorrow, and he was in a meeting with Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of Kiri."

That caught both of them by surprise "but Naruto-kun the civil war isn't suppose to end for two or three months right?"

"Correct Hina-chan, but there's more, her guards, she had three of them. Not just Ao and Chojuro, some brunette I don't recognize. Those to demons that attacked us during the training exercise fled to Kiri so obviously they did something to muck up the civil war, or at least that's what Kurama thinks."

Neji interjected confused "I'm sorry Naruto, but demons?"

Naruto shook his head "right didn't tell you sorry, to make a long story short Shinigami sent two demons to make sure things weren't to easy after me, their the ones who attacked us, and hurt Hinata."

Neji nodded "ah ok, so, how is this going to affect things?"

"Well Neji-nee, if Kiri recovers enough they might join the chunnin exams this time, and that will affect the Suna/Oto invasion, and who knows how Iwa and Kumo are going to react to Kiri being the way it is this early. But Oto was always a small town so it really wasn't important after the invasion, but if Suna does invade this time around do you think Kiri will declare war on them?"

Neji shook his head folding his arms "no i don't think so, they just got out of a devastating war themselves, i don't think Mei-sama is going to be keen on jumping into another one."

Naruto nodded "that's why they're here in the first place, to ask for aid and resources to rebuild, that's going to take some time. If they decide to come to the chunnin exams at all it will be a show of force more than anything else."

Hinata crossed her arms and closed her eyes, tilting her head in the manner she always did when she was thinking hard, which Naruto always thought was cute but never vocalized. "What's on your mind Hin-chan?"

"Sorry to deviate off of topic here Naruto-kun, but i remember you telling me that in order to graduate you had to stop Mizuki-sensei from stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower, but this time around doesn't he seem different?"

Neji gave another look of confusion towards Naruto "remember that B rank mission Kabuto said i finished during the test exam? Stopping Mizuki-sensei was that. He convinced me that there was a secret test those who failed could take for a second chance at becoming a gennin. He was under orders from Orochimaru then, but Iruka-sensei said when i took that attack to protect the students it really changed his perspective of me."

"Yeah and this time around Naruto-san you're going to pass this test right?"

"Of course Neji, the written test and clone jutsu was what failed me last time, this time though I know the answers and have a work around for the clone jutsu. But we haven't done anything on Orochimaru yet so he's still going to have someone get a failed student to try and steal the scroll." .

"What do you suggest Naruto-san?"

Naruto waved his hand "ah after the exam tomorrow I'll have a clones monitor the students who fail, if any of the instructors go to them I'll send word to the Hokage and he can handle it from there." His eye twitched, Hinata almost missed it, but she saw it twitch, he was lying, but she didn't say anything, she trusted Naruto enough that he would know what he's doing.

"What about you Hina-chan feel like joining me?"

Hinata blushed and looked away "sorry Naruto-kun, father is holding a banquet in honor of me graduating as top female of my class, it's suppose to signify me taking another step to leading the Hyuga clan."

"You think anyone would mind if i came by?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders "the clan elders maybe, but if i invite you as my guest then there's not much they'll be able to say or do without backlash from my father."

Neji smiled "I would join you Naruto, but Guy-sensei is taking us to some village near the border to deal with bandits."

"That's fine Neji thanks anyway, I'm going to head back to my house and read up on some of the family scrolls my parents left me. Good night" Naruto ran out of the room waving, Neji chuckled at his retreating form.

"What Neji-neesan?"

"Well Hinata-sama I was just thinking during this time I thought Naruto to be a worthless, clanless, loser whose only defining traits were his chakra reserves and his pig-headedness. But now he's someone important enough that even the gods have taken notice of him. And us two are somehow caught in the middle."

"I guess so Neji, but this time around we know what we need to do to get strong enough to face the challenges that are coming."

* * *

Up in Limbo

Shinigami was in his office doing paper work when a sudden burst of energy from someone materializing in the middle sent everything flying in the air. Shinigami looked nonchalant _**"hello sister, what do you URK-"**_ his words were cutoff by Kami grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall, her whit gold hair floating as literal fire burned righteously in her eyes.

_**"Brother dear**__**"**_ she said in a voice to quiet and calm, scaring Shinigami to his core, he had never seen her so mad before except when Kagyuya ate the damn fruit _**"you told me you only sent two demons to earth." **_

Shinigami raised his hands _**"alright, alright, calm down yeah I decided to send one more and-" **_

_**"AND YOU DECIDED TO SEND EN-EN?" **_She was screaming now, the fire in her eyes now running rampant in Shinigami's office burning all it touched to ash.

_**"What are you talking about? No I didn't send En-En, are you crazy? You know why he's locked away at the very edges of Hell. Not even my captains are allowed near his cell. Only you and I are allowed to see him." **_

Kami stared at Shinigami for three seconds before waving her hands, and the office shifted to the very cell they were talking about. Eight foot by 5 foot many runes and seals lined the outside and inside of the cell, at the very back a figure was chained from head to toe in bright burning fire. **_"then explain this!" _** Kami waved her hands again and the fire began to dissipate.

And as the light dimmed Shinigami saw Elandith, one of his man-bat captains, the very same on he had gone to for advice. He rushed into the cage to catch him as he started slumping _**"Elandith! What in the name of my sister are you doing in here? More importantly what in the name of me happened to En-En!?" **_

"I am sorry my lord, I was on my way to get the last demon as you had requested and he jumped me out of no were, he locked me up here and" Elandith stopped as he started coughing, as if he were trying to cough his lungs out. Kami knelt down and placed a slim finger on his arm and all his wounds instantly healed. "Thank you Kami-sama, after he locked me up in his cage, he took my spirit sigil and left. I'm sorry Shinigami-sama I tried to fight him but he was so strong."

Shinigami held up his hand and shook his head _**"do not apologize Elandith, you would never have stood a chance against him in a fair fight. Rest now me and my sister will handle this." **_Shinigami snapped his fingers and Elandith faded away, turning around he said _**"what do we do now Sister?"**_

* * *

Naruto had just walked into his house when his senses went on high alert, his eyes scanning the room which appeared to be enpty, but every instinct that kept Naruto alive the entirety of his life was telling him someone was here, and that person was dangerous. He slowly pulled put a kunai, and threw it at the shadow cast by a bookshelf.

It thudded into the floor lifeless, which confused Naruto, whoever it was inside his house was right there. Suddenly the shadow grew darker and a form started to emerge cloaked in shadows. It grew to about 6 foot when color started to emerge. It looked like a male, but he couldn't tell the figure was wearing a giant baggy light brown trench coat that hid most of it's features save for a dark green mask that looked like a giant grinning cat.

**"Hello there" **the figure said in a masculine voice, though light. He chuckled bringing the sleeve which extended past his hands to cover the 'mouth' of the mask as he laughed. **"I'm surprised you found my hiding spot Naruto-kun. I was not expecting that."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes "you know who I am, are you another demon sent by Shinigami?"

The figure chuckled again **"oh I'm from hell, and I've been there long enough to have been turned into a demon but I'm not sent by the Shinigami, I'm the last person that fool would let free from hell. Speaking of, him and his sister seem to have a significant interest in you though I wonder why? You are just a human after all, but say I have a proposition if you care to listen?" **

**'Naruto I don't trust him, he radiates chaotic energy.' **

Naruto was caught off guard by Kurama's sudden objection, and in that moment, that split second of surprise the figure disappeared, Naruto swung his fist around and his wrist was caught in the grasp(through the sleeve) of the man who was right behind him. 'How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him move!'

**"Aww does the big bad fox not like me, oh I know how about we do this properly" **he gribbed Naruto's arm tight, Naruto grunted as he felt his wrist bone crack and he was pulled forward as the man's other hand, palm thrusted and repulsed Naruto into the shelf in his living room. When his vision cleared Naruto saw a red chakra outline where he had been standing.

The chakra coagulated and grew until it formed Kurama in her human form, and as he recognized that a searing pain went through Naruto's entire body as it realized _Kurama was physically gone._ He gasped as his natural healing factor tried to compensate. Kurama looked back in shock at Naruto, realized he was in pain and spun around to face the man.

**"Who are you?" **She growled out her hands flexing as her nails grew into claws.

The figure laughed **"I am someone so old I've forgotten my own name but you may call me Niyari to Neko or En-En for short and-" **

His words were cut off as the door slammed open and two figures rushed in, one was a woman who had a golden aura around her form and two white wings on her back, and the second was a pale man wearing dark robes and had skeletal wings coming from his back.

En-En chuckled and began sinking into a shadow **"that's my cue to leave Naruto-kun, but I'll be back." **

**_"No!" _**The dark robed man shouted and leapt into the shadow following En-En.

Kami rushed over to Naruto, waving her hand making Kurama dematerialize into red chakra that swiftly glided into Naruto via his seal. As Kurama and her chakra made it's way back into Naruto's body he sat up huffing and sweating. "Kami-sama...what just happened?"

Kami laid a hand on Naruto's cheek and all his pain suddenly left, he felt renewed and invigorated. _**"I am sorry my child, that was En-En, I will explain more later but right now all you need to know is that he is mine and my brothers problem, and someone you will never be strong enough to beat. Focus on passing you're exam tomorrow and I will tell you a story much older than chakra or ninja. For now i have to assist my brother in tracking him down." **_She helped Naruto onto his feet before flashing away in a bright light.

Naruto grabbed the side of his head 'Kurama can you shed a little light on this please?'

**"Well kit I wish I could but I'm just as confused as you are, but I don't know I feel like I've heard that name before, Niyari to Neko. I know I have but were?"**

'Couldn't be from you're time with me right? I know I've never heard that name before.'

**"Hmm that brunette is gonna have to wait, I'm sorry Naruto but figuring out how I know this En-En is prioity at the moment."**

'Understood Kurama, this whole thing has left me mentally exhausted.' Naruto went up the stairs and flopped onto his bed, but not before making four clones and having them stand guard throughout the night. What sleep he could get that night was filled with dreams of massive battles and great slaughter.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning ti find his clones were he left them. He had woken up in a cold sweat, so he quickly got out to take a shower, school started in an hour, so he had enough time to get to the Hyuga compound and walk with Hinata to the Academy, then it was time to take the exams. He breathed deeply, he wasn't nervous per se but the events of the day before had left him slightly shaken.

'That guy, En-En, Kami-sama said i would never be strong enough to fight him, but that's what people said about Neji. But none of them were Kami-sama, at least I dont think so? What do you think Kurama?'

**"I think you need to realize this is someone that Kami and Shinigami both went after and who both think is a serious threat. Honestly if we ever see him again, don't even think about fighting, just run."**

"You're probably right Kurama"

Time skip to the academy an hour later

All the students were being seated as Mizuki and Iruka were leaving from a faculty meeting "well Iruka-san how well do you think our students are going to do?" Mizuki asked with a sincere smile?

Iruka had been genuienly surprised at Mizuki's personal development over the year, he had gone from a stereotypical Naruto hater to a decent teacher and that made Iruka happy. "Well Mizuki-san, I think the civilian students might have trouble but the clan heirs won't have to much difficutly."

Mizuki grinned "and the current bet for who will be top male? Of course you're going to pick Naruto right?" Iruka nodded "i want to pick him as well but something happened to Sasuke and he's been working his butt off to so I don't know who to pick."

Iruka was going to respond but a voice from behind them interrupted him "hey Mizuki-san could I talk to you?" It was Tai Lung, one of the first year teachers.

"Go on Iruka-san I won't be long" he turned around and walked towards Tai "hey Tai-san, how can I help you?" Something was off he could tell by the gleam in Tai's eyes. He was a shorter man with a mop of brown hair on his head wearing a basic chunin uniform.

"You're about to give your class the graduation exam right? Including the" he looked around before whispering "demon?"

Mizuki narrowed his eyes, he didn't like were this was heading. "If you mean Naruto then yes, why do you ask?"

Tai not noticing the drop in Mizuki's voice and the look he had on his face passed Mizuki a piece of paper "got this from a friend of mine, give it to the demon."

Mizuki quickly grabbed the piece of paper, and almost crushed it in his hands "is this the jonin written exam? How did you get this?"

Tai laughed evily "I have a friend who knows a guy, give this to the kid and when it's time to grade just say he didn't do it at all. What do you think?"

Mizuki had to tread carefully here, if it got around he was a Naruto supporter life would get difficult real quick. He quickly folded the paper and put in his pocket and put on his best smile "thank you Tai-san, I'll make sure it happens."he hurriedly walked to his class just as Iruka was about to open the door. "Sorry Iruka-san he just wanted some advice on his class is all. Are you ready?"

Iruka smiled sadly "these kids are about to take one big step to becoming adults. All I hope for is that what we taught them is enough." Having said that he slowly opened the door. "Sorry for the wait students, but now yojr genin exams can officially begin, Mizuki here is going to pass you your teat when you finish turn your paper over and wait for everyone else to get done."

Mizuki passed the tests around and soon the sound of pencil on paper filled the room. Naruto found the test almost glaringly easy compared to the last time he did this. Then again the last time he took this test he was actually taking the jonin test so yeah, this is what he expected. He finished just after Shikamaru did.

Moving on tk the thrown weapons test he and Sasuke tied on the kunai and shuriken portion and when it came to the jutsu test well...

"Naruto please come into this room" Mizuki said gesturing to the empty room he and Iruka were grading in.

Naruto walked in and over to Iruka "here Iruka-sensie, this is from the Hokage it gives me permission to hse the Kagebunshin instead of the regular bunshin." Both teacehrs stared at Naruto befre quickly examining the note.

Mizuki spoke first "Naruto can you even do the Kagebunshin?"

Naruto grinned and made a cross sign before smooe filled the room and there were five Naruto's standing there, before the one in the middle slowly punchedthe other for to show they were physical copies. "Yes Mizuki-sensei I have ALOT of chakra."

Iruka clapped "very impressive Naruto-san, now please do a hing and a substitution for us."

Naruto looked at the door before he was replaced by a sleeping Shikamaru who promptly feel to the ground with a surprised scream. "Ahh"

All the students who had been quietly talking to themselves looked towards the room, before realizing it had been Shikamaru who screadm and looked back at his seat to see Naruto leaning back in his chair. "Yo." Shikamaru looked out with a glare "sprry Shika couldn't resist." He only got a muttered 'troublesome blondes before he walked to the door and hinged into a perfect copy of Iruka and wLked through the door.

"And for my hinge I choose you Iruka-sensei" he dropped the hinge and Iruka and Mizuki smiled as Mizuki picked up a navy blue headband.

"Congradulations Naruto-san you are now officially a gennin of Konoha."

Naruto put the headband on and grinned brightly. "Thanks Iruka-sensei, but i gotta go bye!" Hinata had already left to go to her fathers banquet and he needed to leave, two clones had already been left to monitor the failing students, once they spotted the culprit one would pop itself and the other would go warn the Hokage. He had some place he needed to be...

* * *

Bum...bum..bum.. who is the brunette? Who the hell is En-En? And why the fuck did it take so long to upload this? Answers in more next time on Naruto the ...wait wait no next chapter is going to be what went down in Kiri...oh well guess you guys are just gonna have to wait and see what Kami has inmind to tell Naruto...mwahahahah

Ja Ne!


	14. A Fight in the Past Part 1

Hey all here's the next chapter, we're taking a step away from Naruto's adventure to see what exactly happened with Jezebel and Alistair**. I AM WARNING EVERYONE RIGHT NOW, the last bit of the chapter takes a VERY dark turn.**

**You have been warned.**

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed so Chojuro, please do the disclaimer.

Chojuro: Author-sama doesn't own any person, place, thing, or event from the Naruto Universe. All rights are reserved for Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Chapter 14 A Fight in the Past Pt 1

**Time jump six months ago.**

The flash of the blade on steel rang throughout the field as two figures clashed in the center. One, an average looking youth with light blond hair, and green eyes. The other a lady not much older than him, fairly busty with orange hair and blue eyes, wielding wicked looking claws. Her weapons clashed with his kunai as they both backflipped away. It had been a few days since Matsuya decided to test Jezebel, and Hagame had been cleared by medical staff and was eager to get back in fighting shape. Jezebel had discarded her tattered clothes in favor of the Mist ninja uniform, matching Hagame.

They both stared at each other before both going through their own series of hand signs. Jezebel finished first and did a very cat-like flip forward, slamming her palms on the ground "Lightning Style: Arcing Drill!" Where her hands had touched the ground lighting leaped forward into the air before arcing into the field and appearing right beneath Hagame in a sweeping pincer-like motion.

Hagame jumped into the air, avoiding the attack and finishing his hand signs and threw four shurikens at Jezebel "Water style: Wolf Fang Bullet!" The shuriken started absorbing water from the air in their paths until they formed an amorphous blob that shaped themselves into the visage of a wolf with its jaw open ready to bite.

Jezebel grinned and stretched her hands out, running straight towards the attack, physically slashing through the first shuriken, deflecting the second, sidestepping the third and ducking under the fourth, never breaking stride as she quickly closed the distance between her and Hagame, but had she turned back she would have seen the two she didn't touch had cracked the earth. When she was close enough, she jumped herself and brought her claws in an X motion to slash at Hagame.

He grunted and pulled out a short sword, blocking her attack. A shadow fell over the two of them, and Jezebel kicked Hagame away as a distorted orange mass vaguely shaped like a closed fist slammed in the gap Jezebel created. When the fist missed, it started receding quickly into the outstretched hand of Matsuya, before a shadow formed over him.

Looking up, he saw a dark cloud had formed maybe fight feet above him, his eyes flicked over to Hagame who was grinning and then he saw a second Hagame behind a nearby tree who shouted "Secret Art: Wolf Fang Drizzle!"

'Right, Hagame had made some water clones some minutes ago,' Matsuya thought to himself.

His hands went up as a half-dome of amber started forming as from the cloud, many wolf fang kunai had started slamming into his amber shield. Hagame's cheer was short-lived as he was hit in the stomach being knocked to the ground, and he found Jezebel's claws an inch from his throat "don't get distracted, Hagame."

Hagame smiled sheepishly "It looks like you got me, Jezebel-senpai."

Jezebel leaned closed to Hagame's face patting his cheek, "it's fine Hagame, I actually need you to do me a favor."

The smile on her face was almost TOO sweet for Hagame's liking, "um yeah what can I-"

"FLY" Jezebel shouted as she grabbed him by his vest, using chakra to boost her as she jumped up to avoid an amber fist that had been heading her way, and then using chakra again to send Hagame rocketing towards Matsuya.

"Ahhhhhh."

Taken off guard, Matsuya quickly brought his amber fist back and turned into an open palm to catch Hagame, but Jezebel had used that opening to go into a flying kick. Matsuya barely managed to bring up his other hand to find Jezebel by her ankle, only for Jezebel to bring her other foot around and connect with Matsuya's chin, sending him skidding backward.

As he stopped, he gently laid Hagame on the ground and wiped away a spot of blood from his busted lip, but he was grinning nonetheless. "Good shot Jezebel-chan, but that was a cheap trick otherwise."

Jezebel landed softly "and our enemies won't hesitate to use cheap tricks and dirty tactics, either Matsuya."

Matsuya held up his hand "fair enough Jezebel, but I say we call it a day, for now, can't have Hagame opening up his wounds. This was supposed to be light contact sparring, remember?" He gave a light glare at Hagame, who chuckled.

"Sorry, Matsuya-senpai, I couldn't resist it."

"Yeah, just don't push yourself too hard, ok? You've only been cleared for light sparring and exercise; that being said, a good job on the surprise attack at the end there, I completely forgot about your water bunshin." His eyes scanned the sky as best he could with the ever-present fog. They had been sparring for about an hour give or take, the sun had just met its peak in the sky and would soon be setting. He wanted to go home, but a hawk had just landed in the middle of the training ground, a scroll attached to its claws.

'Oh great, and here I thought I would have a peaceful afternoon. Let's see what Mei-sama has in store for us today.' He quickly walked over to join Jezebel, who was staring at the Hawk, and it was staring at her. "Right you don't know, this is our messenger Hawk, Tupar, Mei-sama sends him when she can't find anyone, and it looks like she has a mission for us. Alright," he bent down and quickly untied the scroll, "let's see what we have here."

"Matsuya scouts report a two-man team sent by the purist may be saboteurs and advanced recon, seem to be heading here get rid of them quickly, one has a giant blade and has already taken out several scouts and all civilians they've come across, dispatching team Alpha to assist you, proceeded with caution. Last seen coming from the northwest heading towards Hoshiken no Kiri."

He rolled the scroll up; if this blade user was taking out scouts, he was not to be taken lightly. "Hagame head back, I know you're gonna wanna come with us, but Mei-sama has dispatched team Alpha to assist us in this mission, which means this is not a fight you need to take part of in your current state. Speaking of the mission, Jezebel, we've got a two-man cell heading this way, taking out any rebellion ninja they come across, you've got your go-bag, right?"

Jezebel nodded and pointed her head over too their supplies "yeah, I've got it, sorry Hagame see you when we get back ok?"

Hagame smiled "that's fine, I don't want to get in anyone's way, you two stay safe ok?"

Jezebel liked Hagame, not in any romantic sort of way, but like a friend. He was only a few years older than she was, well as far as she knew. At best summarization, she was maybe twenty or twenty-one, Hagame was twenty-three, Matsuya was the oldest at twenty-six. She walked over to the tree, grabbing a backpack that had essential survival equipment as well as some medical supplies, Matsuya right behind her as Hagame headed back to town.

"So Matsuya, whose team Alpha? They some big shots in this army of ours?"

"You could say that Jezebel, team Alpha, consists of two members, Chojuro, who is young granted, but he was handpicked to go into training to join the Seven Deadly Swordsman of the Mist, so he's no pushover. The other is Ao, he's an old-timer, but he's experienced, he trained the Mist Anbu in tactics and combat scenarios and was even part of the hunting corps before he retired. He also happens to be my sensei, so this should be fun."

* * *

The duo had been traveling for a few hours, the moon now hanging in a crescent sickle. The silence between the two had started to annoy Jezebel for the sheer fact she was so bored. She'd love to be on the lookout for enemy shinobi, but she still had yet to learn how to navigate the Mist that gave the country its name. "So Matsuya, I have a question for you, you don't know me, or who I used to be, yet you put a lot of trust in me. Why?"

"Well Jezebel, it mostly hinges on the fact you saved me, despite only having known me for no more than twenty minutes. Taking what could have been a lethal blow meant for me." Matsuya shrugged his shoulders, "I doubt you would have done it had you known the consequences, but it doesn't change the fact of what you did."

"Ok, but what if I was a bad person? What if in my previous life I was a purist?"

Matusya shook his head, "you're too strong; if you were a purist, we would've known about you as a potential threat. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered to me."

Jezebel looked at Matsuya like he was a madman "you're telling me if I had been a purist who suddenly decided to switch sides you would have trusted me?"

"No, but I would have given you the chance to earn my trust, everyone deserves a chance to prove they can do good because I truly believe that anyone can do as much good as they can bad. As weird as this is going to sound, I'm glad you came to Kiri, so we could be friends."

Jezebel crossed her arms and looked away with a huff "I guess, but if you wanna be an idiot who gets stabbed in the back because of your ideals don't come crawling to me." She looked away obviously ignoring the comment he made about them being friends. Matsuya laughed loudly, startling Jezebel and she growled, "And what's funny, idiot?"

"Sorry," he said wiping a tear from his eye "it's just if someone manages to stab me in the back, I don't know how much crawling I'll be able to do."

Jezebel huffed and looked away "whatever weirdo" several seconds of silence would have followed but Jezebel didn't want that to happen so she asked the first thing that came to her mind "so...do you think I'll ever get my memories back?"

Matsuya sighed "I'm not going to lie and say it's impossible because I don't know how Hitsugaya's jutsu works, but at the same time I've never heard of anyone recovering their lost memories after taking an attack from him either. But at this point does it even matter?"

Jezebel looked confused "I'm not following you?"

"Let's say you were a spy from Iwa for example. Your mission was to travel to Kiri to assess the situation here and leave. You get your memories back, do you leave us to continue your mission?"

"Well if there was someone important in my life maybe" Jezebel's mind wandered over to the last four days, which she helped rebuild and refurbish Mozuken no Kiri, how she worked at a nursing station tending to wounded ninja and civilian listening tot heir stories about their friends and family and even befriending a young girl who had been orphaned by the war. "But no I don't think I would abandon these people. Besides who would watch your back in the next ambush if I left?"

Matsuya feigned wincing "ohh low blow Jezebel, low blow indeed" suddenly he stopped and stood up straight scanning the treeline in front of them. A rustling from the bushes on their right caused Matsuya to back a step, rotating to the left, he backflipped as a blue-haired youth slammed into the ground wielding an awkwardly shaped blade sheathed in bandages.

Jezebel growled and was about to leap forward when Matsuya suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him over and behind Jezebel to her surprise. But even greater he had thrown the boy into the path of an orange blob that had been heading straight at her while her back was turned.

The boy hit the orange blob and was flown into and then subsequently stuck to a hanging tree upside down, his blade clattering to the ground uselessly. Jezebel growled flexing her claws, she was about to jump at the boy but Matsuya grabbed her shoulders and shook his head and whistled a sharp tune. "Nice one Chojuro, but next time do keep in mind Ao-sensei taught me in sensory techniques. Speaking of" he turned away from the now identified Chojuro to the treeline behind them "come out Ao-sensei, your little ambush failed."

Jezebel heard clapping before a middle-aged man came out of the brush, he was wearing a basic Mist uniform but more interestingly was the eyepatch covering his right eye and the two tags he wore as earrings. "Good Matsuya, I am glad to see that you haven't gotten rusty."

Matsuya chuckled "well with a war going on and all I haven't had as much time to slack off as I'd like, plus Mei-sama likes keeping me on my toes." Ao made a hand sign and the substance sticking Chojuro to the tree dissolved and he fell to the ground. He turned a narrow gaze to Jezebel.

"And who is this Matusya, she has...interesting chakra?" Jezebel felt violated for some reason, and she certainly didn't like being sized up by this old man.

"This," he said smiling putting an arm around "is my friend Jezebel. She's going to be accompanying us on this mission."

Chojuro got up rubbing his head "hi, I'm Chojuro nice to meet you."

Jezebel nodded "likewise."

"How strong is she Matsuya, our target is not someone we need to be taking a rookie too."

"Hey, asshole-"

Matsuya raised a hand to calm Jezebel "sorry for his attitude Jezebel, he's like that when he's on a high priority mission or meeting new people in general. Just get to know him, I'm sure you two will get along just fine. And to answer your question I'm pretty sure at her strongest she could give Chojuro a run for his money."

His eyes got narrower "what do you mean at her strongest Matsuya?"

"She saved me from a hit by the 'Deleter' Hitusgaya and lost her memories because of it. I've been training her trying to see what she can do and boy is she a fast learner."

"Your words do not fill me with confidence Matsuya."

Matusya smiled "just give her a chance Ao-sensei, you'll see, she's plenty strong."

Jezebel had enough "ok you two, am I going to get a say in this? I am right here you know?!"

Ao walked stiffly past her "there will be time for that later Jezebel-san; right now we need to focus on our mission."

A tick mark grew on her forehead, she opened her mouth to say something but a look from Matsuya quelled any outburst and she huffed "fine then, care to fill us in on any info you have about our targets?"

"Right" Chojuro spoke up "as you know we're hunting two men, one of them seems to be a low ranking grunt so he's not an issue but his companion shows great mastery wielding a giant sword, every member of the resistance he's come across he's killed both mercilessly and effortlessly. Not to mention the civilian casualties... it's been a butcher fest, to say the least."

"He's right" Ao jumped in "this man is going by the name Alistair, and..."

The rest of his words faded away as the name Alistair began bouncing around and echoing in Jezebel's head. She knew that name somehow. It was familiar to her, so did she know the man? And he was a purist? 'Oh shit what if I was supposed to actually join them instead of the rebellion?'

"...if we keep up a steady pace we should run into him and his companion in a matter of hours; he seems to be making a beeline straight for us. Hopefully, he's been worn down or injured by our fallen compatriots."

"Right, Ao-sensei I'll be running point so let's do a diamond formation you're a better sensory ninja than me, so you scout them out and I'll pick them up if they decide to attack from behind, Jezebel on the right and Chojuro on the left. That seem fair?"

All four ninja nodded jumping into their designated spots, running down a worn, misty path. While they were running Matsuya spared a glance at Jezebel, he had seen her face when Ao said Alistair's name, she recognized it, but was equally confused at the revelation. Maybe there was a chance at learning her past after all.

* * *

Alistair was having so much fun, he swung his sword to the right, a man's arm went flying. He swiped to his left, he eviscerated some random kid. He swung up a woman was cut in half and he swung down leaving a small crater and people started fleeing for their lives. "Hahahaha I haven't felt this exhilarated in ages!"

He was just wasting time at the moment, Mozuken no Kiri was only a few hours away, and frankly, he had gotten bored by the tenuous walk it took to get this far. This massacre was just a bit of fun for him because he planned to sneak into Mozuken, find Jezebel's dumbass and then... he paused mid-swing to stare down the road.

Speaking of her was that her chakra he felt coming this way? Yes! Yes, it was! He grinned 'what a stroke of luck, but I do sense three others with her, they may be a problem if Jezebel has genuinely lost her memories. He turned to stare at the body of the poor purist who had escorted him this far, once he objected to the slaughter he had quickly been dealt with. 'Welp looks like I'm doing this by myself.'

He placed his feet shoulder length apart and channeling wind chakra into his blade with a mighty roar and an even mightier swing green wind energy leaped forward from his sword down the street and into the open treeline. "Fūton: Tsuki kama kakkitekina (Wind Style: Moon Sickle Breakthrough) when the jutsu hit everything in a twenty-foot radius got completely shredded into nothing.

"Come on out," he said loudly "I can sense your chakra, you morons." nothing but silence was his answer as four shadows leaped into the city, but behind the stores and houses that surrounded Alistair. 'So they're going to try and attack me from all sides huh?' He brought his blade up to defend his front as he screamed to the sides "WELL BRING IT THEN!"

Repeating his actions earlier he grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands. He swung it around in a spinning motion "Fūton: Ōkī Tsuki kama kakkitekina (Wind Style: Greater Moon Sickle Breakthrough)" Making a perfect ring around him a band of green wind chakra leaped from his blade. Like the trees previously, all the buildings near Alistair was cut by thousands of small sickles, bringing down a two-story house and two shops to nothing but rubble.

Alistair looked around to the streets over and saw no one. He turned to bring the flat end of his blade to block a sizeable orange-colored fist, which pushed him back slightly. His eyes skipped to his right where he saw motion, an older man had just finished hand signs and a massive water dragon was rocketing his way. The movement to his left signified a sword wielder was charging him, and he sensed Jezebel rushing him from behind.

He quickly followed the orange hand to the man it was extending from, he saw the look in Matsuya's eyes. If Jezebel had honestly forgotten her memories then she didn't realize her full potential and powers, so this man was the biggest threat. Deciding quickly he used his blade to push the arm to his right, into the path of the Chojuro.

He then quickly slammed his blade into the ground on his left side "Doton: Doheki!" A massive wall of mud and minerals rose to meet the charging water dragon as he backflipped over Jezebel, who had gone into a leaping kick. He grinned as his body became parallel with hers. Yup, that was Jezebel alright. He grabbed her by her hair midflight and spun and tossed her into the air, his stomach inflating slightly.

"Fūton: Renkūdan!" Three spheres of air left his mouth, aimed at the still rising Jezebel who growled and flipped herself around so her stomach was facing the earth. Looking into the fanged grin of the maniac before her a spark of something came to her mind. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to get distracted.

She channeled lightning chakra in her claws and brought them in a cross shape as the first bullet clashed with her nails, pushing her further into the air. Then the second fought and the third, by the time she managed to block all three she was high in the air, so far that she could see the entirety of the small town of just under two hundred.

'That should keep her busy for a bit, now' he turned his attention just in time, blocking a swing from Chojuro. 'Hmm, wait do I know this kid?' Something about him seemed awfully familiar to Alistair. 'Blue hair...glasses' he traded a few blows with Chojuro, before pushing him away 'and that blade is the famed Hirmekarei.'

Alistair grimaced, backstepping ad Matsuya jumped in, and he did an excellent job holding him off while watching Chojuro, who started channeling chakra into his sword. "Oy kid," he said after successfully kicking "you wouldn't happen to be affiliated with those damned bloody swordsman would you?" He brought his blade up and rested it on his shoulder as Ao went and picked Matusya up.

This caught Chojuro off guard, the Seven Swordsman were very selective and secretive of who joined their ranks, and the only people who did know where them, the Mizukage and anyone lucky enough to be tested. "How do you know that? Have we met before?"

Alistair grinned "it was a long time ago kid, and I looked a bit different but does the name Alistair von Ryke sound familiar?"

Chojuro's eyes shot open, as he stepped back visibly showing his fear, which got the attention of Ao and Matsuya who paused to look on at the scene. "That's not possible, you look nothing like him, and I watched Raiga-sama cut him down."

"Just outside of Kiri no Sogen, you, Raiga, Zabuza and Fuguki cornered me and beat me to an inch of my life. I remember it, back then you didn't have Hiramekarei, you had a simple chakra katana." He laughed at Chojuro's terror "and I am glad to say that bastard Raiga didn't finish me off properly."

Alistair felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he started looking around 'ration ninjutsu? But where?' Matusya and Ao hadn't done any hand signs and Chojuro was too scared so...

"Forbidden arts: Lightning Style: Blood Born Drill!"

'Jezebel!' He looked up and he saw a massive red tornado basically shooting straight at him at high speeds 'I forgot about her!' He was bringing his blade to defend himself when an amber orb grabbed his wrist and it was forced down, he was going to use his other hand but it had been caught by an orange rubber-like substance forcing him to drop his blade.

His form took on a red shade as Jezebel crashed into him, an explosion of dust, dirt, and debris flying into the air as he roared in pain before suddenly being silenced in Jezebel's massive attack. Jezebel backflipped out of the smoke cloud, going to a knee. There were fresh scratch marks on her arm bleeding crimson as she started to try and catch her breath.

Matsuya ran over to Jezebel to help her up "whoah there firecracker, where did that come from? That was amazing!"

"Thanks...huff...huff...it just came to me, like muscle memory or...huff..something. Pretty rough landing though." She winced and sat on both her knees "think I might have sprained something."

"Hehehehe that was an impressive jutsu Jezebel"

"What?" Matusya exclaimed.

"How did he survive?" Said Ao.

When the smoke cleared Alistair was in the middle of a rather big crater, reddish-brown chitin like armor that was severely cracked in several places covered his body, he was bleeding out of any skin that was showing, and he was laying down struggling to get to his feet. "Had I not activated my Akuma Konchū no Yoroi (Demonic Insect Armor) that probably would have killed me."

Ao and Matsuya wasted no time, as amber sprouted from his hands and rubber from Ao, Alistair was soon encased first in said rubber than a dome of Amber. "Yeah, yeah you got me. Question is what are you going to do now?"

Jezebel and kicked the shattered remains of Alistair's sword away "how do I know you? Because I recognize your face but I just don't-"

"You don't know me, do you?" Alistair interrupted, he sighed and shook his head "fair enough, I was warned this happened and I-" Jezebel walked forward and grabbed Alistair by what little of his collar she could.

Growling she all but barked out "Who am I? And how do I know you!?" Alistair stared her down. With her mind wiped she would never believe she was a demon, sent into an alternate timeline to kill a kid by the Shinigami of all things.

Placing his words carefully he said "you never told me much about your personal life, so there's not much I can tell you about that, we were assassins, hired by someone on the Iwa ninja council to take out a target in Konoha"

Matsuya chuckled "pretty close huh Jezebel?"

Jezebel gave Matsuya a pointed stare "continue."

"What we weren't told was our target was the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, to cut it short we failed and had to flee. We decide to hide in this blasted war. We got separated, and I'm guessing your new comrades can explain the rest to you."

Jezebel's arms went limp. She was a rogue ninja? An assassin? Suddenly Alistair's arm shot out of the amber and grabbed Jezebel by her throat, squeezing hard, she started gasping. The three men went for their own attack but Alistair called out "eh, eh, eh one move and I snap her neck."

Matsuya growled. How had he broken out of his amber in his weakened state? Looking closer to where Alistair's hand was sticking out he saw a smooth circle had been cut. 'Wind chakra? But how? I would have sensed it.'

Jezebel's vision started to go dark, she was frantically clawing at Alistair's wrist but he wouldn't let go. In a matter of seconds her arms, and body went limp entirely. "Jezebel!" Matsuya fell to the ground "don't you hurt her!"

With a roar wind chakra exploded surrounded Alistair's body, shattering his bindings. Jezebel getting scratched in the process. "Now if you'll excuse us-" Two orange fists came out of the earth, catching Alistair in his chin, forcing him to let go of Jezebel, as he was flown backward in the air.

Matsuya grinned as the hands bent downwards to follow Alistair who righted himself "Doton: Doryūheki!" A wall of earth had met and clashed with Matsuya's technique, he saw Chojuro grab Jezebel and jump back away from the conflict.

'So it's me and those two now, I can get behind that. My blades trashed but I can always get a new one.' He dodged left as a rubber blob flew past him. 'That old man's sticky techniques are going to be a problem.'

Before anything else happened, the three fighters heard clapping and looked down the streets, Matsuya noticed all the color drain from Alistair's face. "Y-y-you? THEY LET YOU OUT?!"

Matsuya and Ao were staring at an averaged size person, wearing a long green coat and a dark green fox shaped mask. They got into fighting stances "friend of yours?"

The figure laughed "I wouldn't say we're friends exactly but it's good to know my reputation proceeds me. For those who don't know, you won't get to know my full name but you may call me En-En." He finished saying that with a graceful bow. And to answer your statement...Alibaba was it? No, no Altair? No, that's not it either" En-En shook his head "doesn't matter, I'll learn it later, they didn't let me out, I escaped and you're going to help me."

Matsuya blinked and En-En was just gone. "Now this won't do I was going to recruit you, but your memories are gone." Matsuya turned and there he was standing over an unconscious Jezebel and near a terrified looking Chojuro.

"Leave her alone!" Matsuya jumped towards En-En. He landed bringing his fist and hitting En-En in the back fo his head. En-En showed no physical sign of being caught, he turned around to stare at Matsuya. "Ya know, I only let you hit me because I thought there might be some oomph behind it. Sadly I am disappointed, but oh well what can I expect of a mortal right?"

Before Matsuya could answer him, En-En grabbed his wrist and flung him, sending him flying past Ao, past Alistair right into and through a tree. He turned back to Jezebel "it would be to much work to take her with me, but it would add a little chaos if I fix her!" He placed one finger on her forehead and a ring of white energy traveled from his finger joint INTO her head.

Matsuya watched his world change as he hit the ground. He couldn't move, and he was slowly starting to lose what little sight had survived the concussion. Once darkness had utterly taken him he couldn't hear anything for a second, and then his senses were returned to him, the first thing he noticed was... The smell of flowers?

En-En looked over to Chojuro" if Alilbabis is to be useful to me then he's going to need a new weapon." He reached down and picked up Hiwamekare "mind if I take this? Normally I would just kill you for it but that would take to much energy to be fun." Chojuro could not physically answer En-En, his body was shaking "No? Cool thanks."

He was gone again this time he was next to Alistair. "Come on Aikiedo, we got places to fuck up and things to rearrange, but to add chaos further into the equation" he turned to Ao "Oi! You, you're part of the rebellion faction?" Ao nodded "Good in three days the Mizukage is gonna invade that little village of yours, Mozuken. Have fun with that, byyyyyyeeeee" he finished in a sing-song voice before grabbing Alistair and vanishing with him.

Ao looked around for a minute before turning to Chojuro who had slumped to his knees "hey make sure he didn't kill that girl, I'm going to get Matsuya." Walking over, it disturbed Ao how much strength it took to pull him out of the ground. Picking him up he walked over to Chojuro who was checking up on Jezebel. "How is she?"

"Physically she seems fine Ao-san, she's breathing. What about Matsuya-san?"

Ao passed his form a glance "he'll live."

"Ao-san I'm so sorry, he was right there, but just couldn't do anything and I froze and-"

"It's fine Chojuro our opponent took on all four of us without hesitation but the moment that En-En appeared he was visibly scared. I honestly doubt you could have done anything to him even if you wanted to. He's gone now so let's focus on what we can do. Tell me about Alistair."

"Right, he was a rouge jonin from Suna came to Kiri and started making trouble along with the border villages. We were sent to take care of him, but back then he looked completely different and didn't use a sword, and he didn't show any proficiency with elemental ninjutsu and to make matters more confusing he was a lot older back then. We all thought Raiga-san had killed him, obviously, we were wrong."

"Well, what was doesn't matter now. We need to get back to Mozuken if En-En was being serious about the purist they need to be warned."

* * *

Jezebel opened her eyes to find she was in a dark house. She heard a woman scream "Run Rozu, run!" She bolted up and could hear the sound of the woman screaming. She was just getting up when a young girl opened the door and rushed in.

"Hey, are you alright? What's going on and where am I?" The girl gave Jezebel no answer, in fact, she didn't even acknowledge Jezebel's presence as she quickly hid under the bed. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

She heard footsteps and the door opened again, this time two older men walked in wearing ski masks. "Now where did you go little girl? I was going to play with your mama for a little bit, but she got herself killed."

Jezebel growled, "like I'll let you hurt her!" She lunged forward but got tripped up as she went through the man. 'What the hell?'

She looked back as she heard a yelp, one of them had found the little girl "gotcha."

She knew what was going to happen next and tears came to her eyes "stop this" she screamed but it was like the two men couldn't hear her.

One of them started digging through the room "if you're going to have your fun be quick about it, we don't have long Alistair."

Jezebel looked up "Alistair? What the hell?" She jumped, again and again, she went through him. "NO" she screamed as her vision changed and she was looking through the little girl's eyes. "Stop!" Her voice was going horse as her tiny fists pummeled into the man's chest.

His only response was to grin "yes, please go on! I love it when they scream and fight, makes life so much more fun."

**Sometime later **

Jezebel sat in silence, all feeling had left her body. The men had left hours ago, but it didn't matter as she blankly stared at the ceiling. She couldn't feel any part of her body, and her tears had long since run out hours ago. She heard the sounds of multiple footsteps and felt someone pick her up. Maybe they would finish her off hopefully, all she could feel was pain. Nothing but pain.

"What the hell happened here? Hey, can you hear me? Hey? Damn shes unresponsive. You two get her to the hospital as fast as possible! The rest of you figure out where the culprits went!"

Jezebel said nothing as she was carried off, learning for the first time in her young life how cruel the world could be.

* * *

And that is that, tell me what you thought ok? I did warn you about the dark part not much else to say see you next time, also sorry for the reupload forgot to credit my new beta reader, Ploytoid, go check out one of his stories like Secrets of a fox. If you noticed something different it's because of his advice and grammerly. Anyways have a good time

Ja Ne!


	15. A Fight in the Past Part 2

Update: sorry for the reupload forgot a part at the end, which is all that changed, and edited the omake a little bit.

* * *

Hey, all sorrrrrrryyyy for the long wait, but I wanted this chapter to wrap up the Kiri arc. I'm sorry if the end of this chapter seems rushed I wanted to finish it now and have it uploaded the grammar shouldn't be as bad as my other chapters. I hope you guys enjoy, and yeah, please tell me what you think, and for all the comments, yes, I realized I said he had the yonbi, not the sanbi. I'm sorry. Matsuya do the disclaimer

Matsuya: why me?

As an apology.

Matsuya: what?

Just do it

Matsuya: Alright? Author-sama doesn't own any person, place, or thing from Naruto all rights reserved for Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Chapter 15 - A Fight in the Past Part 2

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWR" a deep roar emanated from Yagura as Mei winced in front of him, batter, bruised and trying to get to her feet. Around his form, dark red chakra began swirling around his feet.

"Mei-sama! Are you ok?" Ao equally bruised rushed to her side, grabbing her arm and helping her up.

Mei huffed and wiped the blood out of her eyes, which was probably going to scar over. "Yeah, I'll be fine Ao, did Matsuya make it out of the blast, ok?"

Several feet to her right, a hand shot out of some rubble, and Matsuya sat up, rubbing the side of his head "damn that hurt." His vest and shirt were ruined, but he seemed ok otherwise.

"Matsuya, this is no time to be lying down!" She hopped over to him and helped him get to his feet.

"It's not my fault; he hits like an elephant! " Matsuya got into a fighting stance, "and if we don't figure something out, we're all dead." He grimaced as Yagura's chakra made another black sphere "prepare yourselves, here comes another one!"

* * *

"Mei-sama!" Ao burst into the strategy room with a brisk pace. Mei looked up from the numerous papers she had been reading over.

"Ao, I read the reports from the scouts who watched your fight earlier, how are you? How is your team?"

"Alistair was a force to be reckoned with Mei-sama, but nothing we couldn't handle, it was his acquaintance that has me worried. He moved with a speed and power I have never seen before. I would go so far as to say he's much stronger than Yagura."

Mei grimaced "yes, I read over that part specifically, I have some spies trying to get info on this person. This En-En."

Ao bowed, "with all due respect Mei-sama, I don't think that will go anywhere. I don't believe he is aligned with Yagura and his purist. Still, more importantly, he told Chojuro and me that in three days, Yagura is going to invade. Normally I wouldn't trust such information, but my gut is telling me he's being truthful."

Mei sighed and tossed Ao a brown folder "reports indicate Yagura is gathering his forces en mass, which adds up if he's planning an invasion. I've sent the call out, pulling all our ninja back. Tell me, in your opinion, how likely are we to survive?"

Ao walked over to a map of Kiri, where their forces were in conjecture to the purists. "If Yagura throws all of his ninjas at us and joins the fray himself, it will be a long-fought battle, but in the end, it will be a slaughter of massive proportions. We need to think of a plan Mei-sama."

"Maybe I can be of service?" Both heads turned towards a set of amber eyes that had just entered.

"Matsuya you should still be resting" Ao scowled, his student really didn't care about his own well being.

Mei walked over and hugged him "it's good to see you up Matsuya." She then slapped the back of his head, catching him off guard and sending him to the floor. A tick mark grew on her forehead "now what are you doing out of the hospital?"

Matsuya chuckled as he got to his feet "just a cracked rib Mei-sama, I've done more with worse. Besides, it looks like we have an invasion to plan for?"

A dark look entered Mei's eyes. "Yes, that seems to be the case, but we don't have the manpower needed to fight a battle that big. The most we can do now is recall and relocate to the cave systems, and hope that Yagura isn't able to find us there."

Matsuya looked outward to the town, it was still a ramshackle heap, but it had come a long way since they had started rebuilding it. "No, Mei-sama, I don't think we should do that."

Mei raised an eyebrow "oh, do you have a better idea?"

"Well, he's most likely going to go for a head-on attack, coming from the northwest. I say we booby trap the living hell out of the surrounding countryside, and fight fire with fire."

"What do you mean, Matsuya?" Ao didn't like the look in his eyes. Whenever he got that look it didn't bode well for anybody . "Yagura has three times the amount of ninja we can muster."

"No, no, Ao-sensei, I meant fight fire with literal fire."

* * *

With Jezebel in her mind

Jezebel backed into a corner of the room she was in. Being on the third floor wouldn't do anything, not against the explosion corps. They wouldn't care about civilian casualties, she was in here so they would just level the building in hopes of killing her or drawing her out.

*Boom*

The building shook and Jezebel could feel it leaning ever so slightly. They were taking out the support columns, she could hear people screaming and running out of the building. She also recognized the sound of footfalls heading her direction. Looks like they were going to draw her out. She held her metallic claws close to her chest, resolving herself.

She rolled out of the room, throwing several shurikens, two bodies fell, only one of them was wearing a flak jacket. She backflipped swiping with her claws, another body fell this one a genin no older than thirteen. She looked around wildly, the hallway was deserted now save for the bodies.

*BOOM* The hotel trembled now, forcing Jezebel to regain her balance. Another blow like that and this whole building was going to collapse. She glanced up, 'I don't think I'll be able to survive three stories falling on top of me. I need to find a way out of here.' She could try the fire escape but there were sure to be people watching it.

The building shook one more time and that was all she needed as she turned around leaping out of an open window and out of the building. During the middle of her leap, she was aware of several shadows in the alleyway below her. She landed on the side of a building next to the hotel and planted her feet firmly before her running straight up. She saw a speck of what looked to be white clay falling down softly, but she paid it no mind.

That is until it blew up, knocking Jezebel down, crashing into the ground as several shadows blocked the alleyway and cut off any escape route. She was vaguely aware of one of them talking but the fall had left her disoriented and the world was spinning before her. "... are accused of several accounts of murder and have been found guilty, there is no hope of redemption for you, The Tschuikage has ordered us to capture you for sentencing but has no hesitations about you being killed. Now surrender and come peacefully or we will not hesitate."

Jezebel shakily got to her feet using the wall behind her as support "I didn't...I won't...ugh." she tried speaking but the words came out as a barely audible mumble, she watched one ninja in their ranks step forward, some blonde dude..or was that a woman? She didn't have time for that, she brought her claws up in weak defense.

"Don't worry captain, I'll take care of her, I've recently created a new masterpiece and I've been dying to try it and show you my new art. After all art...IS AN EXPLOSION!"

She was vaguely aware that he had thrown something in her direction, followed by a giant flash and such an intense heat! Before everything went dark.

* * *

Somewhere dark and creepy

Alistair awoke in what appeared to be a cave, dark and damp he slowly got up, he had no idea where he was or were En-En was. Well, that last part was a lie, he could sense the chaotic energy somewhere out of the room. Preferably near the exit.

"Oh good, you're awake." With a startled yelp, Alistair back peddled and tripped, En-En had somehow materialized in front of him in a split second without him even noticing. He couldn't stop himself, he could feel his whole body shaking. "Soooooo... I figure you might have some questions for me?"

"How did you escape hell? Your cage was said to be the most secure in the entirety of Hell! The only one near the edges."

En-En chuckled "well it WAS the most secure in all of Hell. Covered in runes and seals, most of which don't even exist in this universe." He saw the confused look on Alistair's face "oh don't worry about it, but to answer you're question, those fools that call themselves gods messed with time and upset a certain individual who decides to release me."

"But why? Did he hope to get something out of it?"

En-En shrugged, "maybe, but he was too weak to control my mind, which is what he had tried to do. I don't know why he thought he could take me when he was wearing such an ugly shade of green and he had such a weird hat too."

That worried Alistair, who in the hell was strong enough to break En-En out of the most reliable, most locked up part of hell. "Ok next question why did you knock me out? I was coming willingly."

En-En shrugged again "well you were too busy trying not to shit yourself to actually come with me."

"Right" he sweatdropped; this was the legendary Niyari to Neko?

"Of course I am, who else would I be?" Alistair took a step back out of surprise "Oh please don't be surprised, yes I can read your mind. By the way," En-En who had turned his back to Alkstair in favor of reading over some paper threw something behind him "took that from the blue-haired kid, seemed like you could use it."

Standing almost straight up, with its tip embedded in the earth was Hiwamekare, Alistair could do nothing but stare "this will be a powerful weapon indeed. Now, why are you trying to recruit me and what for?"

En-En's shoulders straightened up "well that blonde kid you were contracted to kill, Naruto Uzumaki. He intrigues me. Not that you need to know this but there are many rules when it comes to being a god and ruling over a world. To save you time there are" he lifted up his arm, Alistair couldn't see his hand but could only imagine En-En was holding up three fingers " three significant rules. First, unless the world they rule is appropriately prepared, they are not allowed to physically be in the world they order."

He vanished "Second" Alistair whipped around, En-En was right behind him "no mortal being is allowed inside the divine realm, which exists outside of heaven and hell. And third, only under extreme circumstances can a god or goddess turn back the hands of time and only by an hour at the most. In sending Naruto back in time Kami and Shinigami have broken all three of these rules. I want to know why, and you're going to help me."

Alistair started sweating. "I'm not going to say no to this, but you do know I was originally sent on this mission by the Shinigami correct?"

En-En made a vast sweeping motion to the cave around them "and do you see the Shinigami here? No, you don't. I can hide you from their presence as I have done to myself. Not that you have a choice, I could just as easily override your free will and make you help me, but I don't want mindless drones. They tend to lack certain creativity I like in my underlings."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Alistair had to play this carefully, En-En was not someone he had any hope of fighting. But at the same time if he ran into the Shinigami again while En-En wasn't around that wasn't going to end well. Better play along while he still had the ability top, he didn't doubt En-En when he said he could control him.

"Simple, right now we wait for your companion Jezebel to wake up. I restored her memories, she should be reliving them still."

"Wait" Alistair interrupted. "I was told her memories got deleted?"

"Nah, just locked away deep inside her. Ooh shes gonna relive her time in hell too, that's gonna be interesting. I give it another day before she wakes up, that'll be right in the middle of Yagura's attack. Oh, now THAT is juicy, too bad we won't be there to see it."

* * *

With Jezebel

"And who the metaphorical fuck are you?" Jezebel glowered at the man before her, who looked back in equal disdain.

"My name's Alistair bitch, who are you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Jezebel, no what the hell are we doing back in limbo?" She looked around into the endless expanse pf white surrounding them. She didn't know how long she had been in hell, but she was grateful for the break from eternal torture.

Alistair shrugged "I don't know, but it beats hell."

"Quiet right you two." Both figures jumper as a skeletal man wearing a black robe fazed into existence "I have summoned you too for a particular reason." The shinigami waved his hand and an image of a boy no older than maybe twelve or thirteen appeared, he was blond with blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his face.

"I am sending you back to the mortal world to kill this kid. If you succeed you get to live again, do it fast and I might consider letting you leave hell."

Jezebel whistled "and what did this fucker do to piss you off so bad?"

"He messed up a plan I had been working on for a very long time. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he lives in Konoha. Oh and just to stop you two from getting any funny ideas I will be watching. I will be aware, if you deviate from your mission or abandon it entirely I will pull you back to hell and it will be many times worse for you."

Before they could answer him he waved his hand again and they faded away, a small 'wooshing' sound announced the entrance of his sister. "hello sister, what can I do for you?" He wasn't surprised she knew, he had been hoping to wait a little bit but oh well, it couldn't be helped.

"I must first say I don't condone this brother, sending them risks corrupting the timeline even further."

Shinigami nodded "yeah that's an acceptable risk. But there's something else bothering you Kami."

"Yes, there is brother mine, why those two or more specifically why those two TOGETHER? It won't be long until one of them realizes or remembers the other from their past life."

Shinigami grinned or grinned as best as he could given the fact his face was nothing but a skull "they've been in hell too long, and they'll be going into different bodies, I sent them to take the bodies of two rouge shinobi who are already dead. They may connect the dots but that won't be for a while."

Kami turned around to leave but not before saying "Fine brother but if they do something drastic and actually kill Naruto you will pay. We can't afford to be breaking all these rules. It won't be long before we draw the attention of Hildolfr himself."

"Do not worry sister I have a backup plan, Naruto won't die."

* * *

With Yagura the Morning of the Invasion

Yagura sat a couple of miles away from Mozuken no Kiri, huffing and his clothes were slightly hinged, the entire forest had been made into a death trap by the resistance, and he had lost too many men already. They hadn't even gotten to the fight yet! Their little fake village was only two miles away, and from what reports that had made it to him said, that bitch Mei had called all of her troops back.

He heard shuffling behind him, he turned and found one of his captains. "Ah, captain report. How many men have we lost to this accursed forest?"

"Right Mizukage-sama, with the last summoning trap being counted we have lost over two hundred-seventy ninjas. Two captains were among the dead, Mizukage-sama and seven were anbu black ops."

Yagura shook his head "that is way too many, we are mighty Kiri ninja, these are just ramshackle bums who can barely fight. That's why they resort to petty tricks. They may have evened the numbers by a small but, but we are the mighty ninjas of the bloody mist!"

Yagura was raising his voice, amplified by chakra. All of his ninjas would be able to hear him. The trash in Mozuken might as well but they were as good as dead. "They are cowards who think they can get away with being filth! They won't even fight us face to face let alone as a ninja! Some of you will die, but die knowing you made Kiri a better place alright? And if you are to die, do not let it be with an unbloody kunai!"

There was a loud roar as well over three hundred ninjas started rushing by Yagura, all determined, all looking to fighting. And all willing to d-

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOOOOM*

His face dropped as in front of him, the entire forest was lighting up in an unusually sized blast, men and women alike were literally being blown apart. Their charge forcefully stopped, all his ninja looked around wary and cautious.

He growled, scanning not just the ground but also the trees. Explosive seals littered everything his eyes could see. "Of course they planted 's not like they walk their dogs out here." But he could handle land mines. He made a few hand signs "Water Style: Rushing Flood!"

In front of him a giant wave formed and crashed in the forest, remotely setting off the mines.

He wouldn't be able to hit them all and he would lose more men along the way, but hey what was war without loss? He could make up the numbers after he unified Kiri. Or at least he wanted to, but the moment his torrent of water went about ten feet past the front lines of his ninja, multiple portions of the earth rose up to meet it.

Yagura scowled 'of course they planned for this' he turned to one of his generals "tell-all front line ninja to use water clones until we clear the village we must not stop-" Yagura jumped out of the way as several orange jagged objects flew from the woodworks, impaling a man through his chest.

"Hitsugaya" he growled. If they were throwing long-range attacks into the mix while they were trying to avoid land mines they'd be sitting ducks. "They're trying to turn this into a war of attrition. If we can get to them than this war is over!"

It didn't matter what he said now, he could see it in the eyes of his ninja, they were starting to get nervous. He had promised them an easy win, now they couldn't take two steps without taking caution. Yagura needed to change things fast; if they used water clones all the way to Mizuken then his ninja would be exhausted before the actual battle!

He scowled again, he didn't want to do this, using its power meant acknowledging this filth as an actual opponent. But if he wanted a swift victory he would need it. He clenched his fist as dark chakra started swirling around him.

* * *

In the village Ao who had his eyes closed in concentration stumbled backward in shock, catching the attention of those in the room he was in. Mei gave him a sharp look "Ao, report?"

He quickly got to his feet "right Mei-sama, Yagura is starting to use the Sanbi's chakra, it appears he's going to-"

KRA-BOOOOOOOMM

A giant shockwave sent tremors through the small building, all present stopping to catch their balance, Mei ran to the window, she could see smoke rising in the distance. "AO WHAT WAS THAT?"

"He's used the Sanbi's chakra to detonate a huge explosion of demonic chakra, and... brace yourselves he's doing it again!"

Ao ducked as another loud explosion sent more tremors throughout Mizuken. "The demonic chakra is receding Mei-sama, either he needs to recharge that technique or he's conserving chakra."

"Dammit," Mei hit the windowsill she was looking out of "Ao send out the message, manually set off all remaining explosives and use the smokescreen as an ambush, send all ninja, the final battle starts now! You know the drill if it moves it dies if it dies they move on!"

"Right Mei-sama!" Ao left, taking all the ninja in the room with him save for one blue-haired youth.

"Is that wise Mei-sama? If we do this there will be a considerable death toll. And regardless of damage to the forest is your worry then why did we set explosives in the first place?"

"The forest surrounding Mizuken is Kiri's largest source of lumber Chojuro, we carefully set the explosions to minimize damage to the forest, Yagura would destroy the whole thing to be safe and certain. If he does that then there's no hope of rebuilding after this war."

Mei swiftly walked past Chojuro stopping at the door. "It looks like the bloody Mist will see slaughter one more day. Chojuro, how have you attuned to the Kiba blades?"

Chojuro pulled out the two swords, "Raiga-sama wasn't pleased to hand them over, but he did none the less, Raiton isn't my strongest nature but I'll manage Mei-sama."

"Good, I have an important mission for you after this battle involving the Seven Swordsmen so don't die ok?"

Chojuro nodded before rushing past Mei, who somberly watched his retreating form. Today would see many families weeping on both sides. She let a single tear slide down her face before resolving herself.

* * *

Yagura didn't know what happened, but after the second bijudama a chain of explosions went off in front of him, sending many pillars of smoke billowing into the air. He must have hit the right spot. Or so he wanted to think, but just as that thought was settling in his mind, a barrage of many hundred kunai and shuriken came raining from the smoke.

"Ambush!" He shouted as he started making coral, and just in time as several thudded into the makeshift shield, only inches from his face.

There was a roar as rebellion ninja came out of the woodwork, throwing jutsu and weapon in a frenzy. He didn't have time to shout out his order as his own men retaliated. The battle had truly begun. Yagura back stepped as a blade swung down in front of him, his first opponent some young chunnin.

A swift placement of his staff sent the young girl flying, probably with a broken rib. He pointed his staff in the direction of a group of rebellion ninja, several chunks of coral sent flying dispersing them, killing at least two. He didn't have time for this; he needed to find Mei and Matsuya once they were dead. This battle was won.

He ducked and sent another girl flying, and in the same motion cracked his staff over some guys head, he slumped to the ground. This crowd would only harass him, nothing more. By now both sides had clashed and anywhere he looked people were fighting and bodies were dropping. It wasn't easy to spot which team was winning the bloody struggle. Yagura aimed to change that, and fast.

"Report, where is the enemy commander?" His voice rang out over the fighting crowd, holding a presence even the rebels acknowledged, and ever so lightly the fighting died down. He jumped back as a molten wave of magma flopped onto the position he had just fled.

"It has been awhile Yagura-sama!" Mei sneered as she landed a few feet beside the now hardening magma. Beside her landed Matsuya and Ao.

"Ah if it isn't Terumi and Histugaya, the biggest traitors Kiri ever saw. How about you make this short and easy and give up, that way you have a chance at a non-painful death?"

Matsuya stepped up, the fighting having all but ceased around them as the two leaders met in the epicenter of both armies. "Sorry Yagura-sama, but I can't let you hurt Kiri's people any more than you already have!"

Yagura sneered "hurt? I've been saving Kiri Histugaya!"

"Saving it?" He shouted back equal parts insulted and offended "saving it from what? What makes it unique? What made it an acknowledgeable threat in the last great war?"

"I've been saving it from you freaks, you and anybody else unpure have been poison in Kiri's blood for too long! Always thinking you're better than the rest of us, demanding special treatment just because you're different, you freaks make me sick and it's about time I put you ALL out for good! "

Mei snorted "yeah sure, you're one to talk Yagura, you're the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. You are more different than anybody else here, and from what I can tell, you're the only one demanding anything here."

"I am a necessary evil Terumi. Sent here to kill you and this little army of yours."

Mei raised an eyebrow "oh so now you're divine retribution? Please Yagura, all you amount to is a child throwing a temper tantrum."

Yagura pointed his staff at the two "enough! This pointless chatter gets neither of us any closer to victory. Neither of us is going to give up and this war is better fought with action than words. Agreed?"

Mei got into here fighting stance "agreed Yagura."

"Before we start I do have a question for you Ao-san. Don't think I haven't acknowledged your presence."

Ao stepped up "yes Yagura-sama?"

"Years ago you were one of my most valued, loyal and devoted hunter nin, all I had to do was point at a target and I had an assurance they would die. And even when you retired, the moment I offered you a position teaching anbu and more hunter nin, you accepted without hesitation. I thought you the perfect ninja."

"And your question Yagura-sama?"

"Why side with them when you were so loyal to me?"

Ao bowed from his waist "I am sorry for betraying you Yagura-sama, but I am a ninja of Kirigakure no Sato! I fight for her benefit and serve in her best interests. I am loyal to Kiri, and what's best for her. When you changed Yagura-sama you stopped being the best thing." He stood up straight and pulled out a kunai "and right now ending your tyrannical reign is the best thing I can do for Kiri."

Yagura shook his head "fine, all three of you better come at me at the same time because that's the only way it'll be a fair fight!" He crouched down, bringing his staff in front of him, and leaped forward at the three ninjas. All combatants by this point had stopped entirely and instead stared at the ensuing fight.

Yagura brought his staff down in an overhead swing breaking the ground as Ao stepped left, and lunged forward with a blade of his own. Yagura ducked back but was unable to stop Ao's other hand from swiping him in the rib cage. A glancing blow, but the resistance cheered as Yagura flinched. Ao followed up with a sweeping kick that knocked Yagura off his feet, and a palm thrust that sending backward, rolling on the ground. Louder cheers followed, Matsuya and Mei stared at Ao in surprise.

Ao stood up straight "there was a reason your predecessor offered me the Anbu general position and subsequently gave me the lead hunter nin position when I asked, Yagura-sama."

Yagura growled, clenching his fist, he got up "and then there's that, you're a traitor Ao-san! Fighting me to the death in front of the entire Kiri ninja force, Loyalist and Resistance. Why do you still call me -sama?"

Ao stared back passively "for the same reason you add -san to my name, mutual respect. You still are the reigning Kage of the Mist Village, with more than enough power to back it up."

Yagura would have continued the conversation but he was put on the defensive as Matsuya appeared out of thin air, amber blades popping out of his wrists. He stabbed at Yagura, who blocked with his staff. But Matsuya grinned as he roared with all of his might, his blades embedded into Yagura's staff, and with all of his strength pulled to his left.

For Yagura it was either be thrown with his staff or lose it, so he went with it, and he was being flung right into an amorphous blob of magma. Yagura didn't hesitate, he started spinning his staff in rapid circles, water forming at the ends. "Water style: Crystal Mirror!" A clear reflected glass appeared in front of Yagura as he crashed into the blob, before appearing on the other side to Mei's surprise.

She barely had time to bring up her arms as Yagura's staff cracked into them, sending her skidding back. But as he was landing he swiped several times in Mei's direction, blades of water flying from his staff. Mei back stepped avoiding a few but one managed to hit her, slicing part of her robe, revealing most of her left side(including some side cleavage. you perverts).

Catcalls and wolf-whistled came from the purist side, but Mei didn't have time to be embarrassed, Yagura was right in front of her, doing the same technique but she countered with her own. For every swipe of his staff, her arms swung and a close quarters battle began, with neither having an advantage over the other.

Whips and crescents and blades of water collided with each other until the small fighting it was covered in a light shower, it looked like Yagura was starting to win until Mei's water turned into blades of magma. The light shower turned into a thick mist. But the mist started spinning in a counter-clockwise vortex before it made a tornado around Mei's form.

Her melodic voice rang out "Terumi Kindan no Geijutsu: Kiri Kiba no Ryu!" (Terumi Forbidden Arts: Mist Fanged Dragon) the tornado roared as it took the shape of a dragon, and shot towards Yagura, picking up loose rock, gravel, and weapons that had been dropped by injured or dead fighters.

Yagura's response was raising his staff saying "Suiton: Sango no Gekihen!" (Water Style: Coral Upheaval) Rising from the ground to meet Mei's dragon was a straight line of light orange and pink coral. They met and clashed, most onlookers having to use chakra to plant themselves to the ground with chakra or be pushed away. Most managed to do this successfully but some were flung back.

"Stop holding back Yagura, I've seen you put effort into a fight, you used the Sanbi's chakra earlier why aren't you using it now?"

Yagura jumped as Matsuya rushed past him, and he kicked him in the back before calling out "I don't need what makes me special to beat you Terumi, the Sanbi was only a step I used to become Mizukage!"

He spun around and blocked a strike from Ao, who had been trying to sneak up on him, one swipe broke Ao's guard, and another sent him into the crowd. He ducked and jabbed backward, shoving his staff into Matsuya's gut, and swinging knocking him in the head. Matsuya hit the ground dazed, leaving only him and Mei.

"And we're back to square one Terumi, just you and me and-" Yagura's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell forward, Ao a step behind him his eye patch gone and his Byakugan revealed to the world.

"Ao what did you just do?" Everyone single ninja was staring at him, both purist and resistance. Where had he come from? How did he do that, to anybody that saw him all he did was make the tiger sign and then Yagura fell.

"I saw him with my byakugan Mei-sama, a powerful *huff*" Ao fell to his knees, and covered his Byakugaj eye, sweating profusely.

Mei rushed over to him, and as she did Purist began dropping their weapons or if they didn't have one falling to their own knees. The resistance roared with cheers. Mei leaned over and helped Ao up "Ao what happened? Are you ok?"

"I am fine Mei-sama, my byakugan let me see it, a powerful genjutsu had been placed on Yagura. If my suspicions are correct, it has been on him for a long time. It was what changed him, I used up almost all of my chakra dispelling it. I think you'll find Yagura waking up very confused."

"Well that's no fun, figuring it out before he died." It was said in almost a child-like dissapointment, but those words had so much power in it every one couldnt help but look as En-En seemed to just BE there.

"En-En!" Matsuya growled and dashed forward, only for Mei to grab his shoulder and shake her head.

"Hello En-En, i'm Mei Terumi you had a run in with my ninja a few days ago."

En-En shrugged "I don't care, I wanted to see a show and instead you give me a four year old's play. I'm disappointed, but what should worry you lot" his words were now directed at both armies "is now I'm bored. So mind-numbingly bored."

"What did you do to Jezebel you monster?" Matsuya shouted, stuck between wanting to get answers and knowing he couldn't get them.

"Oh her? Eh nothing you'll ever get to know. Speaking of" he snapped his finger "I know what i can do" he pointed his finger at Yagura's unconscious form and a small beam of light emitted from his finger pierced his back. "Now let's see what happens when a Biju goes berserk, oh oh, stop him from actually forming to!" A green light hit Yagura this time. "I wanna know what a biju can do in a human body!"

Dark chakra swirled around Yagura's form as his body slowly started to lift up, "Anybody contain him now!" Mei shouted in a panick as magma wrapped around Yagura, hardening quickly. Matsuya wasn't far behind her as he made the boar sign before slamming his hands on the ground, and amber rose to create a dome over Yagura.

Several walls of earth followed, and for a minute the entire construct imprisoning Yagura shook for second, before settling down. "Oh" En-En said dejectedly "I expected more out of-"

CRACK

CRACK

CRABOOOOM

Coral erupted from the construct, before a flash of movement dashed out of the coral. A ninja on the purist side gasped as Yagura's fist went through his chest, dark orange chakra covering his body, three straight tails forming out of the back. Yagura growled before moving his hand to the right.

It tore through the mans abdomen, and when he slashed a blade of water cut through six more purist, before he turned around and opened his mouth, black amd red chakra converging into a small sphere in front of it. "RUN" Mei shouted, turning around just as Yagura fired it. It hit the ground right behind Mei, and a giant explosions swallowed half the running ninja. A giant ploom of smoke soaring to the heavens as men and woman cried out.

* * *

Back in Mizuken, some minutes ago

Jezebel opened her eyes, she was in a familliar hospital room, she groaned and grabbed her forhead. "Right this is where i met Matsuya when learned i lost my memories. Wait..." her eyes widened, she knew who she was! She remembered everything! Then tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed at both sides of her head, 'I remember everything... including the memeroies of'..."Alistair" she growled looking around.

Something was off here. She was in the hospital but she didn't hear anything. 'Strange, where is everyone? This hospital should be bustling, but I don't hear a thing.'

She got up and walked to her door, a nurse was just down the hall, "hey" she called out frightening the lady "where is everybody? Why's it so quiet?"

The nurse ran up to Jezebel "ah Jezebel-san i was told to tell you if you woke up to meet with Mei-sama, but I don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean now? I'm going to Mei."

"No you don't understand..." she quickly told Jezebel about Yagura's invading force "...and that was just under an hour ago that Mei ordered all the ninja to clash with Yagura's forces."

'Shit, what do I do now? It's not like I owe them anything right? Well Matsuya did look out for me while I was vulnerable. But with En-En on the loose Kami and Shinigami will be to busy to look for me and-'

CRASH

Jezebel looked out the window was that a tornado she could see off in the distance? Even from here she could feel the power behind the technique. 'Fine I'll help with this battle and then go off on my own, I have to find Alistair and make him pay.'

She ran out of the hospital, applying lightning chakra to her feet, speeding her up considerably. She had just made it half way there when she had to stop as a giant explosion rocketed the entire forest. That was demonic chakra she could feel, pure and full of hate she sped up.

She landed just in time to see Ao picking up Mei, and Matsuya coming out of a pile of rubble. She was relieved to see they had survived this mess. She looked past them and saw Yagura his mouth open to fire some type of technique at the still recovering ninja, which for some reason pissed her off to no end.

"Like hell I'll let you hurt them!" Dark red lightning covered Jezebel's body as Yagura fired.

'Shit' Matsuya thought. He raised his hand to form an amber shield but the bomb was coming to fast, he wouldn't be able to build one that was hard enough in time.

Until he heard the crackle and a feminine figure appeared and knocked a hand back. "Forbidden style:" a familiar voice called out, making him smile "Demonic Lightning Glove!" Jezebel cocked her fist back and hit the bijudama dead center before sending it back at Yagura.

Yagura growled and howled as he tried to stop the jutsu from hitting him, but it was all for naught as his own bijudama hit him square in the chest, sending him flying into the air at a sharp angle before it detonated in midair.

His body fell to the ground, out cold and unmoving. All the surviving onlookers cheered as victory was won, and the purist quickly in the distance.

Off in the distance, En-En watched frustrated, "hey, no fair! That's cheating!" He shouted to nobody, but raised his hand aiming it straight at Jezebel "fine then if you want to ruin my fun, I'll just ruin you, and to think I actually helped you." A white beam of light shot from his hand as he slowly started to sink into the ground "ah well, this doesn't change anything. The Heart will still be mine, this was only a temporary distraction."

Jezebel couldn't help but feel embarrassed as the resistance ninja praised her. But she sensed it, and turned just in time to see an attack headed straight at her, at her heart. Time seemed to slow down, her body moving millimeters in minutes. 'It figures I'd save everybody only to die, I should have just run when I had the chance."

There was nothing she could do now but accept her fate and started to close her eyes. Until she felt herself being pushed, and her eyes only opened until after she hit the ground and her a collective gasp.

"MATSUYA!" Her eyes snapped open. Lying on the ground, a softball sized hole in his stomach was Matsuya gasping for breath. Mei sank to her knees in disbelief.

Jezebel got up and quickly went over to him "what the fucking hell you goddamn dumbass? Why the fuck did you do that?" She promptly started trying her best to bandage his wound but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Everybody could see Matsuya whispering in her ear.

"Don't say that you fool, you don't know me, or the things I've done...wha-..what..." was her response before her hair quickly shadowed her eyes "fine you idiot, I'll do it..." and she said something else but no one heard her, only Matsuya did.

Mei ran over "Matsuya! What happened? One second we win and now you're...you're..."

Matsuya turned to Mei "hey sunshine, don't cry you know I hate it when you cry."

"But you're dying Matsuya!" She cried out, all ninja staring somberly, even the Purists.

"Yeah it seems that way, but this is war right? And look we ended it and brought peace back to Kiri, which is all I asked for. It's up to you now ya know? Everyone's going to be looking to you to lead them, it's going to be hard but I know you can do it. I believe in you."

"But Matsuya I won't be able to do this without you." She was full on sobbing by this point.

"Please, you never needed me for anything Mei, you were strong enough on your own. Plus you have Jezebel here and Ao-sensei to guide you. You'll...be...fine.." having said that Matsuya gasped out one more breath before his head fell to the ground lifeless.

Mei got up, no emotion on her face. She turned to look at the crowd "to all Kiri ninja that can hear me this battle is over. This WAR is over. Too many families have suffered, too many friends have fallen, if you have any love for this nation then let's stop fighting! Let's start fixing this place, because now that the war is over, other Nations will start looking at us. Let's show them a unified Kiri!"

Several minutes of silence followed before one purist approached Mei, Jezebel grabbed her claws just in case but they weren't needed. He kneeled before Mei shouting "HAI Mizukage-sama!" One by one purist ninja kneeled and copied him, before resistance shinobi kneeled as well. Ao walked up to Mei, holding the Mizukage's hat.

"This is yours now, Mizukage-sama." He bowed as well holding it out. Mei donned it.

"First things first get an account of the dead and ALL injured shinobi go to Mozuken to get checked. After that we march to Kirigakure!" She walked over to Jezebel who was staring at Matsuya's body. "I assume you have your memories back, but i hope you'll be sticking around Jezebel-san?"

Jezebel stared at Mei "yes Mei-sama, but my name isn't Jezebel, it's Rozu."

Mei smiled and nodded "fine then Rozu-chan, I'll be counting on you." She reached into a hidden pocket and threw something at Jezebel, who caught it. It was a light blue head band, it was an old headband that had seen some action. "When I can I'll get you a newer one, but for now you can use mine. I won't be needing it anymore, and while you're easily an anbu level shinobi, I am going to make you a jonin."

She walked up to Rozu and placed a hand on her shoulder, " the new Kirigakure no Sato Rozu. It may not be much yet hut I'm trusting you to help make it a better place."

Rozu stared at Mei first, then the headband she was hold and lastly to the now moving body of Matsuya, who was being placed among the dead. She nodded, thinking back on his words. "Thank you Mei-sama" she tied the headband around her left arm. "What are your orders?"

"Please, just call me Mei, Rozu-chan. As for your orders help tally and identify the dead, After that we're going to march to Kirigakure itself, Yagura will have left a skeleton crew to garrison it while he was gone. Hopefully we cam convince them to join us instead of fighting." Rozu nodded and walked off, stopping at Matsuya's body briefly to stare at him and probably say a final goody bye. She noticed a shock of blue hair walking past "oh Chojuro I have a mission for you" she callex out.

He walked up to her "yes Mizukage-sama?"

Mei sighed "that's something I'm going to have to get used too. Anyways I need you to go for a walk?"

"Huh?" Chojuro looked at her confused.

"My apologies" Mei said "just thinking about an old joke, I need you to go and collect any Kiri ninja that left because of Yagura. And I know just the ninja you can start with..."

* * *

And that's all folks, hope you liked it nothing else to say here except for a small omake at the beggings of my beta reader(ploytoid go check him out) until next time have fun.

Ja Ne

* * *

"I told you ze landmines would work," a gruff voice said, smoking a cigarette.

"The Frenchies got a point Police Girl." Replied a deep voice sipping on some wine.

"That's not my goddamn name, and you know it." Replied a big tittied blond.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right you know." Answered a refined feminine voice.

"To be fair fräulein, he is not nearly as stupid as he acts." Commented a fat blond dude.


	16. A clone of a clone of a clone

Well we well a quick upload? Yeah I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded but heres this one. Big thanks to ploytoid for the beta read there were a lot of grammatical mistakes and I'm a big dumb for-? What the hell is this? I didn't put this in the script!

Ploytoid: yeah well you don't give me enough credit so i changed a few things!

Who gave you the right? You know how many people are gonna read me calling myself a big dumb?

Ploytoid: you did and. And I do and by the by, twiddle dee here doesn't own any person place or thiiiiiinnnngggg *falls through hole in the ground.*

Yeah yeah they know all rights belong to Kishimoto. That'll teach 'em to messswith my script.

* * *

Chapter 16 - A clone of a clone of a clone

Ugh I'm sooo bored" a blond sitting behind a tree dejectedly kicked a rock. His only reason for being here? His clones had gotten so bored watching students who failed walk out, they had popped themselves. 'Seriously, I gave them one task and they didn't even last thirty minutes.' Naruto wasn't in a good mood. He promised Hinata he would meet her at her fathers Gala.

Granted it wasn't supposed to start for another two hours, but he still wanted to spend time with her. His thoughts started to wonder to his previous life. He had never tried for a relationship before, and was a little embarrassed to admit he hadn't seen Hinata's MANY obvious signs. Granted he didn't know what he would have done, had he noticed. But he cared for Hinata, and wished he could have done something about it sooner.

It didn't help that now they were in an ACTUAL relationship, he really didn't know what to do. He'd never had one before nor did he care at the time, so he never thought about it. But now, oh boooyyy. 'What do I do? Take her on dates? I mean i can't really afford to until I start doing missions with Kakashi-sensei and...' Naruto's face dropped "SHIT!" He loudly proclaimed as he realized a huge mistake he had made.

Sasuke would always be put on Kakashi's team so he could train Sauske on how to use the Sharingan properly, and the only reason Naruto was on Sasuke's team to begin with was because the deadlast in a class was put on a team with the top male and top female so they could help them improve.

But now that he and Sasuke were almost tied for top male(the results wouldn't be revealed until team assignments the next day) it was almost a guarantee they wouldn't be on the same team. And to much shit in his past revolved around Sasuke and the old team seven like the mission to Wave, the chunnin exams and subsequent retrieval mission.

More than anything he had to make sure Orochimaru didn't put a curse mark on Sauske, that was what pushed him over the edge and made him leave to begin with. But if he was right it was looking like Him, Hinata and Kiba would be on a team, meaning him and Sakura would most likely be paired up with Shino, as he couldn't see the Ina-Shika-Cho trio being split up. And he didn't have anything against Shino, but team seven wouldn't survive against Zabuza and Haku if they got sent to Wave.

He put his finger to his chin, how could he make sure he and Sasuke got put on the same team? The only thing he could think of would be to go to the old man and ask him directly, but he couldn't think of a good enough reason to give Hiruzen, that would convince him to break tradition. But then again, the Sasuke from this timeline was worlds apart from the one he grew up with.

This Sasuke was more ...relaxed, but not as arrogant. He was more social with his classmates, not exactly friends with them per say but there wasn't any animosity like there had been. Something had happened to Sasuke, something had changed him. 'The way he acts to me has changed dramatically as well. He doesn't treat me with the same contempt as he did. In fact he's even been cordial with me, respectdull even. He's also stronger than he was before.'

Would it really be a bad thing, if he let Sasuke do his own thing? He was making an effort to work with his future teammates, so maybe? Naruto shook his head 'can't take that chance, I'm still the only one who knows Orochimaru plans to infiltrate the Chunin Exams. And unless I can find evidence that he's the Kazekage in disguise I can't tell the old man, he'll never believe me.

"Dammit!" He looked up, and saw Chato had just come out of the school, punching the wall with a scowl on his face. Flanking him was Dan and Kaylie, both looking sad or depressed. They hadn't passed the test it would seem.

'At least that stayed the same.' He edged a little closer trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Calm down Chato, we failed so what? We can just try again next year, and next year we will succeed." Kaylie placed an a gentle hand on Chato's shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Chato just growled and pushed her hand off "ok and? How is it we have a class of twenty-four people, and only nine pass, seven of which are clan heads? They're being shown favoritism and I've had enough of it! Even that blonde idiot Naruto passed!"

"That's enough Chato" Dan decides to finally speak up. "We failed, and there's nothing we can do about it, looks like we will have to prepare and study and train for next year."

"But what if there was a way?" A voice called through the open door. All three kids turned and saw a brown haired man and a blond woman step out, both wearing chunin vest.

"Awzina-sensie, Kobishuma-sensie" said Kaylie "what do you mean? Will we be allowed to retake the test?"

Awzina smiled "no Kaylie-san, but there is a secret test we teachers are allowed to give students who fail you see. It's a mock stealth mission, which you can't tell anyone about understand?"

The three looked at each other and nodded, Chato stepped up "alright fine, what do we have to do?"

Kobishuma answered him "we will hide a scroll in the Hokage's office, for the sake of this test it will be labeled forbidden. Your mission is simple, get the scroll without being caught, and bring it to us by midnight tonight in training twenty-five, if you succeed then you will be granted the rank gennin."

Kaylie looked concern "but Sensei shouldn't it be Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei who gives us this mission? No offense but you're the teachers of first and second year students."

"No Kaylie, Mizuki is only an assistant this year, he hasn't been told about the secret test and Iruka is known to never offer it to his students. He prefers instead to hold them back."

"Kaylie stop it, here's our chance to prove to the clan heirs we're just as much a ninja as they are. Don't worry we're going to get you that scroll no matter what!"

* * *

Naruto had heard enough, he snuck away without any being the wiser. When he was clear from the school he made a clone "alright your only mission is to go to the old man and tell him what we saw. Do NOT pop yourself before then."

The clone just raised an eyebrow "or what?" It replied in a snarky voice.

Naruto grumbled as he walked away. Damn clones being smartasses. He had his head down, so he didn't notice that he and another figure who also had their head down were set in a course to collide with one another...until he heard a cough and looked up. Standing in front of him was a lean muscled man with white hair and pale grey eyes. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt that didn't have sleeves, green cargo pants and worn black boots.

Something about this man was off to Naruto. He had never seen him before, but then again he hadn't met everyone in the elemental nations. "My bad, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright Uzumaki-san, I was actually looking for you."

That took him by surprise "you know who I am?"

The figure shook his head "not personally, but Kami-sama sent me here to give you this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a palm sized flat piece of earth with some kind of light blue rune etched into it. "This is a spirit sigil, when ever you have a moment to yourself just channel some chakra into this. What to do from there will be abundantly clear."

Naruto hesitated for a moment "I'm sorry, why isn't Kami giving me this herself?"

"She is busy investigating how En-En escaped his cell with Shinigami-sama. This will transport your consciousness to a pocket space, were you can communicate with her, so i advise you to sit down before using that."

He handed Naruto the slab of rock before starting down the street. Naruto stopped him for a brief second "wait, was that the only reason you came here? To give me this? And what's you're name again?"

"My name is Obaron, and no giving you the spirit sigil was not my only mission, I am tasked with finding Niyari to Neko and keeping track of his movements, so that when Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama are ready they can strike him down. Now I must be on my way." Obaron bowed slightly, and kept walking.

Naruto stared at the sigil, it was heavier than it looked, and he could feel the chakra radiating off of it. Any sensory ninja in Konoha could feel it probably, which could be a problem. He sealed the stone in a scroll, he'd deal with it later right now he had a party to get too. And he was almost there when his clones popped and he got their memories back. He froze in place his mouth agape his finger twitched before he turned around and ran away.

* * *

The clone Naruto made his way to the Hokage's tower without incident. It was the middle of the day, so he expected more people to be walking the streets. As he was approaching the building the Mizukage and her entourage stepped out. It was then Naruto noticed two things, instead of a single large blade, Chojuro had two slim blades strapped to his back. And the second thing wasn't something he noticed so much as felt like he had met the brunette before.

Mei smiled "ah hello again Naruto-kun, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mei-sama, how are you? Did you just get done meeting with Hokage-jiji?"

"Yeah we did" she nodded and then her shoulders slumped forward and Mei looked incredibly tired "I didn't realize it when we left Kiri that securing aid from the Leaf would involve so much trouble."

Naruto sighed "let me guess, civilian council giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, needless trouble I believe."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "they're not all bad people" inside his head he could hear the fox snicker, "they're probably just looking out for Konoha. But if it helps, I firmly believe helping Kiri will benefit us."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, now if only i could get them to see it too." She started looking up and down the road and sighed "great last night we had an escort, do any of you remember how to get back to the hotel?" She looked back at the trio of Most ninja all of which shook her head. She did notice Rozu casting quick glances at the blonde kid. Was that worry? 'Was this the target she was sent to assassinate? That would mean this kid is is the Jinchuriki of the Leaf. Hmm...this could troublesome ...or maybe...'

Naruto didn't trust the too innocent look in Mei's eyes as she turned back to him. "Oh Naruto-kun, would you mind showing us the way back to our hotel?"

This was a perfect opportunity to figure out how he knew this chick, and maybe learn what had happened in Kiri while he was at it. But the Original Naruto had given him a mission, "I've got something important I need to tell Hokage-jiji but" he crossed his fingers "Shadow clone jutsu" another Naruto appeared, that meant both of them didn't have as long a run time but it was the beat he could do. "He can show you the way right me?"

The clone Naruto gave him a thumbs up as the first clone continued to walk inside. "Alright, which Hotel are you guys staying at?"

"Oh we're staying at the Sleeping Boar's Inn Naruto-san" Chojuro piped. As he talked Naruto noticed something strange about him.

'Oy Kurama didn't Blue here used to wield a single giant blade, one of the seven Swords of the bloody swordsman?'

Kurama yawned as Naruto apparently woke her from a nap. "Yeah kit, he did. But keep in mind you never met him until the Kage summit, that's not for another three years. You don't know what he went through during this time. Though maybe he can teach you something since Iruka's 'friend' didn't want to show you."

'Bigger problem, the Sleeping Bear is for the wealthy and influential of Konoha, no way are they gonna let me in without causing a scene.'

"Naruto-kun? Yoohoo, you there?" Mei whistled knocking on Naruto-s forehead. Naruto blushed and back stepped, when he focused he was staring right into Mei's bust.

"Sorry Mei, got distracted, I can take you there."

Mei smiled "oh great in that case care to join us for some tea? There are some questions I have for you regarding Konoha, like were are your infamous hotsprings, and the best place to buy dango."

"Mei-san, I'm a clone so the tea would be wasted on me, and the Sleeping Bear is a rich persons hotel, they won't let me anywhere near there let alone inside."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can be persuasive. Now which way are we going?"

"This way, oh Chojuro-san I couldn't help but notice you're swords."

"Ah yes" Chojuro pulled them out, "these are the Kiba blades and basically when you send chakra into them" blue electricity zapped through the blades with a quick static noise "they convert it into Raiton chakra, but I only just acquired them. My real blade, Hiramekarei was stolen from me."

'I knew it, guarantee you it has something to do with Jezebel and Alistair.' He took notice of Rozu sneezing. "Oh that's neat. Could you show me how to fight with a blade while you're still here? I have a few scrolls but no real teacher."

Chojuro nodded "yeah I don't mind Naruto-san."

Mei smiled, maybe the staying at the Leaf wouldn't be so bad after all, except...she shifted her head slightly, Rozu was still making glances at Naruto, and was that worry she saw? This girl stared down a berserk Yagura without flinching. But she wouldn't say anything for the time being. Chojuro drifted over to Naruto, giving him pointers and tips as they made their way down the street.

Mei was sure at least Ao and Rozu noticed the staring, she was a busty lady and the Mizukage they were used to it. What they weren't used probably was these stares were directed at Naruto and instead of awe or perverted lust they saw disgust and hatred. 'Definitely the jinchuruki then. Which means Rozu needs to be careful, if it comes out that she's the one who attacked him it could strain the early relations between Kiri and Konoha. Gotta deal with it quietly.'

"...and remember don't let the end of the blade drop to much or it's gonna leave you wide open for a counter attack. From what you said your style uses charging enemies momentum against them, so it's biggest weakness would be slow and calculated fighters and ...yes Mei-sama?" The red head had sped up her steps to catch up to Chojuro and Naruto who had been a few feet in front of the rest.

"Ah nothing Chojuro, just wanted to ask Naruto how far we are is all."

"Oh it's just a couple of blocks away, Mei-san."

* * *

With Clone A, some minutes ago

"Listen brat, Hokage-sama is in a meeting with Uchiha-san. An important meeting, so why don't you do all of us a favor and..hey I'm talking to you! Seriously why does everyone do this?! Now i see why Sakami-san quit"

'Wow new assistant, same personality, how does he always pick them like that?' Sarutobi was indeed seeing Sasuke, both of whom were looking at him. 'Wonder what he's here for?' The cry of Hanrana in his lap alerted him to the female Hawk sitting in his lap. And then there was that.

Naruto had been surprised when Sasuke had taken to regularly bringing her to school with him, back then he called her Saiban, but for some reason changed it to Hanrana meaning rebellion or rebel. How would that effect the timeline? How would it change Sasuke? Well the most obvious thing was his evolving relationship with Kiba. He could often being seen going to the Inuzuka household to spar and train with Kiba, or get check up on Hanrana.

"Welcome Naruto congratulations on passing your genin exams, how can I help you?" Sarutobi smiled, Naruto's visit were becoming less and less frequent, and while he didn't mind Naruto growing up and becoming more self dependent, he also missed see him so much.

"Straight to the point Hokage-jiji, I went to the academy to ask Iruka-sensei a question and overheard two chunin trying to get some failed civilian students to steal the forbidden scroll. They said it was some secret test they could take to become genin."

"Ah yes, I am aware Naruto, young Sasuke here came to tell me the exact same thing."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow "they said you beat me at becoming top male, and that there was a test I could take to earn some extra points. I told them I had more important things to worry about and came told the Hokage."

"Sasuke passing up a way to win? They grow up so fast." Naruto said with a fake tear in his eye.

"Yeah, yeah do-Naruto. Whatever I needed to tall to you anyways, the Fourth was known to use several Fire jutsu, though he didn't use them often. I was wondering if you might let me take a look at them."

That took him by surprise, "what about the infamous Uchiha library? Wasn't your family like the master of Katon jutsu?"

"Hmm...yes well I've already learned what I can from the Uchiha library, everything else will have to wait until I get stronger. I'd be willing to let you take a look from time to time in exchange."

And that was an even bigger shock, Sasuke willing to give up Uchiha secrets? He really was a different person. A complete mirror match to the one from Naruto's original timeline. "Uh yeah sure, I'm just a clone i don't think I have enough chakra to get you to my house but talk to me tomorrow, I should be free."

It warmed Hiruzen's heart to see the two bonding. A feat he was sure would never happen. "Well kids I'm glad to see you two getting along finally. And Sasuke, if you would permit me I would very much like to see the Uchiha scrolls as well, I would let you see some Sarutobi scrolls for your troubles."

"That's fine with me Hokage-sama. Oy Naruto you said you were a clone right?"

"Yea what's-" Sasuke punched straight through the clones head. "You have a good day Hokage-sama, feel free to come by anytime." Sasuke bowed and left, Hanrana on his shoulder.

* * *

"And here we are Mei-san." The Sleeping Boar Inn was longer than it was tall, more of a motel than anything else. It was a very fancy motel though, with dark and muted shades of green and brown making up the color scheme, there was a reason this place was for the wealthy. "This is as far as I go, thanks for the tips Chojuro-san."

Naruto bowed hut just as he was about to dispel himself Mei stopped him. "Wait Naruto-kun, won't you join us. I have so many questions I want to ask you."

"But Mei, they're not gonna let me in. They don't like me, I'm sorry but maybe you can find me tomorrow? I'd be happy to answer your questions then."

"Please Naruto-kun, what if I make it worth your while?" "She reached into her bag and tossed Naruto a scroll that was closed with a wax seal, it had the kanji for, ironically, sleeping dragon on it. "Answer some questions and I'll give you, the real you, this tomorrow."

Naruto stared at the scroll, he had another thirty minutes before he would run out of chakra, and he had already exhausted what sword scrolls he could get his hands on. A scroll on advance work would go miles for him, until he could get a real teacher. Maybe Yugao? Or that Chunin instructor with the cough, Hayato right?

"Ok Mei-san you got a deal."

Mei smiled "good Naruto-kun. Now follow me" she turned and walked inside, Naruto linking with her three guards as the bell hop opened the door for her with a bow, not seeing him. The clerc at the front counter was a different matter.

"Ah hello Mizukage-sama, I hope your meeting with the council and the Hokage went well?" He asked barley able to keep his eyes off of her 'assets", until he saw the blonde behind her.

"Yes Mikuru-san, things went well, but I'm tired. I'll be going to my room."

"Right Mizukage-sama, have a wonderful night." She started walking and her gauwrds and Naruto started following her. "Ahem, where are you going boy? I told you, you're not allowed to be here, leave."

"It's fine Mikuru-san, he's with me for the time being. My own personal escort through Konoha."

Mikuru, an older man with a receding hair line, bowed "I'm sorry Mizukage-sama but I must object this boy" he all but spat "is nothing but trouble. It would be best if you" a wave of KI(killer intent) shut him up as Rozu was in front of him, a dark aura covered her.

"Do not tell the Mizukage what you think is best for her. She's already decided that blondy is going to be here guest. Unless you want a report to the Hokage about the trouble you're causing, I'd suggest you shut up and let us get to our room." Naruto's eyes cut sharply to her form, he recognized that voice.

Mikuru was sweating bullets, and all ninja present could tell he was close to pissing himself. "My apologies ma'am, Mizukage-sama. Enjoy you're evening." He bowed and didn't look up until all five ninja had stepped into an elevator.

"Come now Rozu-chan, I had that handled, i had a plan." Mei faked a pout.

"No offence Mei, your plan involved more talking than that pig of a man deserved."

"I agree with Rozu" Ao said, Naruto noticed the round of shocked looks, he did too "what, she had a point. Had she not said something I would have."

"Right" a sweat drop formed on her head. It was silent until they got to the Kage suit, which was a grandiose room, Naruto took note of the two couches. Obviously Mei slept on the bed, and two slept on the couch but what about the third person? He didn't see any sleeping bags. "Me and Rozu-chan share the bed." He jumped when Mei whispered in his ear.

When he landed his face was beat red, and Mei was smirking. 'Was she always this playful?'

"Well Mei, we're here, what did you want to ask me?"

"First things first Naruto-kun, I'm hungry Ao, Chojuro would you boys mind bringing us some food?"

"But Mei-sama" Chojuro moaned "can't we just get some like we did yesterday?"

Ao slapped him upside his head "it's not your place to question her Chojuro, come let's find a fine quality stand."

As they were leaving he just made out Chojuro complaining under his breath. He looked towards the now sitting Mei, leaning back on her arms. "You and Rozu here know each other." She said abruptly, startling Rozu and making her and Naruto stare at each other. Naruto could see something in Rozu's eyes. Hesitation? Fear? Why?

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "yeah I do recognize you Rozu-san, but I'm sorry I can't remember how I know you."

Rozu looked away "Mei!" She whispered/barked "you know how he knows me!"

"Yes I do" she responded "and I want it dealt with before it becomes a bigger problem."

"Bigger problem? I tried to kill him and I'm pretty sure I killed his girlfriend!"

Mei's eyes shot open, she hadn't known that. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Well you never asked!"

"Ahem?" Both women slowly turned their heads and saw Naruto had drawn his sword and was pointing it at Rozu, his Killing Intent rising slowly "let me clarify something Jezebel, you almost killed my girlfriend." How could he not have seen it, all she did was dye her hair brown, that was it. But she acted like a completely different person.

"Now Naruto-kun, let's be civil and talk about this." Mei stood up, putting herself between Naruto and Rozu. This kid had just passed his genin exam right? Shouldn't pose too much of a problem. Well actually he was a shadow clone so if he popped before Mei could calm him down then there might be trouble.

"Talk, like she did with Hinata? Please, Mei-sama, that woman is a cold hearted killer."

"That cold hearted killer is my close friend, ally and the person who single handedly stopped the civil war in Kiri!"

That gave Naruto reason to pause. He didn't have time for this, he was about to run out of chakra "stay here, the real me is on the way.",

In a matter of ten minutes Naruto managed to sneak his way past the attendant and back into Mei's room, Chojuro and Ao had yet to return. Jezebel or Rozu, whatever she was calling herself, was sitting on the couch staring at the ground and Mei was looking over the balcony. 'Must be a Kage thing' Naruto thought to himself.

Upon arrival both women met his gaze. But his eyes were fixed on the brunette of the room. Mei stepped forward "you deserve an explanation Naruto-kun."

"What I would like is a private conversation with Jezebel."

"That's not my name" said person snapped "it's Rozu, if you're gonna talk to me use it."

That gave Naruto pause. He couldn't claim to actually know Jez-Rozu, he had only seen her the one time, but she seemed to be acting different. She had a different look in her eyes. There was something there he recognized. Something in her eyes reminded him of Sasuke.

"Fine Rozu, you attacked me and almost killed an important friend of mine. You did so with a smile. Why should I believe you've changed?"

Rozu looked away "you shouldn't" her hair covered her eyes "because I don't think I've changed ..."

_SURPRISE FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!_

_Jezebel got up and quickly went over to him "what the fucking hell you goddamn dumbass? Why the fuck did you do that?" She promptly started trying her best to bandage his wound but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Everybody could see Tatsuya whispering in her ear, but no one heard her, only Matsuya did._

_"It's ok Jezebel-chan. I'll gladly do whatever it takes to protect my friends_."

_"Don't say that you fool, you don't know me or the things I've done."_

_"I do actually, ROZU, Kami-sama told me. She told me everything said she had a plan for you."_

_"What..but then why?" She said the second part, barley a whisper_.

_Matsuya smiled to himself "because I always believe that every person is capable of doing good. You are capable of being a good person."_

"_Wha...?"_

_"Please Watch over Mei, she's going to feel like shes fighting by herself. If you do anything now, please protect her."_

_Jezebel stared at his pleading eyes "fine you idiot..."_

_"Oh, by the way, why did you use a fake name? You have such a pretty name..." his eyes shifted the approaching redhead "Mei you know I don't like it when you cry..."_

_Flashback no endo!_

"Only my situation has changed. Besides, I made a promise to someone."

Mei had a somber look "Naruto-Kun, whoever she used to be, she's a different person now."

"Believe it or not brat, I don't want to kill you. What I WANT is Alistair, I want to kill him."

Just like Sasuke. That look, that look so full of pain and anger was the need for revenge. Just like Sasuke. She had a reason, a personal reason. He had hurt her at some point in her life.

"You had a mission, won't your employer be mad?" What about the Shinigami?

"He got overruled by his superior." Kami?

"Ok" Mei chimed in "what am I missing here?"

"Nothing Mei-san. I'll let it go for now" he turned away "so long as you don't try and kill me or mine again, I won't report it to the Hokage."

Roze looked away with a huff "yeah thanks I guess."

Naruto walked out and left the building. It was dark, Hinata was asleep probably. Damn, he'd have to make up for it. Maybe he could get her some flowers? Oh and chocolates! What numbskull tries to say sorry with just flowers?

Somewhere in the Hyuga compound, a certain Hyuga woke up with a massive sneeze.

Right now he had a more important conversation to attend, he pulled the spirit sigil out of his pocket. He was home in no time at all. It was getting late, most people were retiring for the night. He went through his door, his house was just as messy as when he first walked in. Maybe a few books had been moved here or there but that was about it.

He sat on his couch, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and channeled chakra through the stone. He didn't open his eyes until he felt the wind brushing against his face. He popped one eye open and a silent scream escaped his lips. He was flying upward at high speeds, the ground a small dot behind him at this point.

When the black of space had completely enveloped his sight his body fell slightly, gravity pushing him against an invisible floor. "Um hello...Kami-sama?"

Kami's angelic form faded into existence, hovering over Naruto. "Ah hello, my child. I am glad Obaron found you safely."

"Yes Kami-sama, but why?"

"So we may talk Naruto-Kun. It isn't easy possessing one of my followers without killing them after a certain time. Sadly a mortal host isn't made to accept divinity like myself."

Naruto sweatdropped, that was a little oversharing. "Right...I think you promised to tell me about En-En."

"Right" her voice had lost a little bit of her cheerfulness. "I won't sugarcoat the truth. En-En used to be an angle I created, a long time ago when I made Heaven. Through trickery and deceit he took some of my power, he was jealous of mortals. He thought I was giving them more attention than I was him and his siblings. He stole a part of my power and left. I don't know where he went but he left. When he came back he was different had powers he shouldn't have."

Naruto sat down engrossed in Kami's story.

"When he came back he declared war upon heaven, he went down to earth hidden from me and raised an army of mortals against me." A single tear fell down her cheek "it hurt to see my beloved children turned on me. My brother and I fought and defeated him, sealing him away in a cage in hell, farther away than any other daemon. Only I and My brother were allowed to see him. But the damage he caused had been done. He had brought violence to the land. Clans fought clans in a battle to see who was stronger. It became known as the warring era."

"That Hashirama would end by creating the first Kage summit."

"Yes, Naruto-Kun. It was a difficult time."

"How did En-En escape in the first place?"

"When my brother and I sent you, Kurama and Neji backward in time we drew the attention of some powerful people. A trickster thought to cause trouble and tried to mind control En-En. But he failed and En-En escaped. But no worries Naruto-Kun my brother and I bested En-En once we can do so again."

"Why haven't you done so already, if I may ask?"

"En-En has found a way to ward himself from us. I sent Obaron to Earth with the sole purpose of finding him and delivering the spirit sigil."

"Alright then what can I do to help, seems he's curious about me. Why you chose to send me back."

Kami's hand caressed the side of Naruto's face "nothing my dear child. You would have to train for a million lifetimes before you could match En-En. Leave him to us, he is our problem. Just focus on the task we gave you ok?"

"Fine Kami-sama, but can I ask one more question?"

"Go ahead Naruto-Kun."

"Jezebel, or Rozu what are your plans for her?"

"Different from Shinigami's plan Naruto-Kun. I won't divulge anything else, it is a path she must travel without your help."

"Ok Kami-sama, I guess I'll just focus on passing Kakashi-sensei's test tomorrow, provided I get Kakashi as my sensei. You wouldn't happen to be able to help with that could you?"

"I can try Naruto-Kun, but I never involve myself with mortal affairs directly. No promises."

Naruto nodded "thank you Kami-sama. So uhhh.." he scratched the back of his head "how do I leave?" The spirit sigil had stayed with his body.

"Ah, that would be me, good luck Naruto-Kun." Kami waved her hand and as Naruto faded away, another person emerged. Wearing a dark brown coat that covered most of the body, and a jade green cat mask with an enormous grin on it.

"Hello, mother."

"Niyari. I see you still remember how to use the spirit sigil you stole."

"Aww come on, we haven't spoken to each other in eons and that's all you have to say to me?" En-En sounded offended.

"I'd much rather put you back in your cage where you belong, Niyari."

"Yes I bet you would mother, but without that loaf, you call a brother there's not much you can do huh? Being a god of creation and not destruction really should come with some fine print, don't you think?"

"Is there a point to this conversation, or is it so you can hear yourself talk Niyari?"

"Oh I was dying to know what made Naruto-Kun so special, but listening to that conversation just now I figured it out. Still, trying to make up for your past mistakes mother? Here I was thinking you finally let it go. But let me tell you something" he held his arms out in front of him "at the end of this little game you and I are playing, he'll just be another failure."

"ENOUGH!" Kami's voice boomed and echoed with an authority that demanded respect. En-En started to pretend like he was shaking.

"Oh so scary, but we both know you're just a projection, you can't do anything here unless you physically come here, mother. Until next time" he waggled a couple of fingers in her direction "ta ta now." En-En disappeared as he was walking away, his back turned towards Kami.

When he was gone Kami let out an earth-shattering roar. "AAAHHHHHH" she was huffing but managed to compose herself. "Until next time En-En." She disappeared too.

* * *

The end for this chapter, tell me whatcha thought ok? And if you have any questions go ahead an ask I'll try and answer them in the beginning authors note of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and have a good night.

Ja ne


	17. Team Seven is who?

So got this chapter uploaded faster than I thought i would, turns out in quarantine you have MORE free time...huh who would've thought? Anyways heres the next installment and..

Ploytoid: why are you talking so slowly?

Because the last time you were around you changed my script, I called myself a big dumb to all of my adoring fans.

Ploytoid: can't adore you that much you ARE a big dummmmmbbbbb *falls through a hole that opened up beneath him*

*laughing over the lever* ah I do that all the time, but it never gets old. Anyways i don't have anyone here to do the disclaimer so I'll do it myself, but before I do a word from our sponsors over at Ra- *noise from off stage* what do you mean we don't have a sponsor? Dammit! Tell me what you thought, I have to go fix this, I don't own anything, Kishimoto does.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Team 7 is Who?

"Ah Naruto, what brings you here so early?" Ino was genuinely surprised to see the unruly blonde this early. It was only 7 in the morning, Ino had been asked by her father to do the early morning care of the shops flowers, which was the only reason she was up. They weren't supposed to be at the academy until nine for team announcements.

Looks like she made the right choice, as the sight before her had definitely got her curiosity. He had never come to her shop before, and he was hold what appeared to be a box of chocolates. Interesting, very interesting. On Naruto's side, he could count the amount of times he visited the Yamanaka shop on one hand. The chocolate had been bought early, with a bouquet he intended to go apologize to Hinata before class started.

Buuuuutt...he knew jack shit about flowers, there meanings, and which ones to buy when. Which was why he was hoping Inoichi or his wife would be working, he could ask them for advice on what to buy, because he really didn't want to tell Ino why he needed to buy flowers. Well it wasn't so much as he minded saying he was in a relationship with Hinata so much as telling Ino he was in a relationship with Hinata would most likely bring unnecessary trouble.

But if he wanted to say sorry then he'd have to deal with it. "Hello Ino" he said with an exasperated sigh "what a surprise to see you working so early."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" she shouted with a tick mark on her forehead.

Naruto held up his hand "what I mean is I was expecting your mom or dad to be working, we have team selection after all I figured you would be getting as much sleep as possible."

"Hmpph" she crossed her arms "I'll have you know the Hokage has my father working on a very important mission right now, so he asked me to do the morning work. Besides i grew most of the flowers you see here." She finished with an over confident smile.

"Its scary to think what would happen if you put this much effort into you're training" Naruto mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing" he frantically waved his hands "anyways, I need your help, I know next to nothing about flowers."

"Ok Naruto" Ino said talking in a more business-like tone "what's the occasion? Why do you need to buy flowers?"

"As an apology, I was supposed to meet someone somewhere last night and couldn't make it."

Ino got a sly grin "ohh could you be referring to the Hyuga gala? My father and I were invited but he couldn't make it and I had to work at the shop."

"Maybe, maybe not" Naruto replied with an indifferent shrug, he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Well try this" she picked up a bouquet of white and yellow rose looking flowers "I think they would match Hinata's complexion very well."

Naruto grabbed them and gave Ino a sideways look "who said they were for Hina-chan?"

"Well it's obvious you two have a thing going on. Almost the entire class knows. It's like the worst best kept secret we share. Besides I caught you two holding hands at the sushi bar the other day. You two aren't as slick as you think."

"Fine you caught me, we're dating now how much for the flowers?" He asked in a fake snarky attitude.

"Well I was going to give you a discount but for the attitude they're on the house."

"Huh? Thanks but why?"

Ino grinned "because we might be on a team together, and we're not really friends you idiot. Which is my fault for mostly focusing on Sasuke but I don't know, seeing you go from dead last to tied for top male with Sasuke made me think I should take things more serious."

Naruto gave Ino a confused look. She was acting strange, up until know she had been normal Ino. More worried about her looks than her ninja career. This was completely new. Did she come back as well?

"Hey Ino, do you know a man named Tobi? Or a girl named Mirai?"

Ino looked confused "no I don't Naruto. Should I?"

Naruto shook his head, 'new timeline different Ino I guess.'

"Nah just asking, anyways thanks but you know as well as I do that you're going to be teamed up with Choji and Shikamaru."

"I don't know about that, between the two of us" she looked around and started whispering "my father assumed that's what would happen but he came home last night upset saying something about the teams being messed up."

Naruto had a sweat drop on his forehead, why was she whispering? The flower shop was empty. And why was she being so friendly all of sudden? He didn't mind it but it was just coming out of nowhere. "Well then maybe we will be on a team, but I need to get going to Hinata's" he started running out the door "see ya Ino."

Ino watched him leave with a sigh "bye Naruto-kun" she said quietly to herself, returning to her work.

* * *

In the Hokage's office

"Hello Hiruzen" Danzo sat across from the Hokage, sipping on a small glass of Sake.

"Hello Danzo, I assume you're already aware of the team placements for the graduates" Hiruzen asked.

Danzo nodded before sitting down and placing his folder on Hiruzen's desk. "Yes I have."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "is that all you have to say? I figured you would disagree with Naruto's team."

"I am not so foolish as to dismiss Hashirama's Will of Fire belief so easily. It is what gave him the strength to beat the feared Madara Uchiha and led Tobimara-sama to pick you instead of me. Having him on the same team with the Hyuga Heiress will undoubtedly help him get stronger for now. Later on however such bonds will only serve to weaken him. Should something happen to her he will be devastated and vulnerable. I am more interested in his other teammate. Why?"

Hiruzen chuckled "that would be a secret Danzo."

Danzo shrugged "fair enough Hiruzen. As for the rest it certainly has unique battlefield applications. What made you change up tradition?"

"You know as well as I do that tradition is just another word for routine. And routine is predictable, predictability gets ninja killed."

Danzo nodded sagely "to true Hiruzen. I'm glad to see we agree on something. As for why I'm here, sometime ago you asked me to get an update on Iwa through my ROOT ninja." He tapped the folder "this was all I could acquire. It would seem that the veterans have a deep rooted hatred for Konoha, most likely caring scars from the last war. But the younger generation seem indifferent."

Sarutobi flipped the folder open and was surprised to see a bunch of medical profiles of several different ninja. He looked at Danzo, his face asking an obvious question. "If you recall one of my spies was a medical ninja in Iwa's biggest hospital. I had her take a look at all medical records she could find to see if Iwa had any hidden Gekke Genkai or strong ninja we didn't know about. That is what she was able to dig up."

Danzo chuckled "speaking of dig" he pulled out a scroll and channelled chakra into it. Out popped several rolled up maps. "My construction worker was able to get basic maps of the tunnel systems in the mountains surrounding Iwa. Though he did die passing this along to my ninja at the border. So this is all the info we have on Iwa construction for now."

Hiruzen scanned over the maps quickly, finding one big flaw. "Danzo you should already know these maps are from the last great war. They're outdated."

Danzo nodded "yes, some of these maps are probably useless, but something is better than nothing."

Hirzuen rolled the map up and sealed them back into their scroll, placing it in his desk. "I'll think of a use for this, thank you that will be all Danzo."

Danzo nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen coughed into his hands for a minute before straightening his robes. "Alright Takemi-san bring them in."

And in walked three jonin, One woman two men. "Hello Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai.

* * *

"Clack"... "clack"... "clack"...

Hinata wearily opened her eyes and yawned. Some kind of tapping noise had woken her up from a very comfortable sleep. She looked towards the source and just managed to catch sight of a pebble bouncing off of her window. "Clack" she got up quickly, only one person would be doing that.

Scratching her head she opened her window, caught another thrown rock and then threw it back towards a smiling Naruto, who had flowers? A bunch of white and yellow roses and a heart shaped container which her stomach was hoping had chocolate. "Good morning Naruto-kun, why?" She gestured towards him and the small pile of rocks at his feet.

Naruto grinned "my way of saying sorry for yesterday night, not making it to your banquet. These" he held up the items in his hands "are the best I can do until I start making money."

Hinata yawned "go to the door Naruto-kun, i'll be there to unlock it in a second." Naruto nodded and went around the house. Hinata quickly put her jacket on, as she exited a side branch member outside her door bowed.

"Hinata-sama."

"Good morning, do you know if my father is awake?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama he left earlier to deal with some business at the other end of the compound."

"Thank you, send word that Naruto will be having breakfast in the house, I don't want him to walk in and be surprised."

The man bowed again "yes Hinata-sama, I'll get the message to him." He turned and began walking, Hinata following him to the kitchen.

As she turned she called out over her shoulder "also let Naruto-kun in on your way out, thank you!"

She reached into her fridge and brought some milk. Always needed milk when you're eating chocolate. She heard her blond boy come in through the door. "Over here Naruto-kun, through the door on your left." She had wondered why he didn't show last night, even been a little hurt. But she was a big girl, and knew this village wasn't friendly to Naruto. She couldn't be mad at him without hearing why first.

Naruto walked up and kissed Hinata on top of her head, she blushed slightly still not used to such open displays of affection. Even though they were alone at the moment, her heart raced at the thought of being caught. "So Naruto-kun, what happened last night?"

Naruto placed the flowers in an open vase, sat down and started staring at the table. He was trying to figure out how to word whatever he was going to say. If Hinata didn't know any better she'd have thought he was trying to stare a hole into the table. "I don't know how to start this so I apologize in advance, Jezebel is back in town."

Hinata gagged on the piece of chocolate she had just chewed and froze. Her hands were starting to shake, she could still feel the lightning coursing through her body. "Keep going Naruto-kun." Three words, but she barely got them out.

"The brunette with the Mizukage I mentioned? That's her, she's going by Rozu now figured that out when a clone of mine escorted them to their hotel. I don't know what happened to her in Kiri but now she's all but abandoned her mission to kill me. She changed her target to Alistair."

"Her partner?" Hinata was confused, weren't they supposed to be working together?

"Yeah, I don't know why, but according to her, they have some sort of history together in their past lives."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, she knew that look on Naruto's face, something about this situation was bothering him deeply. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Oh it's just the look on her face when she told me all she wanted to do was kill Alistair...it reminded me of Sasuke, when he was after Itachi. Part of me wants to...save her i guess? Show her revenge isn't worth it? It's messed up and doesn't make sense I know but still.."

Hinata sighed and hugged Naruto from behind, one of her hands playing with his hair "no Naruto it does make sense. You want to save everyone, it's just who you are. You can't help it."

She heard footsteps and quickly stepped back as Hiashi walked into the room. "Good morning Daughter, Naruto."

Naruto stood up and bowed slightly "good morning Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi quickly noted the new flowers and open container of Hinata's favorite chocolate (dark raspberry) and deduced what was going on. "Hinata missed you at the banquet yesterday."

"Yes sir, I was helping the Mizukage find her way back to her hotel room."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow "well so long as you apologized I guess" he walked over to Hinata "don't be late to school, it starts in just under an hour."

"Yes father" he patted her on the head before walking out of the kitchen.

Naruto looked towards Hinatab"that went better than I was expecting."

"Yeah with the Mizukage in town, many of the elders have been pushing him to try and make some good relations with her for future business."

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall "come on Hinata, we better start making our way to the Academy." He held out his hand and Hinata gladly accepted it. As they walked out and got nearer to the compound gate, Hinata could feel Naruto's grip start to lessen, he was going to let go. With a sudden burst of courage, Hinata gripped his hand tighter.

Naruto knowing her intentions glanced over to her "are you sure Hinata? They're only rumors at the moment, but the second it becomes public knowledge we're dating you'll be targeted as well."

Hinata nodded "they don't matter Naruto-kun. I'm not afraid of them, I'm allowed to fight back."

"Alright" Naruto pulled Hinata close, so they were almost walking shoulder to shoulder, though because of a steady diet and workout routine Naruto had grown a fair bit taller than her, so her head reached his shoulders. Nothing else was said as the two walked silently, and Hinata braved the confused and disgusted looks.

* * *

"Are you sure that is wise Hokage-sama? I thought it was tradition for us to choose our teams." Kakashi asked, watching the students filter in through Hiruzen's crystal ball.

"Yes I am sure Kakashi, the only thing decided for you was that Sasuke be your student. I hope you teach your teams well." He said the last part to the other ninja in the room. Kurenai nodded, her team would be rather...unique to put it lightly. She had no idea how she was going to make it work, but she'd find a way. Asuma on the other hand was smiling. His team would be badass, he was going to make sure of it.

Kakashi seemed to be the only one with a problem with Hiruzen's decision. "If I may Hokage-sama, i was hoping to test and train Naruto myself along with Sasuke. They seem to be friends, so I was hoping by putting them together they would push each other to be stronger."

"I know why you want Naruto, Kakashi. And while that would be poetic, Kiba does that job far better. They spar on almost a daily basis. Kiba pushes Sasuke further in a single day than Naruto did in their entire time in the academy."

"Might I ask about my team? I'm curious as to why you broke up the Ina-Shika-Cho for the first time in ages." Asuma spoke for the first time.

"I had the idea of making your team a tactical team Asuma, not meant for any one role but able to fill as many as possible in any given situation, and while we're on the topic Kurenai your team is made with recon and espionage in mind. How you mold them into that will be up to you."

"Hey" Kakashi said looking into the glass closer and drawing everyone's attention to a certain couple walking into the classroom holding hands "is it too late to change your mind now, Hokage-sama?"

* * *

"It's about damn time" exclaimed Kiba, gathering everyone's attention to Naruto and Hinata as they entered "for Kami sake you two made it obvious enough." Kiba walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder grinning "and when he disappoints you Hinata don't be afraid to talk to me ok?"

Naruto leaned in "Kiba I don't smell like a wet dog, I'm already better than you."

Hinata giggled as Kiba fake flinched backwards "ouch Naruto, really know how to hit someone where it hurts." Ino now approached and punched Kiba in the arm "hey what was that for?"

"Don't listen to him Hinata, he's talking with his ego, but congrats and just so you know" she leaned in and whispered to Hinata "I totally called it when you two started eating lunch together."

"So Naruto" *munch munch munch* why'd you finally stop chasing Sakura?" Take a guess who asked that question.

Naruto grabbed the back of his head "well for one she doesn't hit me unless we're sparring."

Sakura looked away with a huff "well it's only because you were so annoying about it, idiot. But you know..congrats I guess."

Naruto got a sly smile as he saw a particular brooding emo staring out the window "so Sasuke when are you going to man up and get yourself a lady? A man I don't judge?"

"When one of them finally becomes a decent ninja worth dating."

Kiba walked over and clapped Sasuke on his arm "now don't be like that Sasuke, there are hundreds of ladies in Konoha and almost all of them want to get in your pants."

"Most of them just want to get with the Last Uchiha in the Leaf, not me. When one of them changes that fact I'll consider it until then I only have one goal." He went back to staring out the window, absent mindedly petting Hanrana and Naruto sighed, Sasuke was doing better at being social but he still hadn't given up on that. Guess he could only hope for so much.

"Wow dude, mood killer much?" Kiba sat beside Sasuke and Akamaru hopped onto the table, he started sniffing Hanrana but one quick swat from her wing and he was in Kiba's lap.

Naruto and Hinata went to their seats in the back and as they passed Shikamaru he lifted his head up and said "you keep getting more troublesome by the day Naruto. You know my mom heard you went from dead last to top of your class? She's been making dad train me extra hard because of that."

Naruto grinned "sorry Shika, but you need the training, your brain will only get you so far."

"Whatever" he mumbled and went back to his nap.

Naruto stared out at his classmates. All of them were so...different compared to when they originally graduated from the Academy. Some more than others but there was definitely an improvement and while Naruto didn't want to sound egotistical he liked to think he had something to do with it.

Outside the classroom Iruka was gathering his thoughts while Mizuki idly tossed a kunai into the air. "So Iruka, ready to say good bye to this class? It'll be awhile before we have this many promising students in one classroom you know?"

"Don't say that, every class has the same potential for greatness this one does."

Mizuki sighed and planted the kunai firmly in the table he was sitting at "of course you'd say that and of course they do but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well I've graduated several classes now, but it never gets any easier, you understand right? This will be the first graduates you send off into the world."

"Yeah" he stood up, "it will be a bother if I learned any of them got hurt out in the field or Kami forbid die."

"Well Mizuki the best advice I can give you is to trust them and their sensie's. We've done everything we can on our end now it's up to them to go further and achieve their full potential." He stacked his folders together "now lets go, we have work to do."

Iruka walked through the door and couldn't help but remember four years ago when these kids (Minus Naruto) first started the Academy and most of them barley knew how to hold a kunai, let alone use it properly. "Hello everyone" nobody bothered looking at him, he cleared his throat "ahem...HELLO EVERYONE" His head grew to comically large proportions and the class grew quiet.

"It fills my heart with pride too see each and everyone of you wearing your headbands proudly and I am proud to say congratulations on becoming a gennin. As you all know we devide you all into three man cells with one jonin sensie. I'll call out what team you're in and who your sensie will be. They will be coming here themselves to get you. Give them all the respect you give me because they're going to be in charge of you for the foreseeable future."

Naruto felt a little anxiety, things weren't too terribly different from his past, but was it different enough to change the team formations? "Now Teams one through six and team nine are still in rotation so starting with team seven, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto new that much "Sakura Haruno" Sakura let out a happy squeal and gave Ino a peace sign "Kiba Inuzuka, your Instructor is Kakashi Hatake."

...

...

'Ok, ok. I assumed as much, i got that part right. But damn...I need to make sure i get the Wave mission now..wait, with the civil war being over will Gato even be able to get into a seat of power?

"Team Eight: Naruto Uzumaki" he had Kurenai-sensie? Damn. "Hinata Hyuga" at least he had that much "Ino Yamanaka, your instructor will be Kurenai Yui" What? Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto bolted up right and started looking at one another. Why, was probably the question in everyone's mind at the moment.

That only left "Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Choji Akamitchi, you will be Team Ten and your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi. They will be arriving here shortly, so please be patient and if anyone has any questions Mizuki and I will be in the faculty office."

Iruka walked out with Mizuki leaving the kids by themselves. "Ino's dad wasn't kidding about teams being messed." Naruto muttered to himself.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I said Hina-chan this is all messed up. What do we do?"

Ino walked over to the couple "so I guess we're a team now?"

"Yeah I guess" Naruto responded "I was shocked they dismantled the Ino-Shika-Cho though, sorry I guess you were expecting to be paired with Shikamaru and Choji?"

"Yeah" Ino said somewhat dejectedly "our families have had use training all year under that assumption."

"Well if it helps Ino-san, I look forward to working with you."

Ino gave a weak smile "thanks Hinata, I'm sorry if I sounded disappointed, I don't mind being on a team with you and Naruto."

Naruto gave a thumbs up and stood up "I'll be right back Hina-chan, Ino." He walked over to the brooding emo where Sakura had joined him and Kiba.

Kiba grinned "hey Naruto, nice work on getting on the same team as your girlfriend, and you got Ino too. Your team is nothing but babes!...auck!"

He was promptly smashed on the head by Sakura, cracking the wooden bench slightly. "Hmph.. a dog will be a dog I suppose."

"I don't mind Sakura, but I did want to give you some advice about your sensie, Hatake."

That got Sasuke's attention, he finally looked over to Naruto. "You know Hatake?"

"I'm surprised you don't Sasuke, he is the famous Copy Cat Ninja of the Leaf. I'll let you all figure out what that means, but what I wanted to tell you was that he's notorious for being at least two hours late for everything."

"Wait so we're supposed to wait here two whole hours?"

"That's bullshit"

Sasuke sat silent for a moment "you know where we can find him, can't you Naruto?"

"I have an idea of where he might be, he is seen frequently around the stone memorial. That's where you can find him."

Sasuke stood up "thank you Naruto, come on you two, if he's going to make me wait then I'll just go to him myself."

"Yeah" cheered Kiba hopping over his desk Akamaru right behind him.

"I guess" sighed Sakura, following Kiba.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto before exiting the door. And just as Sasuke left, a beared man wearing a sash around his belt walked in, catching everyone elses attention. "Team Eight, I'm Asuma Sarutobi let's go." Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked out leaving Naruto left with his new team.

Ten minutes later

"So Naruto" said Ino between the bites of her sandwich "do you know anything about Kurenai-sensie?"

"Well" he replied eating his own bento "not much unfortunately, I know she is considered Konoha's genjutsu mistress. Genjutsu is her specialty, some put her on the same level as some Uchiha when it comes to it."

In the back of his mind he also said to himself 'also she's got a psychotic best friend who loves sadism a bit to much.'

"Wow, she sounds powerful then, I wonder what she's- what the…. Ahh"

Ino screamed as Naruto flashed over her, his sword cutting a slice through a tentacle of wood that had risen from the floor and was about to swipe at her.

"What is that?" She got up and Hinata looked closer at it.

"No time" said Naruto "look" several bulges had appeared in the wooden floor. Popping out of the woodwork (quite literally) more wooden tentacles came this time whipping at all three of the children.

Naruto made an impressive display of cutting through any whips that got to close, Hinata using her gentlefist style to tale down any that Naruto missed and Ino was using a pair of kunai to defend herself. "What is happening?" She shouted when they had a small breather.

"I don't know" responded Naruto, using the flat side of his blade to block a strike that sent him to the back of the classroom. He bounced against the wall before flipping off of it and over a set of wooden vines, slicing them as he landed. The only wooden style user he knew was Yamoto-sensie. But the only person brazen enough to do this in Konoha at the moment was Danzo and his root program.

But why was he attacking Ino and Hinata? Danzo preferred things to be as quiet as possible. If he was truly trying to capture Naruto he'd need to kill Ino and Hinata to leave no witnesses, but if he killed them there would be an uproar. To much noise for that. These vines weren't letting up either. He cut one two more popped up.

"Really kit is it that easy to trick you? Don't you recognize a genjutsu when you see one."

'This is a genjutsu? But how, and when was it cast? It makes since if Kurenai is testing us, but wouldn't Hinata recognize this?"

"Well did she ever tell you how Kuernai tested the original Team Eight?"

'Come to think of it no. But it doesn't matter Kurama, these vines aren't giving me enough to time to dispel the genjutsu.' He looked over to Hinata who was jumping from desk to desk, her byakugan wasn't activated and this early she still needed to weave hand signs to use it.

"Well kit, if you don't have any time, you have the means to make some."

'What is that supposed to mean furball?"

"Oh for Kami's sake do I have to write out everything? Use your shadow clones to buy yourself enough time to dispel this technique."

"Oh right thanks Kurama I owe you one.' Narutu backflipped and made a cross sign "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Two clones appeared on either side of Naruto wielding their blades. They defended Naruto long enough for him to make the tiger sign.

Ino had had better days before. She was bound by the vines and hanging upside down, just able to keep her skirt from falling.

Hinata was barely managing to avoid the same fate. But suddenly both of their visions went black. When color finally came back into their view they were sitting back on the ground around their food, and Ino noticed that only half of her lunch had been eaten.

She turned and saw the confused look in Hinata's eye "hey what just happened?"

"Easy" said Naruto hopping to his feet "our new sensie is a master of Genjutsu, look at the chalk board" when they had been eating it was blank but now it had words written on it.

Ino walked up and began reading it.

"Team Eight my name is Kurenai Yuhi, if you're reading this than congratulations you passed my first test and broke my Tsuru Sakushi (whipping vine) genjutsu. Your next task is to find me, and I'll give you one hint: the snakes favorite snack. The time right now is 1 P.M. you have until 3 P.M. to find me. If you don't I am sending you back to the academy no questions asked. Good luck."

Naruto sweatdropped, he didn't remember Hinata ever saying Kurenai had a sadistic side. 'The snakes favorite snack? Is she talking about Anko and her dango addiction?'

"What the hell is this bullshit?" Ino stomped over to the board and threw a piece of chalk at it "so first she attacks us and then sends us on a wild goose chase? The snakes favorite snack, what like a rat? Does she expect us to look at pet shops for" she looked at the clock "and hour and a half!? We were under her genjutsu for thirty minutes?"

Hinata got close to Naruto and whispered "this was nothing like my original test. All we had to do was spar with her until she thought we were strong enough to be genin."

"Hmmm..new timeline new Kurenai maybe? Ino" he called out "don't worry about the riddle I think I know the answer to it."

"What is that supposed to mean Naruto? You know which pet store we have to go to?"

"Well that's the thing I believe the snakes favorite snack is dango not rats." Naruto chuckled at Ino's confused looks. "I'll explain on the way." He opened the door and the ladies walked away, around the corner Mizuki and Iruka popped out their heads.

Iruka slid down the wall with a sigh "thank Kami they broke out of her genjutsu."

Mizuki slid down besides him "you're telling me. It was hard not to break them out of it myself. I wish we would have had more warning than her just saying 'hey im doing this thing don't interfere."

* * *

"Kurenai Yuhi is one of four women in Konoha known as the Ice queens of the Leaf. Four women many men have tried to get with but have gotten turned down. These Kunoichi prefer their jobs over their love life."

"Ok?" Ino asked confused "what does that have to do with her riddle?"

"Well Ino-san" Ino was surprised to hear Hinata speak up, she didn't think Hinata would be interested in this sort of gossip. "One of the other Ice Queens is Anko Miterashi, a former pupil of the traitor Orochimaru."

"So this Anko women is the snake mentioned in the riddle then?"

Naruto grinned, Ino wasn't as dumb as she appeared to be "that's right Ino, and Anko Miterashi is known for her love of dango."

"So we need to find the dango shop she likes? Ok that's easier to manage but do you know how many dango shops there are in Konoha?"

Naruto laughed out loud, they passed the school gate. "I feel like this is cheating." Hinata knew what he meant, there was a dango shop no to far from the road that lead to the forest of death, Anko's preferred hideaway.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Right sorry it's this way. I've seen Anko come in and out of one shop in particular."

An hour later

"Alright I'm pretty sure it's this one you guys" Naruto said confidently.

"You've said that about the last three stores we checked" Ino answered with an exasperated sigh.

"Well it's not my fault Anko frequents every dango shop in Konoha." They entered and immediately got met with resistance.

"What are you doing here brat?" This was said by a waiter behind a wooden podium right past the door. "We won't serve you or your delinquent friends. Now get lost."

"Wait" said Ino "we just need to know if Kurenai Yui is here, we're supposed to be here students meeting her here?"

The man sneered "yeah right, why would a distinguished shinobi of Konoha want to teach the likes of you?"

"Hey'" shouted Ino indignantly "what's your problem? What did we ever do to you?"

"My problem? Listen lady, I already told you to beat it….so sorry enjoy your day" so busy was he focusing on the three children in front of him, he didn't bother to look at the hooded figures that walked past, he simply opened the door and let them in with a bow.

When he looked up the children were walking away, if he bothered to follow them, he would have seen them pop out of existence the moment they got around the corner.

Once they where past him, Ino dropped her hood. "Naruto, what was THAT? and how did you know he was going to say such awful things?"

Naruto chuckled sadly "i might have played one too many pranks on this place in the past, got a semi permanent ban here, but hey Kurenai-Sensie doesn't know that, so I can't be angry with her."

Hinata passed a glare over her shoulders, that man hated Naruto. In the future even after the pain attack he followed a group that's sole purpose was to take Naruto down. She would deal with him before he became a problem.

"Ah there she is" Naruto pointed.

"That's Kurenai-Sensie? She's so pretty."

Kurenai wasn't looking at the three yet, more focused on the dango in front of her. Her black hair fell just enough to frame her face.

Naruto walked over and Kurenaj looked up with a start, but grinned none the less. "Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting you lot for another twenty minutes. Congrats on beating my expectations. I am curious though what path did you take to learn I was here?"

Naruto smiled and grabbed the back of his head "please Kurenai-sensie, like I wouldn't know who Anko Miterashi is."

Ino didn't miss the emphasis he placed on the word I. Nor the sour look in Kurenai's eyes when he said that. "Fair enough, please all of you sit. I have food coming so hope you're hungry."

Naruto pulled his hood over his face as he sat down, nearer to the wall, Hinata beside him and Ino sat beside Kurenai. 'Right the patrons here might not enjoy Naruto's company. Though his cloak does a good job of hiding his features.

"Right" she said clapping her hands "let me start this, you've officially passed my test, congratulations you three, you are now my students. The Hokage has decided this team to be advanced recon and espionage, so it's up to me to make sure you guys learn how to fill that role. And for that to start we need to know each other a little better."

She paused as a waiter came by with three separate plates of dango sticks and placed them on the table. "Thank you, anyways lets get to know each other first. I'll begin by saying I am considered the Genjutsu Mistresses of Konoha. That genjutsu I cast on you was a gennin level one. But I have used it to effectively shut down an entire team of Jonin. I like my training and my friends, but dislike bullies. How about you Naruto?"

"Hmmm...my name is Naruto Uzumaki I've recently started using a sword so I hope to learn how to wield it properly, i like ramen and frogs and my dream one day is to become the Hokage."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, I like working at my parents flower shop, as well as growing my own personal garden. And I want to um.. she looked down slightly embarrassed "I want to learn how to create poison from the flowers i grow." She seemed to be embarrassed by that fact.

"Not a bad goal Ino, I have a friend who can point you in the right direction. And last but not least.." she looked at Hinata.

"I am Hinata Hyuga, i like many things, most of which or small and fluffy. My dream is to one day abolish the caged bird seal from my clan entirely."

Kurenai nodded, grabbing her chin. "A worthy goal indeed Hinata." Kurenai stood up, "alrighty then, starting tomorrow we will meet at training ground eleven no later than eight in the morning, understood?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensie" the three responded.

"Good, see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Ploytoid: ok that was a pretty decent chapter, you know ok compared to my stories and...hey this is normally the part where you stop me.

*slumped over a bottle of Vodquila* man I don't even care any more, you do you.

Ploytoid: yikes, you okay buddy? *picks up the bottle and turns it over to reveal its empty*

Man I don't have a sponsor, I never had a sponsor. What the hell have I been doing here then? Huh? HUH?

Ploytoid: right I need to fix this, maybe if you all share some encouraging word to author here it...might help? Maybe? I don't know *ducks a theown bottle* ah hell now he's throwing things...IM GONNA NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!


	18. Unexpected heritage

Here is the anticipated eighteenth chapter of Book I Naruto the Guardian. So about my poll, the official winner and now Nqruto's new second Waifu is...NOBOD-*gets slapped by Zabuza* *gets sent flying back into a wall* *slouching in a wall*

Zabuza: Haku won by two or three votes, fair and square! If you don't announce her as the winner so help me Kami you will learn today why I'm called the Demon of the Mist.

*weakly* Haku won, she in folks, not until Shippuden. Discl...discla...dsiawl

Zabuza: oh I think I might have over done it slightly...ummm Author doesn't own any person or place or whatever in Naruto's world. HAKU GET IN HERE I THINK HE NEEDS HELP.

Haku: what did you do Zabuza-sama?

* * *

Chapter 18 - Unexpecred heritage

War was all around him, it consumed his entire field of vision, battle, bloodshed, and death was all around him. 'Where am I' he thought to himself. There was ninja everywhere, fighting strange white creatures. There were some ninja fighting other ninja but some of them looked like their skin was held by paper maché and their eyes had no white in them just black emptiness.

He had no idea where he was or how he got there, but Lee had just stumbled into the biggest battle of his life. But the strangest thing was nobody was attacking him. Hell, no fighters on either side were acknowledging his presence. He thought he recognized some people, like Tenten and Neji but they looked older.

A roar from somewhere else got his attention and he turned and saw some huge looking tree demon monster thing. It launched several spikes of wood at the fighting ninja. In fact, one was heading straight for an orange cloaked ninja! "NEJI!" Lee shouted as he saw the older form of his best friend jump in front of the Unaware Blonde before falling to the ground, impaled in several places.

He ran over, was that Naruto Uzumaki? He looked older but what was that orange chakra covering him? And now that he was closer, that Hyuga looked a lot like Neji's cousin.

"NEJI!"

Lee turned around, and saw...himself? It was an older looking Rock Lee that had run over. What was going on?

"Lee...Lee!"

Lee looked around someone was calling his name it sounded like Guy-sensei. "LEE!"

Lee's eyes snapped open to the small clearing his team had camped in for the night, Guy over him having shaken him awake, a concerned look on his face. Lee woke up in a cold sweat, and he was out of breath. "Lee, are you ok?" He could see the sun in the middle of the sky. It was afternoon, he had been asleep that long?

"What happened Guy-sensei?"

"We've been trying to wake up for hours Lee. You've been muttering to yourself the whole time and kept saying something about Neji?"

"Neji! Is he alright?" Lee shot up to his feet looking around.

"I'm right here Lee, and I'm fine." Neji frowned, this mission they were on was simple, take out some bandits making trouble for caravans moving through the area. His team had done this mission in his past and did it effortlessly. This hadn't happened before.

"Sorry about that Guy-sensei, I was having a horrible dream, we were all in some sort of huge fight and there were Ninja everywhere and these strange white creatures and a huge tree! I saw Neji die taking an attack aimed at a strange blonde-haired ninja. I think? But everyone looked older and it was weird."

Neji paled, Lee had just described the Fourth Ninja War. But how? He hadn't come back, had he? Neji knelt down and helped Lee get to his feet. "Sounds like a pretty intense dream Lee, but we have a mission to complete."

Lee nodded and turned "I am sorry for sleeping so late, go ahead to the bandits camp, I'll pack up and meet you there!"

A few days later

"Ah, another D-rank mission complete Kurenai, good job." Hiruzen smiled happily, things were looking up for him and Konoha, in the past two months since Naruto and his team graduated they had been doing at least three D-rank missions a day, on top of training. There were obvious improvements.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kurenai bowed, her team was rather unorthodox indeed. "What are the remaining missions for the day? I would like to do one more before sending my students home."

"Well, Kurenai I have a special mission for your team." He pulled out a scroll from under his desk, and Kurenai was quick to notice the official stamp of the Mizukage on it. "The Mizukage would like us to escort a bridge builder from Wave. She specifically asked for your team."

Naruto's voice crawled up his throat, they actually got it! Good, maybe this time around he could save Haku and Zabuza. "Really Hokage-sama?"

"Yes indeed, I have a ninja bringing him here now, you see a man by the name of Gato used the civil war of Kiri to get control of Wave's naval imports and exports, Wave's only source of income. It would seem he is hesitant to lose his wealth and status, according to the Mizukae he's hired his own band of thugs and mercenaries."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, shouldn't Kiri handle this mission?"

"The Mizukage is still busy with rebuilding Kiri and snuffing out any remaining Purist so she sent this mission our way after all the bridge being built is to connect the Island of Wave to the Land of Fire."

A commotion at the door caught everyone's attention "he can't go in there like that!"

"Sorry Hokage's orders."

"Ugh, why am I even here?"

The door opened and Naruto saw a drunk Tazuna stumble in. He took one look at the team and gagged. "This is the team you're assigning to protect my life Hokage-sama? The skinny blond looks like she'll topple over in the strong wind, and can the blue haired one even see me? Although the tall one looks nice enough."

Naruto sweatdropped as he felt the ire of the ladies rise. "Now Tazuna-san, I trust this team, and their sensei Kurenai is a very accomplished ninja."

Kurenai blushed at the praise but stood her ground "and I trust my team. We won't let any mere bandits beat us."

"Fine" he huffed slouching off of the shoulder of his escort "I'm leaving tomorrow"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Hiruzen spoke up "oh Kurenai, Mei said she was going to send a team to investigate Gato as well. That's all she can spare so your first objective into Wave should be to link up with them and work together."

"Right Hokage-sama."

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, he didn't know much about Kurenai and her fighting abilities, but he didn't think she'd be able to stand up to Zabuza. Hell, he didn't know if he could handle Haku with as strong as he was right now. But with this back up maybe they stood a chance.

"Alright you three, pack and prepare for tomorrow, we leave at Eight."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto and Hinata said goodbye to Ino, she was heading back to her shop and Naruto was walking Hinata back to her compound. "Naruto-Kun didn't you tell me that Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan in this mission?"

"Yeah, after he almost dies fighting off Zabuza Momoichi's apprentice, a guy named Haku. He has a gekke genkai that allows him to use Ice style ninjutsu. He was easily a chunin ranked fighter. I only beat him because I accessed Kurama's chakra at the time and caught him by surprise. The reinforcements from Kiri are new though."

"Will they be enough? Kurenai is a recently promoted Jonin, and from what you told me about Zabuza he's no joke."

Naruto shrugged "honestly I don't know. Back then Kakashi fought Zabuza head-on, which suited both of them fine. But in this case, Kurenai will want to trap him in a genjutsu and I never saw how he reacted to one, but if we find these shinobi from Kiri then it won't just be Kurenai versus Zabuza."

"Yeah I guess so, but still I have a bad feeling about this."

"Naruto-san, Hinata-sama."

Both turned to see Nejj walking up to them, a serious look on his face. "Hey Neji what's shaking?"

"I am sorry Naruto, but now is not the time for jokes, I have a serious matter I need to discuss with the both of you."

"Is everything alright Neji-niisan?"

Neji held up a hand and led the two to the compound, and through it to what was, they assumed his room. Which looked like every other branch clan member room save for a picture of Neji and his team. He closed the door and activated his Byakugan. "Good we have some privacy for now" he didn't turn his Byakugan off.

"Alright, Neji what happened?"

"While I was out on a mission with my team something strange happened. In the past, all we had to do was take out a bandit leader named Guz. We did that easily and his little band of misfits gave up after that."

Naruto folded his arms "I'm guessing something went different with Guz this time?"

Neji shook his head "not Guz, but Lee. The day we were meant to fight him, we couldn't wake Lee up. He was having some form of nightmare. When we finally managed to wake him, he described his nightmare as a large group of ninja fighting a larger group of white creatures, a giant demonic-looking tree and us but older."

Naruto paled "wait was he describing.."

"The Fourth war? Yes, he saw me die taking a blow for you Naruto."

"Wait, Neji-nii does he have his memories?"

"I don't believe so, after the battle with the bandits I asked him questions about missions we did leading up to the chunin exams and he didn't seem to know anything. I think it's safe to assume that this is the past Lee, but somehow he saw a vision of a future war."

Naruto grabbed his chin, what did that mean though? Was it bad? Or just a side effect of being brought back in time? "So what? Do you think Lee will continue having visions of the war?"

"I can't tell, I asked him when we got back to the Leaf if he had any more weird dreams but he said no."

"What I want to know, Naruto-Kun, has anybody else had visions too, or is Lee the first? Or will he be the only one?"

"Well we need to ask the rest of our class if they've had any strange dreams, but I think Team Ten is out right now." Naruto shook his head, too much to think about and not enough time to think. "We can investigate this later, right now Hina-chan and I need to focus on preparing for our mission to Wave tomorrow. Keep an eye on Lee, Kami only knows how this is going to affect him."

Neji nodded and grabbed a basket of clothes "you two be safe in Wave ok?"

He walked out of the door.

"What do you think of it all Naruto-Kun?"

"I think Hina-chan, that things just became a lot more complicated. But we can worry about it later, I need to pack." He leaned down to kiss Hinata on her forehead, but Hinata, with an out of nowhere burst of courage, stood up a little straighter, and Naruto met Hinata's lips. He didn't though, and Hinata blushed. That was the first time they actually kissed since the hospital.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "what you're my boyfriend, I'm allowed too."

He laughed "that's fine with me Hina-chan, kiss me as much as you want. Have a good night." He leaned in and kissed her again, and though he walked away with all the confidence and bravado he could muster, Naruto was having a hard time getting his heart to slow down, and his face from lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Jeez Kit, you'd think she invited you to her bedroom or something."

'Ah shut it you, I'm still new to this.'

"Yeah, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night. But going back a few steps, that news about Lee is definitely troubling. You should go talk to Kami as soon as you get home. Only she could guess what would happen if everybody started getting memories of the future."

'You're right, I thought about that. If people suddenly getting vision's like Lee there could be chaos.'

"All the more reason to figure out what's going so you can find a way to stop it."

Naruto nodded and sped off to his house, he had a goddess to talk to.

Hinata walked the maze of houses until she was back in front of hers. Nobody failed to notice the extra spring in her steps, nor the smile on her face that shows just a little bit brighter than normal. Things were finally looking up for her and her relationship with Naruto. She understood that he wasn't very public with his displays of affection because he was trying to protect her. But, to her, it didn't matter. She was a ninja now, considered an adult despite her young age.

"You seem to be in a good mood Hinata."

Hinata froze midstep, her father looming over her having come from out of nowhere. She slowly turned around "oh hello father, how are you?"

"I am fine Hinata, and might I say you are positively glowing right now."

Hinata looked away and blushed "thank you, father."

"I can only assume it's because of that boy of yours," Hiashi also turned his head away from Hinata. However, unlike her, who was smiling, she saw he was trying to hide the pain.

"Is everything alright Father?"

Hiashi sighed and grabbed Hinata's hands, to Hinata he looked sad. "Hinata comes with me for a minute there is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Ok?" She said confused, her father was acting awfully strange. "What's going on?"

Her confusion only furthered as Hiashi led her to his private chambers. He sat Hinata down on a couch on the side before pouring a glass of Sake. "You're an adult now Hinata, would you care to have a drink?"

He was offering her some? This just kept getting weirder and weirder, but she had never had sake before...and well she was curious to give it a try. She nodded "I would like to try a small bit Father."

"Very well" he poured her a shot glass worths of sake and handed it to her, smiling as her face contorted and gagged when she downed it. "Sake and alcohol aren't for everybody."

Hinata coughed into her hand, man that burned in her throat was deceptively hot. "Yes father, it is. If I may ask why am I here."

Hiashi sighed and went to his bookcase before pulling out a plain white binder, the only thing written on it was a single name. Hitoma. 'Kaachan?' The weirdness just reached its peak, this had never happened before. Hiashi had never opened up to her about her mother. He pulled a stool out and placed the binder in front of Hinata.

"I don't often talk about Hitoma-chan, maybe because I never fully healed after losing her. But after much thought it didn't seem right keeping this from you, here take a look."

Hinata flipped the binder open and gasped, inside where photos. Maybe twenty or thirty, but all of them had one thing in common, Hitoma was seen in all of them. Bluish hair with might pink eyes, an angled face, and thin lips. She was beautiful, Hinata felt her hands shaking, tears were starting to form.

The very first photo she saw? An exhausted looking Hitoma holding a baby girl, and on the bottom was written "Hinata Hyuga". Hiashi quietly wat beside Hinata, and stared at it as well. "Your mother was in labor for almost twenty hours before you were born. I'll never forget when she was finally able to hold you she smiled so brightly..." Hiashi put on a small smile himself "you reminded me of her when you came into the house."

Hinata was trembling "father, I am grateful for you showing me this, but what brought this on?"

"Right" Hiashi nodded to himself before walking over to his cup and downing all of the sake. "Might need another cup before this is over" he said quietly to himself before turning back to Hinata.

"Do you love Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Hinata was taken aback by the sudden question "it's obvious you care deeply for him, you almost died fighting for him. But do you truly love him? Or if you're not at that stage yet, can you see yourself loving him in the future?"

"Wha...I...Father!" She cried out indignantly, not at all prepared for this.

"I am serious Hinata, and I would like to preface this by saying, I don't mind you being in a relationship with him. I quite like the boy and how he's changed you, but one day in the future can you see yourself loving him."

Hinata took a deep breath and steeled herself if she was going to be his girlfriend in front of the village she would do so in front of her family as well. "Yes father, in fact, I think I already have strong feelings for Naruto, and I like to think he does for me as well."

Hiashi nodded "good, Hinata. Good, now for the next question" he paused and looked at his cup before taking a long swig from the bottle itself "even harder to answer, can you see yourself marrying him?"

Caught off guard again, Hinata answered quicker than last time. "I would like to father, one day, why are you asking me all of these questions all of a sudden?"

Hiashi sighed deeply before his shoulders slouched, "let me tell you a story Hinata, about your mother and me. I will say beforehand you will learn something that almost nobody knows, and of those who do only three people are allowed to talk about it. Me, the Hokage and Tsume Inuzuka."

"Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mom?"

"Yes Hinata, you see before she was Hitoma Hyuga, she was Hitoma Inuzuka." Hinata gasped, she had never learned that in her past "Hitoma was Tsume-san's older sister, which would make you and that Inuzuka in your class cousins. At the time we were deeply in love with each other. But we were both clan heirs at the time. One of us would have to leave our clan and join the others, and this may surprise you but I offered to join the Inuzuka clan."

Hinata gasped again "but that would have meant.."

"Yes, taking on the cage bird seal. And I didn't mind one bit, if I joined the Inuzuka clan then Hizashi would have been made clan leader. I wanted to do it that way because Hitoma-chan was a gentle spirit but still an Inuzuka. She was a capable ninja and an even stronger person. If she joined the Hyuga clan she would have been made a simple housewife, expected to take care of familial matters, and give me offspring. I didn't want that for her."

"I have a feeling something happened."

"Indeed, the clan elders were against the idea of me, the prestigious Hiashi joining what they considered a lesser clan. They said some things and insulted the Inuzuka clan. They were outraged and demanded an apology, it looked like a clan war was about to start. To quell any fighting Hitoma joined the Hyuga clan. For siding with what the Inuzuka clan considered to be an enemy, they branded her as a traitor and banished her from the clan, but let the matter drop."

"So I'm part Inuzuka?" Hinata was staring at her hands, she had never understood Akamaru before as Kiba did.

"Only by bloodline, the clan elders at the time created a special seal for Hitoma when she was pregnant with you, it would give you her genetics but would kill anything that belonged to the Inuzuka clan. I don't know how they created it, and I've stopped asking. But they made sure you were born as close to only being a Hyuga as they could, and..." Hiashi took another swig "it is what led to her death after the birth of Hanbi."

He took a deep breath and held out a hand to stop Hinata's many questions. "I tell you this so you can understand something Hinata. Naruto comes from the prestigious Uzumaki clan and is the son of Minato Namikaze. If you two were to get married it would be expected of him to keep his family name and for you to take them as well so the rebirth of both clans could begin."

"And if I did that I would have the cage bird seal put on me too."

"Exactly, now I won't claim to know or even understand the young boy, but I just don't see him letting that seal get placed without a fight. But I do see the side branch members siding with you and Naruto. What I mean to say is, unless Naruto takes on the Hyuga name, there could be an interclan war."

Hinata stared at Hiashi in shock, but she could understand where he was coming from. "It won't be a problem for a while though, but I want you to think about it. Whatever decision you make I will back it one hundred percent. And I am sorry for putting such a heavy burden on your shoulders so soon, but I want you to have as much time to think about it as possible."

Hiashi stood up and kissed the top of Hinata's head "you may keep the binder Hinata, it is yours."

Naruto yawned as he walked into his house, today's training had been rough. Kurenai was nothing at all like Kakashi, she worked them to the bone every day. Hell they had already learned how to water walk, now she mostly focused on training them to work as a scouting party. Ahich was easier said than done. Half the day was spent on conditioning and the other half survival strategies.

But he wasn't going to complain, in fact he very much enjoyed Kurenai's training, it was a far cry from Kakashi and his teamwork exercises.

"Ya know, I don't know whose idea it was to put marshmallows in cereal, but i hope they got a raise."

Naruto whipped around, throwing a kunai which flew and landed dead center into the chest of En-En, who was sitting at Naruto's table chowing down on a bowl of cereal. Seemingly unaffected by the kunai buried in his chest, En-En pointed his spoon at the end of the table where a bowl, his cereal and milk where.

"Care for some?"

Naruto, as calmly as he could walked over and grabbed his milk placing it back in the fridge. "Keep it out to long and it'll go bad." What was he doing, turning his back on the most dangerous being in existence?

"Actually" En-En said out of nowhere "it's the most dangerous being ever created."

"Wait, you can-?"

"Yes, yes" he waved his hand "Kami all mighty, how many times am I going to have to explain it, I can read minds."

"Right" Naruto said slowly "so why are you here?"

"Well I noticed you met my brother Obaron, and that he gave you a spirit sigil to talk to Kami" it unerved Naruto how nonchallant he said it.

"So I take it then you've already killed Obaron then?"

"Eh" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Its really hard to kill an angle while they're in a human host, because at any point they can just up and leave. I don't know where he is now, but he's not around."

Naruto sat down at the table "that still doesn't answer my first question though, why are you here?"

"Right, right... you talked to Kami, and it's simply been ages since we last spoke. I'm curious as to what she had to say about me."

"I'll answer that if you answer a question of my own."

"Technically kid I've already answered two of your questions. But for the sake of conversation, I'll humor you, ask away" he finished by nonchallantly picking at his ear.(His mask only covers the front part of his face. Kinda stupid if you ask me.)

"Hey who are you calling stupid?" Naruto stared at En-En's random outburst, he looked back at Naruto "sorry about that, had to remind someone of their place in the pecking order."

"Ok...? Anyways, the civil war in Kiri, what happened?"

"Which part? What Jezebel and Alistair did to disrupt it, what I did to disrupt it? Or why it came to a sudden abrupt end?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Well for the most part I didn't have a hand in it, except at the end but that really doesn't matter because my little bit of fun was ruined by Jezebel, who sided with rebels after her memory got locked away for about a...week I want to say? I ended up unlocking them but she still sided witht he rebels. Real confusin if you ask me."

"And Alistair? What about him?"

"Ahh he didn't do anything important. Now on to my question, what did Kami tell you? Did she talk about me?"

"Yeah" Naruto grabbed an apple off fruit bowl in the middle of the table "she told me how you were an angle she created, that you betrayed her and stole her power, led humans at the time in a war against her"

En-En started laughing, as in grabbing his sides maniacal laughter. "I betrayed her? I BETRAYED HER?! HAHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNIES SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD." Wiping one of the eye holes of hisbmask, like he would an actual tear En-En sat up straight. "No Naruto you have it all wrong, I didn't betray her, well I did in a way but she betrayed me and all of my brothers first, I was the only one who wasn't going to have it."

"What do you mean she betrayed you?"

"Kami did something, to all angles, that nobody liked. But because she's our mother no one bothered going agaisnt her, telling her how unfair it is. I was the only one. Because of that she had one of my brothers try and stop me." En-En went quiet as he seemed to be staring at the table, it was hard to tell with his mask. "I had to kill him."

"Not to sound rude, but you don't seem to mind kling people."

En-En chuckled "now sure, but back then it was the first time I ever killed someone."

"Kami said after you stole her power you left. Where did you go?"

"Oh here and there. Places she couldn't go. There are entire universes out there with their own unique places and people and abilities. I traveled through some of them and learned their ways. Not that that's supposed to mean something to you kid, but Kami knows everywhere I went. Next question, do you know who you are?"

"Who I am?" That confused Naruto "what is that supposed to mean? I'm me."

En-En sighed before standing up, he slowly pulled the kunai out and walked up to Naruto, who got in a defensive stance. He held the kunai out towards Naruto and shook his head "my mother is keeping secrets from you Naruto. And I mean that but if she hasn't told you yet then who am I to spoil the fun? Oh by the way" he tossed some money on the table "for the food."

"What do you mean?" But in the literal blink of an eye En-En was gone, the kunai he was holding clattering to the ground. What did he mean by that? "Hey! EN-En come back!" But he got no response, Naruto decided the best thing to do was talk to Kami. Maybe if he confronted her about it she would tell him.

So gathering his thoughts he sat down in a meditative stance before pushing chakra into his spirit sigil. This time he didn't keep his eyes closed and watched as his soul left his body and flew up and towards the sky. He was slightly alarmed by the high rate of speed, but he survived once. Again he found himself in the same spot as last time was alone for a few seconds before Kami materialized out of then air.

She smiled a bright smile "ah hello there dear child, what can I do for you?"

"well I just got visited by En-En."

Kami's smile immediately turned into a frown. "are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Nah I'm fine but he did say you were keeping things from me."

"What does that mean Naruto-Kun?" And so Naruto spent the next five or ten minutes explaining to Kami what transpired with En-En "I will admit there are a few things about En-En I did not inform you of. Those things are not important to your mission Naruto, which has not changed. How are things coming?"

Naruto sighed at the obvious change in topics, but he was talking to freakin Kami, what was he supposed to do? "Well in the eight months since returning, the only big thing I've taken is the stone tablet from the Uchiha compound. I really can't do much until I get stronger and the Akatsuki becomes a problem."

"And have you come up with a definitive course of action?"

"well" he said crossing his arms "the only plan I have right now is to kill Black Zetsu. Once he's dead there will be no one left to revive Kaguya. The only downside is I don't know where Black zetus going to be until the war, unless you want to tell me Kami-sama?"

"That is a simple matter Naruto-Kun, give me one moment." Kami lowered her head and closed her eyes in concentration for just a second before looking back up. "He is in Ami at the moment with Obito and Pain."

Naruto bit his lip, thinking. "Ok, ok. Can't do anything for now. Would you mind doing that later when I'm strong enough to face them?"

Kami nodded "of course my child, if it is in my power to assist you and your mission then please do not hesitate to ask."

"Right, thank you Kami-sama, I have another question to ask."

"Then ask away Naruto-Kun."

"My friend, Lee, told Neji he had a dream about the Fourth Shinobi War. Has he been sent back from the future as well?"

Kami's shoulders dropped "ah I see, how to explain this to someone whose never heard of Quantum Mechanics...the best way I can explain like this." She reached out her hand and made to lines of orange energy "these are two timelines, you are from this one" a small chibi like Naruto head popped on one.

"When I sent you back in time you moved from that timeline to this one" the Naruto head hopped over to the other line "because I sent you back, and therefore you changed the future, your original timeline should have erased itself, but I preserved it in case of emergencies, like the one with Hinata. However I do not Lord over time, I am not its master. Since I stopped it itself it has tried to merge with the alternate timeline."

Naruto was lost "I'm sorry, what do you mean by merge? And what exactly does erase mean?"

"Simply put Naruto-Kun, there can be only one timeline, the old one has to go so it is becoming one timeline. There shouldn't be any major effects, but what happened with Lee. I have been trying to make the merge happen as seamless as possible, but some accidents seep through the crack." That didn't help Naruto at all. He was so lost and confused, making Kami sigh in frustration, or as close as she could get. "I can't explain this to you right now Naruto-Kun, it is far to complex to understand. Basically do not worry about it, there may be other instances where people have visions of time no longer, but they will be few and far in between, and won't affect your mission."

Naruto nodded "thanks I guess?"

"No problem Naruto-Kun, stay safe on your trip to Wave." She made a motion with her hand and Naruto disappeared, and so to did Kami.

Naruto opened his eyes, more annoyed than anything else. He had wanted to talk to Kami about En-En, not give her a report. He had a strange feeling there was something about En-En she didn't want him to know. And, looking around, He couldn't see En-En or feel his presence, so he couldn't ask him. And all that stuff about timelines merging and erasing was just one giant headache he didn't feel like having.

He went over to his fridge to make himself a snack, after all, he couldn't do any deep thinking on an empty stomach. "Ah hell, that bastard used the rest of my milk. That would explain the three hundred ryu he left and did he...son of a bitch took my ribs!" Naruto growled, so not only did this strange man come into his house he also took Naruto's food. How the hell was three hundred ryu going to buy an entire rack of ribs?

Naruto closed his fridge with a heavy breath, he would need to go grocery shopping. Well right now he had to get supplies for his mission to Wave. Proper camping gear and rations were at the top of the list. Now the question was, where could he go without ruining Gamma-chan? He pulled put said frog wallet, it was stuffed at the moment.

But he was saving up so he could do something big for Hinata's birthday. Well, it was the middle of May and her birthday was in December. He had time. He could go to Tenten's shop, but if she wasn't there then he'd be overcharged for sure. Not that her dad had anything against him, but he didn't want to be targeted by the Leaf for being a "demon supporter."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Someone was at his door, peeping through the hole he was quick to open it. "Hey, Sasuke what's up?" The Raven haired kid quickly walked in, sometime during his conversation with Kami it had started raining lightly.

"I came to drop these off." He placed a scroll on Naruto's coffee table in the living room. ""It's got what few wind techniques my family bothered writing down. As well as the beginning katas for the Uchiha sword style. Now hold up your end of the bargain."

"Right" Naruto sweatdropped, so much for small talk. "This way" he lead Sasuke to Minato's personal study...well now it was his(Naruto's) personal study. "My father didn't have much in the way of Fire style ninjutsu, but he did have a bunch on Lightning style."

"How do you know my secondary typing is lightning?"

Naruto froze for just a split second. 'Shit didn't mean to let it slip out like that.'

"Um your fangirls like to talk...?" Naruto said, but Sasuke could hear the cringe in his voice.

"Hnn...fine, and I was wondering, would you show me the flying Raijin? I don't want to copy it or anything, but would like to see it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke before grinning, "fine Sasuke, I'll let you see my dad's notes on the flying Raijin technique, in return you've got to do me a favor."

Sauske didn't like Naruto's grin "what kind of favor Naruto?"

"Oh just a little shopping is all, you don't have to buy anything. Just come with me."

Sasuke was silent before he nodded "that's alright with me, but why do you want me to go with you?

Naruto shrugged "if I go by myself I'll be overcharged for anything I buy. But if you come with me then no one will try that with the legendary last Uchiha." He finished by giving Sasuke a shallow bow, which honestly annoyed him more than anything else.

"Ok Naruto let me so those notes first" he(Naruto) flipped open Minato's journal and spun it around so Sasuke could see it. Of course Sasuke had no idea what he was reading.

"So Sasuke, a question for you, of all the things you could have asked for, why this?"

"Simple Naruto, I want to use this jutsu in the future and figured I could use this to fight Itachi in the future."

"How bold of you Sasuke to assume I'll just hand over my father's strongest technique."

"I don't mind trading over Uchiha techniques of equal value."

Naruto couldn't help the snort that came out of him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but do the Uchiha even have something as strong as the Flying Raijin?"

"Later I'll show you the vaults and I'll let you decide that for yourself Naruto."

"Fair enough but" Naruto took the journal and closed it "you've seen as much as I'm willing to show you, so on to that shopping trip."

* * *

A couple minutes later

Haku: Zabuza-sama you knocked him unconscious!

Zabuza: ok and? Why are you making such a big deal out of this? He'll live.

Haku: and whose supposed to do the end authors note? Neither of us know what big surprise he planned to tell the audience about the next chapter!

Zabuza: what do you mean? What big surprise?

Haku: he was going to hint and tease about some big confrontation between you and his team!

Zabuza: that seems auspicious for someone who doesn't know.

Haku: right...i need to go check on Author-sama.


	19. Unlikely Allies and Unknown Assailants

Hey all im back with another episode of Naruto the Guardian , sorry for the long upload but i new job leaves me with little time to write so I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded buuuuttt enjoy this one and tell me what yat think, Zabuza you know what to do.

Zabuza: hmph, fine Author doesn't own any person place or thing or event from Naruto all rights belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 19- Unlikely Allies and Unknown Assailants

"Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors"!

"Sasuke!"

Haku looked on in confusion what was going on? She was standing on some kind of bridge and she saw...herself? And she was fighting, but who? Some blond and black haired kid from the looks of it. She was winning apparently. Looking around she could also see Zabuza fighting some silver-haired jonin. But why are they fighting Leaf ninja, to begin with?

She watched as the blond covered himself in some orange chakra and easily broke through what she considered her strongest technique. 'But how? He was getting his ass handed to him just a minute ago.

Then her mask came off and the boy looked at her in surprise, "Haku?" He asked. But how did he know her name?

"H-hey Naruto-Kun." The wounded Haku replied.

"I know him?" She then watched as this other version of herself told Naruto about her past, but why? The sound of lightning crackling caught everyone's attention. Haku watched in horror as the Silver-haired ninja ran at Zabuza, intending to kill him only for the other Haku to jump in front of the attack and just before the lighting covered hand pierced her chest...

"HAKU" she snapped her eyes open, she was sweating and breathing hard. The form of Zabuza, very much alive and unharmed, lumbering over her. He had been shaking her.

'It was only a dream?' Haku looked at her hands, 'but it felt so real!'

"You good Haku? I taught you better than to sleep in." He sounded strict and stern, but she could hear a small bit of concern in his voice.

Haku quickly got to her feet "yes Zabuza-sama, I am sorry it won't happen again."

"It's fine" he responded in a gruff voice "come on, we have to find that bridge builder."

* * *

Now as our camera pans into view we can see the new Team Eight walking down an old dirt road. Many travel and travelers forging a clear path forward. The team is in a diamond formation, with Kurenai in the front, Hinata and Ino were on either side of Tazuna and Naruto was in the back. Naruto was obviously nervous, glancing every which way looking for a puddle.

Like last time it hadn't rained in a couple of weeks, and he expected Kurenai to be able to tell such an obvious genjutsu. But as of now, he had yet to see a puddle, and they had passed Gozu and Mezu's ambush spot miles ago. But his constant state of looking out had drawn the attention of Kurenai, who said over her shoulder "everything alright there Naruto?"

"Umm yeah Kurenai-sensei, it's just..." he paused for a second trying to figure out a way to tell them to be on the lookout for two ninjas without raising awareness to the fact he knew enemies were most likely around them.

"Go ahead Naruto, I believe there are no stupid questions one can ask."

"Right, didn't Tazuna-san ask for protection from this Gato guy because he might have hired thugs?"

"Your right I did boy, Gato has some serious money and no end to the line of idiots willing to take it."

"Ahh I understand, everybody hold" she turned to look at Hinata "Hinata would you be a dear and activate your Byakugan and see if anybody is following us? I wasn't going to worry about it until we crossed into Wave, but if it will help calm your nerves Naruto then let's go ahead."

Hinata's Byakugan! That would be perfect, it would see through any genjutsu easy. But he gave Kurenai a sour look for her comment about him being scared. While Hinata weaved her hand signs Naruto shrugged "hey I'm not scared of some random idiot, I just don't wanna be caught by surprise."

Before Kurenai could respond Hinata finished her hand signs "Byakugan!"

Tazuna took a step back in surprise as the veins around Hinata's eyes became more pronounced "what in Kami's name?"

Hinata was silent for a few minutes before her Byakugan deactivated and she took a breath "I didn't see anything within sixty meters Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiled "good, I didn't expect there to be any trouble so soon. But you can never be too careful, let's continue marching on then."

While he was happy the demon brothers were nowhere to be seen, that same fact brought many levels of discomfort to Naruto. Where were they? What changed to make them switch up their tactics? Something wasn't right here, and he had a bad feeling. 'Hey Kurama, any advice?'

"Stop looking for trouble where there is none kit. Hinata didn't see anything and if the Demon Brothers are going to ambush you, you'll know what to look for. Same for when Zabuza will try."

'Yeah I guess you're right, thanks Kurama, it's just, without Gozu and Mezu attacking Kurenai won't know Gato's hired missing ninja and then she won't ask for reinforcements from Konoha.'

"Guess you'll just have to pray to Kami that whoever Mei sends will be helpful enough."

Naruto sighed quietly, Kurama was right but he didn't like it. Either way, the ninja plus Tazuna continued traveling until the sun started setting which was when Kurenai decided it was time to set up camp. "Alright, you guys we will stop here for the night. Hinata" she turned around and tossed her a flask "we passed a stream a ways back, remember where it is?"

Hinata nodded "yes Kurenai-sensei."

"Good take Naruto and Ino's water tins and fill them up with some fresh water, please. Naruto, go with her and use your shadow clone jutsu to pick up some firewood for the night."

"You got it Kurenai-sensei!"

"And Ino" she looked over to the platinum blond who had sunk to the ground "we are going to set up camp while they're gone." Ino moaned as she got up and started setting up her tent. Her feet were killing her, they had been walking all day. Kurenai smiled and went over to help her. "We'll do some endurance training Ino, then this little walk we did will be a breeze."

"Ok Kurenai-sensei."

"So Ino, how's your training with Anko?" She was quick to notice Ino's skin pale considerably which was surprising for how exhausted she looked.

"Um...fine Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, was Ino blushing? "What do you mean just fine Ino?"

"Going great really-"

"Inooo.."

Suddenly Ino's eyes widened and she seemed to be looking at something in the distance "first rule of Anko's training-

"-don't talk about Anko's training" Kurenai finished with a sigh, maybe taking Ino to her best friend hadn't been such a good idea. "Fine, don't tell me about her training, but can you tell me what she's taught you?"

Ino shook her head coming back into focus "right, she's teaching me about regional plants that can be field made into basic poisons and remedies."

"Really? Here, stop with the tent for a second" Kurenai stood up and helped Ino to her feet "look around and see if you find anything you know and impress me."

Ino looked around before standing in front of Tazuna who had sat down on a log "can I help you girly?"

"Excuse me Tazuna-san" she kneeled down and picked up a small flower, it was round at the bottom and stretched up for maybe three inches and was purple that faded into white at the tips. "This is Memosa herbanas. We can boil this in water and make a sleep remedy, or mix it with some dark shade" she walked over and plucked a violet shaded flower "and make a semi-strong neurotoxin."

Kurenai whistled, Anko could be one hell of a teacher if she wanted to be. "Not bad Ino, I'll make a fire and you can show me that toxin."

With Naruto and Hinata

"So Naruto, tell me about Zabuza and Haku, you never talked about them much."

Naruto sighed and sat down on a fallen log, clones around him collecting firewood. "Zabuza was one of the deadly swordsmen of the Mist so it took everything Kakashi had to tale him down, especially since Haku came up with a strategy to overcome Kakashi's Sharingan."

"She sounds smart."

"He" Naruto clarified "and yes he was smart. Haku seemed like a genius with a tragic past, somewhat similar to mine. He grew up in Kiri during the civil war, and with a bloodline limit he was treated like less than dirt." Hinata gasped "yeah I understood his pain. Zabuza found him and trained him, and now Haku thinks he owes Zabuza his life."

"And what of Zabuza? Does he think that?"

"I don't think so, I believe Zabuza sees Haku like family, but Haku thinks he's a tool only good to be used and tossed aside when his usefulness ends."

"That's terrible Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked away, it was a sad but true fact. "Yeah, it is Hina-chan. I hope this time I can save both of them."

Hinata laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder, she could understand why Naruto felt bad for this Haku person, they had a lot in common. "So this time we save him ok?"

Naruto nodded "hopefully I can convince Zabuza that Gato wants to betray him. Maybe that'll convince him of the truth-"

"AHHHHHHH"

a shrill scream pierced the air drawing the two's attention immediately, they recognized the sound of Ino's voice and without saying a word shot off towards their camp, Naruto taking the lead, was Zabuza attacking now? Shit!

When they got there they saw the limp, but breathing, blond and saw Kurenai being held by her neck, a small line of red running down her chin. Her attacker that was holding her however was a complete stranger. It was a man standing around five and a half feet with shaggy brown hair, he was wearing a coat similar to Kiba's however there was fur also around the shoulder area, there seemed to be some kind of Doberman like a dog behind him, growling at Kurenai and Naruto could barley see some form of red markings on his face.

The attacker was some kind of Inuzuka? The dog suddenly stopped and turned towards Naruto and Hinata and starter barking. The stranger said in a gruff voice "yeah I know, I smelled them coming" his eyes flicked over to the two "of course there are two more, a jonin and a genin squad protecting you old man? With the kind of money, Gato has you thought he would hire only bandits?" Tazuna was on his ass shaking, to scared to say anything.

Naruto pulled out his sword and Hinata got in her jyuken stance "a sword wielder huh? That's rare for Konoha, and a Hyuga so things did get a little more interesting after all." He dropped Kurenai, who started coughing "oy Kasamaru watch this bitch, if she starts weaving any hand signs bite her." The man turned towards the two and cracked his neck. "So who's first?"

Hinata charged ahead of Naruto, thrusting forward a palm strike. The Inuzuka stepped back dodging Hinata's first attack, deflecting her next two and stepped behind Hinata with a dash before pushing her, making her stumble forward as her momentum carried her. He didn't have a second to rest as he was dodging sword attacks from three different blondes.

His fingernails sharpened into claws in rapid succession two swings took out both of Naruto's clones and a third uppercut the real one. Upon seeing the smoke he smirked, "shadow clones huh? You really are an interesting one blondy."

Naruto huffed before getting into a defensive stance. This wasn't good, who was this man? What was he doing here instead of Zabuza? Suddenly the man started sniffing the air before ducking as a large butcher knife of a blade came flying through the air, chopping halfway through the tree, standing on top of it was none other than the bloody demon himself.

The man snarled backing up, "I know who you are and fighting you while dealing with the pipsqueaks would be annoying." He threw down a smoke bomb and vanished, his dog running away as well. Zabuza just scoffed, jumping down and pulling his blade from the tree, turning to the still-recovering Kurenai.

'Shit this is bad, we are in no way prepared to face him! Kurama can you give me some chakra I gonna need a boost?'

**"I can give you a tails worth kit, the seal won't allow me to give you any more chakra without you manually pulling on it."**

'And if I do that?'

**"Three tails anymore would burn your chakra coils too much for me to heal, but regardless you'd go berserk for sure. You just can't handle that much of my chakra Kit, I'm sorry."**

'Don't worry about it Kurama, I'll take a tails worth.'

Naruto took a breath before charging Zabuza, orange chakra swirling out of his stomach "Hinata cover me!" His voice dropped three octaves, but Hinata didn't question it. She reached into her pouch and started pelting away at Zabuza. He easily deflected them with the wider side of his blade but had to step to the side as Naruto lunged past him.

He grabbed Naruto's leg and in one fluid motion threw him to the side, but Naruto was quick to rebound off a tree, only to be met by Zabuza with a sturdy kick to the face. "Calm down brat I'm not your enemy. I was sent by Mei to assist you and 'handle' Gato."

Naruto visible flinched in surprise, Zabuza was their reinforcements? Kurenai stood up still coughing "he's right, look at his headband Naruto. Though I am surprised the Legendary Zabuza Momoichi is no longer a missing-nin?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zabuza shrugged "the only reason I was a missing-nin in the first place was that I failed to assassinate Yagura. Now that he's no longer in power there was really no reason to be a missing ninja. At least that's what the new Mizukage thinks." Zabuza looked over his shoulder and shouted "Haku, you can come out now, these are the Leaf ninja Mei told us about."

From the bushes appeared Haku, wearing his mask "this is Haku, he's my student."

Kurenai whistled "you look like a hunter in you know that?"

"That was the original purpose Leaf-san."

"Oh right that reminds me, I am Kurenai Yuhi and this is my team, the blond girl is Ino and these two are Hinata and Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, hey kid" he looked at Naruto "what was that technique you used with the orange chakra? The way it felt was intense, is a gekke Genkai?"

Naruto faked a smile and said, "yeah it's a family bloodline thing sorry." He scratched the back of his head for added effect, the chakra fading away.

"Regardless you two charged me without hesitation, that takes guts. But your sword work requires more skill gaki."

Naruto sweat dropped, was he really about to get sword advice from Zabuza? Well, he was one of the Seven Deadly Swordsmen but at the same time he was known as Zabuza from the BLOODY Mist, might not be the kindest teacher. Naruto simply replied with "sorry I'm mostly self-taught, I don't have a proper teacher."

"So Zabuza I have a question" Kurenai stated, kneeling beside Ino checking her pulse "what exactly is your mission here?"

"I'll let Haku explain it to you, I'm going back to the camp to pack it up and bring it here, got it?"

Haku said nothing, his mask simply staring at the blond kid with the sword. That was the same blond from her dream, but how? She had never met him before..had she? And this time he had a sword, she didn't remember seeing that. "I'm sorry but have I seen you before Naruto-san?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, "um no, I don't think so? Unless you've been to the Leaf before and saw me there."

"No sorry, it's just.."

"You good Haku? Ever since that weird dream of yours, you've been out of it."

"I am fine Zabuza-sama, please go to the camp, I will explain our mission to Kurenai-san." He bowed and Naruto stared at him. Did he have a vision of the other timeline-like Lee? As Zabuza left Haku stood straight "right, Kurenai-san. Our mission is to get Gato to relinquish his power and hold over him."

"Gato's not that kind of man, he's a tyrant who relishes in the suffering of others."

"Yes, which is why Mei gave us the secondary objective of killing Gato should he not comply."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes "kill him? Why not take him back to Kiri?"

"Gato has the money, influence, and connections to make life very difficult for Kiri, even in prison. We have no way of knowing who he has on his payroll. Which is why our first objective is to find that out, and see how likely it is someone can replace him should something happen to him."

"So this is an assassination mission then, I had thought the new Mizukage was going to be different." Naruto stared at Kurenai, where was this boldness come from? Insulting the Mizukage in front of one of her ninja? And their only back up against that mysterious Inuzuka? What the hell?

But Haku only nodded "I had thought so too Kurenai-san, but please respect the fact we are not Leaf ninja and follow a different code than you do. It is no longer the bloody Mist it used to be, but we will defend it against any threat no matter what we have to do."

Naruto was confused, why did Kurenai have a problem with killing Gato? She was THE Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, her whole shtick was killing people while they were busy dealing with her Illusions. New timeline new Kurenai maybe? Like what had happened with Ino?

Kurenai shrugged "I guess, I can't really tell you what to do, but anyways thanks for the assist, I need to talk to my student real quick." Kurenai placed a blanket. Under Ino, so she wasn't out cold on the ground and then dragged Naruto out of earshot of Haku. "What was that? I was told you weren't able to call upon the Ninetail's chakra by yourself?"

Naruto looked away, but he opted to tell her a partial truth "I can't, but I can ask the Ninetail's to give it to me, and in dire situations, he will, and I figured going against the Demon of the Bloody Mist I might need the power boost."

Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose "alright it's fine as long as the ninetails can't take over I guess. Speaking of Zabuza though, how did you know him? Genin and civilians aren't allowed to get Bingo Books."

Naruto stopped for a second "I have an old one I found back at my house. I memorized as many people in it as I could."

"That's fine Naruto, but you know I'm going to have to report that to the Hokage right?"

"I expect nothing less Kurenai-sensei, I have a question do you know who that Inuzuka was?"

Kurenai put a finger to her chin "well when Tsume-san rose to be clan leader of the Inzuka clan I remember several of the male members having a problem with it, and left the village altogether. So probably one of them, but I've never personally seen him before. He snuck upon us, I and he started to fight and Ino passed out of fright."

"Will she be ok?"

"Physically she's fine but she's gonna wake up scared and confused so we better prepare for that, plus when she wakes up we as a team is going to have to talk."

* * *

An hour later

Ino sat up rubbing her head, why did it hurt? Oh, right she remembers she fell. But why did she fall? Oh, the man...she gasped and started looking around and saw her team as well as two people she didn't recognize sitting around a fire. "Ah Ino your awake come over here" Ino walked over and sat next to Kurenai "these are Zabuza and Haku, they were sent by the Mizukage." Ino waved and Haku bowed, but she didn't get a response from Zabuza who was to busy munching on some jerky. She had to admit the sharp teeth were a little scary, the same with the giant sword on his back.

"So what are you going to do," the scary man asked.

She looked at Kurenai confused, and she was quick to answer the question "we were only told that Gato had hired bandits and mercenaries, not trained ninja. That brings this mission at the very least to a B rank, which Wave did not pay for, and what I believe you're not ready for. But I know how Naruto and Hinata feel about the problem so I decided to wait until you woke up to make a decision."

"How Naruto and Hinata feel?"

Naruto jumped in "the people of Wave are suffering because of Gato and they need help. They can't get rid of Gato because they're scared of him. Hinata and I want to help and with Zabuza and his apprentice here we can." Hinata nodded but said nothing biting into her own jerky, but looking resolved.

"Besides," the masked man said in a soft voice "your sensei was telling me about your training in poison. Wave has few doctors in it and with help from you and me, we may be able to help some people. And I would be happy to teach you somethings."

"So basically Kurenai-sensei we stay or we leave?"

Kurenai nodded "yes that's the gist of it."

"Is there any way we could call for back up?"

Tazuna spoke for the first time "unfortunately young lady no, if word of this gets back to the Leaf than this mission officially becomes a B rank mission, and the people of Wave is too poor to afford such a mission."

"If you don't want to risk your students Kurenai," Zabuza said in between bites "Haku and I can protect the bridge builder while doing our own investigation."

Kurenai shook her head "it's not the Leaf's way to leave when people are in trouble. Naruto and Hinata already know what they want" she turned back to Ino "but it's not fair to ask you to put yourself in danger just because they want to, which is why I'm giving you the choice Ino, what do you want to do?"

Ino looked down and grabbed the edge of her skirt. Honestly, just the thought of that man was enough to make her shake, but seeing the resolved look on Naruto's face and Hinata's as well...she hardened herself. She was a kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "I choose to stay Kurenai-sensei. Maybe with my herbal knowledge, I learned from Anko-sensei I can doctor some people."

Kurenai smirked, the girl had more iron in her than she thought "well there's your answer Zabuza. Tazuna we meet your boatman in the morning so get some rest. I assume you and your apprentice can water walk the distance?"

Zabuza made a gruff noise of affirmation, and Ino asked "water walk Kurenai-sensei?"

"It's a technique were you use chakra to anchor yourself to water and by doing so your ability to walk on it without falling in, its a good chakra control exercise, but before I teach you that I'm going to teach you to tree walking wich is the same technique in principle but easier to accomplish."

"If it helps Kurenai-sensei, Hinata knows how to tree walk and she taught me."

Kurenai nodded "ok, have you two mastered water walking?"

"I can, but Naruto's is still shakey" Hinata giggled at Naruto's exaggerated sigh, even with shadow clones helping his chakra control was still shoddy.

"Well, Ino" Kurenai stretched her arms over her head "looks like Hinata and Naruto are ahead of the learning curb, so you and I are going to work on getting you caught up."

"Um.." Ino raised a finger "not that I mind but how much work are we talking about?"

Kurenai's evil chuckle did not fill her with confidence, she pulled out a kunai and threw it to the top of a nearby tree "when you reach that by walking up the tree then we've done enough work." She lead Ino over to the tree and started leading her through the same process did Kakashi did with team seven.

'Or well the OLD team seven, I guess.' Keeping track of what is vs. What was, was going to be difficult.

Hinata giggled "I remember Kurnai doing it with Shino and Kiba and me, it seems so weird to be watching it from the outside."

"Let me guess you got it first and Kiba last right? Tell me how many times he hit his face running up?"

She hit Naruto's arm playfully "stop it you." She glanced over to Zabuza and Haku who were off doing their own thing, mainly setting up their tents for the night. "That Haku guy thinks he knows you. Do you believe he had a vision like Lee?"

"Hard to say, not like I can straight up ask him without sounding like some mad man. Besides any vision he might have had would have been of him fighting Sasuke and Me. Or the meeting we had when I passed out in the forest and he found me looking to pick herbs after Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei's first battle."

"Speaking of the future, did Kami ever explain the dreams?"

Naruto sighed "from what I understand of what she told me because I was sent back in time, an alternate timeline has been created, and time itself is trying to merge this timeline and the old one together 'cus there's not meant to be more than one. She's keeping the merge from absolutely wrecking the world, and there's residual time energy seeping past her. Thus giving these people of the past a glimpse at a time that won't exist more much longer."

"Wow Naruto, impressive. You're not as dumb as you act sometimes, that sounded halfway smart."

Naruto lightly pushed her arm and laughed "hey now, I only had Kurama explain it to me seven times."

**"Twelve times kit, and on the twelfth one I had to make it so easy a baby could explain."**

Hinata looked down a little sad "so I guess that means there won't be anyone else getting their future memories back then? Just you, me, and Neji?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "probably if the future ceases to exist then I can't see her pulling anyone from if like she did for-"

"AHHHH" *Thump*

All four ninja turned to see Ino on her back and Kurenai standing over her "ah so close Ino, just another hour maybe two and you'll be a pro."

Ino rubbed her butt and got up groaning "ugh, I'm going to be soar tomorrow"

Naruto walked up "here Ino, try this" he set his foot flat against the tree when he felt his foot stick he placed his other foot "take it slow, one step at a time. It's how I finally managed it."

"Impressive Naruto, Hinata makes a pretty good teacher, go ahead and try it Ino."

Ino hesitantly placed a foot on the tree and then her other one. She slowly walked upwards, making jt halfway up the tree before her foot slipped and she fell. "Ahhh...huh?" She looked confused until she saw she had landed in Naruto's arms. He had caught her, she blushed and looked away "thanks Naruto" she mumbled.

He helped her to her feet "not a problem Ino."

He walked back over to Hinata who had a raised eyebrow "look at you being a hero in shiny armor. Careful she might fall for you was a blush even I would be proud of."

"Ha very funny Hinata" he leaned over and kissed her forehead "but you know I've got my eyes on you and you alone."

Hinata huffed "you better buster. I don't want any female on two legs thinking they can get in your pants once your heritage is made public.'

"I hate to break up your moment but" the two turned and saw Zabuza standing over them, his sword perched across his shoulder, the two rolled in opposite directions when Zabuza brought his blade down, smashing the log Hinata was sitting on in two.

"Haku" he called out over his shoulder "take the girl, I'm gonna test the gaki's sword work." Haku nodded throwing a barrage of senbon at Hinata forcing her to abandon her charge of Zabuza and jump away. Zabuza picked up Naruto's sword, which had been leaning against the log he broke and tossed it over to Naruto, who had recovered from his roll.

He caught it and drew it out of its sheath in one swift motion, getting in his father's uncompleted stance. He had both feet placed shoulder length apart, leaning on his back foot slightly, his left hand was stretch out in front of him and his sword was raised to be even with his head flat side facing the ground.

"Oh?" Zabuza said amused "that's an aggressive looking stance and one I haven't seen yet. You cook that yourself gaki?"

"Actually my father came up with it, but he never had time to complete it, but here's a surprise for you, shadow clone jutsu!" Two clones popped out into existence beside Naruto, all in the same stance.

"Shadow clones" Zabzua whistled "impressive gaki. Not bad at all, now let's see if the advantage of numbers helps you at all."

The three clones went straight for Zabuza, one leaping in the air bringing the blade down, the second lunging forward with a jab and the third one slid when it got close enough bringing his blade up, they all shouted in unison "Uzumaki First Style: Dragon Stance- Triple Sickle Slash!"

The three blades met Zazbuza at the same time, slicing right through him, making his body slosh down in a puddle of water. The three clones regrouped and stood back to back looking for the real Zabuza. From all around Zabuza's voice echoed "wow kid, nice technique, a little faster, and your attack might not be as predictable. Next time, my water clone won't let you hit it so easily."

* * *

Hinata flipped away, using the tree behind her as leverage as senbon embedded themselves into its bark. Seriously how many senbon did this guy have? He was fast, and his arsenal of throwing weapons and ice jutsu meant Hinata was having a hard time getting close to him. She pressed her back against another tree and flinched as a hail of ice senbon flew by her. His aim was nothing to scoff at either.

If only she could get close to him, Haku didn't seem like a good close-quarters fighter. She rolled out of her cover throwing three shurikens, colliding with more senton, and started running at Haku. Well, it was only a few years early but she had an idea. Haku leaped back and made some ice senbon.

Hinata pulled her arms back and as the new barrage came closer she thrust forward "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" A small gust of wind leaped forth from her hand and barely managed to push the senbon off course, but both enough one sliced through her jacket, leaving a small cut. She grinned, behind the mask, she could assume Haku was surprised by the maneuver, so was she.

Now that she had a way to deflect his weapons, Hinata ran forward with renewed vigor, "impressive Hyuga-san. But one technique won't be able to stop me." Haku stomped and tiny water droplets splashed into the air. Making one-handed signs, and the other to throw senbon to slow Hinata's rapid approach, the droplets turned first into ice, and second into thousands of tiny needles. "Ice Style: Two Thousand Needle Column!"

The small needles formed what looked like one large cylinder, before being launched at Hinata, Hinata stopped for a brief second, it's diameter was big enough she wouldn't be ae to jump or roll out of the way in time so she got into her juken stance. 'Well guess it's time to access my inner Naruto and improvise.' She took a deep breath, if this worked it would use more than half of her remain chakra, and if it didnt...well this was gonna hurt. She opened her eyes her byakugan going full force.

She leaped to meet the column head-on basically scream "Eight Trigrams: Lion Style: 128 Air Palms!" The chakra around her hand-formed small lion hands and she hit forward twice "2 palms!" The burst of air, strategically aimed at weak points in the chakra scattered the needle's, sending them flying to the side where they melted into water instantaneously.

'Yes,' Hinata cheered to herself, as she proceeded with her attack. "Four palms...Eight palms...sixteen palms...thirty-two palms...sixty-four palms...one hundred and twenty-eight palms!" By the time she finished her technique, the cylinder had been completely demolished, Hinata herself was huffing, her new technique had taken more out of her than she was expecting.

"It's not over yet Hyuga-san" Hinata swung behind her, aiming for Haku's head, but in her weakened state Haku simply ducked under it, before kicking Hinata away. "Please forgive me" she pulled out a handful of senbon "but I think this fight is over now."

* * *

"WOAH" Naruto jumped away as Zabuza cut through the tree he had moved behind.

"Shouldn't we be helping him Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked.

"Well if you want to then be my guest, while you were out I asked Zabuza to assess Naruto's kenjutsu. My own knowledge of the art is limited at best, and the only proficient people I know are Anbu black ops. Though I didn't say anything about attacking Hinata, if she can get some exercise out of this then it's not all bad.".

"So your just gonna stand there and let that maniac swing away at your student then?" Tazuna had opted to join Kurenai, away from the two sharp blades being swung around.

"If Ino wants to help Naruto then I'm not going to stop her, but I want to see the full potential of my student."

'Does she want me to?' Ino asked herself 'is this some kind of test?' Ino shook her head, her body was tired from the long walk and repeated falls from the tree, but Naruto needed her. She got on one knee and started making hand signs, ending with her hand making a triangle, with Zabuza's frame being in the center. She didn't see Kurenai's proud smile.

The only problem was that Zabuza and Naruto were moving too much for her to get a lock on the larger man. 'Come on Naruto, keep him still long enough for me to hit him.'

Naruto was vaguely aware of Ino's movement but couldn't turn to see her if he took his eyes off of Zabuza he would pay dearly. He needed to-*smash* Zabuza's cleaver landed in the spot were Naruto had previously been, going into the ground so much that it was actually stuck. Naruto took the opportunity to run up the blade and munge forward with a jab.

Zabuza moved his head out of the way and used his blade to throw Naruto away. "Not bad kid, are those Kiri sword styles your using?"

Naruto landed with a flip and grinned "yeah ran into a guy, Chojuro, gave me a scroll on blade work."

Zabuza chuckled "of course he would. But overall your power is still lacking" he pointed his sword at Naruto "you've got a long way to go before you can call yourself a swordsman." Naruto laughed "what's so funny kid."

"I can't beat you, true but you forgot one thing Zabuza."

"And what's that gaki?"

"I'm a Leaf Ninja, we work in teams!"

Zabuza looked over to his shoulder just in time to see Ino fall forward before his world went black, "where am I?" He shouted and a feminine voice responded.

"Inside your head Zabuza-san, Naruto now!"

When he came to Zabuza found himself tied to a tree, and Haku was there just about to cut him loose. "What happened?" He asked confused.

"My other student is a Yamanaka Zabuza-san."

He looked over to the skinny blond who was looking away bashfully. "Not bad blonde, but now that I know it won't happen again." He could see Hyuga lying on the ground unconscious. "How did your spar with the Hyuga go Haku?"

Kurenai listened with piqued interest, "yes please do tell."

"Hinata is a very capable and ingenious fighter. If one of her techniques hadn't taken most of her chakra out of her, she would have beaten me." Naruto smiled at Hinata. That was right, she was just as much a genius as any other Hyuga.

Somewhere in the Hyuga Compound Neji let out a monstrous sneeze. "Seriously," he said to himself "am I catching something?"

"And what of Naruto, Zabuza-sama?"

"Well," Zabuza replied, "honestly if he's telling the truth about being self-taught then he's got potential, all he needs is a good teacher to help him hone the basics, after that it'll just be practice and he might just be good enough to be on par with one of the Seven swordsmen."

All looked well as the group talked for a little while longer, unaware of the dangers they would soon face, and the powers they would soon awaken...

* * *

And that is that. Tell me what ya thought and have a good day or a great night ok? Until next time

Ja Ne!


End file.
